


A Game to Love

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Antagonist/Protagonist - Freeform, Confiscate, Confused Gold, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Games, Goldenlauchshipping, Innocent Gold, Locking, M/M, Mild Smut, No Running Away, Persistent Proton, Pining, Romance, Slow Romance, Smut, Team Rocket - Freeform, Touching, Trapped, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Understanding, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, acceptance of feelings, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 129,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: What if there was anything or anyone would call such as ‘fate’ to meet a person you weren’t supposed to be met of, by no means of wondrous situation or even strange to the point of questioning if it was forced, merely accident or something else? And this, happened to Gold, who was supposedly going to embark on his journey after his days of slump after gaining the title of ‘Champion’, who went through and pulled into a deep, confusing, swirling thoughts yet addicting, questioning situations...with someone, called Proton, the former Executive of Team Rocket. R18 (In most parts) [Goldenlaunchshipping – Proton/Gold]





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo and hello! I know it has been a while since I ever write things about Goldenlaunchshipping, yes? Yes! And this fiction, was finished within a month mostly, with more Gold and Proton, but in a ve~ry~ different situations! If you’ve ever read the first fiction I’ve done writing with, perhaps you might found some slight similar situation, only that things didn’t follow those storyline, as this is in a different flow of story, and even the ending! I know its 125k words and much than the first, but then again, perhaps, you could say this is filling in the first, and so the first was filling the fiction as well. I’m sure you all will get what I meant after you read the whole story, yes? Yes!  
> Alright, without any further ado, do enjoy the story thoroughly, and Goldenlauch, start! ;D Don’t forget to leave kudos after some reading, and thanks… for enjoying the ride and the support, everyone! <3

If there was anything or anyone would call such as _‘fate’_ to meet a person you weren’t supposed to be met of, by no means of wondrous situation or even strange to the point of questioning if it was forced, merely accident or something else. To found something you weren’t supposed to find in the first place, or when you at least expect anything to be expected to happen. If any of this… would be called as one, then it was all about what I thought, fitting, and all I could only come and put up with… until the day when I was supposedly to be able to think clearly, without anyone to interrupt or giving me ideas, and somehow, with me suddenly having my mind clunk together, like some gear fitting in its very pieces.

_Of the day where I found myself being pulled into a deep, confusing, swirling thoughts yet addicting, questioning situations..._

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

It was a good, sunny day with warm weather, when I had actually started to do chores for my Mom out from Littlebark Town to actually buy groceries out from Cherrygrove City, after I found _–and noticing–_ myself doing nothing but playing games out of boredom or visiting the Game Corner out on the Goldenrod City morning, afternoon, and nighttime as of late, doing it almost like of daily routines; like how one would be drinking water daily. I wanted a change on my life or daily routines, so when I actually set myself out on the street, out from the home and walking through the patches of grass with my Typhlosion trailing on my back, I actually find it relaxing, suddenly reminiscing myself with the old days where I’ve been going everywhere with the small Cyndaquil, and always finding any single things exciting.

_Unlike now: of where I happened to lost interest in doing anything else._

I didn’t know why, but ever since I’ve finished my journey, from Johto to Kanto, and even collected sixteen badges to prove on how I could beat every single Trainer out on the road, Gym Leaders such as Blue, even and to be recognized as a Champion emerging from Johto by most people _–although I did accept the Title, I didn’t take the offer to switch the position of Lance, the Dragon user Champion–_ I found myself having of no challenges being spread out ahead of my life anymore, but seeing it merely… as a title, yet nothing else. I also completed the Pokedex that Professor Oak had given and helped out his research for sure, yet… I found nothing seemed to be amusing anymore.

_Pokemon are still amusing, for sure. But of what I meant here, would be most probably about life goals or anything that sounded like what to plan and do ahead in the future, or something like heated battles, or anything that kept me going. I knew by doing nothing in life would actually resulted in nothing, so… a change, for better might be of great option to have, but..._

_What would be exciting and amusing for the day I’ve been spending ahead if I was going to change my daily routines, I wonder?_

I found the offer of visiting the Battle Tree or even Unova’s World Tournament coming to reach my mail for a week ago interesting, and how it was having music in my ear _–to show and prove how I could actually going to retrain myself out on the road or possibly, having to actually show some effort or the things I actually find interesting–_ yet I… did nothing on it. Not accepting or even rejecting the offer; but hanging it onto one single thread of uncertainty. It wasn’t like because I was feeling prideful to not attend it, or even enthusiast enough to visit the other region.

_It was because I felt myself lacking of training of these days that I felt like I might be defeated on the same second I actually took on the challenge there, and embarrassed myself out of the nowhere, I noticed. It wasn’t negativity: it was a truth._

So, as I found myself doing chores _–more like I was suddenly offering my help to do chores, making her almost faint and dropped to the floor with her eyes almost popped out from out of change I’ve suddenly made–_ for Mom, I knew as I walked the patchy grasses ahead, I might asked several Trainers to actually had a rematch upon their losing _–and the one that I’ve not visited ever since I cooped on the inside of my room–_ if I spotted one and retrain myself.

“Or maybe asking Silver out to re-battle me, after rejecting him few times out flat by me hiding on the inside of my bedroom, forcing my Mom to be out and reject him flat; I heard.” I whispered to my own thoughts, eyes still on the road as I saw some Pokemon were jumping around and chasing each other; which was a sight.

It was actually true: I actually hid myself from Silver ever since a week, or even month ago; not like I remembered well enough. I knew he came to my house ever since to remind me of our battles on Thursday, yet I never came on the place we’ve decided upon, even once. And the brunette seemed to be mad ever since, so he actually came to my house for the last time _–a week ago, if I recalled correctly–_ and spitting some foul words over the window.

I knew he wanted a real heated battle, yet, here I was having none of it, not even a thought of having a battle with, and going to Game Corner at the night instead. I knew I sounded irresponsible, but the thing was, I found none of the battles amusing and not challenging enough _–not like I was putting Silver down the list, since he was good at battle, if only he stopped badmouthing and punching me after–_ and the thing revolved around like I lost amusement and spirits, so…

_I rejected him flat out._

_Although, I knew one of these days I should be responsible and actually asked him out to a battle, and seek if I could make up my lost days of training, with Silver. Possibly, preparing myself to get a punch over my head…_

And hey, not only stopping there with Silver. Or even, facing the most strongest Gym Leader, by this case Blue _–of Oak’s grandchild–_ on the inside of the Kanto’s dojo later _–by a promise of calling to go there and fight our souls out, like how it was usually–_ once I’ve reached the Goldenrod City’s and to the Magnet Train, straight after I bought the things Mom wanted to made for dinner up in the groceries store of Cherrygrove City, of my sudden idea of great planning.

As I walked ahead and enjoying the weather ahead with my Typhlosion actually scratching and sniffing the road ahead from time to time _–possibly tracking wild Pokemons or sensing the presence of something–_ over my back and to my side _–or even nudging my shoulder to ask for attention, which I complied with a hug over the neck–_ I had suddenly remembered about how I’ve actually forgetting to took my Bike with at the last second, and how I cringed once I noticed we were already halfway to the Cherrygrove City _–due to my wandering thoughts–_ and stopping for a moment at the route ahead, resting my legs from the long _–although I noticed it was just short route–_ walk.

_I knew it was impossible to go back without nothing in hand when I was supposed to be out and back with the groceries, instead returning back to home just to take my bike back, and going to be chewed out by my Mom._

And about resting, maybe it was because I didn’t take walk nowadays and using too much of my Pidgeot’s Fly Moves as of late _–becoming dependant of the Pokemon and neglecting my ownself–_ that I had felt I had experienced exhaustion faster than ever, and totally not up for a heavy labor _–to even reduced to small labor such as walking to buy groceries–_ and getting not so energetic; like how I was used to be referred as one energetic ball.

“And now I felt like one old man who barely walked without sticks… When I was barely eighteen, too, by three days ago.” I sighed a little, eyes closing as I shrug my shoulder after.

_I am glad that I didn’t even take the offer to Unova’s World Tournament or even Battle Tree… Even if I do, I am sure that I would just drag my Pokemon down with me, by showing the not so enthusiasm, or energy to even made my Pokemon felt fiery and be utterly defeated by the most passionate Trainers from all over the world. I knew we had to actually retrain somewhere on the terrain ahead, battling the Trainers soon, or on the inside of the dojo with a planned battle, or even, to the Mt. Silver and against the harsh snows…_

“And goodness, I forgot that I need the Bike so much if I was going to reach the Violet City, to the Azalea Town… and then to the Goldenrod, straight after buying Mom’s…” I said under my breath, mumbling to myself as I then took a glance on my side, noticing my Typhlosion was actually looking at me with an already tilt of head on one side; being confused on what on earth I was talking about.

I made a wry smile upon the sight and petted the Fire Mouse Pokemon then _–trying to distract it–_ earning its earnest purr in a reaction. I knew Typhlosion loved the scratch over the nape and the back of its ears, so once I’ve did it, the Pokemon was actually jumping in happiness, actually jumped itself and body slammed me straight onto the ground, making me knocked and hurting in the process, but laughed it off with, softly as I patted the huge Pokemon’s body. And the sight _–of the closeness and buddy–_ reminded me truly that I had to actually train myself again, and made sure to made every Pokemon that were clipped on my belt… was once again, ready to be having their heated battles, reliving the old days I’ve believed never disappeared from my memories; of the good golden days.

_Maybe what I actually need by… these boring routine as of late, cooping up, and doing nothing and to Game Corner as of late was because… simply I need a heated, challenging battle. Or something that could burn the fire back, or lit the fire that had been died on the inside of my heart, at least. And not only battle, maybe some activities that could help me returning to the Gold I used to be, of not even aware of dangers ahead and kept battering everything like the color of Gold itself; sparkling and shining._

_The shine that never seemed to be fading no matter how dark the course I was taking, of the name and of the life I had been living, and turning the most evil, dark crimes into light just for two years ago: Team Rocket’s returns and disbanding._

_Not only disbanding the Rocket for good, but even foiling the whole plan of Giovanni’s return out on Sevii Island by the help of the Celebi, stopping him before he was going to wreck the whole Johto because of the bad past he had shared with the Legend, called Red; the kid he said had been making him disbanding the whole Rocket that he’d been building for the last few years of his age. Or even the encounter with the two Legendary Bird Pokemon: Ho-Oh and Lugia, with the help of Kimono Girl after. Or even the day afterwards, where I met the three legendary dogs that had been caught by me…_

_Yeah, I do think everything that had been happening, had been making my days shone and it made me excited to the point of not even slacking, two years ago. I do, at least think so up until this... day._

_Although, since everything –of every single thing– of my duty had been finished here… what else could it be that could reliving the old days? Like how I could gain the excitement back and to me. I knew I had visited every single nook and cranny of the Johto and Kanto, and even Professor Oak had given me his approval, and I remembered on how I was totally excited like a kid –I was a kid, for sure– finishing one by one of the duties that had been set for as I ran here and there, being totally absorbed and one energetic ball, I am._

_And now, since I’ve finished everything of the most errand –to even fulfill the Pokedex list– I truly felt like I am at loss on what to do, to even neglect Silver’s advances of battling; when I was supposedly feeling heated and challenged with. So I was thinking: that maybe seeking a heated battle was of not it, not of what I was seeking either. More like, I was actually seeking something that could excite me and eventually burn the energies I had stored in for too long, by a month and of various activities; like the old days, doing duties, errands, and anything else._

_But surely, a battle and training was needed, so it was stupid of me to even overrun my thinking with that slacking, and thinking I had nothing to do._

_Now for sure, since I had nothing left to do… I knew I should accept the fact of what I should do: training. Returning myself to training and seek myself to attend a battle with another Trainer ahead, and see if I could grow even stronger and returning everything to the old days, if possible; and every way possible. To the day I had found everything exciting with my Cyndaquil, having those fiery souls and travelling, be with everyone in the team, in every possible situation, without even knowing what was ahead that had been awaiting us, with our lives at risk, especially when dealing with the Rocket; by sneaking and infiltrating their base, crushing their whole plots._

_And, sometimes life was actually better without knowing what was ahead, in my thinking._

_Reckless, I know._

As I had these thoughts, I had then stopped petting the Typhlosion altogether once I’ve noticed I was almost dazing and forgetting what I was doing in the first place _–to even forgetting Mom’s chores for a moment as I was being too absorbed with–_ before looking straight to the inside of the Pokemon’s red piercing eyes with a smile, as I found myself that I had a question that had… to be asked, after days of my slacking to; of my own fault, too.

“You know, buddy, if you’d like, we can go to have a battle over with the Gym Leader on these parts and ahead, if you’d… _like?_ I know I haven’t been sending you all out on the battle ever since a week ago, or maybe a month… and slacking ever since. Doing nothing but idling on either on the inside of the bedroom, or even hanging on the Goldenrod’s Game Corner, even; I knew you know. I’m… I actually, wanted us… to have some other new routine, or, to put it precisely, me fixating my messy schedule with, by bringing you out to a battle, if it isn’t a problem to be asked.” I said with a soft tone, giving the question to the Fire Mouse, which arched its eyebrows in confusion, silencing, before actually letting a deafening roar to me.

At first, I was surprised by the roar and gritted my teeth as I saw Typhlosion’s body suddenly looking bigger from the words, it seemed; and being scary. But after seeing how the fire over its back suddenly lit up like some blazing torch _–and quite hot in a touch–_  I knew the Pokemon was actually meaning good thing: an _of course_ to my question and _request_. As I saw my buddy made a prideful grin after and cocking its head high for a second, I returned it with a grin as well, patting the Pokemon as I gave it a determined look, earning myself a good sight of Typhlosion looking eager to pounce itself even to me with another Body Slam, but held itself; since I wasn’t even a Pokemon and would have a wreck if I did pounced heavily again.

“Since you’ve said alright and on it, buddy, then let’s do our best to challenge them later! For now, let’s buy the groceries Mom asked for and then off we were, to the Goldenrod City and taking the Magnet Train!” I pumped my fist then, gaining a roar again, before actually finding myself to be up from the ground in a quick roll and jumping, followed by the Fire Pokemon, which seemed to more than ready to tackle its way through, by hearing the _‘battle’_ word coming from me.

_And now would be of the good time to start returning to my duty as a Trainer, obviously. And by the chores I had taken up… too, was somehow, I felt like something good will happen by doing it, out of my own initiative. And how my excitement suddenly returned by doing it, too, making me suddenly looking forward to it, although I did not know what would happen at the next second either, or what to even look forward as well. Maybe I am just that simple: looking forward to anything I’ve initiated, liking to do, or even pulling myself to a danger by my own doing, too… by not knowing anything._

_Either way, I am looking forward to do this chore of Mom’s, as soon as possible._

“Alright, buddy! So, for now, let us race our way through to the Cherrygrove, and the… challenge starts from now! Three, two, one… _and go!”_

I said then as I dashed quickly ahead, hearing a low growl of surprise coming from my back then for a second _–making Typhlosion angered by the sudden match I decided on whim–_ as I ran ahead, and hearing the low growl actually lost into the deafening wind that had seemed to be washing my hair back and hearing alike with loud swoosh, and how it also seemed to occur just the same to the Typhlosion, who for not long, slowing down as it paced itself on my side, once we’ve both spotted small smokes rising up in the distance; as our destination grew closer.

As we walked ourselves ahead with smiles plastering on our face, we were finding ourselves for not long, already coming to the area of the Town ahead, welcomed with a waft of delicious smell of berries and the tranquil atmosphere of the old cheery folks, and off we were, to buying the groceries, it was!

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

As I’ve reached the new grocery store _–I heard about the grocery store opening now in Cherrygrove because of the demand of people about sending and waiting for the groceries from way too far, from Olivine and to the another store, so they actually opened new branches, one in Cherrygrove, for sure–_ that had just opened on the outside of the Cherrygrove’s Pokemon Mart for the same day _–since it was still morning and about eight o’clock–_ I immediately ran to the front of the stall, becoming the first customer of the day of the brand opening.

As the store clerk smiled and greeted me upon the sight of me lining quick _–since they barely opened and there didn’t seem anybody to be up or anything, yet–_ I immediately pulled out a long list of Mom’s ingredients for the dinner out from my black pants’ pocket and showing it to the store clerk as I waved it a little. At first, the store clerk seemed to be confused, probably not used to how I was handing out the paper, but as he took the paper out from my hand and eyeing _–or reading–_ it, he had then gasped from. I knew the list was of no joke, as Mom always seemed to be more than prepared to buy things in a haul, compared to usual person.

“This is a long list to be had! Do you happen to be having a banquet to be had over the night, or…?” The store clerk said as he looked up slowly from the paper and to my face, looking back and forth from time to time _–not believing the long list my Mom has written, for sure and he might assume it as a joke, but it wasn’t, really–_ before actually staring as I didn’t give him a straight answer then, giving me a squint.

I rocked back on my heels as I folded both of my hand behind the back of my head in response, as he gave me the baffled expression, making me grinned from.

“Nah, not a banquet. And it is my Mom’s usual list, actually, sir. She always written things on what to buy and always ended up for the whole supply for the week and… I am not joking. I know the branches just opened here today out of all day, sir, but… if you ever had seen my Mom back when she went to the Supermarket up in the Olivine, you will know on how… much she bought most of the things around. Heehee.” I then pulled one finger on the top of my nose, rubbing it like some kid.

The store clerk had gasped _–again, for the second time–_ upon hearing my explanations, and immediately working on his hands as he took the ingredients out from the boxes after boxes he had set up in a quick, experienced hands as he gave me an apologetic expression at the same time.

“Ah, ah, I am sorry, boy. I thought you were pranking me by these long lists. But I see that now. You are doing the errand for your mother yes?” The store clerk had then swiftly look over the long list as he grab Pecha Berries and Pinapa Berries at the same time, inserting it up straight to the inside of the bag he had been readied at the side.

“Yes, sir. I know that I might look like I am pranking you, but I am eighteen years old and… no longer a kid, even though I am still short like this.” I said with a chuckle, making the store clerk getting surprised again for the third time, quickly nodding with apologizing.

“I—I am sorry! I thought you were—“

“—It is alright. People tend to mistook me a lot by the kids around ten years old, so I am fine and used to it.” I stopped rocking back and forth on my heels then, glancing at my Typhlosion who seemed to be tilting its head when it noticed how my eyes found itself.

“I am still sorry, boy. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. And here you go. Three bags for all of your Mom’s errands!” The store clerk had then pulled three full _–and heavy–_ bags, inserting the long list paper to one of the bags, and giving it to me with cheery expression.

I wasn’t quite prepared when I actually took the bags from the store clerk, making me suddenly gasped and cringed when I happened to took grab at the weight of all the things then, and almost fell from the over-weight once I took all the bags _–like how the gravity suddenly took toll of everything–_ before actually pushing myself to stood up straight, slowly, struggling myself to actually smile. I had then trying my best to strengthen my grip on one of the bag and giving it to my buddy, who apparently had made a small yip, before growling upon the heavy bag it had taken on both of its hands. I merely gave a chuckle out to the Pokemon when I saw Typhlosion growled a little _–protesting as it was being made to carry bags instead–_ to me and pay it no attention, as I needed to shove one of my free hands to the inside of my pocket and going to pull a Poke Money to hurry pay it off with.

As I tried my best to tuck my finger and swirl around my pant’s pocket to search my Poke Coins, when I actually found the paper and money and was about to pull it out, I accidently made one of the coins actually fell and rolled out from my pants, clinking and rolling to the street, gliding itself to the far distance of where I was standing at, in a swift moment, making me actually gasped and widening my eyes from being surprised, not reacting much since I was carrying the heavy bags on my other hand; enough to made me couldn’t help myself but froze.

The store clerk too, was also surprised and going to fetch the coin up _–but couldn’t because he need to attend the stall by himself–_ but when I saw it was actually stopping on the pavement part and hit the black brown leather shoes of someone who was apparently passing by the area, and stopping by the sight, I saw, the two of us were actually sighing in sync, making me actually pushing the paper Poke Money I had in hand to and taking the exchange quick from the store clerk and running myself to where my coin was going about, and was about to take the falling coin ahead.

_Also, possibly thanking the person who stopped in the area, to save my precious little coin…_

As I saw the man apparently stopped there without moving as I started to reach his place _–and still eyeing and fixated my sight on the coin instead the man, barely registering his presence of anything, since I deemed my coin more important–_ I noticed he actually moving down slowly to reach the coin with his slender fingers the second I was about to stop running and reaching in front of him, making me followed the coin in sight as I gave a best smile to the man who was saving my penny then, only to find myself be gasping and eyes widening to the point it was almost dilated as I saw the… Breathtaking but… familiar man of the long _–and almost forgotten–_ past, standing in front of me with the tall height, with his hand stretched out to me with my coin on there, could be easily retrieved at the same second, yet I found myself couldn’t do anything but stare onto his face.

_Shiny emerald hair with a pair of piercing emerald orbs, with his usual stern expressions, light colored emerald eyebrows, matching perfectly…_

_…With the dangerous color of the past._

_Of what I’d thought everything would be gone and none would come to color the two years after the incident. The man whom I met and surrendered peacefully after I defeated him twice: of Slowpoke’s Well and the Goldenrod’s Radio Tower; the place of where the plan was almost succeeded from. And the only man who gave me one last single glance without speaking nothing, before he’d actually got taken away and within the Police’s custody._

_Supposedly the sentence was made for them for the rest of their lives and yet… here he was._

_Standing in front of me and with a hand stretched out, with my coin looking so visible and easy to be taken, and yet here I was, standing like being petrified with that intense gaze._

_One and only belonged to the person who had made my life first twisted from._

_Proton._

I didn’t know how long had I been staring onto the older man’s face without blinking then _–since my thought suddenly swirled and how it turned into one mess of jumbled thoughts by remembering of the past which I’d preferred not to brought no more–_ with not even either of us actually talking out or saying anything in between _–merely staring each other’s like how our soul meshed and couldn’t be off, and how those emerald orbs burrowed itself onto my gold’s from–_ but once I had felt a bump coming hard on my back and snapping up, with how I immediately snatched the coin in response, averting my eyes immediately from and turned on my back, just to see Typhlosion growling at me.

“A—Ah, sorry, buddy! I retrieved this coin back, you see, thanks to this man… who had been saving-- Huh?” I had then was going to gesture one of my hands to the older man as I turned my head slowly to look at, only suddenly seeing nothing in front of where I was thinking Proton was, looking like nothing was even ever there.

I had then gasped as my eyes searched through the streets, only to find no one being fitting to be described as a man who saved my one penny was even there, but noticing on how sudden crowds were suddenly gathering, seemingly coming from most of the other cities, probably visiting the stall that I’ve just bought my items from. And as I saw there was no hint of the older man anywhere, I furrowed my brows as I scratched my hair, sighing to my buddy who had been tilting its head in confused manner.

“Strange… I thought that he was here for a moment ago. Is it a trick of light from the morning, too?” The question I gave, however, only to earn a disinterest face from Typhlosion, making me actually giggled from.

“Alright, alright buddy. I know you are tired from taking the one bag _–compared to me who brought two heavy bags anyway–_ but can you help me take those out until we reach home? I need to knock on the door, too, you know. Since we had gained our penny back, let us return, now, yeah?” I asked with a soft tone to the Fire Mouse, earning myself a groan at first, before being followed with a small, enthusiast nod from.

“Al-right! Since it is settled, let us go home quick and send this, before taking our bike!” I said cheerfully, before actually started to walk ahead to the streets of the Cherrygrove ahead, retreating ourselves immediately with Typhlosion following on the back.

At the time, however, I felt something was a little off by Proton showing and disappearing from my sight _–and how I conclude it as imagination, although, for sure it wasn’t, since the leather shoes was real and how the store clerk noticed it–_ by just a moment with taking my coins and was about to think it further, but not with probing. I thought maybe the sentence was lifted or something as we were walking ourselves to the Littlebark Town without in the slightest bit being worried, not minding anything but merely enjoying ourselves to return home.

_Even when I felt like I was being watched a little from afar, or I assumed, feeling just being a little paranoid on my part, after recalling the whole event and what happened just the last years of…_

_The disbanding._

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

“I’m home!”

I said loudly on the front door as I pushed one of my hand to actually reach the door knob and opening the door and to the inside, finding how Mom had already been standing there with a smile _–seemingly eager to accept the three bags I had been finding trouble to be carried around, all the way back from Cherrygrove and to home–_ before actually reached up in no time, giving Mom the two bags with a relieved expression. I also took the last one from Typhlosion _–who had made sour expression–_ quickly after and putting it down on the kitchen over the back, making the Fire Mouse actually yipped in happiness upon looking me getting into the place I almost never visited before. Giving a wry smile upon the Pokemon’s expression _–from knowing that it felt released from the burden of the bag and wearing a smug expression, my buddy–_ as I returned to the Typhlosion’s side, Mom had then chuckled as she followed me to the kitchen as well.

“Gold dear, thank you for all the trouble you’ve made through to buy these groceries. I know it were overload in weights, but… you don’t face any problem along the way, don’t you?” Mom asked with a concerned tone, being worried of my being or something; I supposed because of how I didn’t get myself out or interacting with anyone else except Mom as of late and how she got worried of my behaving.

Rocking back on my heels for once, I shook my head lightly, eyes closed as I let a small sigh out.

“No, apparently. Except…” I trailed off in silence, eyes opening again to find Mom’s worried expression, already replacing the warmth she had just wore a minute ago.

“…except for the part: where I was being said looking like I was going to prank the store clerk by the long listing, because of my height and face, looking like some bully-kid like Silver, I _guess_.” I reached one finger over my nose and wiping it like some kid with a grin, earning a _–almost and quick–_ relieved sigh from Mom.

“Why you, dearie… I thought you had just gotten yourself into one brawl after you got yourself out, suddenly asking to do groceries, instead of cooping up in your bedroom or going to go to Goldenrod City to play at the Game Corner! You almost made me have one heart attack there…” Mom pulled one hand over her cheeks then, shaking her head _–from the unbelieving I had just made her thought about–_ with eyes closed as she sighed.

I gave it nothing but a laugh for a moment, as I had then stop rocking back and forth of my heels out of a sudden when I was suddenly reminded of what had just happened earlier _–with my brain suddenly clicked and stopped a moment–_ when realizing _–quite–_ late of what Mom actually asked; if I was gotten into brawl. I knew Mom actually asked if I was gotten into some sort of fight on the outside _–and in that just simple term if I was, really, and being concerned–_ yet I thought of something else, recalling things that could be categorized as one to almost similar brawl like _–but not without fists included–_ in a sense.

I didn’t get myself into a brawl, but instead… having my encounter with Proton. I knew Proton did not do anything of some sort of the crimes that had been black-listed ever since, but he… was one of former criminal executives of Rocket, alright. And seeing him out on the street in a broad daylight _–when he was supposedly having his sentence still–_ made me couldn’t help but wonder about what he was doing there, or even, questioning if he was going to make another scene again. That too, all led up into a question of why he was there, in the first place, and then suddenly disappearing without no trace like some phantom of the day or something…

Not stopping there, I thought all of the events suddenly led me into thinking that of what he’d done in the past was now, being recalled as one crimes in my mind, when I knew he was of course, not in the slightest bit doing anything wrong, too. This thing too, made me wonder as to why I was recalling his appearance as well _–since I was supposedly not thinking about it much further–_ when my Mom just asked about if I was getting into a fight, and simply just needed to be answer with a yes or no, by the simple order, and yet I was having complex thoughts that swirled around the man.

_Does encountering an ex-criminal counted as a brawl-fight like, though? When he wasn’t actually doing anything bad, but actually picking my coin up and gave it back to me, and not even stealing it when he had the chances. So nah, so he was of course no criminal, but…_

_…A life-saver in this case._

Bad reminiscing and of course, not a good timing at the moment when Mom actually had then stared at me with concern for a moment after, but with Proton coming to show himself up and saving my penny, I suddenly couldn’t help myself but suddenly staring blankly at Mom with the realization. I knew Proton and the Executives weren’t supposedly be here, yet I was having doubts about it, on what if the older man actually ran and breaking their way from the jail, or something. As my thoughts had then wrecked into two parts: of saying Proton a life saver of my coins and all the while doubting his appearance over the Cherrygrove due to his ex-criminal status, and when I deemed myself was about to spoke it up to Mom _–with my lips parted and was about to said it out loud–_ I found myself, couldn’t spit anything.

Either it was because of doubt or uncertainty, I am not sure.

“Gold darling? Are you alright, dear? You don’t look well… and don’t tell me, you’re actually lying about not getting into a brawl, at all?!” Mom said with a panic shown over her face for a moment as she scooted closer to the front of me then, making me snapped out from my thoughts immediately and shook my head strongly in response, especially when I saw Mom had put both of her hands on her hips; looking she was about to chew me out with a scowl, angered expression visible.

“N-no, no, no! No, Mom! You got it all wrong! I didn’t get into any fight, I swear! Do I seem to be getting into fights often, apart from Silver, though?” I asked with a nervous chuckle, making Mom actually be surprised and shook her head.

“No, dear. Although, it seemed to me you are about to say something important earlier, so I thought you are going to be honest about what happened _–since you did this a lot when you’re actually lying and felt bad after–_ to me…” Mom sighed.

And I didn’t lie, actually. I was just having doubt on what to say, was all. Since Proton shown himself, a status he had, and then helping me out. I just didn’t feel like accusing him when he did nothing of the old crime he had committed, was all. It was just bad of me to even did that, when… he shown kindness, or something similar that he felt to be ought to do, or forced, not like I was sure about it either.

“I didn’t, Mom. I—I was just going to ask if it is okay with me going to Goldenrod City after this? And, ah! Not about to go to Game Corner! I am going to retrain myself on the road with my buddy here. And apologize to Silver about… _shooing_ and sending him away ever since...” I said the last part softly, eyes averted from Mom as I rubbed the back of my neck slowly.

Mom, though, as I heard she was actually gasping and covering her mouth _–with me took a glance to check and look at what happened–_ from what I had mentioned, made me turned to look at her fully, grinning a little when she seemed to be at loss for words; about me suddenly deciding to train, out of the days. Mom, as shocked as she was, I noticed, made me actually surprised when she actually asked me something that I found to be truly… surprising.

“Is—Is the world going to crumble from how Gold was sudden—“

“No, Mom! Geez, nothing is going to crumble, not even Arceus going to wreck the world after gaining his trust back over the humanity. And… it is just about me deciding to do… _things_ , was all. Or more like, resolved to train myself out on the road, and possibly… thinking about to visit the other region later, when I deemed myself to be strong and ready enough to test my skills and battling the other Trainers. Also finding my lost passion, searching something challenging…” I interrupted and trailed off in silence as I found myself saying things comfortably to Mom _–which I found funny, when I expect it to be hard to be said out loud, too–_ only to get myself a pat over both of my shoulders.

Looking up slightly, I noticed that Mom had already plastered a huge smile over her usual cheery face when she knew I was actually feeling slightly off.

“You do what you wanted at your best, dear! I know you can do it when you wanted to! I always cheered you for your best in anything. To put it honestly, this side of you is… good to be had; like the old days of two years ago. I was actually worried sick when I saw you did nothing but cooping up in your room as of late, and sending Silver away whenever, and I thought there were something wrong with you, at the least. But… now, since you’ve decided you wanted to do good things now, I rooted for you evenly, dear!” Mom pumped a fist on the air as she gave me her ambitious, rooting for support actions.

“Thank you, Mom…” I said with a sheepish grin then _–thanking her with the words I had thought to be truly important to be said–_ making Mom only smiling evenly from.

“You’re welcome, dear. And remember, that I am always here for you whenever you wanted to return. Just don’t pull yourself into another danger, alright?” Mom asked _–or requested–_ with a soft, earnest tone.

_Although, the part of putting myself into another danger was something I couldn’t guarantee, since I saw Proton on the day, today._

“Yes, Mom. To be honest, this feels like the first time I’ve had my journey, too.” I said with a chuckle, making Mom just smiled a little, before actually turning my body straight and pushing me out to the door, with unbelievable strength, I did notice; and how I couldn’t help but being pushed instead of retaliating from.

“A first time for you to get yourself out after being in _home for months_. Now, go, Gold, and have a safe journey!”

Was all of Mom’s words before I was actually finding myself already on the outside with my Typhlosion that had seemed to be pushed strongly as well, following after me as the Fire Mouse actually bumped into my back strongly, before the two of us were actually greeted by a loud slam of door from behind, and then replaced with fresh airs coming from sea ahead, combined with the slow turbines’ soft airs, washing our faces with and making us actually went quiet from.

That time, I remembered that I was actually giving a blank stare to my Typhlosion _–and how Typhlosion did the same–_ and making funny faces when I had then just noticed we were being shooed from the house _–for the lingering seconds–_ all the while noticing on how the neighbor made a strange look on us as they passed by. I didn’t know how long was it when I was actually finding myself standing together with my buddy on the porch of our house, doing nothing but merely enjoying the scenery, warm atmosphere and breezy wind; tranquil and truly refreshing.

“And now… we are outside, to… the journey ahead.” I said under my breath then, enough to made Typhlosion actually yipped a little in a reaction.

I wasn’t truly sure, but once I had suddenly recalling the very first day I had my journey as I stood still, I had suddenly felt something surging through my body and veins at the same time. Perhaps it was because of the atmosphere, or the same de javu feelings I had had over the last few years I started up. Or maybe it was simply because everything felt… exciting now, after the lost time I had spent on the useless daily routines. Or maybe it was because something gotten into me that I felt myself being quite light weighted and totally energetic, like I had returned to the day where I had my very first Pokemon from Professor Elm.

And now, since I knew Proton had returned, too, somehow… I was perhaps, getting slightly, excited and thrilled to see on what he was planning. I didn’t have the intention to confront him in the most way possible, but, thanking him of saving my coin, at the very least; being polite, since I didn’t have the chances to thank him when the chance permitted me this morning.

I knew being involved to a man who was a criminal mind of the plot of returning Giovanni was not of a good idea _–not truly–_ but I was feeling… thrilled, looking forward, or something around as I knew I was going to thank him. Maybe it was because of this reason as a part, too, I had suddenly gained my passions and urges back, when all in fact I wanted to go to the Magnet Train and challenge Blue over the old dojo and go all out with.

_Changing my whole –useless– daily routines into productive training with my Pokemons now… and getting stronger. Also getting myself ready for the Tournament over the other regions ahead, testing my skills as one Trainer, accepting the awesome challenge that I was given chances to attend, as I was going to return myself to the old days of where I was more than passion to be even said as aspiring Trainer, or energetic ball that had never seemed to lose energy; yet here I was losing my energy for a month or so, after all those long two years of venturing every nook and cranny of Johto and Kanto._

_And to find this long lost passion I had threw down the sewer ever since and going to start it up with something… challenging, or intriguing for me, at first, by training myself and get back in shape and be mentally ready; not only physically. I know there must be challenge and thrilling, amusement waiting for me on the outside or on the road ahead, for sure! Rather than spending my time on Game Corner and wasting my time everyday without anything productive…_

_At least, I knew and sure on what I should do from now on and ahead._

Feeling bold and how I felt myself suddenly having the very passion started to return to my body upon recalling the first time I’ve ventured the Johto, my resolve ever since the morning _–by the familiar situation and atmosphere and things–_ I had then decided to swipe my hat’s bill to the back while giving a thumbs up pose to my buddy, with a grin that shown that I was more than ready and too eager to start going to Goldenrod City and all. Back to my old self with the same gesture and outfit, hitting the road ahead without anticipating anything, but simply being reckless, and hitting my way through.

Of course, not forgetting what I came home for, with my Bike to find some exhilaration, all the while retraining my muscle and legs to get back myself in shape _–not like some old man, just like the morning–_ and making up of the lost time I was doing nothing productive, with things that will help me regain my old self back.

I was then hurrying myself from the porch and to the garage on the back, taking out my Bike quickly and jumping on it as I was starting to pedal the Bike slowly at first, before reaching up on where my buddy was waiting ever since and returning my Typhlosion back to the red sphere with a small mumble, _‘thanks buddy!’_ , before turning to look at the distance with a smile.

_I knew if I started pedaling this Bike… I know I will find something good waiting for me ahead. Although I don’t know what and rather not knowing of. Let’s just see and walk our way through then._

At the thought I had over the last second, I had then found myself already hitting the road ahead with a quick and light-weighted pedaling over my bike and already forgetting myself as I grinned evenly when the wind seemed to be piercing harsh onto my face, feeling on how it was just like the first time… I’ve ever had started myself on the route ahead, without ever looking back and training ourselves to the extreme with my buddy to the long road ahead, not even knowing where we were heading into, to even faced the deadliest of Team Rocket… of excitement of the day and pulling myself into dangerous situations.

And how I, too, suddenly reminded and recalling of the long lost past in my brain: of the black day when Team Rocket was about to reach their goal just at the last second and how it was truly an exhilarating and truly disastrous moment, just after I met Proton this morning…

_…also how I was reminded on the day I first met him… and his team doing their heartless actions to a Pokemon and how I needed to stop it by intervening with their plots ever since…_

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_


	2. A Game's Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, is out now! I will keep on updating this chapters as things would move forward, and obviously updating the other fictions I'm still working on as well! Things would progress (as always) so do not worry!
> 
> Then, enjoy the chapter 2 between these two! Have a good ri-no, read! ;D

After pedaling my ways through using Bike and totally enjoying myself in the morning breezes and how I made myself pedaling quicker and quicker as the wind started to made a graze over grazes on my skin ever since, not paying it much attention. When I was about to reach the Cherrygrove, however, I started to pedal myself slowly _–due to exhaustion, already–_ and how I actually seen the stall that had opened just this morning was actually already crowded from, making people actually lined into one truly long line until the western side of where I was at the time, staring at the magnificent sight with a slight gape.

Jumping down from my bike after noticing the long line and how it was overcrowded _–by just a branch, there–_ I was feeling slightly relieved since I’ve had helped Mom to buy her groceries as the first customer on the early morning, or I will suffer the train-like line. And the other slight feeling I’ve had at that moment, was on how I needed to walk myself and passing by a lot of people by ducking and avoiding a swing of hand from time to time _–since people was actually pushing and truly impatient to buy things–_ by taking my Bike as well, making me cringed when I had actually been squeezed for a moment on the inside of the crowd, before actually struggling myself out by a quick push through and be out for not long, gasping and slumping down my shoulders at the unbelievable experience.

As I gave an eye to the overcrowd and blinking unbelievingly, my eyes, had not long, found something interesting at the sandy beach ahead, the same time I decided to have a small rest from the exhaustion that started to take toll of my body _–out of a sudden–_ most probably because of that making way through and from the Bike.

_I felt like truly one of an old man now… If I knew this would happen, I should be having more Biking activities or running and jog from town to town until I collapsed._

Shaking my head a little _–from the stupid but sounded reasonable and good to be reviewed the next time I was going to have a Bike ride–_ as I wiped one of my hands to the my face to push the sweats away and bangs from my face, too, I had then noticed the vast blue sky and sea ahead, matching perfectly as it gave a hint that it was going to be sunny the all day, made me thinking straight: that I might—no, more like, should just take a rest there for a moment, to break my sweats, drying my slightly drenched shirt _–from the evaporation of my energy outburst by pedaling hard and crazy, in my sense–_ and at the same time, enjoying the breeze of the morning, still, before pedaling myself straight to the Violet Town and to Goldenrod ahead.

I knew by using Pidgeot, it would be of a time saver, but this time around, I had made a resolve to train myself and both of my Pokemon, so taking the easy chance given to me is a big no-no. Taking the harsh way to made me completely strong was of my preference, somehow; unlike the old brashness I had back then.

Although, at the time I was about to walk slowly ahead while taking my bike on my side closely, my eyes had suddenly wandered to the crowd over the back for a moment, feeling something seemed to be eyeing and drilling hole on my back, watching and eyeing my every movement. Though, as I turned my head from side to side, with my eyes squinted to see if there was anything that had been watching me, I did notice nothing was actually looking at my way _–not even people or Pokemon–_ yet I felt myself being watched, truly. Standing still as I still eyed the road and crowd for a moment, I had then given up as I arched one of my eyebrows high, sighing.

“My imagination… _huh?_ ” I said under a small whisper to myself then, before shaking my head and shrugging my shoulder and returned to look to the sea ahead, bringing my bike at the same time and gripping the bike’s handle even tighter from as I still felt the eyes watching me, like some Arbok hiding cleverly in the bushes before jumping straight on its prey.

I had then, pausing in my tracks slowly from time to time as I still felt it, even intensely, somehow. I sighed through my nose then, before I ignored it as one of _‘the overly aware’_ me, mostly because of Proton this morning; although I knew it was of not the case.

_With him standing there on one side of the crowds, and disappearing after, too._

I knew I might be totally aware or sensitive, but I do actually felt being watched from somewhere, although I didn’t know what and who it was even, and with what objectives. As I walked myself further and further from the crowd then _–by my sudden last decision to be away and possibly dragging the watcher away from and following too–_ from the long road, to be away from the houses and about to reach the lone sandy beaches ahead, I had decided then: to stop, all of a sudden.

And by the time I was stopping, too, the feeling of being watched and how it was following my every movement, was stopping at the same exact time as well, and finding that to be truly strange, from. I turned my head again for the third time and eyeing my eyes out to anywhere around quickly then, yet I found no one or any Pokemon around _–still–_ not wihin my range, or anything that could be deciphered as one thing, or anything that would be visible on my range sight, really.

I had then furrowed both of my eyebrows as my thoughts started to wander a little _–about what was possible, if there was an enemy and all around, by the sudden watch and all–_ all the while sneaking my other free hand to be tucked to the inside of my pants’ pocket to take my buddy’s red sphere _–in order to protect myself and possible sudden attack or intrusion on Cherrygrove–_ only to gasp when I had suddenly saw a quick Air Cutter coming straight to me, which I dodged at the last second upon realization, all the same stopping _–or interrupting, intruding–_ my every movement of taking the red sphere. The situation, however, making me actually let my hand slipped out from the pants in the process, accidentally letting one of the red spheres containing my Typhlosion rolled down on the sands and away from me and to somewhere on the distance of my sight.

As I gasped from the realization of where my Pokeball’s rolling stopped at, I was just about to ran myself _–to even drop my Bike carelessly to even crashed loudly on the sandy beach–_ to retrieve the Pokeball back _–since it was more important and how it was dear to me, of my buddy–_ and when I was about to reach it, however, another attack, with what I had recalled of that time, another Air Slash, had actually halted and blocked my way quickly to even lift some sands up by the attack that came, making me felt suddenly cornered and being threatened from; realizing on how the attack itself was actually to stop and stay wherever I was, and not even daring enough to pull a stunt.

By the time, I did notice that it was obviously not an imagination, or even hallucination.

I was being watched by something, truly and what’s more: with an Air Slash coming from further direction could only meant that I was being targeted all along, ever since I reached the Cherrygrove City for the second time, I noticed. Furrowing my eyebrows and clenching my fist tight as I felt the helplessness _–and how the paranoia of the day facing the sly plan of Team Rocket, barely surviving myself out from the building–_ starting to get best of me, I had then gasped, shaking my head for times to let my mind focused on the mission at hand: to retrieve my Pokeball and be away from, even though I felt slightly panic from.

_I thought… maybe, I could pull something to retrieve my Pokeball there, even without me moving on and about, or I will be hit by that harsh Air Slash. Or maybe… just maybe, releasing one of my team to actually snatch it up and run ourselves later would be the best option…_

“To do… or not to do. Or to… jump straight, by any choice and whatever I could risk to save one.” I said under my breath, feeling my sweats started to dribble down after the whole hard thinking, trying my best to think clearly in a panic rush I had.

As I felt myself being quite panic _–and how I felt my adrenaline rushed to the top of my lung and head, making me couldn’t think clearly at the time–_ and into a total mess, I was about to take another red spheres out from my pant’s pocket _–a reckless choice to be chosen–_ containing one of my team members again, and it was surely Pidgeot, only to be attacked with another wave of Air Slash at the same second I moved my hand a little, purposely missing its aim to spread terror, or making me felt threatened and actually stay put on wherever I was without pulling anything funny, somehow; by the intention of the attack itself ever since, I supposed.

Although, I didn’t felt terrors or frightened by the movement, only panicking myself over thinking on what would eventually happen next, with my Typhlosion’s red sphere was out there, fixated straight on the distance, on my focus, and here I was, couldn’t do any single thing by the sudden dangerous, threatening aim, out of nowhere. As I looked over, though, I did notice the attack came out of nowhere from the west side of where I was standing, although I could say the attack actually came from somewhere afar, only to be seen upon the near-range of my position.

_For sure, now, the attack was supposedly could only belong to someone experienced, having keen eyes, precise commands… truly confident that it wouldn’t be missed its target from. Also…by the familiar attack, I knew this moves and threatening only belonged to one person—_

Wandering into deep thoughts and eyes focusing on what was happening around, the atmosphere, and trying to figure myself out on what was even happening _–with what came by to attack me all of a sudden with my Pokeball there–_ I found myself eventually startled when there was a small scrunch of sound coming from somewhere, turning my entire focus and attention on the sudden foreign that had seemed to broke the deafening crash of the sea; in my hearing.

As I turned to lift my face up a little to see a shadow starting to walk to where I was standing, and how I noticed it had seemed to belong to someone I just met this morning, and going to reach my red sphere out… I suddenly felt de-javu all of a sudden. Of what had just happened this morning by accidently dropping my coin to the road, and now… my Pokeball, dropped and how I was actually being stopped to reach the thing up, by an unknown attack.

_Deep inside my mind: I did knew this was all laid out as one plan to ambush or corner me up, yet I found it to be not scary or frightening as the old days, and how… I truly disobeyed Mom’s words of not being involved with brawls, but… an ex-criminal, who happened to have returned just to make a mess out of._

When I saw the shadow actually falling on my little body _–looking like it was a Shadow Force coming from Giratina–_ and how I suddenly felt little, taken by the sudden attack from, I did knew the other person was actually planting a stare down on me, making me flinched a little upon the notice. And… worse, as I took notice of, it was the same stare I had noticed on where I was just at, earlier, in the heart of the city. I didn’t dare myself to lift my face fully but hanging at where I saw his quite skin tight black pants and to the brown leather shoes below, with my mind and eyes still fixating my sight on the Pokeball. I did know where this was heading to, and by the lead of events itself…

_…it must be coming from someone I’ve just met this morning._

_Proton._

And truly, by the time I did not actually return the stare he had given _–of what I assumed and how it was true, I noticed–_ the older man had then reached his finger down slowly to the red sphere, making me actually followed the sight of it, and actually bit my lower lip when I saw the emerald strands, a pair of emerald orbs that was blinking softly when it glance at me, seeing how Proton brought the red sphere up from the ground and closer to his face, making me couldn’t help but forced to see his face after; by all means. And at the same time I saw Proton had actually stared at me for a moment with a blank expression, the next smirk and words he had thrown to me had overthrown me somehow.

“It has been a long time.”

I did not know of what that words supposed to mean, but when I was about to spoke myself and how my eyebrows furrowed down slightly from being confused, and… noticing how the older man had then eyed the red sphere for a moment made me gulped my saliva down. I didn’t know what he was going to do with my red sphere, but if he—he happened to do the same thing with what—

“Do not worry. I won’t crush this Pokeball containing of your precious Pokemon. I did know how to use and take a proper care of the sphere and its being inside, after all.” Proton said then, eyes drawled back for a moment, before blinking it open to find itself to mine.

Proton’s eyes, were, in a bitter admittance, was actually truly beautiful in color. Shining emerald with those hidden sparks under the surface, giving the atmosphere of being tense and stern all the same; just like how he was two years ago, unchanging, except for his height when he was growing even taller than before. When Proton did say nothing afterwards but staring, I had then gasped _–snapping myself up out of a sudden from pulling myself from my own thoughts–_ as I throw him another quick reply.

“Wa-wait! What do you mean by that? Don’t tell me you’re going to—“

“—I am going to take this of course. Instead of returning it like the coin you lose this morning.” The older man interrupted immediately, making me actually widening my eyes in horror upon the realization.

“N-No! Return it back! I did know you have no reason to actually steal my Pokemon after I was going to say thank you for saving my penny, but--!”

“Say… what if I said I have _a reason_ to…? You do know my past. And you were the one who send me straight into the jail along with Lance, of the Champion. And here… you were saying that you want this thing _–of your Pokeball–_ in my current possession to be returned? If I happened to return it, however, can you actually return the past and turn everything back to how it was?” Proton asked with a smirk then, making me flinched from the sudden strange expression he had given.

_And by what he asked too, obviously… was none other by sounding by an exact revenge of the past, right? So, he was actually going to return it if I can return the day of the Rocket almost dominate the Johto! In other words, however, by the situation I was having… he was obviously not going to return it! Because the past was of no longer and that would actually a trade of the old past he was having, now wasn’t it?!_

“N-no! Did you actually do this out in spite of revenge?! The past can’t be returned, and more like I am against on how Rocket would actually dominate the world! Not even Giovanni would actually left to be roamed freely, if that is what you are asking! So… _return it_ , now! Or I will actually report you to the Police as you actually attempting to steal my Pokemon!” I said then, completely forgetting myself _–of even thinking if the Air Cutter was going to hit me, as I had no time to think so, but focusing and angered by the realization–_ as I had then jumped myself to snatch the red sphere out from Proton’s hand, but to no succession as the man was taller, and actually making me jumped here and there _–to even avoid my gestures–_ to reach the ball, only to be gasping when I found myself actually tiptoed from.

Although, the next second I was about to fall myself on the back, however, Proton, as swift and precise as he was, actually took grab of my waist quick and straight, making me actually bumped straight into his chest when I had found myself unbalanced. At the gesture, however, I found it to be truly strange and thankful _–of him helping when he was supposedly took the chances to actually take the red sphere and be away, leaving me falling to my butt, yet here he was–_ but pushing myself out from the helping hand as soon as I did realize on the chances that was found, finding myself needing to snatch the red sphere back quickly, only to grab empty air when Proton did take a quick notice, as he swiftly angled his hand to greater height _–and made me felt helpless since I was way much shorter than him, of how the height of someone’s taller getting into play here, as I saw the gestures itself was a victory part on Proton, and obviously a mocking for my part–_ and gaining a smirk from.

“You should try that _move_ by years again, Gold. And, Golbat, stop shrouding yourself and don’t throw another Air Cutter; it’s not needed anymore.” Proton said casually then, making me actually cringed and furrowed both of my eyebrows in helplessness and curious, but had not long, yelped when I saw the Golbat had appearing out of nowhere with its silent flap of wings over the side of Proton, with piercing eyes observing me truly, in a dead silence.

_My mind had then suddenly clicked together._

_So, the thing that was following me ever since… was none other than Proton’s—_

“—It was my Golbat. I actually wanted to praise you of your keen senses over knowing you were being watched by… _the Pokemon_. It was a pleasure to see that not only you were smart to infiltrate our bases, but… you are actually _sensitive_ enough, up close.” Proton smirked then, seemingly knowing of what I was thinking as he gave me a quick, eloquent answer, all the same returning the bat back to its red sphere that he had pulled out of nowhere.

I wasn’t sure it was truly a sincere praise, but I found it to be truly mocking at my pride, somehow, especially coming from the ex-criminal.

“Why, _thank you_. You had been watching me by using that bat, and here I thought I was being attacked by some sort of machines outright here. And now, return my Pokeball! Tell me, did you do this because you were going to have some kind or plot of revenge to me?! I know you were supposedly still on the inside of the jail, and yet here you were, standing freely! Are you escaping your sentences or something?” I asked curiously then, trying to ask, all the while eyeing my Typhlosion’s red sphere, which was still on the inside of the ex-executive hands.

Proton, however, seemed to be actually surprised when I threw the question back, emerald eyes glimmered for a second and widening on the sight of me, before actually reverting into the usual harden mode, eyes squinted a little; from not being so amused. He had then put one of his hands over his hip, sighing a little. At the time, however, I actually took the chances to shove my hand to retrieve another Pokeball _–since I had seen Proton had actually returned the Golbat and now of my chances–_ and stopped once Proton had actually threw his hand over my shoulder, gripping it so strongly to made me winced and yelped, eyes scrunched shut from.

“Don’t you dare took your other Team out. For now, however, I _didn’t_ have the slightest bit interest to battle you. More like… I actually had some _‘business’_ to be settled with you; an eye for an eye. About your questions: I did not escape my sentence, thank you. And obviously, I did not do this out of some sort of revenge. It would just put me back into jail and that would be of course… _troublesome._ ” Proton said in a low tone, leaning in a little over the side of my ears as he said the last word, enough to send me shivered from as I did notice the business; of a word or something implied there.

Taking a glance over the side and to look at older man, I did notice he had his smirk plastered over, throaty chuckle was heard from. Gulping my throat down as I eyed the Pokeball _–that seemed to be taken hostage now–_ I, slowly questioned him back.

“ _Business?_ I thought we didn’t have anything that will go on or categorized as business anymore; if you are talking about Rocket business, they’ve been long disbanded. And if it is about the coin this morning, I am thankful. Also, now, thank you for helping me from falling down. But should you actually done things with actually taking my Pokeball in exchange? If you are thinking of how your kindness should be paid back with something; and in this case, my Typhlosion. I did know you were not in the slightest bit clear about what you’re plotting as well! I know Golbat missed its aim on purpose and you sure had another kind of _‘business’_ on your part with me, alright.”

I said in a quite edgy tone then, golden orbs still eyeing the red sphere _–that was looking near yet so far, since Proton would surely be pull it up at the same time he was seeing me going to take it up–_ all the while sensing that Proton had actually moved a little from, of how his shoes scrunched with the sands below, closing himself in as he leans in until both of our body almost bumped, yet leaving a small space in between.

I mentioned the business part out loud to Proton, and it seemed to me he seemed to register on what it was I was saying or talking about, in quick way. Surely he did know that I never had any business or deal made with him ever since; unlike when I interfered with them when Rocket was getting disastrous in act and all. Not only that, I never had initiated anything with Proton until this morning when my coin fell down, and that was all.

_Now that I think of it… I was actually kind of regretting by the sudden wheel of fate showing itself, mostly because of my single coin and to even lead to this kind of situation…_

An amused hum was then caught by my hearing for a moment, making me questioning evenly _–on what he was planning, truly–_ but getting myself to be truly surprised, when I noticed a free hand coming from Proton’s side reaching up my face in a slow movement after, landing on the side of my jawline softly, not moving at first, until it actually trailing up and down in a slow, savoring gestures as it seemed to be content to stay there.

_I am not sure if this is a business that he had meant earlier. But surely, looking at how the hand moves slowly from and like some Arbok slithering, I… I just couldn’t… don’t tell me..._

“For what I meant _‘business’_ … Well, I couldn’t say it out loud here, _Gold_. Not when I expect some people or companions of yours going to interrupt us.” Proton purred my name in a slow tone then, making me more frightened on what he was going to do next to me; if he was planning to, all the same.

Proton had then continued as he left a small sigh out from his lips.

“And I didn’t ask for a payback for my kindness or anything, and not even thinking this precious partner as an exchange of it, or anything you’ve been thinking about. Although, I should actually praise for your perceiving thoughts about it; you’re quick to catch up. It is _more_ about… how about we play _a little game_ , with the both of you and me? I know you loved games and how you were truly good at it when we directed our bases to Mahogany, to buy time.” Proton said as he leaned his lips closer to my ear then, making me shivered when his breath was truly heard, puffing and sending those warm breaths over and getting totally close, making me shivered evenly from.

Glancing a little to see Proton’s face up close, I furrowed both of my eyebrows as I was getting unsure of where the conversation was even leading to; to even having Mahogany base part being mentioned from. What was more: the little game he just said. As I gave him a confused stare and suddenly felt my stomach churned _–from what I would call panic, anxiety about what would happen with my Typhlosion and all that followed–_ Proton merely gave a throaty, long chuckle in response; of being truly amused and amazed by my reaction. His emerald eyes seemed to shone from amusement, however…

“You sure _are scared_ with me ever since; I noticed. But don’t _worry_ , I am not going to kill you or doing anything that you will think dangerous, as long as you follow our games out nicely.” The older man grinned.

“I—I am not _scared_ with you! More like, I didn’t know much about what you’ve had in thoughts and what would actually happen ever since made me ac—“ A finger had then stopped abruptly in front of my lips, making me sealed my lips shut and stopping my entire words from, totally knowing Proton did not want me to continue further then, especially when I noticed he didn’t say anything but waiting for my obedience.

Glaring my eyes out to the older man, I frowned upon the realization that I was getting helpless evenly, especially when I saw Proton actually smirked when I did say nothing, but merely looking in silence, focusing my entire sight on him, instead of my Pokeball; since it was hopeless for my part. Try to pull something funny and I would get myself being stopped or gripped from _–which hurts like hell, just like now, with my arm hurting from–_ so I did know Proton meant some business than involved nothing of Pokemon relations, or at least that was the basic gist of it.

_Although I didn’t know what his business would be and would prefer that I did not know at all, if possible._

“Good. You seemed to know where this is going to head to, if you are playing nicely.” Proton blinked with a grin, making me suddenly felt like it was better if I didn’t came to the beach in the first place.

_Though the result would surely be the same if I happened to made my way further to the route further, what was more with me being ambushed and all, not even knowing the situations. And what would be even worse: with all of my Pokemon was actually being taken hostage, exchange, or anything Proton would refer it as. At least my Typhlosion was strong enough to handle Proton if it was to be released too, although that would be still deemed as bad idea! My buddy is important and I needed to retrieve it, no matter what—_

“So, about our game, would you like to hear the details of it? I do think you know what will you gain after you’ve _completed_ it, obviously.” Proton waved the red sphere in his hand, making me furrowed both of my eyebrows on response, yet couldn’t say anything since Proton’s finger was still on my lips.

I hate the fact that my Typhlosion was set being as a prize or achievement due to an ex-criminal’s game to actually make me suffer incoherently in both mind and soul, being panic and worried sick of what would happen to my Typhlosion _–despite his assurances and the words, since I knew the Executives were all good with words, and deemed to be one poisonous ivy at that–_ and all the worrying things. Or perhaps this was the game’s purpose already before it was even started. And if it truly was, it worked successfully on me already; enough to send me away to hospital with anxiety if I was that weak. Not that I was truly sure either.

Nodding myself for a moment of _–quick–_ thought, I… saw Proton actually smiled from, expression washed with beaming happiness _–which was strange for a splitting second, looking like some sort of person seeking attention–_ to me, making me arched one of my eyebrows in response, questioning my own thoughts again if the sight itself was a result of my eyes playing tricks on me, or simply my stress giving me hallucination, out on the beach in the morning, or almost afternoon there. Although, what Proton said next made me truly aware that it wasn’t a hallucination.

I didn’t know why, at the time, I thought it was simply because of how I actually obeyed from his words without any effort _–or more like, because of my situation where I need to act carefully and calculate my next moves to not getting myself harmed or even Typhlosion, out of my natural choices to actually reject the idea and usually went out with battle–_ but seeing Proton smiled and beamed in happiness… made me actually think, that he was maybe, having doubt _–or uncertainty, yet he pulled it–_ that I didn’t want to play along, or even having another chances or thought of something else _–aside from the game he had come up with–_ in case it didn’t work. Or… at least that was how I saw it.

It was like… he was more than happy to be even described to be having me falling into his game… or probably, not expected and yet it was expected to be happened; of the game set and all. It felt like I was falling into some kind of unperfected trap, yet I felt it was polished, somehow…

_And there I was, with him, eyes locked with, of the golden robs finding the emerald, burrowing each other, and me nodding to his –already settled– game from the start. By the way I seen it too, I find Proton was being happy from my nodding, my agreement, for a splitting second there…. or was it only me…?_

“ _Good boy_. I know you would actually understand it way much better and quick to react _–to even carefully–_ compared to the… other Trainer around your age. Then, let us not waste any more time, without any further ado, let me explain. I do… think you still remember place of where we first met before you actually interfered with us. By the area… I would like you to actually race your way through with me before the clock reached twelve in the afternoon, by…” Proton paused, eyes flicking to the Bike I had crashed down messily on the sandy beaches, before returning his piercing gaze to me, smirking.

“…your Bike. Supposedly you didn’t arrive on the destined time… you do know _what would happen_ , don’t you?”

At that sly tone of his, I found myself groaned from, eyes drawled back in annoyance. I did find my Pokeball to be truly important _–and how it sounded like some kind of sacrifice of the failure, if I happened to be–_ yet I didn’t felt like to be pulled into _–out-planned–_ game somehow. Not even racing with a bike, when he could just arrive everywhere by using his Golbat. What’s more: the place where he’d said obviously…

_Would only be Slowpoke’s Well, right?_

That, and by my own thought, I had then opened both of my eyes again, finding the small chance I had at the time with swiping my hand over the red sphere _–that seemed to be on slack of hand–_ only to get myself another grab of air, since Proton was swift and quick to react, actually pulling the red sphere over the top of his head, making me bumped slightly onto his body; and looking like I was trying to hug him from afar, for sure. Proton smirked as he saw me getting truly helpless and in annoyance of his game _–or maybe because of my position and how it was truly comfortable by me getting played around to catch the red sphere ever since–_ however, finding myself to be truly couldn’t say anything but nodding to it, agreeing effortlessly.

Even though my feelings and ration said I could actually snatch my Pokeball to even release the Typhlosion out from, yet I… felt helpless at that time, so I did nothing but glare my eyes out to Proton. I thought my helplessness was possibly because of the lack of training I had this morning and all; and how my negativity started to rise, with me not even sure if I could reach Slowpoke’s Well in time to even feeling I was going to be beaten from.

I was trying to perceive him of what was it that he wanted from me by glaring my eyes out to him with a frown for lingering minutes, thinking on how messed up it was, to even pulled me into some sort of game, even. I knew Proton did this to lure and trick me into some _‘business’_ of his, yet I found it… intriguing, and somehow, wanted to show him who’s the boss of the game, even; like I was going to throw my everything like the past, to even infiltrate their base and all in the past.

_Truly, I was feeling like I was, challenged out of nowhere, all of a sudden._

Finding his messed up hole into this game and turned the table on him with my Typhlosion, once I’ve retrieved my red sphere back, even, was what I was _going_ to do next. Be it either he was a former executive or even by the present time, I did knew that once he’d actually taken hold of someone’s possession without consent and pulled into a ground of game, I did knew he was supposedly categorized as one criminal, attempting to do something that he shouldn’t supposed to do, anymore.

Even if he didn’t blatantly shown his stealing up to me _–or even saying he was stealing or doing the kind–_ I knew he could be actually turned into the Police again due to his spreading terror and ‘business’ excuses he made, using a Pokemon to even observe me from afar. It was simply crossing the line of good things, and—

“Don’t look at me like that, _Gold_. Once you’ve reached the place within the time, I shall return everything to you, and surely we are deal for it. I will talk about our—or my, business there, too, obviously.” Proton said with a soft, reassuring tone _–which sounded like a lull of poison on my ear–_ with one hand actually moved from my lips to reach my waist to pull me softly at first, making me bumped into his shoulder _–which made me surprised and took my mind off from my thoughts out of a sudden–_ about a minute or so, without neither one of us saying anything, until Proton was the one who actually releasing himself after, leaving and making me find it… strange, to be done.

_Was he actually trying to hug me or getting me into something…? Wait, or was that even considered a hug, though, when I was here standing and be totally panic with my Typhlosion on his hold…? Listening to his details of the game…?_

As my mind wander a little after the gesture Proton pulled, leaving me staring blankly at the older man for a moment after with still unbelieving face, and noticing the man had actually pulled himself back and retreated a little, made me totally confused for a second there. I didn’t truly get at how his actions and words seemed to be clashed, but giving out something or some other vibe of hinting something, only to get myself snapping with eyes widened as I saw Proton smirked and waving my red sphere, with his other hand had actually took his Golbat out from the red sphere.

“Then it is settled. See you there.” was the only words Proton uttered with a smirk, piercing emerald orbs locked for a moment, before actually disappearing upon the Golbat taking him away with.

And by that time, as I stood still, unbelieving with my eyes following the shadow of the man that had flown across to the sea ahead and to the direction of the Well ahead… I realized that I had actually to chase after him and race my own time with. Gasping _–from the realization and getting my blood rushing into my head from the challenge itself–_ and not wasting any more time, I immediately took grab of my Bike _–which I had made fell graciously earlier–_ from the sandy beaches across of where I was standing _–before I went running to retrieve my Pokeball and failed–_ and jumped onto the seat as I was readying myself to pedal fast and strongly, going to fight against the northern wind or anything that came across to me.

_I did know the challenge was on and how I felt negative about to reach there on time, but…_

_My Pokemon is my priority! To hell with something that could call exhaustion or anything, since I just knew I must do it no matter what, and actually show who the actual boss of this game was! Not stopping there, even Proton’s challenge is by no means, a fry in this case! He actually cornered me earlier due to his sly trick of using Golbat. If he didn’t use that and actually going to fight it square, I am confident that my Typhlosion, or even my Team would actually beat him in no time!_

_And this is just about because of the bad timing, situation and of course, a sly trick, or trap! And not going on further ado, I do know I must rescue my buddy of no matter what! Typhlosion is my precious member of the team, and seeing how it was being taken away –without much effort too, with me couldn’t even reacting– made me truly… boiled inside. I knew I am irresponsible and totally careless –because I did drop it by sudden attack out of it, and not responsible to actually retrieve it back using anything possible– in this case, and to make it up… to where Proton is, and actually gaining it back, then!_

And at those determined thought _–of being challenged and mostly because of how I want to fight and prove I can outright the negativity, about if I fail to brought my Typhlosion back and things that will continue to scare and bit me away from the stupid and not even happening scene or even resulting yet, but merely my own imagination and of paranoia–_ I had then hit the pedal fast and stronger, letting out an angry groan as I made way through from the beach and to the route ahead, making everyone were actually running upon seeing me and my recklessness of riding the bike _–by skidding and turning like some pro and somehow–_ like some crazy and maddened Trainer out in the broad daylight, under the direct sun that was blaring the road and feeling its heat scorching down to me and building my anger and determinations, somehow…

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! If you love what you're reading right now, please send kudos to let me know! One kudos meant a lot! ;D And happy GoldenLaunch Shipping! <3


	3. Intention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is out! Things were going to be interesting in this chapter and forward, and... so, what are you waiting for? Scroll down and enjoy the ri-no, read! <3 ;D

As I pedaled myself like I had actually drink some energizer or a dozen of MooMoo Milk from the beach _–as I recalled correctly I had none, though–_ and to the long route ahead, to even reach Violet City, and to the road ahead again, out of my mission and challenge, I did notice that I didn’t take any breaks or stopping, to even thinking straight when I was almost reaching the Cave ahead. Even as I jumped out from the Bike and to the Cave ahead, too, I didn’t even gave my eyes to notice anything that pass by, but merely walking through the dim lit cave ahead, taking the familiar route to get myself out in no time, and be greeted by the disastrous rain.

_Even the rain, too, was actually of no problem to me, at the time. Even if the rain is going to turn into one snowstorm, like the on the up on the Mt. Silver, too…_

“As nothing will hinder me from taking my Pokemon back, even if it is going to be re-encountering Giratina at the Distortion World, and to even face Giovanni and stopping his crazy ambitions, too, all over again!”

I said again then, actually jumping on the back seat of my Bike again as I readied myself to pedal strong and high, to the hilly Slowpoke Well ahead. Although, before I had pedaled myself, however, as I turned my head to look up upon checking the weather for a moment, I noticed a purple and blue creature flying with a man with those gleaming emerald hair passed across me for a moment, making me actually followed the sight to the destination I’ve had in head.

_Proton has already caught up, huh…_

“Not bad, though, I thought I would be the one who is late compared to the flying move a Pokemon had; since a Fly move should actually take anyone fast and top tier, compared to the Bike’s speed.” I mumbled under my breath as I tipped the back of my bill once, actually hitting the pedal rough once I knew on where I need to go, at the time.

_Well, that means that I am not so bad either. More like, maybe it was my madman’s speed that made me actually keeping up with the Golbat’s speed, even when I expect myself not getting so fit to even exhausted quickly from just a single ride, yet here I am, already beating the record of Proton himself; by arriving first, if he counts it with me reaching the Azalea’s most renowned rainy entrance._

Grinning to myself upon my own victorious thought, I had then pedaled my Bike straight and to the long road ahead, again, going against the drops of rains and splashes of water alike, and not really heeding of the Trainers’ presence around _–who seemed to let a curse out upon the mud and splashes of water coming from me–_ but riding my Bike carelessly ahead, since I had a mission I need to finish at the time. Although, as I rode my Bike like some madman, I realize, I actually reach myself into the Azalea Town’s first area in no time, and jumping myself to even parking my bike on the front of the Slowpoke Well’s entrance once I had seen Proton actually standing himself on the Well’s entrance already.

As I saw him from the hilly part and staring my eyes down to him, I actually saw him going to the inside first, slowly reaching the entrance as he returned the Bat to the inside of the red sphere after. When I was going to follow after him, however, I did realize his eyes had actually spotted me upon the far sighting, in a quick flash _–of emerald orbs, shining evenly under the bright lit weather of Azalea, exactly the reverse of the route before–_ before disappearing when he’d came to the inside of the spot.

_Just looking like it is an invitation stare… to an official challenge._

And that time, I didn’t actually think twice of what those eyes meant, but feeling still quite drenched from the whole rain and how I break through the road and Trainers, and whatever obstacles I’ve found and met, getting my mind truly focused on the game of Proton, and how I need to retrieve my Typhlosion back, no matter what would actually happen upon me. Dazing into my own thoughts and goal at the time, my legs had then automatically walking to the swirling path under, following the splotches of footsteps _–of Proton’s–_ and walking ahead, feeling the road under was getting smaller and getting down and down ahead, until I actually found myself already on the entrance. I was, at first, unsure on if I should either go inside or not.

_But… knowing my Typhlosion was actually on the inside of someone else’s hands… and not to mention, Proton, of the ex-executive that had dealt with cutting Slowpoke’s Tails before…_

Shaking my head once and closing my eyes strongly _–trying my best not to think the negatives especially, affected by the old past, of the old place, and old experience, or being even affected from–_ I had then sighed loudly through my nose. Opening both of my eyes again next, as my gold orbs shone from the ambition I had at the moment too _–of wanting to believe the positive, and of course, my Pokemon’s good intuition, to even hope to Arceus that everything shall just turn fine–_ I had then curled both of my hands into fist, making up my mind as I bravely take one, two step at the entrance to the inside, completely focusing on the goal, of my task at the time _–of finishing my game with Proton–_ and completely disregarding of what was going to happen the inside _–not even thinking twice–_ and to even neglecting my own safety...

_…Even when I did not in the slightest bit know or even expect what it was or anything that would happen next, of what had waited me in there ever since… but focusing on my Typhlosion, of finishing everything with the Rocket ex-executive, and retrieved what was belong to me._

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

“Proton.”

I called the older man’s name with low, strong, and determined tone when I spotted the ex-executive was actually leaning on the well’s rocky wall already, emerald eyes looking so solemn and warm when it was reflected with the pools of spring waters for a moment, before making me eventually flinched when the orbs had suddenly flicked and changed its gaze, focusing its entire color to me, narrowed dangerously when I had called the name of the man… of the _game master_ , or something. As I stopped myself for just few steps away from him, I did notice that the usual expressionless and stern executive had a slight change in a sense, especially when—

“ _Gold_. Nice to see you here.” Proton purred my name in a slow tone, both hands started to fold slowly as he still lean his back on the wall, with eyes looking down on me; like he was mocking me, but… was not it, since it felt wrong, if anything, not matching his earlier expression or even how he looked like.

Narrowing my eyes down upon the tone he had given, I immediately swung my fist to open and direct it to one side _–like I was going to battle, but actually giving him a piece of my thoughts–_ earning an amused hum and quite amazed expression from the ex-executive who had his eyes on me, observing and so amused from.

“Nice?! Now that I had come all the way here, from the beach and all, before the set time, or even, actually should be already reaching this place first by a Bike even before you came, too _–and how I am actually the winner–_ do return my Pokeball, now! Or I will send you right to the Police, all over again!”

“Do you have the right to? I was actually saying that I _have business_ to settle with you, Gold. It wasn’t like I was attempting to run away with your Typhlosion as well _–unlike the some Rockets I know with stealing under Boss’ orders–_ but standing here as I wait for your arrival. Is it what you call… a _‘crime’_ , I wonder?” Proton asked in a low, amused tone, as he cocked his head, all the while taking out the Pokeball _–containing my Typhlosion–_ from his pants, letting me see the still perfect ball on his palm.

_Still so clever… with his choice of words ever since, huh? I know Proton is sly and clever with his words to even brainwash most of the Grunts before –as I snuck myself to the inside of the base before– so… not heeding his words was obviously a good choice to be had._

Thankfully, my thoughts came to gather quickly to made me immediately reacted, and how I noticed that he waved it to made me reach it out _–like it was one simple reach out in my standing point–_ however, when I actually ran myself and was about to snatch it, he actually waved and angled the red sphere up to his head’s angle _–of what you call a height battle again–_ high, making me actually spitting my anger as I gritted my teeth from the realization _–of my short height compared to–_ and turned to stare him with all might; of what I had. Proton, at the sight of what I would call _‘amusement’_ when our clashing color of orbs met and burrowing to the others and reflecting each other’s, actually grinned after.

Not giving up, I still had then, waved my hand to snatch the red sphere back from time to time _–even though I knew Proton didn’t have in the slightest bit going to return it to me anytime soon, but toying with me–_ as I didn’t really actually took notice for what was happening, revolving around me, until something actually wrapped on my waist, making me jumped back and slapped the thing quick, noticing quite late when I heard a loud slapping coming across, as it was…

 _Proton’s hand_.

When I did notice the hand was actually the thing I slapped _–when I’d thought it was some kind of Pokemon jumping on me–_ and getting red in color, however, I gasped for a moment, slowly returning my sight from the hand to the ex-executive’s face, which I had found, already having his expression sour and cold at the time, emerald eyes looking hardened at the surface.

_But it wasn’t my fault, really. He was toying with me, and I’m on my edge, and so, when he would try to pull those kinds of things, surely… I would react with a slapping or smacking would just be correct; in a situation where I couldn’t handle myself. Or that was how my defense line and mechanism worked for, if Proton was going to have a word on me._

“When I was thinking that I _was_ about to return your Pokeball as well nicely, after this…” Proton said, before he actually sighed _–quite exaggeratedly–_ and turned to look at me with a glare.

_I, was, however, not scared at the expression Proton had given me. More like I had the felt and need to ask what it was he was going to do, which seemed to be going to a strange, weird way of the game he had, if anything!_

“You were _about_ to? I thought you _are_ going to return it the moment I set my shoes inside here and calling out your name, like what you promised! I won the game and you should admit your losing already! Meanwhile you actually made me jumped here and there by trying to retrieve the red sphere back… and… and! And just now, what are you trying to pull again? Don’t tell me you’re going to snatch my other Pokeball, to—,“ and as just right before I finished my whole sentence of accusing _–of what did I call right, as well–_ a hand had eventually made its way to my mouth, claiming my jaw and lips alike strongly to shut my mouth from talking any further even, making me letting out a mumble and gasp alike upon the sudden strong grip and impact, and trying my best to tore the hand away from with my pulling of hand at the same time, but to no effort because of the different strength we had in the first place; and futile because Proton was way much stronger than me as he only had to stay and not budging, but planting his smug face upon the effort I’ve made.

His body might look average in a build _–compared to Lance who had way more developed body and tone beneath those glorious looking cloak of the Dragon Tamer sense–_ but when I happened to took a glimpse upon what was behind and what formed those plain shirt, I did knew Proton had stronger, quite developed _–or maybe even developed, not that I was sure with–_ and toned muscles beneath, looking slightly visible from the continuation of the muscle on his arm that had appeared to be formed and visible, when Proton’s hand happened to took grab of my arm on the beach earlier, truly shone and not missing under the bright morning sun; from a single glance I took and realized at the same moment.

_Stronger, having build and toned body beneath, and to match it up, he was even taller than me, compared to my short height and everything that couldn’t just stand with his overpowering me at times; of heights and all. What can I actually do but giving in to anything that he’d done with his own pace, like now, for example? I knew anything that I would just do or try would not affect the man in any way possible… But that doesn’t mean I will let him had his way through for everything._

_I will, at least, try to break myself away from, even it means to fall myself down to the ground together if I was going to struggle my way through— To never give up, no matter what happened, since there must be any way through, an solutions to every problem!_

Trying to tug his hand away from my jaw and lips as I started to struggle my way to break free from his grip _–and whatever he’d planning or liked to do to me after–_ I had then noticed Proton was actually smirking as he started to inch his face closer, earning a scrunch shut of eyes as I saw Proton had actually leaned closer to my face and to the side, letting his soft breath grazed my skin, a little to no warmth.

“ _Shhh_. You know, sometimes you’re either talking or mumbling too much for what was happening in front of you, _Gold_. Although that brain of yours was always so keen, quick to adapt and quick to perceive, makes me actually wondering on how smart are you to infiltrate our bases quick, from Mahogany to the Radio Tower in Goldenrod, to even… Makes me wondering again: as to why don’t we actually add you in our team of executives two years ago? Surely the ending would change by the day now, don’t you think, _hmm, Gold?_ ” Proton purred my voice in a low and alluring _–or more like Arbok’s lethal hissing–_ to one of my ear then, making me shivered from.

_More like, before the ending was going to happen, too, I won’t let it happen, if anything was going to be turn into evil direction, even! It was crazy obviously. I was against and thwarted their evil plans ever since and he said he wanted me to be one of the Rocket? It was an absurd and unthinkable idea. Even though I tried to snoop to the inside of the Rocket with their uniform before, that didn’t mean I wanted to become a part of them, as well! More like, it was just a façade, until Silver came and ruined the all plan to make me fight against the dozens of Rockets, one by one._

_It was tiring and of a bad experience, like you’re one against one thousand armies ahead. Although I won –out of every single game that he had set of timer and reaching first– in the end, still…_

Proton, as he gained a reaction from me, let a throaty chuckle soft and low out on my side, and actually feeling his other hand _–which I found having my Pokeball earlier, yet gone for what I’d call he pushed it to the inside of his pocket again–_ slithering on my waist part again, making me opening both of my eyes in response _–from being panic on what was Proton was going to do, and suddenly reverting my thought to what I’d call he was going to stole my other Pokemon–_ and with a hand actually trying to stop and tore Proton’s hand away from, even though I knew it was useless too by the difference of our strength, all the while muffling in protest under his stilling hand.

Proton let a small amused hum for once, however, suddenly taking actions when he’d seen and deemed me _–quite–_ defenseless, especially when I averted my eyes down to the hand over the waist, focusing to tug Proton’s hand off with whatever he was thinking, with suddenly pulling me into a strong hug as he let his hand go from my lips altogether, making me bumped straight onto his chest when the hand suddenly moved to the back of my nape and hitched a gasp upon the sudden _–and unpredictable on my part–_ action.

I didn’t know why, but at the sudden action Proton had pulled upon, I find my cheeks had then blushed from the realization of what had happened; of Proton pulling me into a hug.

As I stayed still with feeling Proton’s hand actually locking the back of my head _–to even made me couldn’t move but facing his chest in a reaction and couldn’t look up to even check whether he was amused or not, or trying to know whatever he was thinking–_ into his forced hug, but merely staying, feeling my cheeks gotten redder from and how I gulped my throat from. I was sure that it was because of the nervous system and how I was truly not used to one close touch, too close, like what we’d done in between, and not because of anything else; not even because of the fever.

“But… that would surely only a part of my selfish thought. I know things had changed and Giovanni is not going to return, for these two long years now when I’ve passed the day back in the jail and for now, I… am sure; as it is the truth and reality. It was all thanks to my good behavior that I had released early, unlike the other Executives whom spending the rest of their days on the jail, still. And not stopping there…” Proton paused then, suddenly angling the back of my head to look forward, letting me see his stern expression that slowly changed into a teasing, one with a smirk that had formed on the side of his lips.

“For now, _however_ , I do hope you _didn’t_ feel threatened by what I am doing; and trying to. I didn’t have any single or kind of intentions to hurt, nor doing something of what you call a _‘crime’_ on this part, _Gold_.  More like, the opposite, if you are thinking about the purpose of this _business of mine_.” Proton chuckled as he stared his eyes to mine, making me staring back with narrowed brows.

_Business?_

_This is counts as a business? To be honest I am confused with what Proton had said, but… maybe I should just get along for a moment, to make sure I can gain some or two, a chance to grab my Pokeball back, even._

“Then what are you doing, now? You didn’t even return my Pokeball and now you’re… hugging me or having the kind of intentions of doing something _else_ to me. Although, if you did this to threaten me or even avenging yourself for your Boss, however, I would pretty much prefer if you do return my Typhlosion and settle this on the outside by a battle!” I snarled then, making Proton’s expression suddenly getting cold as his hand on my waist turned to grip strongly, making me yelped from.

“You kept saying that ever since the start. Even though… I was giving you _nice_ treatment here, too. I wasn’t even having the idea to steal your Pokemon, Gold. It was more of the opposite of what I was planning all along: don’t you feel or even aware of my intention, business, or what did you call… a _‘game’ we’d played_ , here?”

At that question, I gave a tilt of head and a ‘huh?’ to Proton, making the older man actually let his lips parted a little, eyes widening for a splitting second before returning to its normal size as it gave a stare to me, earning my totally confused expression. The two of us… had then, stayed silent, eyes on the others as we kept looking at each other _–trying to perceive on what the others’ had in store or thoughts–_  before actually noticing it was Proton who sighed first, eyes averted for a moment.

“It’s useless. I thought you _know_ from the start, of the purpose of the game itself.”

“What purpose? I told you if it was about you trying to threaten me with taking a hostage of my Pokemon to even luring me to this place _–of where I stopped you for the first time–_  then you are doomed!” I said as I growled again, eyes staring wide to Proton, giving him a hint of how I was persistent at my own thought at the time, wanted to let him know of what he was giving me a game of, and how he should already understood.

_Unless he had something happening and planned on the inside of his head, that was._

“As I must admit: this side of yours never failed to make me fall for you, over and over again, Gold. Ever since the first time we had met here... too, noticing your persistence and totally… bull-headed, even now, like a Tauros in the wild. Yet _magnificent and superb_ , of your actions, that was, in a sense. Makes me wanted to tame you all the same, whipping you up into one good shape and taking my time with...” Proton said with a narrowed gleaming emerald orbs then, making me suddenly felt something was off when he had said that.

_J-just what did he mean…? That words… were supposedly said to someone else, but me. I am not… persistent and bull-headed, but… maybe I was, not that I could judge myself well, by my own view; but the others. But, wait, this topic doesn’t match up with what I am saying ever since. Don’t tell me… that we are not on the same page ever since. And that seems to be the case, now doesn’t it? Since it was… strange, in all honesty, with Proton putting a hand over my waist, getting angry when I slapped it earlier, and now. Now, his eyes are gleaming when I gave him a growl to return my Pokemon… and that words that seemed to be obviously not happen to be having the brightest in intention; not when I happened to knew many person that had the kind thoughts had actually said something way much better, compared to that sly… or ambiguous, filled with something dirty, at least, implementing something else altogether._

“W-Wait, Proton, just what is happ—“

And as I was about to struggle myself as I was going to give a question to Proton at the same time however, Proton had already locked his grip over my waist and actually leaned his face quick and closer to my face, and suddenly feeling his… lips claiming mine! I didn’t know what happened at the time Proton was pulling some _‘strange’_ stunt on me, but at the time I was feeling the older man was actually acting strange, I pushed a hand over the white uniform Proton had used and actually fisted my hand to made him let himself off, only to get myself a stronger push of kiss, with the help of the hand over my the back of my head.

As I was about to protest myself upon the kiss Proton had given me, however, when I parted my lips a little, a slimy muscle had suddenly broke its way through to my inside, making me almost feeling choked upon the sudden intrusion, all the while gasping erratically as the kiss… we had had shared, becoming erratic and messed up. I couldn’t kept up with what the older man had suddenly done _–but feeling my cheeks getting redder in response, which was strange–_ as I kept pushing my hand to the older man’s chest, trying to get him off, but to no response.

We had then, spent around minutes or even longer as Proton made his move, claiming, slurping, tangling my tongue with his like he had claimed me, actually leading and angling my neck to one side to let him access my mouth fully, resulting on how knees had then suddenly getting weaker from the strange sensations, having to actually release myself in a reaction from Protons as I was almost collapsed from, breathing erratically as my eyes went wide, staring to Proton who had helped me _–by gripping his hand over my waist strong as the hand on the back was helping angling me to actually lean on Proton’s body, before returning to the back of my head again–_ before I fell, noticing his emerald eyes had gotten truly hazy in color.

“Truly, _magnificent._ No wonder I kept falling for you ever since.” Proton said then, smirk found its way to the side of his lips again, with eyes observing my every reaction, to even made me blush from the realization of what we’d— _no_ —Proton’s doing.

As emerald orbs locked with Golden orbs ever since _–and realizing it now, somehow getting myself nervous and quite tense from evenly, as I did take notice of–_ and burrowing itself upon the clash of color for a minute that seemed to pass and be like an eternity, I had then tried my best to steady my breath slowly, all the while noticing the grip on my waist was still unchanging, and even the hand on the back of my head was still. Even I too, noticed a small change of movement, of rubbing coming down on my scalp had come at the same time upon my aversion of eyesight then, breaking the eye contact altogether from Proton’s eyes, which I found quite strange; although I didn’t know what it did meant by Proton’s reaction with that, to either soothe me down or something but it felt good down on my skin, somehow.

After a minute of steadying my breath and catching on the normal pace of breathing, I had then turned to look up to the older man slowly, finding his expression had turned to be totally smug, emerald eyes still looking bright, sparkling evenly when my eyes met his’, enough to send me shivers and wanted to broke myself free, if it wasn’t because I still wanted to take my Typhlosion back. Having the chances to ask my mind to the older man, I had then narrowed my eyes to, earning an amused hum from Proton.

“Just what do you m—“

“—Pretty much obvious, _now_ , don’t you, think _, Gold?_ Of my word, if you asked about it, I am actually referring and relating it to what we _had_ just done, and of what had _just happened_ , between you, and me, obviously.” Proton said with a hand that had started to move slowly from the back of my hand to reach the side and to my cheeks in a slow, agonizing movement, slowly trailing the jawline in a single soft stroke, before actually moving up and to stroke my cheek slowly, making me shivered and blushed slightly from; because of the strange affection Proton had suddenly gave me, which was truly out of order, and the idea wasn’t even coming to my thoughts ever since.

_Obvious?_

_And by Proton’s saying and words, did he mean… when he said that ‘magnificent’ word… and kept falling me ever since as the continuation… was it, actually having relation, if any, for our kissing, at all? Referring it to… how he had fallen for me and showing it with the kiss we are sharing… and that was it…? Or was it something else…?_

I—I didn’t actually understand what Proton meant just earlier _–or maybe understood, a little bit, but still having doubts about and around it–_ since his actions didn’t truly match with his words, not at the moment with my uncertainty over his actions too, to whether he was actually having at least the intention to return my Pokemon on the inside of his pants or somewhere I couldn’t reach _–I am quite sure, and how I felt it too much obvious if I was going to snatch it and would just be stopped once he spotted me trying over, and over again, or even… dragging me into some other excuses he might made, as me trying to made a move on him and such–_ or not; or even just trying to trap me here to be actually involved with his game, or something else.

Not because of that as well, however, but I found something strange revolving around Proton’s action that had made me actually doubt every single words of Proton had said; and how I didn’t trust it or anything. I mean, if it was ever _–with him having fallen for me, for the earlier case of what he’d said–_ happening, Proton, too, since he had those kind of feelings towards me, shouldn’t he act casually? And not only that, wouldn’t he actually just better to say it out loud to me earlier on the beach, compared to even… luring me out to here, Slowpoke Well, of all places? He could just chose the easy way out, rather than being difficult.

In all honesty, it was too much too even a hassle to be done and executed, even, planning something to laid some traps _–in this case, I was thinking maybe I was being trapped, even though I knew that wasn’t it, since to me, it felt like something was off from Proton’s plan too, although I wasn’t sure what it was–_ if he was just going to confess himself to, to even pulling a game like this, to made something out like some sort of tricks; or if it was even the case.

So, marking all the options and all excuses available on the inside of my head, to even connect the pieces… of the things that had happened until now, all I could’ve just said and assume and pull as none other than… I don’t know. Not even sure on what was happening, to even questioning my own thoughts, now, yeah. There were too much of a mystery revolving Proton that I couldn’t just be sure with my mind, trying to track and had certainty about himself, when he just might had something in store, even.

“And… what a reaction. I never expected that you will… actually made such an entrancing expression. Surely you are quite aware of… this game’s purpose already, of what you call my true intention. This, coming from the game’s mastermind himself, giving hints after hints to the player who seemed to be clueless, now.” Proton chuckled throatily, seeming amused to what he’d said.

“And what _‘player’?_ You did know I _wasn’t_ actually playing or been involved with your game from the start, yet being pulled into. Because you _took captive of my Typhlosion_ and made some plan to even use your Golbat to send threats to me _–by Air Slash, which you should use on the Wild Pokemons instead of me–_ on not to move on the beach, glued to my spot, just this morning. You do know it was none other than what I’d call a crime and would report it immediately, if Looker from the International Police happened to be here.” I squinted my eyes after, gaining another amused hum from the older man, a tilt of head to one side as I noticed both of his eyes gleamed dazzling emerald pools from.

I had then, pull myself into another thought as the older man didn’t seem to be going to give any of his thoughts to me, merely looking observant with his piercing eyes as he seemed to be trying to get a piece of my mind out again, guessing of what I’ve in mind, and trying to perceive it with his sharp and keen senses, to use it as some weapon to backfire my words, I knew; yet that wouldn’t happen anytime soon, since I wasn’t that stupid to let my thoughts be known by someone who had the status of executive of the Rocket.

By the words Proton had given me too, I was actually getting even more confused from. Did he actually mean something that goes like… how I’d thought earlier? But what did Typhlosion did get in this, of what I had deserve to even made me just getting all my way out, from actually going to retrain myself on the road, and now… actually involved with an ex-executive with my Pokemon as the hostage _–captive, or the prize, even, for his strange game–_ and couldn’t seem to knew what was the game that had been set by the older man and even questioning… on what had just happened.

Although, if he was referring to the kiss… did the Typhlosion was actually just something that would be call a bait only _–of what Proton might plan–_ and didn’t actually involved, yet took my intention ever since….?

And the sudden thought, I immediately gasped and seemed to had a clink over my head _–which I would call as a sudden idea–_ making me snapped my eyes wide and mouth went wide. Proton, by the reaction, I saw made a wide smirk upon my sudden change of expression.

“Wait, don’t tell me that--!”

“Oh yes, Gold, you seem to get and register of what I’d meant. But of course, for your own convenience’s sake, I will tell you clearly, this time. I wouldn’t like to play around you any longer, or even doing anything that will made you probe everything I’ve done in a false perception. I am, but merely…. Using your Typhlosion to _lure_ you out here, to our _‘game’_ , just in case you’ve even just realizing it; or even not. But, in this case, I would pretty much prefer if you didn’t call of putting this whole game set between us as a crime; not to mention to even call that persistent Looker. It was more like… a game out of _gamble_ kind, perhaps.”

“I knew it. And a …gamble…?” I tilted my head to one side, feeling the hand over my cheeks moved slowly upon the question, starting to stroke my face all over again; like it was some sort of soothing way of Proton, which was truly strange.

The words, however, made Proton suddenly let a loud throaty chuckle _–truly amused from my confusion, as it might sounded funny to him all the same, which I found not–_ and making me be suddenly annoyed from, frowning in a reaction.

“Yes, _gamble._ I was wondering how old are you, right now, but it was of no importance, since two years ago you’ve been sixteen… and now, you _must_ be eighteen years old, old enough to know things that was around the adult stage; unless you were truly dense and learnt nothing, yet I was sure of you knew. Surely you… know what gamble is, do _you_ not? A gamble with the purpose of: making you aware of me, to even… to bait something out from your mind; of the unpredictable and questions you seemed to store on the inside of your mind.” Proton said as one of his fingers that had stayed over my cheek tapping the side of my head.

As I was getting suddenly confused evenly _–by his words of gamble and explanations of me being aware of him–_ Proton just let another throaty chuckle out escaping his lungs, with smirks that had suddenly be seen and totally visible when I happened to furrow both of my eyebrows after, scrunched my face in displease, to even made me had doubts and truly thinking if I was even sane with the logic and thinking _–of my tinkering brain–_ I’ve had earlier; or the opposite, even. Proton seemed to know that he actually made me truly confused though, as he actually let his smirk plastered on his face.

I knew what gamble was actually. I knew the word too much to be unknown in my head; since I frequently visited Game Corner and knew things about. I wonder if he was mocking my knowledge by the words earlier _–which I thought he might be only asking, gaining my reaction or something–_ but not truly heeded, as something went to my head again next, replacing my thoughts quick of: about my age.

Well, ever since the day I started to infiltrate the base of the Rocket, I was actually expecting him to know of my background _–with a detailed background check from Proton, since I was a wanted on their list and of blacklisted person, along with Lance–_ yet I never thought that he would actually even remembered my age, truly well until… now; which was two years ago. This was certainly amusing but at the same time, _getting creepy, at hand and of matter to be seriously thought about, and considered to be reported to the Police._ But then again, it was Proton I was dealing with, so it was actually, expected, for him to know my background, and he was already sentenced for that and repented _–to even made him be released quicker–_ so it was… done and dealt with. Even when I expected none of the Rockets members or the Executives would actually knew my age; but Arceus knew, of what Proton did, anyway.

Or, possibly mistaking me as ten years old kid infiltrating, because of my age, and how I never mentioned anything regarding my own age as I was deemed as a kid most of the times; even the stall clerk said and thought the same this morning. Although at the time, I didn’t decide to be bothered with, but throwing another question to since I had deemed of its importance.

“Aware…? What was it to be being aware of? _You?_ If you meant about the past again, _Proton_ , I told you I wasn’t on the slightest bit scared or even aware of what you’re probably—“

“I kept telling you that I didn’t have the intention to hurt, avenge or doing anything you might state _–of what I’d call what the Rocket done in the past–_ but having the other intention; as I’ve tried to said to you about this ever since and repeated it for more than once already. Not even to avenge the old days I’ve perhaps made you think about this all over, as I am past over it and accepted the defeat.” Proton interrupted, expression suddenly getting blank and hard to be read from; possibly because of his bitter admittance over the past and how he was still not quite over it, but believed that it was over since the person who made everything turned into flipped down table was none other than me, the one who had been standing in front of him, still in his arms and could do nothing.

At the same chance I was given to actually answer him or even questioning him back _–because I was getting even confused from, of this gamble and the vagueness of the purpose of me being aware of something, like if he was going to made me aware of his presence, though, it wouldn’t work–_ however, getting quite frustrated myself, mostly because I suddenly felt like I was being played myself in the game, just like that time, being swirled around all the while noticing me being wrapped and jumping around his little finger; of doing and answering his mind game ever since the start, and realizing it now, enough to made me flip and snapped myself out from. Delaying my time even further, and then making me feeling even weird from, all the while forgetting my Typhlosion in the process, of what he seemed to aim as well; which wouldn’t happen, if any at all.

“But you said it was about business to settle with me earlier! And now, it was… your business was actually a game that had the purpose of me being aware with you? Proton, surely this is getting confusing and to nowhere as we had our conversation! I felt like you are actually messing with my brain, flipping and reverting the words back and forth to made me confused and lowering my defenses down to had your chance to run, when I had expect you to return my buddy once I had arrived, not this! I don’t understand of what you are referring now and what had just happened! I mean the k-kiss and my Typhlosion were obviously two different matter, and yet you—“

“—It is different, yet the same in this case, for what purpose it had been set from. And you, Gold, actually knew what I am referring, as you look like one in my eyes, but you are just either don’t want to acknowledge or even trying to understand it: of the impossibility.” Proton interrupted, concluding of what I was still questioning about, making me scrunched my face in displease _–again–_ since I felt like he was true, though, but not answering my question truthfully and even… directing it to somewhere else as well; that was how I felt it, anyway, like how he purposely missed the mark with the intention of making me actually snapped out and blurt everything out to him, actually gaining his goals of trying to knew my mind, as well.

_Which I will never elaborate and… prevent it to be happening, since it would be even worse if he knew my mind. I would pretty much rather I knew what he had in mind, instead._

Although I knew he actually hit the mark to my part of thinking _–of the impossibility for his actions and what could be picked out from the complex gestures and hidden hints he had given out–_ and should praise him for it, yet I did none but merely staring straight to the older man’s pair of bright and beautiful orbs, trying to perceive his thoughts, too, if I was able.

_Even though… sometimes, I kind of hoped that his actions would be as beautiful as those orbs he had with the matching gleaming strands under the sun’s rays that had been peeking from the small rock gap above, at times. Bright and reflecting the truth… and not mind gaming, no crime, and not even… this situation. Not involving everything that revolves around him, even with me._

I knew the man was quick, keen eyes and sharp with his instincts to the extreme, beyond point of a certain someone called N, from the Unova Region, the person who can communicate with Pokemon. But this Proton, was actually good and better with things that had revolved around human and the thoughts, of the acts and words, which made me him quite scary at times. As I did knew nothing shall actually pass his eyes or instincts _–just like earlier, of my thought–_ and not missing a beat, when it came to him having given his extra attention, to even knowing and aimed my hidden thoughts of thinking the action of his; of what could be interpreted from the gestures he had given.

“I _don’t_ understand you at all.” I said then with a pout, eyes started to be averted to the ground below after, marking it was the end on my part, of what I’d given up upon understanding the older man better.

_It wasn’t like if I knew him and understanding his mind better would be better on my part as well; more like the opposite, of being involved with someone I’d rather not. Not like I am going to get any kind of information out from him, either. It was more like: impossible. Possible only when Proton had decided he would talk about it, giving me his piece of mind, or what he’d been thinking to me, even in a very small information at the very least; or that was how I saw and sensed it from, since Proton did say things to help elaborate on his explanation just earlier._

“Oh, you _don’t_ , indeed. It was seen from your face all over, Gold. You’re so easy to be read at times, I was wondering on how I could be patient and not to just take you now, of all times…” Proton purred my name as he gave a low _–and sly–_ tone over some words he’s spout, grinning evenly as the words he said was making me furrowed both of my eyebrows in response, returning to look at him with an annoyed expression, with bright golden orbs started to lock with those shining emerald orbs.

_Not those confusing and full of the so not bright intention words again, and not even about purring my name again, too…_

Proton… he, was always like this ever since Arceus knew, and I did notice if it was either a bad tease… bad taste of joke or merely his teasing, a way to made me react from, or something. Although I rarely reacted with that kind of answer, and decide to show it with an expression and not uttering anything, _Proton,_ however, took his own amusement from it; which made me confused or even questioning if the man was even sane, without regarding his ex-executive status. Unless… there were a part of him being displease and angered truly, to a point of no return by my actions, was when the older man would be pretty much missing his all good senses _–of not trying to perceive my thoughts, giving me answers like a mind gaming and such as what he’d said ever since to me–_ and actually stopping his game altogether as his rage gotten him best; or at least that was how I saw it ever since the first time I beaten him in battle.

_Oh, how I wanted to made him angered from –to made him release me– truly at that moment, but I didn’t want to risk it either, as my buddy still wasn’t returned from, and how I had the thoughts that it would turn to be bad in result –if I happened to made him angered with– as he might not even had the intention to give it back, no matter what; to even reach that point._

“Kept making that face and you will get the other _‘prize’,_ now, _Gold_.”

Proton said suddenly, making my eyes actually widened _–upon realization–_ and gasped as I focused my sight upon the older man, eyeing him evenly and was about to broke myself free from him _–but to a failure since his hand was still on my waist, gripping at it like he knew what I was planning then–_ only to saw Proton wasn’t going to wait for my reaction or even trying to hear an answer coming from me right then, but…

…With him suddenly angled his head to one side, and swiftly aimed for my neck… to even biting the soft flesh of my neck so roughly, enough to made me yelped loudly upon the impact and pain, hands pulling on Proton’s shirt hard in a reaction, clutching onto it tighter when he didn’t seem to had a plan of being gentle, softening his bite after, but grazing his sharp teeth even more as the time passed, eliciting a gasp and whimper out from my lungs. At the same time the actions was not stopping, too, the bite was sending trembles and shivers down my spine like a Thunder Wave and inflicting me being paralyzed from; from being hurt and confused by the reaction, not truly getting and unsure of what Proton meant by the sudden act he’d made either, but getting the small gist of what it was all the same, and quite sure the thought I had earlier might be true.

And once what felt like eternity, Proton had then released himself and be away from me slowly, humming at his own creation over my neck _–which would be truly visible from, since it was just below my chin’s part and not covered by my jacket–_ as he flicked his eyes from me to the… bite he had made, letting me biting my lower lip hard in response. Proton seemed to await for my reaction for the lingering minutes he settled his eyes on me, but getting none _–as words not even forming on my thoughts–_ as I had nothing to say, but giving him a hard stare upon what he’d done.

_The bite would be surely bruised and too visible beyond one’s sighting, especially when I had felt the teeth of Proton’s actually felt like it was chewing my flesh, in and out… Moreover, just what did he meant by the prize? This… bite he’d given? Was this bite… the other prize, beside my Typhlosion? If it was, then all I could say Proton is… actually maybe hit on somewhere and how my mind about him having feelings for me, might be not truly… wrong, at all; like how he’d said of me not acknowledging it._

An amused smirk had found its way to the edge of the lips for not long after, though, so I actually didn’t dare to say anything back, or I will… be teased, or even getting more than bites, even. As I stared my eyes still onto the older man, I found myself kept questioning the older man’s doing, of his advances, and couldn’t seem to take my mind off with whatever he was going to do.

_And not only that, but by what he’d done, wasn’t it more like of a… some lover bite? If it was, then about him having feelings—_

“Stop thinking too much, _Gold_. You do know what the game’s purpose, my intention, and what happened around the place and of what happened between us, for now, for sure.” Proton let a throaty chuckle out as he leaned himself closer to my face to plant a quick peck over my cheek and stroking the side of my cheeks again _–which I found strange–_ then, making me couldn’t help but looking at the older man with strange expression, uttering his name at the same time.

“Proton…” I called with a whisper like sound then, eyes locked with the older man’s as I felt my expression had turned into a beet red expression _–from the realization of the peck, slow, I knew–_ while pleading the man a little to what I hoped he would do: to release me and return the red sphere, and at the same time feeling frustrated and scold at the same time to Proton, yet could do nothing because… of the situation I had.

_With my Typhlosion still not returned and how… I am currently embarrassed from the strange action of the man I should despise because he took my Pokemon still, making my head a mess out of the game he had set until now; yet I couldn’t._

“Yes _… Gold?_ ” Proton answered with a purr of my name in a low tone for sometime after, eyes was seen quite glazed from what I’d call a lust upon the name calling I’ve just made over him, or some sort, inviting me to actually flush a little and biting my lower lip in a reaction _–which I didn’t know whether and why did I blush out of nothing–_ and suddenly had the urge to ask him about what I’d in thoughts earlier to stop my blushing and having some sort of aversion in thought, or so; of what I’d thought Proton did had feelings for me.

“Do-do you really having a feelin—“, and just before I finished my whole sentence, a finger _–or a thumb–_ had suddenly planted on my lips quite forcefully, closing and preventing my mouth from talking any further as I heard a small _‘Shhh’_ sound coming across from, letting me hitched a gasp and widened my eyes in a reaction, looking at Proton in a most bewildered way.

As I made the reaction to Proton, the older man merely gave a smile as his eyes gotten quite pale in color; of what I’d call he was getting quite not amused from.

“ _Gold._ I know you wanted to ask that question, yet… this is not the correct place and time to be having those kinds of conversations. We need… some other place to talk it out, _without_ … intrusions.” The older man then sighed, eyes closed a little as he started to let me go at the same second with a step back, making me actually shocked by the sudden strange movement and of what Proton had decided to do then.

However, the next second I was about to question him again of what I found quite vague _–of the answer Proton had given–_ an index finger had then stopped on my lips again, rubbing the lower a little as another _‘Shhh’_ was being heard again; giving me a direction that I shouldn’t talk my mind out as of yet. As Proton had his both eyes and hair gleamed under the seeping sun’s ray coming from the rocky gaps, I was… at the time, quite dazed and confused, all wise.

“ _Gold, Gold, Gold_. Tsk, I know you’d like to continue asking me to return of your Typhlosion all along, but worry not. Here is your… _prize_. Congratulations on winning this game of yours, and… thank you for accompanying me for the day.” Proton chuckled then as he pushed a hand to the right pant’s pocket, revealing my red sphere then.

I wasn’t sure on what to do when Proton actually shove the red sphere containing my Typhlosion to my hand then, but be dazed and nodded a little as he made a small smile. As I received and retrieve my pal back, I immediately had a reflex of immediately turning on my heels and was about to move forward to the entrance and be immediately out from; not wanting to be involved evenly with Proton, even if he did happen to had his feelings for me, since I knew by being involved with the older man would just be bad… enough.

Although, the next second as I was about to take a step ahead, my left wrist had suddenly gotten yanked back to even made me yelped loudly from, feeling my body was actually getting pulled the back in a quick movement _–and how my sight were actually flowing around and unfocused as I strived to pull myself back to my balanced feet, yet still unbalanced until something actually straight and quite flexed bumped to my back, helping me be up and quite safe–_ making me actually flicked my eyes to whatever direction it was giving at the time, by the gaping ceilings. Once I’d found emerald orbs staring down on me for not long, with my head seemed to be bumped into… Proton’s chest, again, I frowned.

“ _What_ now? I thought I had finished the game between us! If you’re trying to pull anything again, I _will_ report you to the Police, for sure!” I said out loud then, voice reverberating and echoing through the cave’s walls then, making everything around seemed to echo until the lowest floor, even.

At the sudden outburst I had just made, Proton was actually amused and smirked from, laughing throatily as he gave me a shook of head.

“ _Truly._ Such a reaction coming from you, right after the whole event, and especially after what I’d call… an event following, with any of your Pokemon involved with. Such _wilderness_ , indeed.” Proton said then, suddenly releasing my left wrist as I was then helped by a push over my back to stood on my own knees, making me even more confused from.

When I was actually tilting my head a little to look at Proton, the man actually did say nothing but smirking. I found it pretty much… strange, however, not thinking anything about it but walking my way through the outside. I wasn’t sure on what was it that felt quite slightly off when I was about to reach the entrance that was leading to the outside, but when I happened to swung my… left wrist, I immediately gasped evenly.

_My… my, Pokegear!!_

At the sudden thought and surprise of my Pokegear being gone, I immediately burst my way in to the inside of the Slowpoke’s Well area again, without wasting any more time as I gasped and having my blood rushed over to the top of my head, only to groan loudly when find the cave’s part of where Proton was standing earlier was already… empty! At the thought, the surprise and my wide gape over what had just happened, I made a slump of shoulder from, eyes scrunched shut tightly and gritting my teeth from, actually being annoyed to the inside of my heart: to actually let my guard down from! As I was scrunching my eyes shut, I had then tried to recall on what had just happened, even though I was feeling quite sour at the time.

_No wonder earlier… that Proton actually smiled from! I knew something was off and strange ever since. And when he actually yanked my left wrist earlier, well, indeed, he actually stole my Pokegear without me even knowing! I mean, I was supposed to feel it being tugged from, but… but! But… then again, it was of my own fault of being careless, not seeing that coming when I was supposed to! Not because I was saying that Proton was an ex-criminal, or such, but he was, alright! And that doesn’t seem to change…._

_But, he was really good with his hands to made me even felt nothing was strange as I walk ahead… earlier. I wonder if being a Rocket made him to be able pull such stunts quick._

I sighed then, eyes opened to see the ground below as I felt dejected from. I mean, who knew that in exchange of my Typhlosion, my Pokegear would be the one taken next? Good Arceus, I was hoping I was actually off from this whole game set, and yet I was actually pulled into another one, one after the other, and truly annoyance! I meant, I wouldn’t like to be involved with Proton anymore, and here he was, taking my Pokegear when I was defenseless, not thinking that he could retrieve any of my things in quick picking, making me scared from.

_But then again, he too, was sly, since he made me felt like a mess after what he’d done earlier to me, of what I would call he had feelings for me, although he wouldn’t bring it up as of yet, he said; as he need no intrusion or something. I wasn’t sure on what it was he was referring, but I supposed he was having ideas and plans mapped on the inside of his mind, and… somehow, making me actually got pulled into another game of his, with… this time, my Pokegear! Out of all things!_

_Although, at the thought, I was thinking that Proton was too much than sly, with his actually stealing my first kiss, leaving bite mark on my neck, and now… now another plan to made me play his game again! Arceus knew what he would take next after my Typhlosion, now my Pokegear, just because he had things going on the inside of his mind, seeking my attention or something else!_

As I was getting my anger and rage built into one frustration, I had then kicked the pebble on the ground of the Slowpoke Well once, huffing and gritting my teeth in anger, before actually scrunching my eyes shut for a moment as I turned on my heels again, going to head out at once.

I didn’t know what kind of game he will pull again next, as I lost my Pokegear, and having no clue on what or where to search his whereabouts, with me should be probably act cautious around him as I found myself getting risky whenever gotten involved with him. Not that I was scared of, but… the plan he’d had, was actually not unplanned, more like it was pretended to be unplanned correctly, yet perfectly, to made me got myself ambushed and bitten when I deemed to be defenseless from.

_Funny, but when I happened to reach myself on the outside of the Well for no longer than a minute, I was immediately showered by rays of sunlight coming from above, making me quite blinded from, but quite calmed down a little, even though I was still sour from, since I couldn’t actually continue my journey to made plans to battle the Gym Leaders or even going to Saffron’s City Dojo without opponent then; if I was going to actually just force my way through. Not only that, I should probably said to Mom about having new Pokegear or something, just in case she was calling me of my locations, being worried and all._

At the last thought and agreeing to it in my mind, I immediately released the ball containing my Typhlosion to my side after, revealing the Fire Mouse Pokemon which had yipped and yawned upon the sight of me. As I saw the Pokemon was actually fine and sounds alright, I immediately hugged the Pokemon on the nape to even made it almost stumbled from, making the Fire Pokemon even more confused, but I was heeding it none. As long as my Pokemon was safe, then, I didn’t quite care of what would happen to me.

“Thank goodness you’re alright…!” I said as I released myself from the Typhlosion that had growled lowly in confusion _–of asking what happened, for sure–_ tilting its head to one side as it saw me having a relieved sigh.

“No, nothing, Typhlosion. You don’t have to worry about anything as we got… um, slight problem I could… maybe, handle with. But you don’t have to worry, alright?” I scratched the back of the Typhlosion’s ear then, making it actually yipped happily and how it hugged me quickly in return; of showing its usual affection, although sometimes it felt like it was going to squish me alive.

Relieved at the gesture, I had then totally calmed myself down, finding myself having something I need to have a quick thought upon: of my Pokegear. I was then looking at the Slowpoke Well for a moment, thinking about how irony the place was, somehow. It might be the first place I had met Proton and his schemes of cutting Slowpoke’s Tails, and yet now… it was, actually the place of where I had found myself getting into some sort of problem with Proton, knowing of his feelings _–of the existence, at least–_ and his doing, giving me sorts of affections _–that I’d thought never existed even–_ to the point of stealing my Pokegear once I’ve retrieved the red sphere of my Typhlosion, due to him taking it hold as a prize of the game if I could win and complete it in time; which obviously, won completely on my part.

_A place of the starting point of something evil and ended up in a evil, like, yet bittersweet events, in a sense, I should say… on the inside of this Slowpoke Well. Too much emotions replacing one of the others, yet… strange, too…_

I wasn’t sure what it was or even, but when Proton happened to made me realize something, somehow, I had found myself blushing at the reminiscing of our kiss, the closeness and all, making me felt I was getting affected and probably sick from, actually heeding it as that before I actually turned to the top of the Slowpoke’s Area ahead, taking my bike with to even return Typhlosion inside, when I’d found I’d the need to return to home as soon as possible…

_And forgetting the whole going to train ideas, but busying myself with what Proton had done, and probably… taking my little time on what to think next, if Proton had supposedly came again with another ‘game’ of his, confessing his souls and what to do, of what would be better, since I knew he was, for now, not in the slightest bit in the bright side, or perhaps, simply because of me not knowing him much or any better ever since two years ago…_

_And yeah, that must be it. I should probably get to know him quite better in certain terms, for sure, to even let me decide next on what to do…. If Arceus wouldn’t let me fall into some other traps again, next, then…_

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would be quite involved with the fourth, and so, enjoy the whole story! Esp. the things that would revolve around Gold and his panic state, obviously! ;D 
> 
> Oh, and if you loved this story, don't forget to leave some kudos to let me know! Of course, that involved if you're loving on where this is heading, and how things were amusing for you! <3 ;D


	4. Another New Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day? Well, yes, two chapters! I knew yesterday I didn't upload it, but worry not, I would upload two at once! So are you curious on what was going on next? Well then, keep on scrolling down and enjoy the whole ride! ;D

“Move, move, _move!!!_ ”

I shouted along the way to every single person I had come to stumble across upon the road of treading back, from the Azalea Town and to Littlebark Town, as I rode my Bike like some madman then, making people scurrying away or either screaming as they got scared of being hit by my Bike, or send flying down flat to the road. I knew some people might found me actually suspicious at hand to even break the law of having safety first, but…

_Do I even had the time or any options to even think about breaking the law or anything to even count safety riding, though?_

_My Pokegear was taken by Proton earlier, right after I regained my Typhlosion back, whom I didn’t know his whereabouts, of where he was heading or leaving even any single clue for me! More like, if anyone should be accused by committing crime and actually lectured by the Police, it should be Proton, and not me! I had things to settle with, and I need to at least take some action about it!_

As I rode my Bike and pedaled it quicker and quicker, to even made me actually stood upon the Bike’s seating when I found myself getting frustrated then, I actually gritted my teeth and gripped the handle of the Bike using every energy I had left. I knew things weren’t supposed to turn like this, yet it turned into one. Not only that, by having no Pokegear on my hand though, I would actually face many problems ahead.

_First, it would be about if there were any match-ups calls, which would be maneuvered with Proton, who would be most probably has done something evil by with. Next was about Professors. What if Proton actually going to threaten them about things using my Pokegear? Such as telling them to release all the Pokemon and what-not! Although that might not happen, too, since at least I heard from Proton himself that he wouldn’t actually pull anything to even revenge the past anymore. But Arceus, even if he did said that, I couldn’t just believe it, you know? Not after he took my Pokegear after all the promise!_

_And last, Mom! I knew I didn’t like the sound of it, but my message logs and calls were mostly coming from Mom, and if she—she happened to be having anything done to her to even made Proton actually taken her as one hostage, I would never forgive him!_

But, that… was still of my imagination or negativity, of course, as I had these in thoughts while I tried to settle myself a little, upon feeling the breezy wind that had coming through the trees, given as I started to found myself almost having reach Violet City ahead. As my Bike started to slow down a little upon entering the northern gate of the City, I had then, somehow, getting furious again as I started to pedal hard and groaned loudly again, only… to gasp loudly when my Bike had actually was going to hit someone ahead, with the person that was seemed to be familiar _–with the black outfit he used–_ and walking through the middle of my way!

And at that moment, I knew I screamed my lungs to actually prevent the person from walking any further with screaming _‘away!’_ , yet to no avail as my Bike couldn’t be stopped by the speed anymore _–or even could be slowing down, since I found my brake was actually getting rusty or something–_ until it actually crashed hard and loud onto the redhead in front of me in no time, making the two of us actually crashed out loud _–from the reaction of how I met him in a fast speed–_ and how I found myself actually shutting my eyes shut when I expected the worst to happen. As I actually got thrown from the Bikes and flying few inches from the Bike and to the paved road across, I did knew of the day, that I was truly doomed.

_Not just doomed to be yelled, reported to the police, actually losing my Pokegear by what Proton did, and now… now of all times, crashing my Bike with me in no time! I knew I would be taken into custody after because of things, but, please, Arceus, please let me be away from this, at once! I knew I had something important to do and finish, before everything turned into a mess!_

I didn’t know when and why, but when I had happened to blink my eyes open as I groaned in agony _–from falling and how it hurted my back all over–_ I was suddenly felt the front of my shirt was being pulled by something quick and hard, making me actually widened my eyes in terror once I’d found someone had actually made a furious face when he looked down on me…

_Silver…!_

“Sil—“

“—Are you blind, _you goofus idiot?!_ I knew you had your own eyes to use ever since before and now you rode that Bike you are some kind of a superhero trying _to act all mighty_! And here you are crashing into me and without no restraint even! Hold your body and have your eyes everywhere, you jackass! Have it be someone else and I will let you be eaten with my Feraligatr swallowing you—!”

“No, no, no, no, Silver! Stop, _stop!_ I—I got explanation about this, I had problems to settle with, and not with you, so _please_ calm down!” I said panicky then, shaking my head twice and waving two of my hands apologetically as I saw Silver was actually already readying his fist to chew me out like how usually was, only to find him actually stopping his movement as I saw him twitched his eyebrows a little as he saw me.

_And that must be, of how Silver actually sensed my honesty in this case. Or so… had I hoped._

“Problem? You _have problem_ , you said?! You _always_ shooed me out from your house whenever I went to ask for a rematch and now _you said you have problem!_ Hah, just how many excuses and explanations do you have for me, Go—“

“—Silver!! I am begging you, I _really have_ problems I need to settle quick with, and not with you! If you’d like to hit me, then hit me some other day if you’d like! Even for your rematch! I know I am in the wrong to shoo you ever since, but as I had _situations_ now, I can’t just apologize properly! Even if you want to have a monthly rematch with me _or everyday as compensation, even,_ feel free to come to my house later! But for now I had faced some urgency so I’d better be hurry or anything else will and might happen by the time I am talking with you here!” I said then, actually slapping Silver’s hand away from my shirt as I jumped on my knees quickly, bowing my head times at Silver who seemed to be at loss on what to say, but all the same furious from, still; and evenly from my hand slapping his, for sure.

I knew Silver might be angry with my sudden burst of actions, and how I knew just apology wouldn’t be enough from to settle the redhead’s heart, but as I really had no time to even deal with him, if he was going to pick a fight with me after, I didn’t truly care, at the time. Not only that, though, as I found myself actually standing from, as I saw Silver wasn’t actually going to pick a fight after, or even arguing or doing anything in a reaction, but simply following me suit, standing as he eyed me with a smug expression, I was actually baffled; or relieved from, as I never expected that coming from Silver, anyway. I didn’t know what he’d thought about when he did pull that face to me, however, I knew that he probably meant something like, _‘oh well, go ahead, and disappear from my sight’_ , or somewhat.

As I saw Silver did nothing but standing there observing me after that, I then quickly ran myself to retrieve my Bike back _–since I felt I’d better do something quick in the nick of time, or actually being pulled into another fight as Silver might thought that I wasn’t actually having serious problem if I was still standing idly there–_ immediately checking the wheels and everything else, before actually jumping to take a seat on the back as I was readying myself to pedal it again. As I was about to start pedaling, however, a hand suddenly stopped on my shoulder, making me actually surprised and stopped my entire focus of pedaling ahead, turning it all to Silver instead; and questioning his actions. When I turned my head a little, I saw Silver was actually furrowing both of his eyebrows from, seemingly angry, but he wasn’t. He was worried, or so he’d seen in my eyes.

“I am not sure if your problem you’ve mentioned had actually… connected with the problem of you holing yourself in your room, Gold. But now, as I saw you are being… panicky about, or seemed to be in distressed to even made you shout like that to me, at least I knew you’re being serious about it; unlike the you in the past where you had been just did nothing to even shout when you had found problem, you goofball. You _too_ , seemed to be in a rush, so… I will let you just be off this once! Aside from that, I _would_ like to have a word with you.” The grip on my shoulder had then tightened evenly, making me actually blinking dumbfounded at first and preparing myself for the worst it if was going to come; like Silver maybe banging my head or even pushing me down from the Bike and such.

After few moment passed with me actually waiting for his next word and my expression gone blank, I gave a quick nod to Silver _–to made him continue with his earlier words–_ who made a loud click of tongue upon my nod; like he was mad at me about it, or reluctant to say the next words he was going to utter, or something.

Although, as I saw nothing but Silver clicking his tongue after that seconds passing without either of us talking, deep inside I was sighing in a relief, since I didn’t want to made myself being pulled into some other mess if I did happen going to go home quick _–not with my face having black and blue from Silver’s punch anymore, at least–_ and to be noticed with something relating of Mom’s earlier question; of not to be involved with some brawl or the sort, or it would be truly a long mess and long story… and having some preaches ahead, if it had happened with Mom not actually faced with anything dangerous regarding Proton’s stealing, at first, of my first concern there.

“You—if you _do happen_ to have some worst of the worst problem you do face, do _let me_ know, if any. I will kick the ass of the person and kill them outright, if he happened to be in the same league _of the Rocket_ , of what my father had found and done years ago.” Silver said with a strong tone before releasing himself from me then, smacking my back for once, before actually be away from me, letting me having the chance to pedal my Bike after.

Although, as I sensed the kindness coming from Silver _–and not his usual maliciousness–_ from the words he’d given to, I gave a soft sigh and smile to, muttering _‘thanks’_ to him, which earned not any single nod from, but a stare instead. _Typical Silver_ , I supposed, even though I knew he was happy when he had the chance to say that too _–of the Champion and Hero like line–_ and evenly after I said thanks.

After few moments passed and when I’d found him not saying anything but folding his hands grumpily after, I gave one last nod to the redhead, turning the cap on my head to the back for a moment _–to made sure I was still fine and ready to face anything with, or simply my style to go by–_ I had then hit the Bike hard again, from once, to twice, until I had found that me and the Bike itself actually bursting like some jet, and into thin air ahead as I had my urgent problem to be faced and dealt ahead, at the same time, having my head started to had a rethink, swirling back to what had just happened earlier and recalling of what Silver just said, grimacing a little.

_But Silver, the one I am dealing with was none other than your father’s ex-executive, and none other than Proton, the man who was first found on Slowpoke’s Well._

Although I knew how it must sound bitter to Silver if I was saying it out loud about the one who was dealing with me was someone none than one of the Executives, I decided to not tell him earlier. If you asked why I didn’t say it _–instead of asking and perhaps taking his help–_ well… it wasn’t because I wanted to act like I was some sort of the Hero, feeling not to be bothered with _–which I was–_ and wanted to act upon it by myself, but… it was merely because… I felt like, Silver actually got nothing to do with this, and would be best not to involve him. Not when Silver did not know nothing about it, to even know Proton had been released early, compared to the other Executives.

And so, he was better off not knowing anything for now, but only me, the only one who will deal most of the things with him; with of my own problem to face, my carelessness and all. Sighing again for the Arceus knew how many times as I pedaled myself quickly to the road ahead, stressing my mind for what had just happened, I had not long, found that I was about to reach Cherrygrove City and ahead, making me actually beamed in happiness and feeling that I could actually reach home quick. It was not long before I reached my destination ahead, for sure. I had then nodding to myself as I pedaled quicker and quicker as I enjoyed the sea breeze coming from and about, all the while hoping deep on the inside of my heart…

_…that everything will just be fine after, especially after I reached home safe and sound next…_

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

“Mom, are you doing just _alright?!_ ”

Was the first thing I first shouted after I throw my Bike carelessly down in front of the house’s front porch loudly, banging on the door and swinging the door open as I found it not being locked, right after I jumped from the bike and running like some sort of mess and frantically, making Mom actually startled as she saw me already coming down to the inside in a rush, wheezing and gasping as I frantically looked around, trying to see if Mom was even unscathed or unharmed from anything of what I’d call Rockets or such; trying to harm Mom or the acts I would call as harming.

As I observed around, with my eyes actually looking back and forth, finding back to Mom for times as I saw her actually flabbergasting and gaped her mouth from being shocked _–on what I guessed, me suddenly home with not knocking and actually rushing to the inside like some thug or thief–_ and actually stopped when I saw the living room nor the kitchen section of the room were not even wrecked from; like how it usually look like a mess if a thief barges its way in. And thankfully, Mom, too, was unharmed and standing there, safe and sound, even with her eyes looking panic at me. When I checked for the last time, I actually let a relieved sigh out from my lips as I nodded, actually closing the door behind me as I walked myself up to Mom, smiling like nothing had just happened.

“Gold, dear! Just what have you been thinking to barge home like this, dear? I thought you were some kind of thief or uninvited guest from somewhere, mistaking a home for attempting thievery! What’s more, what are you doing here? I thought you are going to visit the Olivine City with your friend and wouldn’t be home tonight.” Mom said as she frowned a little when she saw me actually getting disheveled _–from falling earlier and totally messy as I rode the Bike messily–_  I supposed, noticing her looking at me with a hand covering her mouth in disbelief, eyeing me from the top until bottom.

At the words she had said to me, however, I found myself actually gasped and widened my eyes in horror.

“Wait, what? I did say _what?_ ” I asked again, repeating what Mom had just said, earning her confused look as she had then pulled a Pokegear out from her shirt’s pocket, pushing some buttons with a beeping sound, before actually turning the screen to let me see, gasped before I swiftly take the Pokegear from Mom’s hand, eyeing the very word it had been written on, clearly.

_‘Mom, this is Gold. I would just like to say that I am going to have dinner with my friend over in Olivine City this evening, and how I am in the road just now, and should be able to reach Olivine with my Bike within evening. I would probably not make it home tonight too, since we are thinking of visiting Kanto the next day. I am sorry for not telling first this morning before I went outside, and thank you in advance. Gold.’_

As I finished reading the words twice and totally registering the words itself, I had then turned to look at the sender name, namely Gold, with the location unknown, and was just sent around an hour ago; when I happened to be still on the road from Slowpoke Well and going with my Bike to tread all the way back, just after the incident of crushing my Bike with Silver, and just not long before I arrived home.

_Well, now that Proton had taken my Pokegear with him, he… did think he can just done anything as he pleased now I am not having it with me, huh? And so, by this message, surely this was none other than his invitation to tell me to visit Olivine and play, or be pulled into played within his game again, and possibly losing something again in the process._

_From my Typhlosion, and now, my Pokegear._

_And after this, what?_

As my though become muddle with slight anger and despise towards the actions Proton had been taking and pull to turn me into some sort of mess _–from incident of crashing to Silver and worried sick about Mom’s situation because of my Pokegear and no clue, earlier–_ and now, this… I, didn’t know what to feel, really. I too, was oddly feeling something rising on the inside of my chest. Although, when I saw the message, I knew what I was feeling and sensed, of relieved and quite content. I meant, I got the clue on where to head next, Mom was unharmed _–when I expect her to be taken hostage of Proton and the new Rocket thing, or stuff–_ and my Typhlosion had just been returned to me. And the only thing I’ve lost was only my Pokegear.

 _In truth, the device meant nothing to me, compared to family and my friends, of Pokemon and buddy._ But the function and all the contacts it had stored in was _what mattered_ importantly. For example, just now, of what had happened with Mom. She got a mail with my name, yet the person in question was actually just home now, totally clashing with what had been written and the actual truth. And by this, what would happen if he actually gotten to the Professor’s and threat—

“Gold, sweetheart, are you alright? You seemed to be in distress. Did you happen to be home with some kind of worrying, or happened to be involved with something bad? And… don’t tell me, you’ve gotten into another brawl that you ran away from! I know you came in a rush earlier, and you seemed to be totally panic! I thought there was something wrong with you. And now, I just got your mail about you going to have a plan to visit Olivine… I don’t know what is happening to you dear, but are you, actually going to say you are going in person, or…?” Mom tilted her head to one side, expression getting truly worried from, taking my total attention from the thought of what Proton had just done; and the possibilities that could occur after this.

And by the given time, I did know I had to made fast decision from. By Mom’s question, I could say both, of either of yes and no, but… for the situation I was having, saying yes, and how I needed to go was more obvious. I did know the risk and the involvement of anybody who was innocent by receiving my mail and message from what Proton had done, and surely… I wouldn’t want anybody else to question, or even ask the thing further, of why did I lost my Pokegear and such. I didn’t want to involve anyone alive, if I could handle the problem by myself.

And for just this and only case, of Proton pulling this, I knew this could just be kept a secret and how the secret would still be small in range with me totally knowing the whole thing _–of him stealing my Pokegear and how I didn’t want to report it due mostly because I knew the man must had something up his sleeve if I happened to not playing along with–_ and totally safe but… Arceus knew what would happen next, if I happened to be reckless and not being careful again; like how my Pokegear got stolen.

After Mom was about to question me again, though, I pushed the Pokegear back into her hand, making a wide smile as I waved both of my hands innocently, keeping my expression calm as I gave her an excuse that wouldn’t worry her.

“O-oh, sorry Mom! I am not involved with something bad or in distress. Not even brawl! It was just me actually going to see if the message was send and gotten to, and wanting to ask for the permission myself! I felt quite bad for not asking Mom in person after this morning, though… and I thought I need to retrieve something inside here, but now I’ve come to think of it, I don’t need it anymore; and so that was why I looked around frantically earlier. Sorry again, for making you worry for me, Mom…” I said, scratching the back of my nape as I stole guilty glances from time to time, earning a worrying tone from.

“No, no, _no_ , dear! It is alright, I thought something had happened to you. Since your shirt is a mess, and all—“

“—I fell earlier on Violet Town, but I am fine. I just happened to bump myself into Silver and we got into a small fight as my Bike crashed into him who didn’t see me coming, but it is all clear now.” I pumped my fist in the air as I gave Mom a wide grin and strained chuckle, making her actually went _‘oh!’_ and smiled warmly at me.

But those expressions only lasts for a moment before the Pokegear on Mom’s hand rang all of a sudden, leaving the room that had been decorated with seconds of silence filled with surprised gasps from. And by the time it rang, my eyes immediately saw a small flash of name coming to the screen, revealing my name there, making me actually snatch it up quick _–as Mom haven’t even see the words, the sender of the mail or even caller–_ from, making her actually surprised evenly as she saw me taking the Pokegear. And by the action I took, I knew Mom was going to ask me why did I even pull that, making me knew that I should probably explain it to Mom first, or she’ll eventually get angry or suspicious with.

 “Uh, um, Mom. On second thought… I think I am going to take something up on my room upstairs, a good cloth or something good to attend the restaurant. And… can I borrow your Pokegear for a while, Mom? I know I had my own, but I think… I am going to check if your Pokegear is doing fine. You see, I send this message around an hour ago, but this new one seemed to just arrive now. Maybe I can help checking it up and match it with my Pokegear, seeing if one of ours had problem... or something.” I said while scratching the back of my nape while giving a chuckle out to Mom, who seemed to be having suspicion upon my lie through the teeth.

I was, expecting Mom to be angry with what I was saying or even asking me if I was not lying at the time, however, just to be surprised when Mom actually beamed a smile and actually pushed me to the stairs up and ahead, making me actually quite struggling to stood myself still and wanted to be explained to Mom if she was suspicious, until she stopped right in front of the stair’s bottom and me walking one step ahead.

“You know, dear, I was going to ask you earlier if you weren’t even going to take a change or anything before going to the restaurant. I know you must at least wear something good and proper too, and I was thinking that you might be actually frantic to look around earlier, thinking if you had something good to be wear of. You had it, dear. Remember the new cloth I’ve bought you on your last birthday? I never had seen you wearing it ever since last year when you suddenly decided to hole yourself in your room. I think you’ve store it on the inside of your cupboard or somewhere. Well, anyway, good luck on checking your Pokegear, too, and just don’t forget to wear it once you’ve find your cloth.” Mom pats my back twice with a smile, before actually waving herself as she turned on her back and to reach the kitchen, making me actually widened my eyes in surprise.

_But Mom, I was actually lying with… your Pokegear! But I didn’t mean that I lied with it to trick you or anything, it was just… just me, not wanting to get you worried sick because of my own carelessness. And now… Now hearing Mom said those things, I just… felt bad. Bad for lying, and how I felt bad for the year I spent myself holing and not even noticing that I had… forgotten my old cloth that I used to wore when I happen to set myself on a journey. Not only that, the new set that Mom had bought too, was apparently stored in the cupboard and sitting there with me not even touching it, even though it was tailored by the same tailor of Mom usually prefer and ordered too…_

Now that she said that, I felt my chest tightened from. I knew Mom always knew what was happening to me, caring for the most little notable things, my indifference and yet I was… like this. Lying blatantly even, when I expect her to question but decided to say something else instead to turn the topic from, or even giving me some sort of privacy by knowing that I had things to do and not to question it further to give me space as I was considered adult and had a freedom to some space; or so had I saw her doing that, from the way she talked and acted. She didn’t even ask me the suspicion she had of me snatching the Pokegear, but giving me an answer as he believed me, that was the trust she had given me to, and here I was…

_Betraying her with a lie that made her trust. Or maybe, she put faith that I lied for the good sake, even when I knew lying was a part of… the shame._

As I lied, however, as I knew I was in the wrong, yet my heart said I did the right thing; that complex feeling, I knew, but I was still guilty, for lying, because of Proton’s doing. I did know by feeling so guilty like this, I knew what I had to do next: as I had to settle it quick with Proton and be away from him and show Mom once again that… I could be someone useful after the year I had been in a slump, in return for this lying. And obviously, to become someone of the days I had forgotten about, and reached my goals ahead, to prepare myself and find the challenge, of the lost passion in the sewer and up again.

_Using the prideful new set of the same cloth I used to wear years ago that had been stored on the inside and untouched for one year… of her affection worthy, and to show or prove her that I am the Gold I used to be, of the challenger that Mom had once proud of, or so had I set out this morning with that mindset, before I was pulled into this mess of Proton’s, finishing it and do something instead that was as worthy or even more than of a word filled with apology; as actions spoke louder than words, and how it couldn’t compare and would never, in my opinion._

Nodding and gulping a little from my own thought and of my touched feelings of what Mom had just said _–of the caring yet meant a lot of, giving me the most Mother’s affection and of family’s caring–_ I whispered hoarsely of _‘Sorry and thank you, Mom…’_ as my head turned to the kitchen for a moment, with my eyes felt stung on each side. I did that for few seconds, of gathering my mind and head, before actually running myself to the upstairs in no time and locked myself in my room, setting my whole going to do the thing that I’ve been wanted to do to Mom’s Pokegear ever since, and finished this whole game, once for all.

_To end this every game of the messed up Proton’s –even with him going to says he liked me and whatnot, as I expected of his kiss earlier, and how it was truly confusing me– and returning myself to the old me. Retraining and going to get myself ready for the challenge to the Unova’s Pokemon World Tournament and Alola’s Battle Tree. And to those days ahead of what I’ve expected and awaited…_

_…or so had I hoped._

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

Once I’ve seated on my bed comfortably after I’ve been locking my bedroom’s door securely and to check it twice _–to made sure Mom wouldn’t come inside when I might be having a forced situation where I had to call Proton or anything, not to be interrupted, at least, even when I knew Mom wouldn’t come in, too–_ even and even hearing Mom was actually cooking downstairs and washing the dishes, I sighed and closed my eyes a little.

I wasn’t sure on what to do at the moment I started to take a seat on the top of my bed, but immediately taking Mom’s Pokegear _–that had been on my hand ever since–_ to actually switch the device up, having the screen lit a small light on the dimly lit room _–as I didn’t switch the light on ever since I came inside but relying on small ray of sunlight that had came to peek a little from the curtain’s small gap–_ as I pushed a button to reveal the message with my name as the header of the sender then, with blank title before scrolling it down to see.

Once I’ve read it in a quick and fast reading, however, my eyes had widened to almost pop out from, making me almost throw the small device away, but took it hold firm on the grip upon noticing the Pokegear wasn’t mine but Mom’s. I knew I was in a shock of what I had read, but… as I was unsure again, I actually re-read the whole thing, from the very start, as it stated,

_‘I bet you had come home and read this at the moment from your Mom’s Pokegear, do you not? Gold.’_

By the time I registered the words truly to even etch on the inside of my mind, I gulped my saliva out loud as I turned my eyes to look everywhere around, and even patting my own jacket and my cloth around to see and check if there were any single device that could be called as a spy device planted upon me or anything. Once I’ve spotted none and totally clean, though, I frowned and furrow both of my eyebrows in response, thought started to question.

_Just… how did he know I was home and taking Mom’s Pokegear? I mean, it is impossible unless he followed me all the way from ever since… and… using his Golbat?_

At the end of thought, I immediately gasped and actually jumped from the bed and was about to check myself out from the window’s small gap, only to be startled and stopped dead in my tracks once I had felt the Pokegear in my hand rang loudly again, revealing another pop up of my name again, making me actually gritted my teeth as I push the switch quick, revealing the message and replaced the blank front with only my name revealed on it.

_‘Call me. And I will let you know something.’_

Those words, however, seemed to be truly suspicious as I had found it. But as my mind were getting mushy and how I felt like I should actually took my cloth out, I did the reverse. I did know I had to stop having a game with Proton’s dedicated game and… the cloth can take my time later. Not even that, as the message was saying that I would be in Olivine in the evening, too… I found that suspicious. If Proton had already reach the Olivine, he shouldn’t be knowing where I was even heading.

_Or was this of what you call… he trapped me, knowing that I would find no clue, treading home, and made me took Mom’s Pokegear to check it because my Pokegear was stolen from, like… he already planned things and how the gears fitted perfectly, with me executing of what he’d slightly tread and me pulling at it? And how I… was actually being played within his pace ever since, and already into play as I found myself going home, getting quite agitated, to find nothing was wrong with my house or Mom’s situation, but… me taking this Pokegear, and how… he actually knew about it._

_Was… it true?_

And by the time I stared blankly on the screen as I had the thoughts, the screen had then flashed bright, revealing another new message that popped just right under the earlier message. I furrowed my brows upon reading it, feeling my mind slightly agitated as I saw the threat Proton had given me to.

_‘If you aren’t going to call me, then I am just going to knock you up from the door downstairs and let your Mom be outside and greet me. Perhaps you do know where this heading, don’t you, Gold? Of what I shall take from you, one after another, even if I was going to return it, as you might have realized ever since. Your choice and preferences, Gold. I give you two minutes from now. And remember, don’t move on your spot, unless I commanded you to, even if you realize I am near your house.’_

As if I was acting impulsive, I immediately ran through the room and swung my curtain open to take a peek on the window then _–to check where Proton was, since the message was more than obvious to tell me that he actually was around the outside of my house, by the message–_ only to be startled when I saw a Golbat was actually eyeing me for a moment on the outside while flying, a little surprised when it happened to notice me until it actually flew down quickly when it was ambushed by me. At the time I noticed it was flying down and to somewhere on the edge of somewhere, hiding and probably going back to the older man’s side, my mind had then clicked together.

_So it was true, that… Proton used Golbat. I knew the older man was surely around on the outside, hanging somewhere as he send me the message with my device, fiddling with it contently as he was sending me threats…_

I wasn’t sure on what to do next upon noticing the Golbat, of the surveillance it had given and providing Proton quick access of granting him quick information of my whereabouts, but once I had the Pokegear rang again and flashed another screen of message again, I knew the older man surely didn’t miss a beat or any information from the Bat, for sure…

‘Even though I told you not to move, too… Gold. Well, maybe I should just approach your front door and knock it out then?’

At those threatening words, however, I finally given up from being stubborn of not calling _–because I felt like it was a wasted threat–_ and feeling quite rigid upon the notice of the involving my Mom downstairs, which I didn’t want to happen. As I found myself quickly pressing the dial button to my own Pokegear and still looking on the outside, of trying to search if there was any man with rich and shining emerald green hair walking around then it would be a perfect time to actually jump him or send some attack, to even steal my Pokegear back with my Pokemon.

Readying myself to prepare for anything that might happen next upon my call, I started to shove my hand to reach a Pokeball straight on the inside of my pocket, readying Pidgeot to fly me down in the nick of time; if I saw Proton below, that was. As I heard a small beeping sound of dialing were reverberating through my eardrums and how my heart beats fast in anticipation from _–of what if Proton actually knock the front door and involve my Mom–_ I actually exhaled lowly when the call actually went through with a small beeping, feeling that nothing happened downstairs, still; Mom’s safe. Although, for not long the call was connected, I found myself quite startled upon hearing the notable voice of the ex-executive, rich under that microphone as he greeted me with… his happy tone, somehow.

“Hello, _Gold._ What a lovely day to have you actually call me first, on your own… initiative. Regardless of anything, how may I help you?”

“ _’How may I help you’_ , you said? Oh, why don’t you help me by returning that Pokegear to me since you’re just nearby and offering your help to me, Proton.” I said, huffing with a snide as I heard the older man was chuckling on the other side, hearing how his low hum was sounding even louder than ever.

Although, as I stood still on the window’s sill and to even lean my shoulder to one side as I had the call with the older man who didn’t seem to be stopping chuckling, for not long, however, I did notice… an older man was actually walking to the place where I was having my eyesight and observing upon the window’s _–like he was some sort of protagonist, coming to the inside of the screen where I was having my eyes from afar–_ noticing on how he was totally enjoying his pace as those emerald hair shone brightly under the sun on the outside, revealing a pair of brightened orbs as he looked up to me slowly from below, locking our eyes for what felt like moment to ages, and how time seemed to didn’t flow as I felt our eyes were unblinking, realizing on how the stares we shared wasn’t dispersed even when it was divided by the window’s glass and of the different place we’re standing upon…

_Of the uncertain, alluring moment and strange… experience… and some sort of mixed up feelings. Like of the old story my Mom tends to watch before… of what did you call it again?_

The feeling, of the strange moment, and my thought, however, interrupted and only lasted until I saw him smirked and continued the call with his low tone, totally interrupting my whole mind.

“Have you noticed, Gold? That how we’ve stood here like this, with just the two of us, looking to each other, like how I am your prince, who will save you from the evil witch’s hands? Of the Rapunzel story, perhaps.” Proton chuckled.

At the question, I frowned. I knew he answered my thought of the old story of Rapunzel or the sort _–for reminding me of the situation we had and of course, the mutual thought on the atmosphere–_ but then again, it wasn’t the same; it was the opposite. It wasn’t at the very least the same, if anything that could even going to be forced to the inside of our story, our atmosphere, and even our standing like this. And why was that, you ask? It was obvious. Let me tell you—

“But we weren’t. First, you are no prince. You stole my Pokegear in return of me getting my Typhlosion back. Next, you were actually threatening me to actually call you in return so you won’t knock the door downstairs and involve my Mom with, even though you had involved her, not directly; with her Pokegear in my possession at the moment and you sending that message out.” I cringed a little as I still looked below, noticing for not long, the Golbat had actually flown from somewhere of the east side, flapping until it actually perched on Proton’s shoulder as the older man gave it a stroke on the head.

“Perhaps, I wasn’t, indeed. And you were lacking something there, Gold: I stole your first kiss too, if you haven’t realized or forgetting it. But if you really forget it, then my feelings are truly hurt there.” Proton sighed melodramatically on the other side as he shrug his shoulder softly, letting me see every gestures he had made through the windows clearly, enough to made my blush back to decorate my cheeks as he seemed to be planning that.   

Proton, having his most sharp eyes and observant _–regardless of the far distance or even ranging faraway from the sight, even, he would be able to perceive it quick and be seen–_ actually made a playful chuckle from, eyebrows furrowed down a little as his smirk were seen evenly as I gulped my saliva down upon noticing the change of Proton’s expression. But, as the time passed then, the two of us weren’t actually saying anything but staring each other from _–and me with my flushed cheeks and how it got redder as Proton stared like he was going to plan something–_ with Golbat actually eyeing me a little. At the time the two us said nothing toward the Pokegear in both of our hands, I was actually thinking and pulled back into the first thought I had.

_Now what to do, and what to say…? I knew I had thought of releasing my Pidgeot if I saw him coming and going to steal his Pokeball right then and now using the Fly move. But… if I pulled it, however, wouldn’t Proton actually reacted first, and he… might even try to do something else to made me be pulled into his game further. And possibly, involving Mom, since he was just nearby! Moreover I wouldn’t be able to catch him up in no time—_

“Thinking about how to steal your Pokegear back, hmm, _Gold?_ ” Proton purred my name lowly over the other side then, making me actually snapped up as I focused my eyes on the older man, noticing how his smirk had turned into a sly grin as he still stood below, and how I noticed he licked his lower lips for a splitting second; like giving me a hint of how he wanted to devour both my thoughts and reaction at the moment, savoring it like he had brandish meal.

“N-no! That’s not what I was think—“

“—If it wasn’t, then why did your eyes _didn’t seem to focus_ on me for a second I was giving you my _hearty stare_ to where you are, I wonder?” Proton tilted his head to one side softly as he gave me an observant look for a moment _–with a pair of those scrunched green orbs seen–_ before leaving a small snicker sound over the phone as he hummed amusedly, especially when I flinched a little upon his remark for a moment.

_Nothing seemed to miss this man’s eyes for sure…_

“You horrible _tease._ ” Was all I said in a mumble, which was caught by Proton immediately as he left an amused chuckle, eyes not leaving me as he seemed to be more than interested to keep on our conversation at hand, if it wasn’t to what he’d said next, which caught me off truly; since I would never even expect him to know what I was going to do at the moment I’ve quite forgotten what I was going to do, even though my Pidgeot’s red sphere was within my hand.

“Either way. I know you’re planning to get this Pokegear back, by the way… of your reaction looked to me. And how I knew you must be planning to get it stolen by… _your Pidgeot_ and you, as I assumed; I knew your preferred teams after all. Be it as you may think, and plan, but do let me tell _you this_ , Gold…” Proton paused, sighing a little as his sigh sounded like it was in some sort of distressed or the kind, until I saw his eyes gleamed from, giving me an unreadable look.

“I do like how you kept your façade on me at times. Your reaction, just like now, too. Not admitting anything but simply… denying… everything, or you are just simply _against me, of my thought and actions._ ” Proton waved one of his arms elegantly, making me furrowed my eyebrows in response as I clutched on the windows sill and gripping the Pokegear tight.

“Isn’t it obvious that I would be _against you,_ of your thought and actions? You took my Pokegear, for Arceus’ sake, and just earlier you took hold of my Typhlosion, threatening me on the beach to play your game with it, and yet you said something like you don’t care on how I would think about my Pokegear being stolen and whatnot! You even act like you don’t even think of what would happen next with my device on your hand! You’re one hell of an executive and I _had enough_ for your game! And not only that, don’t you think I am actually free to think—“

“—Ah, ah, ah, _Gold. Tsk_. I’ve told you countless time ever since before _–on the Slowpoke Well, even–_ that I had a purpose of the game itself. And if you’re thinking that I am simply going to take things away from you endlessly, believe me, I will stop once I’ve gotten _what I want_.”

And by the words Proton had given, of how lucid and… unbelievable, it was, like the sort of Rocket’s sly words _–I knew and realized–_ and shouldn’t be questioned of, yet… I still questioned it up; like I was being enthralled and had nothing else I could try to pull at the time. I knew I should thought of something to take my Pokegear back, and yet there I was, standing from the window with my Pokegear still connected with Proton’s, and how I was intrigued with his conversation instead of something else.

_I wonder why… and was this had relation with what had just happened on the Slowpoke Well, of when he… kissed me?_

“And by what ‘ _you want’_ …“, I gulped my saliva down, feelings my cheeks getting reddened _–even when I expect it not to, since there was nothing to be embarrassed about, yet I was still, and totally finding myself blushing after I wasn’t even finished my whole sentence, but mostly embarrassed by my own late realization, of my thoughts, even–_ and gasped a little, which earned a low throaty chuckle.

“Oh yes, you _do_ know truly of what I meant, by _your reaction_. I would pretty much loved to continue our topic on this… for sometime later. That _aside_ , Gold. I knew you had most probably read the whole message I’ve sent to your _Mom_ earlier. You do know the place on where to meet after this, don’t you?”

By the question, I immediately gasped and actually curled my hand into a fist _–of the hand that was clutching onto my Pidgeot’s red sphere ever since–_ before narrowing my eyes down to the man who seemed to be taken in _–amused–_ by my reaction.

“Olivine City Restaurant. Do use formal attire for the night there, my _dear Gold_ , so you won’t invite any trouble from, or even any hassle such as being forbid to enter, just because you wore the wrong thing.” The older man made a low throaty chuckle.

“And no, I am not sure if it is what you meant! Also, I’m not _your dear_! And if I said I didn’t want to attend it? I am _against_ this idea from the start! Why don’t we just settle this with a Pokemon Battle instead of going to visit anywhere? You do know I am not playing your game anymore, regardless your purpose or intention!” I yelled trough the microphone then _–to made the older man understood that I had enough of him at the same time–_ only to gain another snicker.

“I don’t mind if you don’t attend, or even visit or anything you’ve just growled to me. Keep shouting everything to me, but you do know… of your Pokegear’s situation, do _you not?_ And oh, perhaps I could just use these contacts you’ve stored in the device to make every single Trainer of you’ve gained relationship with to be taken as a hostage of... Or even the Gym Leaders...” Proton chuckled amusedly then, making my face was actually filled with horror and imagining on what would happen next if Proton were truly gaining and completing all of his purpose of sending threats to me; making me felt little on the inside if I happened to be going to be blamed just because of Proton’s doing.

_I knew I was feeling… slightly, or even already threatened from, but… if I did felt threatened and shown him I was at quite a disadvantage of what he’d done now, Proton’s purpose of sending threats –by what he must be planning all along, aside from his initial, I thought– would just work perfectly and made a mess of me, right? Like how I was actually being played within his hand to tread back to home right now, too! I just couldn’t let him know play with my mind or anything else that would made me turn into his plaything or the sort! And so, I just couldn’t heed into, but must fight, of against him!_

Gritting my teeth and furrowing both of my expression to the older man who still looked up to me like he was some sort of victorious person _–since he might saw the little reaction I had given of how he had the upper hand there–_ I saw him actually smiled a little from, complimenting me with.

“What _a nice expression_ you’ve made there, Gold. I would truly love to give you some sort of the threating words for another day if I was just about to get a beautiful expression you had worn like this, perhaps. Or even do something else that would gain those lovely… feature _of yours_.”

“You _sly, persistent and twisted man!_ ” I shouted out loud through the device, only to gain a happy expression from as I saw Proton did wore an amused, thrilled, and totally accomplished expression, with low throaty chuckle that followed next.

“Why, _thank you_ very much for the compliment. And as we’ve promised upon, do heed it. And leave your Mom’s Pokegear since we wouldn’t use it for the night and after all that. Believe me, on this, however, that I wouldn’t threaten you to such extremes as I’ve said earlier. It wouldn’t be nice to make your dinner turned too salty before it was even cooked fully, now, wouldn’t it?” Proton sighed again as he shrug his shoulders slowly, suddenly turning on his heels to give me his back, which made me gasped evenly from; mostly because I couldn’t see his expression or what he was even thinking about by the time.

“Just how can I believe—W-wait! Where are you heading and going to? And what was _your purpose_ of me calling y—“

“To the Olivine, of course, Gold. Where else do you think it would be? If you wanted your Pokegear back, then do come, after me and this evening. Or I will… just _steal_ something from you again, be it _whatever_ else related to you.” Proton tilted his head a little to see me from the corner of his eyes, waving my Pokegear leisurely on his hand as he gave a wide smirk; like he was baiting, flaunting me to get it with.

“Threatening me again with that…” I said, mumbling softly, gaining a perceptive look from Proton for a second or so.

_If only I could use my Pidgeot now to get it back, surely I wouldn’t even have the need to visit Olivine City or anything involved with Proton. As I curled my hand into a fist as it took hold the Pidgeot’s sphere on the inside of my pant’s pocket with my feeling getting slightly frustrated from the state I was having, of too much coincidence and where Proton would just knew it before I even did something. And how things felt like it was into his pace, with him getting the advantage compare to me, who was rendered helpless… …and hopeless in this case._

“Still thinking of stealing and even trying to get your Pokegear back with your Pidgeot, I suppose; by that expression and words. And oh well, _Gold_ , answering your interrupted question, I don’t think I had the purpose of making you calling me. I… love to _hear your voice_ , was all the reason why I was threatening you to make you call me, and wanted to tell you in person that I _invited_ you to Olivine City’s Restaurant. And look at how I’ve get to see your lovely expression in return as well _–a plus of what I’d more than deserve–_ just because of what I’d said.”

Was all Proton said with a sly, low chuckle over the device’s microphone slowly, before the Golbat on his shoulder started to flap its wing and up from, taking Proton’s away with the Fly move it had used as the dialed Pokegear had then shut off, disconnected as it left a small beeping sound on my side; of the end of the call. And just before he completely disappeared from my sight, I saw a flash of smirk coming from, enough to made me flinched and felt Proton’s intention _–of the unknown but bad, or worse, in my opinion–_ from.

“I don’t even need your invitation…” I said in a murmur, mostly to myself, and gritted my teeth evenly when I saw the weather on the outside was clear and warm, totally the contrast of what I was feeling _–of threatened, losing Pokegear and had to be involved in another kind of mess–_ making me felt sour and bitter.

_And by those… words of Proton’s, I knew I was real messed up._

I knew I had no choice but to follow what he’d said. I knew I had chances to steal it back _–my device–_ from the older man earlier _–threatening invitations, I must say–_ yet I found I couldn’t, because I knew the man’s instinct were way too sharp to made me even already got struck before I pulled a strike for; just like what he’d said earlier. Strange as it was sounded like, I knew I am incapable of attacking Proton’s fires ever since, except for the part of me battling with the Pokemon back in Goldenrod Radio Tower.

But this time, since Proton seems to know what tactics I will use if I happened to have a battle with… He actually got his ways to not to heed of my battling mentions, pretending he did hear none, be annoyed with, or even averting our topic to somewhere else in a quick, or even trying to pretend I did say nothing at the least. And by this… action and what he’d done to even ran with my Pokegear, I knew he was sharp, and totally moved with precision as if he knew what was going to happen next; predicting my every movement. He totally caught me off when he happened to knew I was going to use Pidgeot though, when I expect him of not knowing what Pokemon I would use and all; since my red sphere was tucked deep on the inside of my pant’s pocket, still.

That, and how I was truly not expecting everything, to even made me think that Proton might had an esper or some sort of hidden skills; like Ghost Pokemon doing tricks and how the Psychic knew what we were thinking. But in fact: it wasn’t. It was just him of having those intuitive, almost predicting thoughts, but what was strange about it: of how it always hit the target; in this case, me, of him knowing truly that I was going to use Pidgeot. Maybe it was because I tend to use Pidgeot before _–as I infiltrated the base up in Mahogany and might get caught under his observant eyes and being surveillance at–_ that he thought of that, although it was just my theory and opinion.

To add it more, Proton must had sharp senses to even knew what I was going to do next, and of my thought. It was truly appreciative and useful skill to know well of what your opponent’s next move would be on the next second, but not truly, especially when it was used against me; since I was the victim of Proton’s doing, so it felt like I was sunk low in the bottom.

“And that must be… true. Of my thought, I mean. And why did I think of him like I was actually appreciating him in so many ways possible.” I concluded my thought as I shrugged both of my shoulders before looking away from the window, leaning on the wall slowly as I let another sigh out from my lips, pulled into other deep thoughts of as my gripping hand on both of Pokegear and my red sphere loosen a little.

Continuing about Proton, the man seemed to be truly and was very experienced with military tactics _–as he seemed to use to be while he was still in Rocket’s base or the sort, training–_ and movement _–it was seen truly, from the way he acted, talked, at times–_ as I’ve seen, having sharp senses and instincts that had made him survive from most of the thing happening revolving around _–and away from the worst of the worst, like how Archer was immediately caught by the International Police in no time, and now even still in jail–_ and… how that was truly visible from what happened upon two years ago and compared to him right now, who had to even already been out from the jail no longer than the rest of the team; because of his good behavior, he said, and how that was actually made me wonder on.

Was it because… he was actually behaving like how he was to me, just now? No, that would be obviously seen from the jail for sure. But seeing how he was acting now, it wasn’t in the slightest bit the same of what he’d described of being having good behavior; more like the opposite. And by my… possibly, an open book expression _–or so had I thought of myself, now, and how Silver said those thing ever since, too–_ I knew it would took Proton not long to took advantage of me, and struck me with, to even rendered me speechless, not even protesting as he gave a threat out and made me play along with.

I could just call the Police up for this Pokegear situation, and yet I didn’t, because I was… being complicated myself; of not involving any other person because of my own carelessness, already involved with the mess of Proton’s upon the game he’d set ever since, and me being played into his plans to even tread back home like this, with my Pokegear stolen and myself being threaten from, still, no less. I knew I didn’t want to involve anyone else, and yet, I felt something else coming to get me on the thought at the moment of I had came to recall of Proton’s doing and wondering, realizing something I was… surely didn’t expect it coming either, or… by this situation I’ve had _–of me not going to involve anyone else but doing things by myself–_ and how I was did nothing, was because of…

_…Because I was feeling something else for the older man that I had started to feel strange, and not wanting to fight him, or even wanting to know him much better, even though he was an ex-criminal?_

At the thought, however, I immediately shook my head _–to leave the thought from and chanting myself be away from the disaster, as I might get into unluckiness, preventing myself from the worst, noticing the bad will be coming as I had those thought coming through at the last minute, all because of Proton’s doing that seemed to get me so bad in the head and made me turn into a mess even–_ as I returned to see my Pokegear with a quick flick turn of sight, seeing there wasn’t anymore incoming message coming: given like what Proton had said to leave the Pokegear be since we wouldn’t need it.

Right, who would even need it anymore when the destination was already more than obvious for me to go to? I mean, Proton had given me clue on where to head next, inserting information through the Pokegear and even coming to say it out loud to me. And now for sure, I need to head to Olivine City’s Restaurant and how I had to go there in order to retrieve my Pokegear from; or anything else would happen. By playing Proton’s game, again, for certain, though, I had the doubts on what would come next or even happening _–since most of Proton’s words were meant to be threat and nothing serious was even happening since I came and play along–_ and having slight feeling of not going to, but… deep inside my head, I knew Proton could actually pull anything he wanted, just like how he almost involved Mom deeply, by the Pokegear.

And now that Proton had no need of using the Pokegear, too, I do had the thought I should return the device soon to Mom, right after I changed into… formal wears. Though I don’t think I had one formal wear to use but the new set of my cloth that had been sitting on the inside of my cupboard somewhere, but… my thoughts had then interrupted with the current realization, of the state I was having to, and  turned into sour in no time and I fumed.

_Hell, why did I even thought of even going to dress up, like nicely, when I was just even be involved with Proton, of all person? And I was just going there to retrieve my Pokegear, and not everything else._

Sighing again and decided not to think further about what to dress and whatnot, I had then focused both of my eyes on the device that had been long on standby mode as I was thinking for a moment _–that was minutes passed with me leaning idly with my thoughts going into any possible direction and everywhere–_ before gathering my mind slowly, as I had then started to delete the messages that was sent to, cleaned the logs out from the small device quickly, before switching off the device with me pushing the button with pushing a button, and sighed once the device shut down with a small beeping sound.

By the time my bedroom was getting quieter by nothing that had seem to be going to fill in for anything but my own breath, my own thoughts, I was thinking… that it would be much better if Mom didn’t know anything about Proton pulling some sort of a game to me, or even with him taking my Pokegear a hostage and even threaten me about almost everyone, if I wasn’t going to play his game... and all about. I knew I felt even guiltier from by deleting the message and all, but… I did thought it was the real, good thing for me to be done with, especially for Mom’s sake.

_It would be much better if I didn’t worry her anymore… or even made her worry sick due to what I’d done for the last two years of holing up, and actually finish everything of this mess up by myself, and show her of me being capable of to clean my own mess; or Proton’s mess, which is more precise._

And once everything was done _–of my mind getting sidetracked for a moment before returning to its straight path and how I felt the Pokegear was safe, my Pokeball was not needed–_ I had then started to move from my spot to take a seat on the bed slowly and to the side to open the cupboard slowly, struggling myself to even check the untouched wooden surface, after I took a seat on the comfortable mattress for a moment and rummaging the whole section of neat and folded clothes. It took me a moment or so as I was getting caught up in seeking the new set that had seemed to be somewhere below the pile of my black clothes, before frowning a little.

_I know I shouldn’t be too bothered with dressing, but here I was still… idling sitting, eyes staring and mind seemed to set straight to take the cloth Mom wanted me to use ever since a year ago. I kind of felt Mom was actually making the cloth for me to gather myself back, however, and I felt… her caring there, earlier before I talked with Proton. And now, with the older man saying things, I didn’t know what and how to react and how I could… just ditch his invitation, if it was any on the option available; rather that going, really, since my heart said a loud no._

Sighing again from the thought, my hands had then started to work up to search the cloth, focusing my mind entirely as I knew I should just search my clothes, regardless of what Proton said about using formal cloth. I want to make Mom smiled from with me using the new set of cloth too, though, so it would be much better if I used it and went down to made her happy, instead of being too bothered with the older man’s words; since I didn’t have any formal clothes to wear either. After what felt like hours of me rummaging and throwing some clothes out, once I’ve spotted the still neat and folded perfectly cloth, I immediately beamed a smile as I pulled it out quick, completely disregarding the clothes that had fell like stacks of dominoes.

Jumping myself from the bed as I found the cloth, I had then started to change myself in a quick way, quickly undressing myself from the top until the bottom, with a kick of cloth and throwing my clothes randomly _–to even scattered across the floor–_ before pulling the still fresh and perfumed cloth and wore it quick. I had fitted myself in for a minute or so, and even swept my bang to the back of my head when I felt I had took the old fancy _–and how it felt memorable like the first time I set out with the same color of cloth, before changing it as of late because I didn’t care of my appearance and actually using the old set of cloth again, because of Mom’s advice earlier, of my lies to visit Olivine which turned to be all true, too–_ of the black cloth, black short, and red jacket, before running up to the mirror and checked myself out with a grin from teeth to teeth.

_Now this looked great of to be used to! I know this is just mostly my old set of cloth, but I am still looking raring to go!_

I hummed to my own reflection and gave a thumbs up then, before quickly turning on my heels as I took the black with gold stripes cap that was sitting on my desk ever since, wearing it up as I pulled the bill to the back and pushed my bangs out from it. By the time I felt like I had worn everything I needed, and knowing where to go, I immediately took a grab of my bag and run myself to downstairs with a determined thought of,

_How I should finish everything already, give a show to Proton that I could stop his game, retrieve the Pokegear back from and be away to retraining myself in order to visit the challenges that had awaited me from the other region!_

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, and this... is the end of chapter 4! Things would get hot and he-ahem, no, very quite smutty in the beginning after this chapter, and so... thank you for reading it this far! Things would get to be seriously Mature and contain the stuffs going on, so... I will remind you, I had reminded you on the summary! ;D
> 
> And, ahem, oh yes, if you love this fiction, don't forget to leave some kudos! Thank you for everyone who had supported me on writing this rarepair again, and of course, thank you all for reading this fic! And don't forget to check on another fictions I've made too, in the past :D Who knows if I could get you to love the other pair as much as I do, too? ;D


	5. Luscious Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is now out! And so the smut part starts from here and down the story ahead, so made sure... to enjoy the ride--no, read, alright? Things would be quite bad for Gold's side, but things would simmer down, so... no more spoilers!
> 
> Scroll down and enjoy the ride! ;D

Once I’ve found myself on the outside of the house for not long after saying a goodbye to Mom, who apparently almost cried _–with her eyes bawled and having those tears reflected on the surface, gleaming and totally visible under the sun–_ and hugged me before I went outside, I smiled to mostly myself doing recalling what had just happened for a moment ago. I knew she loved to see me wearing the cloth I used to wear whenever I was out to have a journey, and with me now having back to went out with having a mindset of changing myself, of going challenge and retrain, too, I knew I made Mom proud with.

_But even if that was the truth and only that of me, with me standing outside and be a little fired at by knowing what I had to do next, instead of training._

It was the truth that I was going to retrain myself and might be battling Gym Leaders with, but right now, I had some problem I need to sort out of: _Proton._ With the older man taking hostage of my Pokegear to even invite me out to the Olivine City’s Restaurant for the evening, I must say he was quite daring to pull such stunts. And by me having no access to the device, it would just mean I had to postpone my challenges since I couldn’t make a promise with, with me having no contacts or anything to use for.

Not when I had returned the Pokegear back to Mom earlier, where she made a confused look to me for a moment, before actually smiling without questioning anything about it. I was glad Mom said nothing about, but then again, I knew I left no trace for Mom to know about what I had probably in problem and what I had to do next, so I was actually relieved that Mom wouldn’t be involved next when I had to visit Olivine, with her not going to worry, but wishing for my safe trip.

I knew I lied to her about going with friends _–due to Proton’s doing of letting her see the message she received before I came home–_ but since Mom seemed to find it the same with what I was going to do next to visit the town, I actually follow along, and did say nothing, not even explaining things, since I see no importance of telling her something that could made her worried sick in the house, or even involving someone else that had nothing to do with, or even expanding the small problem I had at hand, already.

_Not anyone but me and Proton, in this case._

I, though, had the feel that the older man was actually might try to trap me at the same time I came to visit me, then again, I had the sort of feeling that might be not all. Especially when the message earlier, as I recalled correctly, saying about me not going home. I knew Proton might have some plans up in his head and to his sleeves: that I need to figure out soon, although I didn’t know _what_. The older man seemed to gotten himself everything came by the last minute and execute it perfectly so I was… probing and wondering the possibilities of what he might not do and done.

But as minute goes by with me not knowing or even having a head to start on, I actually sighed then, tucking my finger to the inside of pants’ pocket and pulling the red sphere I had wanted to use ever since earlier. Releasing the Bird Pokemon for not long after I pull the red sphere out with a quick flash of red beam, dispersing into light slowly as it revealed a huge bird Pokemon, I smiled when I saw Pidgeot actually waved both of its wings graciously and looking prideful, making me more than eager to climb its back and travel to anywhere with, if it _wasn’t_ because of Proton.

Once I’ve ran to the back of the huge bird’s back in not time and earning its curios tilt _–of wondering where we were heading–_ I made a wide smile and told the Pokemon to fly me to the Olivine City, and up we were in one quick nod, prideful look as strong flap of wings and to the wide blue sky above, leaving the New Bark Town in no time, and to our destination…

_…of an unexpected experience and thousand question to be asked, waiting for me._

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

Once I’ve arrived in the Olivine City, and got my face washed with breezy wind coming from the sea and ocean ahead, I jumped from my Pidgeot’s back, returning the bird back to its sphere and giving it some congratulatory upon, before tucking the red sphere back into the inside of my pant’s pocket. I wasn’t sure on where to head upon the early time I had arrived on Olivine City by then, since it was still around afternoon still on the harbor _–and how the expected time was evening–_ judging by the sun’s position and how it was still bright beyond the sunset’s light and the purplish hue gradient that usually painted the horizon above.

Unsure on what to do at first, I walked myself around the harbor randomly _–since I had no destination around to be visited or anything–_ looking back and forth from the harbor’s pier and to the lighthouse ahead, before spotting black clads… of suit person like walking around the area, making me stopped dead in my tracks. As I saw the person who had been coming back and forth to the building ahead, of what I’d call… Olivine’s Restaurant, I scrunched my face.

_Wait, does today of all days, we had some sort of event? I knew Proton told me to use suit earlier, and surely… this doesn’t mean, that I was wearing all sorts of wrong outfit for, right? I know I didn’t care of what I was using and wasn’t actually interested on going to, but… since I had the need of my Pokegear, I thought…_

As I had the thought, I had then looked around for a moment, legs started to walk little by little in steps as I reached the restaurant in no time, seeing there were line of long people having similar black suits. At the time, however, I see no questions needed to be asked for, since I found nothing suspicious about it _–and thinking if it might be some wedding or the sort–_ until my arm actually being pulled from behind by a strong arm, making me yelped loudly, especially when I had found the back of my head bumped into something... … _Familiar._

_Of the hard yet comfortable surface that I had bumped into just this morning on Slowpoke Well—_

“ _Gold,_ you came.” A low purr of my name was heard along with a small breathy tone that came to reach the side of my ear in no time, sending me shivers down my spine as I felt the warmth started to touch the back of my nape and caressed my skin softly as it puffed from; of breath, I supposed.

At the name _–of my name that had been–_ mentioned, I started to gulp my saliva down a little, feeling quite uncertain to not turn my head or even turn to look at the owner of those alluring, purely filled with intentions voice, until I decided to change my mind due to my arm was still in a vice-grip, my head leaning on the chest of the man’s. Turning my eyes to look at the person who I had thought must be one and the only one in question slowly with an unsure tilt and blink after, just to be met by a dazzling bright color of emerald orbs with a matching hair in no time, I knew it was none other than the person that had been involved with me ever since _–the game and mess maker, of making me involved with–_ making me hold my breath and bit my lower lip… …in response.

“Proton.”

I said low and in a murmur as I pronounce the older man’s name slowly, almost inaudible to my own hearing as my eyes stared quite wide at the sight, feeling my heart getting mixed up _–and quite riled as I knew my Pokegear was with, but caught up there–_ as I stood still with blank expression, making Proton grinned mischievously, from what I thought that he was savoring my expression and reaction; of not totally expecting him, if any. The older man, however, flicked his eyes quick to have plant his sight on my… outfit, I supposed for a moment, before returning to look at my face with a frown, hand tightened at my arm, enough to made me wince and hissed a little, before leaning his face closer to my ear, whispering,

“I’ve told you to use formal attire earlier. Why don’t you even heed it, hmm, Gold? You do know you’re going to invite a trouble if you happen to use this… cloth of yours.” Proton’s emerald orbs had then stare at me piercingly, making me winced and averted my eyes in a quick second, before answering.

“W-what does it matter! Moreover, I was here to get my Pokegear back, _not to_ attend your invitation to the Olivine City’s Restaurant, if anything.” I said with a huff then, earning another chuckle coming from.

“You’re quite daring to pull this to me, huh? Well, you are daring ever since the last two years ago _–of your daring infiltration–_ so I praise you for having that stubbornness, if you didn’t happen to mess it up today and now, of all times. If you want to get your Pokegear back, then you must abide the rule and that’s _first._ ” Proton said as he then twisted his hand on my arm to turn me to face him, making me yelped and gasp when I saw the older man’s eyes turned to be totally piercing, scary in a sense.

I didn’t know what was going on to the inside of Proton’s head as he gave me those deadly look, but as I was still, though, stubborn, I furrowed both of my eyebrows in response, giving him another quick response, not thinking twice _–or even holding my tongue back–_ as he gave me those looks; not even wanting to give in to such threatening face, if it was counted.

“What _do I care_ and even give a damn about your game’s rule, even, Proton? I said I had enough your game, if you recalled. Moreover, return my Pokegear, _now!_ Or I will seriously report you to the International Police of stealing someone’s possession, and send you back to the place where it would be awaiting you, again.”

At first, Proton made not so amused expression at me, emerald orbs seeming not wavered or even changing a little bit from, before he actually stifled a laugh, chuckling throatily before he laughed hard to my face, making me baffled evenly at; of the surprising expression he never seemed to had, aside from smirking, grinning or having those sly, smug face.

_I—was this is what you call, madness of his, I wonder? Or did I happen to checkmated him that he eventually laughed from? Or was it because of his losing his mind already?_

As I had the thought and questions from Proton’s reaction, when the older man happened to stop laughing and continued it with a low laugh, I scrunched my face up, trying to tug my arm away from Proton’s, but to no effort since the older man had tightened it up again to even pull me closer to his body, enough to let small space between me and his face to breath only.

“You’re really pulling that _–everything–_ to me, now do you not, _Gold?_ To even shout your lungs like it was going to be the end for you if you’re not going to say everything to my face. I know you are not giving it serious thought, of so had I seen it even before you came here with your… new set of untouched clothes, even. And I did know you don’t have a formal cloth to wear either, so I flaunt you on that. And who ever expect that you will actually shout to me you don’t give a damn and wanted to threaten me with that. Is this a payback from what I’d done, I _wonder_ …?” Proton asked with a small tilt of head, looking like he was slightly interested but actually trying to get my reaction from.

_But me, being perceptive at that moment, was rather shocked to hear that Proton knew that I didn’t have a formal cloth to be worn off, and even… knowing I used new set of cloth, compared to him flaunting me on about wearing; since I knew he might just try to threaten me or getting me scared of, and actually savoring my reaction of being frightened from, like how I expected it, but foiled as I throw him another quick reaction instead. Just how could he know…?_

As I widened my eyes in a shocked state and was about to question the older man, a quick finger had already stopped right in front of my lips, making me startled as I looked at it for a splitting second before planting a stare and a furrow of brows as I noticed Proton had the edge of his lips already edged upwards.

“I knew everything. Even your new set because I knew you wore different old cloth earlier. And about… formal wear, you don’t even have to ask why I knew _–or even with you being surprised at–_ if you were thinking about that. I just knew you are not the type who used to wear formal clothes, and that was seen from how you are, on daily basis, anyway.” Proton said, before pulling his finger away from my lips, giving me chances to spoke myself loud as I planted him a hard stare.

“Wait, you did say on _‘daily basis’_ , did you actually happened to stalked me ever since?! You’re… you’re really sly, you know that, you _old fox!”_ I shouted then, only to get a snicker and amused hum from Proton in no time.

“ _Not_ ever since. And I never stalked you until _today_ , of all days. I… just knew how you are and your daily life to even your private… things, from single glance, if anything to put it precisely. Thank you for the early compliment, as I would really love to see your expression evenly, such as this.” Proton chuckled as he let a hand started to caress on the side of my cheeks then, grazing his finger slowly, and made me actually slapped it away in no time as I gave a furious expression to, seeing there was nothing changing on the ex-executive’s expression, but wider and amused smirk.

_At least now I knew he was really stalking me today, for the whole day, I assumed, ever since I met him due to my coin! Truly, Proton was surely scary beyond my words or anything that could describe him alive, by him knowing just by single glance, if anything, like how I feared already, of him even having those skills –of being perceptive, sharp, and observant eyes– to his advantage. I wonder just how much can he actually knew my mind, by now too, since I must be an open book…_

“Fearing _me, now_ , Gold? You sure made a furious expression, but you weren’t angry… _or so_. I knew how your facial looked and saying to me at the moment, now.” Proton said as he returned his hand to caress the side of my cheeks in no time again, making me startled but… not going to slap it away as I felt the older man’s other hand on my arm tightened evenly from; giving me command of not to move, or anything else.

Staring again to the older man with my two gold orbs _–by finding I was speechless and not knowing on what to say to the older man by those questions–_ burrowing itself to the emerald ones, I was actually gasping when both of the hand from my cheeks and arm moved at the same time to grab on my waist part in a swift movement and lifted me quick into the air in a quick hover _–sending my body floating in no time–_ before feeling my body was actually flumped to one part of Proton’s shoulder.

As I took realize on what had just happened for lingering seconds or so after the action took hold and getting to my every cells and brains _–to know what was going on–_ I gasped and widened my eyes quickly, struggling myself to broke free from Proton’s and be away with, but to no effort since Proton actually pulled both of his arms on my waist as he quickly took a long stride to wherever he was thinking of going to, making me yelped and actually hanging myself quick on Proton’s… black suit as I needed something to cling at to made sure I didn’t fell from, by being unbalanced from.

“P-Proton! Let me _down_ now! I don’t know what are you planning and where we were even heading to, but if you insisted on doing this, then I will—“

“— _Report it to the Police_. You kept saying that ever since, but you never did it when you had the chance to with, for example with your Mom’s Pokegear earlier. Is it because you actually forgetting that you can just call police and forgetting it completely, finding that you never realize you can just call and end everything with if you wanted to, sending me to jails… or was it… simply because you had something else in mind, hmm, Gold? You _do know you can do anything you want_ , yet you _never_ did. _Why’s that_ , I wonder? Or maybe… you just love to threaten and do some sort of payback of what I’d try to you.” Proton chuckled throatily as he kept walking from the place where we were standing upon earlier and be away from the Olivine City’s Restaurant direction and to… somewhere far away.

As my eyes found itself from left to right, noticing on how we were away from the harbor and to the road ahead, of route treading back or so had it seemed, I actually struggled with myself and starting to squirming around, from Proton’s grip and tried my best to flee, but then again, Proton was sharp enough to notice it on the first hand, enough to send me a warning.

“Stop doing that _, Gold._ I know you want to escape yourself, but here we had a rule to be set of. You already failed the formal attire and so we moved to rule two: by you following on what I have to say _now._ ”

“I _don’t want_ to follow your whatever rules that you came up with! What’s more, what’s the deal of using formal attire to visit the Restaurant anyway? I know we can just go in like usual if we happen to be just a guest or the sort! And where are you even planning to take me to—“ And my words had suddenly cut of when Proton had suddenly decided to let me down from, making me flabbergasted at the sudden movement he chose, letting my eyes staring blankly to the older man with a slight gape of lips.

There, when I happen to see Proton actually wore an entire formal outfit from the top to below, all in black suit clad like how I saw it _–on Olivine’s Restaurant’s entrance, at least–_ I held my breath. I never knew the older man would wear something like… a high status person like, not until today. And there, I was slightly thinking if Proton was born like Steven from the Hoenn Region for a moment, but chose the wrong path of his life and joining Rocket’s… instead? Since I knew he had those sharp skills and everything beyond the usual standard people alike, such as me, so…

“What are you thinking about, again, Gold? I knew your mind had been wandering for a moment there.” Proton interrupted, making my train of thoughts stopped entirely as I had then started to stare myself and was about to flee or escape _–as I quickly surveyed the area–_ but stopped once Proton’s hand suddenly found its way to grab my wrist quick, making me yelped; again.

“For now… I wanted us to visit the tailor I’ve used to frequent. I know you dislike the idea of, but I still insisted you to wear formal cloth. I want to have a proper _date_ with you on the inside of Olivine’s Restaurant, as I kept my words of. Even if you thought that I actually invite you to made you take your Pokegear back, even, I do hold my words there, but until we… finished our duty.” Proton huffed, earning a wide stare and huge gape of lips as I felt like my ear had gone messed up or my brain was actually being hit somewhere and needed to be wrecked of.

_W-wait, what? Date? What, date, that… date? The date that lovers used to… ? No, no, that might be wrong, if any! I mean, hahaha, Proton said he took my Pokegear with him and now I was here to actually retrieve it, being pulled into his game, and now he said… date? Am I crazy?_

“Isn’t this a game of yours, though? Not a date? Wait, wait, wait, Proton. Did you hit your head somewhere or…?” I asked with a baffled expression then, getting myself a glance through the corner of the older man’s eyes as I saw him smirked and humphed.

“This _is a game, Gold_. Although you might not realize it ever since and thinking something else of. Oh well, a game… to make you come to me, with your Pokegear fell in my hands and lure you, to lead the times we are having now… and to pull you into a date with me instead, above anything else, if you realize it ever since.”

Was all Proton had said before he released his Golbat in no time, of the sudden tucking and out of Pokeball, and actually took hold of its leg as he grabbed me on the hold as well, letting my yelping voice roamed free from the sudden take off we had had, and, off we were to somewhere… unknown and totally unbeknownst of, with my mind wandering on and off, here and there as I felt a little tipsy upon the ride Golbat had given with Proton taking hold firm of me on the waist.

_I didn’t understand what Proton had said of how this was even a game or the sort, but most probably thinking that it had relation with what he’d ever said before in Slowpoke well, of gambling or the sort. I thought that had relation of with, and… now… I was, then, actually pulled into a date with my Pokegear as the bait? If I was then… then, this was all expected of! This is truly just a magnificent trap of where it trapped me truly into, and now as I was hovering on the air and above, surely… surely I can’t do anything but be pulled into his plans of trapping me, evenly!_

As I realized what had just happened in lingering minutes of us flying through the blue horizon and to somewhere unknown, of the vast blue ocean under, I prayed mostly to myself that I wouldn’t be killed, by no one knowing where I was with Proton, even; since no one knew my whereabouts, but Mom whom I said about I was on Olivine, but now being dragged to somewhere instead. I was sure that I would be unharmed with him dressing like that, but Arceus knew what would happen if he changed his mind and pull the trigger or even stabbing me in the name of Giovanni, or anything!

_I… I just could pray by my own safety!_

_I had my Pokemons and my Team too, so if he happened to have wanted to kill me once we’ve landed somewhere, I could just release my Typhlosion! Meanwhile as we had our flying, all I could do was praying and praying, and totally having some sort of tactics up to my sleeve just in case! I knew I could retaliate now by using my Pidgeot, but that would be totally unwise of me. Arceus knew if I pulled it and harmed Proton who wanted do anything to me, and how it got me to be deemed guilty instead of what he’d done –by stealing my Pokegear– and not known of, but me with the visibility of trying to attack and charged to be put into jail._

_By the thought… oh, how I hope Arceus would tell me in advance and safe me from the most evil hands that would be most probably took me by my life and exchange it for my death…_

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

Once we’ve flown and hovering over the air for more than I could count of _–minutes for sure–_ and how I’ve spotted a landing mark, of sandy beaches after few minutes of flying or so, with me still being Proton’s hold, after few minutes of flying slowly, Proton hummed. I didn’t know what the hum was for or even why did he hummed, but as I took a peek on him from the corner of my eyes, Proton actually sighed for a moment, before commanding his Golbat to have a maneuver; which was surprising, because we’ve spent more than minutes and then maneuvering, wasn’t that basically just the same as wasting time, though.

“On second thought, Golbat, fly us back to the Cherrygrove, please. Since it was still more than early, too, I think its best for us to return for a moment, before the destined time of this evening, if anything.”

The bat Pokemon made a small squeak and nodding in return, before immediately flapped its wings quickly and took one swoop of wide turn upon the command, before returning to hover on the high air and through the clouds, crossing the ocean all over again, when we were… supposedly to reach somewhere of the Town, or somewhere ahead. I wasn’t sure where we were at the time, but looking at the area around below, I knew it was none other than the area across the Olivine City and below, just before the Seafoam Island and forth.

And so, as we had a maneuver, I started to question on the credibility of Proton’s given information earlier; if it was even true we were actually heading to the Tailor. I wasn’t sure on what was going on at the time I decided to ask the ex-executive at the same time, after minutes of staying silent, at least.

“Wa-wait, Proton, why Cherrygrove City? I thought you were saying about going to the Tailor earlier. Although I was wondering on why did you decide to take me to the tailoring, instead of going straight to the Restaurant? I—I know you were saying you were going to have a date earlier, but does—“

“—You’ll understand and see by yourself by what I meant later, Gold. And also, I thought when I’ve mentioned Tailor earlier, you would understand. I was thinking of making you a set of formal cloth, but on second thought… we’ll see where we were heading next. I won’t spoil anything to you, at least.” Proton interrupted with the emerald orbs looking down at the sea down below and ahead, totally not giving me any single glance as he seemed to be in a deep thought of something.

And at that, I decided not to question further but mulling myself over what he’d just said, while secretly taking glances from Proton’s face, and to the ocean and cloudy land below.

_Making me a set of formal cloth just for a dinner of Olivine, which he called date… Surely this Proton, this man that had took my first kiss, and now grabbing me tight over the waist, had his feelings for… me, wasn’t he? I m-mean, if someone didn’t have any feelings for, why go so far as to make cloth and anything that a lover would do for his… love, anyway? Moreover, the way he kept taking my things and to even flaunt me and threaten, did… he actually… intentionally doing that so he could gain my attention, regardless of what I was feeling at the time: of being annoyed and pissed and all…?_

“Stop looking at me like that, Gold. I know you’re thinking of things such as perhaps, my kiss over to you this morning, and much involving things ahead, but _stop mulling_ over it. I knew what you’re thinking possibly by now, at least. It was seen clearly, under the bright day such as this… day we’re having.” Proton said with a throaty chuckle, making me flinched and planted a quick stare to his face that worn some unreadable expression; of the unknown.

“Y- _you…!_ ”

“ _Don’t_ shout. And I am _not_ an esper like you’ve said it over and over. Also, _Gold,_ we’re still flying high above the lands, as you’ve noticed. I wouldn’t really like to see you’re falling or even shouting evenly if I happen to release my grip from your waist and down below, now, or would you rather it be…?” Proton looked at me with a triumphant expression, making me flinched and let a click of tongue as I avert my eyes from, noticing on how he had the upper hand in this situation.

_What a sly man, taking advantage of every single minute or anything that I had deemed to be careless, not thinking of it straight and not even expecting it coming or deranging within my mind, hitting the point across in like battering ram –without consideration to my feelings, at times– and all! Although, if I can find a gap to release myself from him at the moment, I would really like to…_

As I had the thought, the grip on my waist tightened evenly. At the time, I knew Proton must be knowing on what I had in thought as he gave me a perceptive look and not so amused expression. I shrug a little as he kept looking me like that _–or so as I stole a peek or two to his face from time to time–_ for what felt like ages, until he actually sighed and turned to look ahead with a grin that had started to be visible on the corner of his lips, noticing we were actually… coming to reach up a place ahead of Cherrygrove in no time already. I was quite surprised that it took Golbat not long to reach the Cherrygrove City in merely minutes or so _–and how I expect the bat Pokemon to be slow like this morning of Proton’s–_ but I… did realize that this morning, it was possible that Proton was actually following me, and slowed down instead.

_Not like this, when it had to not follow anyone, it could just match the speed of my Pidgeot in no time._

Although, as I happened to had my wander again, when we were actually flying down to the sandy beach that was way ahead from the City itself, I was gasping from and turned my eyes everywhere to see, if we were even heading to a right direction, if any. By the time I was going to question Proton of where we were landing to, especially when I felt my feet had already reached the sandy beaches, and seeing how we were totally away from the beach I had visited just this morning, I immediately turned my body to look at Proton fully, eyes furrowed down dangerously as I heaved my shoulder to inhale as much breathe as I could before bursting my mind to.

“Are you sure this is Cherrygrove City, _Proton?_ You did say that—“

“Ah, ah, _ah,_ Gold. Your bad habit there, I see. _First,_ before you shouted, please do look around the area before you actually shouting everything all at once to me. You had to fix your mannerism for that at times _–for not jumping straight to what it was you were looking in front, of what you had in sight, at times–_ as you might notice. Second, do follow me once you’ve noticed where you were, now. And once you do, I will answer your every question later.” Proton said with a smirk and a cock of head to somewhere around the west part of the beach for a moment, before walking leisurely as he let his hands grazed and patted my waist part _–where he had clung his hand ever since we had arrived on the sandy surface–_ intentionally, before following where the older man had been heading to with my pair of eyes slowly, trying to take my time to observe around; like what the ex-executive had suggested.

As I saw nothing but coral rocks around the area and the ocean ahead that seemed to be like some sort of the only bridge _–and only path–_ to cross from the place I was standing at and to the Cherrygrove City ahead in no time, my eyes had then started to return to focus to where the older man was walking ahead with a clack, making me startled and widened my eyes as I saw…

_A house._

_Since when… did there was even a house being built around this place…? I knew the Cherrygrove like the back of my palm ever since years ago and never had seen any house being built in… this secluded place –at least that was how I saw it, since the area around had nothing but rocks and corals and sands– or even… getting my attention of it being built around, even. Was… anybody in the Cherrygrove knew about this place, though?_

Frowning, I squinted both of my eyes then, observing and taking my time, seeing a white building that was built there from the top and down below, a two story house, of course, and how I saw it was being totally a contrast of the ocean and the sand below _–the color–_ to outstanding even. And not only outstanding, to be honest, I was quite surprised no one had ever seen this house was here, ever since Arceus knew how long ago, a question that needed to be questioned of, and how I didn’t even know there was a building there, out of all places!

After I snapped my mind out from seeing the building _–of how it surprised me truly and getting best of my head–_ I had then started to return to look around, and made unamused face. Never mind the building then, I was actually being more focused on what was going on the entrance of the building itself: with Proton actually waiting on the door, leaning his shoulder with a fold of hands as if he waited for me to come and follow him inside. To be honest, I wanted to ask him as to why he was even waiting for me there. I didn’t even know who and what building it was, but seeing how Proton had the key for…

_…that could just mean that he owned the house._

Having gathered my thought in one piece as I stared at the older man who had leaned on the door’s sill like some sort of Houndoom staying in guard of, I furrowed both of my eyebrows.

_I knew I can escape by the time he had given like this for sure, by using my Pidegot to flew me straight to the City ahead, if I wanted to. But this, could only work if I didn’t face any hindrance. I meant: he didn’t actually set some sort of trap again, didn’t he?_

And by the questioning thought, when I happened to catch a flap of wings coming from my side, I gasped evenly. The wide eyes that looked piercing and how the bat Pokemon seemed to be more than ready to throw me some Air Cutters _–just like in the morning of the game’s total start and pulling me into this mess–_ to me, I cringed. At the Pokemon’s staring though, I immediately planted a stare from where I was standing to look at the older man who already wore an exhilarated face upon seeing me getting helpless. Clicking my tongue, I was about to shout myself, but halted my every tongue once I saw… my Pokegear was being flung in the air and about with a wave of hand of… _Proton’s._

_Sly man. He totally gets me played within his pinky finger, now isn’t he._

Furrowing both of my eyebrows and curled my fist from feeling furious, defeated, and knowing what I could only do at the time _–since the threat the older man had given was two: Air Cutter attack and my Pokegear, still–_ was only to follow Proton’s rules _–or anything he went with ever since–_ and heed everything he had said, to even able to question him anything he promised; or so had he said earlier. I knew Proton wouldn’t hold his promise much by, for sure, but as I knew I was in a situation where fleeing was not an option, I hissed a little while giving a glare from Proton and back to Golbat for a moment _–which made the bat snicker and grinned, just like its owner–_ before taking small reluctant steps for a second, until I actually shrugged as I took firm steps ahead, reaching Proton’s side in no time.

Seeing how the older man’s emerald eyes gleamed as he saw me stopping on his side, locking our eyes together for a moment, he grinned.

“ _Good boy_. You really know best on what you should do best at this kind of time.” Proton said with a quick pat over my head, which I slapped quickly from, earning his throaty chuckle.

It took Proton just splitting second before he shoved my device to the inside of his pant’s pocket, returning the bat Pokemon to the inside of the red sphere in no time, before pushing me inside in a quick push, leaving my mind wander a little in reluctance, but did so, anyway.

_I didn’t know what would happen next as I had this kind of situation to begin with, but… maybe I will just see where this is heading to…_

…until I took a small few steps inside, eyes wandering for a moment to took in the room’s design that had been designed exactly like how my house was, only to see white and black stripes decorating the wall here and there, and wooden flooring just below our feet, and snapped from observing as I was listening to the door behind was being locked in a quick clack, making me turned my head swiftly, seeing there was a sly smirk being visible on Proton’s face.

_By the time, my senses were then suddenly increased to the high sensitivity, as I knew something bad would actually happen to, but… but—I--!_

“Have you been so… or even, _too innocent_ at times that you didn’t see this… coming at all? Of how… you wouldn’t expect me to lock the door, hmm, _Gold?_ ” Proton purred my name in a low, teasingly as he turned on his heels slowly, emerald eyes gleaming as it met mine in no time, and how I saw his… the expression he wore was looking like a predator at the moment; with me as his victim, since I was the only one on the inside of the room with him at the moment.

By my reaction, of widened eyes and quite panic at the situation I’ve had at hand to even took a step back with my head getting hazy from, by not expecting it, to even let Proton said it out loud _–for my sake–_ and how I truly regret of not thinking twice before stepping inside with, I knew I was doomed. By following the older man’s already so laid out game and what I’d call a trap now ever since… was surely… getting me in everything.

I never totally expect Proton would lock the door, but then again I kind of know where this is heading, at the very least. I might and might not expect it to really happen, in the slightest bit, but… now this had happen, I knew I couldn’t run myself anymore; not when Proton blocked the only access, of the entryway, unless I broke his windows, which was not needed, obviously. Not only that, not even I had the slight bit of escaping _–not to mention any thought of escaping even, now, since I had my mission still to retrieve the Pokegear on the inside of the older man’s pants pocket–_ until… my mind actually clicked.

At the same time I didn’t give it much thought or even thinking even further as my head seemed to had its gear clink and resorted to only had one move left, I immediately pushed my hand to the inside of my pants and frowned, but stopped immediately when Proton happened to caught my movement fast _–by his perceptive and observant eyes–_ by taking hold of my arm and actually pushed me to the door’s cold surface with my back on it, slamming me down in no time.

Yelping from the pain I had felt surging through my muscles and veins upon the sudden impact and stopping me from even pulling my Pokeballs out from the sudden move, I scrunched my eyes shut for a moment and trying to get my mind back on what was happening and gathering my strength, only to be caught off in the nick of time when Proton happened to lean closer and pushed one of his legs _–which was strong–_ to my stomach and down below, making my eyes flung straight down below. And by the movement _–of which I found strange and totally out of my thought, of the unpredictable–_ I pushed one of my hands to grab on it, but not successfully, because Proton had apparently, then, took hold of the hand and pinned it up to the top, while the other was still on my arm, tightening its grip like some Arbok.

Wincing from the movement and how I felt getting quite helpless by the sudden advantage Proton had just gotten from, with me under his total control, I was for… not long, recalling of what had just happened in Slowpoke Well, sending me trembling upon knowing the older man’s… not so bright intention, as it must be. Proton, savoring of what I could call of my helpless and struggling expression, leant closer to my face and leave it of an inch or so before our nose collided, staying there as I heard a throaty chuckle out from.

“Feeling… helpless, _Gold?_ I know you wanted to use your Pokemon to help you right now, but… don’t we have a game to be settled first? Don’t you want your Pokegear back…?” Proton asked teasingly, huffing a quick wisp of air to the side of my ear to made me shivered and scrunch my eyes closed in no time, before opening it as I stared hard to the older man with a grit of teeth.

“Beautiful expression you got there. I would really love to savor every reaction you’d given when you deemed to be helpless like this. _Ahh,_ how I would love it if I can just lock you up here forever and do this up to you everyday—“

“—You’re _sick!_ You do know I am here to retrieve my Pokegear, and you kept flaunting me about it. And now, you said you’re going to the Tailor to made a new set of formal cloth, and here… you are, locking and p—pinning me down, like this! Just what did… your game is, even? This surely is not even a game anymore, don’t you think…?” I said with a wavered like tone in the end, biting my lower lip in quite a building frustration as I knew Proton would smirk from.

The older man had then moved his legs down a little and to my… crotch part, nudging it hard as it made me gasped and scrunched my back a little from the strange feeling. Gasping through my lips from the _–forced–_ touch, however, I scrunched my eyes evenly when Proton lean himself to one side of my ears, whispering his low tone softly.

“This is still count as a game, Gold. Of course… with the intention of making you _to fall for me_ , to put it precisely. And that is… this gamble was about, if you notice. I want to pull you into my arms by any ways necessary, even if it counts as me doing something you don’t like, when I wanted to do the opposite.”

“… _Falling_ … for you?” I asked again, quite dumbfounded as my eyes found its way to look up at Proton in a slow movement, earning his sly smirk.

“You sure don’t realize it ever since this morning, do you not. I set this game up at the last minute to have a gamble whether you do notice my intention or not. I knew it must be hard on your mind to think about it this way, since we were both having different perceptions, with me having my black record, even. Of course, with you living in the light ever since, you wouldn’t… understand my game of gamble, but having play innocence. And so, I decide to pull something to make you involved with me, if you understand that.” Proton kissed the side of my ear then, leaving loud smack as I shivered again.

My mind was a mess and panic at the time Proton pulled that, however, I still could find myself to question him and about. Although I knew it: he set the game at the last minute, gambling if either it would work out or not, and actually working like how he planned it, due to me falling into his hands and being played into the game of… gambles, or something he had said.

“And… the _date?_ I knew that date would only mean for lovers or couples out there. You know I didn’t have any feelings for you, or even developed for, and so it shouldn’t work, right? Not when we—“

“—And that’s why I said this is our game, to have a gamble with either you will fall for me or not, ever since. But now as I saw you didn’t get it _–not even the game, don’t even mention my intention, then–_ ever since, I decided to not pull any other game for you right now, but giving you _something else_ instead.” Proton chuckled lowly then.

“And that _would be_ …?”

“Pulling a direct movement to you, like how _we are, in this situation_ right now. Instead of playing with words, or even trying to gamble with you anymore, since it wouldn’t work. Or maybe I could just convey it straight with my direct involvement with your body, as I am laying out _a luscious trap_ for you only, of _my dearest Gold_.” Proton purred my name lowly again, sending puffs of warm breath to my ear evenly as the man stayed there, unmoving.

I didn’t know what Proton exactly meant by direct involvement of my body and luscious trap, but when he happened to said it with a low, alluring sound over my ear _–like affectionately–_ I shivered evenly. At the same time, my mind had then just set into one straight point of concluding what Proton would actually meant _–by his all actions for the whole day and how I deduce and could just conclude it into one–_ by the time: _he likes me, to even pull these stunts of taking hostage, Pokegear getting stolen by, just to made me notice him, or him getting my attention for sure._

_And that didn’t stop there._

By everything that Proton had said, as to of why he did those, and what had just happened back in Slowpoke were all having its connections, without fail. I knew I didn’t understand difficult things, but once someone said their intention, I could _just… understand_ everything of the latter point, even if it was getting to me late because of it; such as Proton’s doing, now. I knew the man had said date and how my thought had turn to question his actions _–that felt much like of a lover, due to the initial of his to even made me a set of formal suit, which ended up with me in his house, ironically, and pinned to–_ evenly, but as I see everything started to fit, little by little now, with Proton saying those things, too, even though he didn’t say the confession or anything yet, I just knew it.

_He had feelings for me, that for sure. By my first kiss that turned to be taken by him, too, I knew… that Proton did that not to threaten me, for sure; although he did took my Typhlosion as a hostage at the time, I was wondering about that too. Either it was because he wanted me to be obedient to him, be feeling threatened, or because he wanted to show he liked me, but showing it up in a false way; due to the situation I had, and how it was obvious that I would be certain that he was up to no good, because of his black record. Then again, somehow… I was certain that it was the latter part best, since it was fitting him... somehow._

By the thought that came by the last minute _–of long thought to a conclusion–_ I immediately voiced it up.

“…so you do have a feeling for me, after— _Ahh!_ ” I screamed out loud when Proton’s leg had started to dug deeper onto my crotch, moving up and down in a quick way, letting my thoughts jumbled and couldn’t think straight as the man kept doing that for few long strokes, interrupting my not so finished sentence and be… _strange_ myself.

Struggling again in Proton’s grip and how he had the upper hand _–and knowing how futile it was for me to even pull and try, but hoping slightly to escape in desperation–_ Proton immediately took the chance to stop me when his leg dug deeper onto my crotch, and how… his lips were suddenly on mine, catching me and throwing me off totally. I wasn’t sure on what was happening next but when Proton had suddenly decided to open his mouth and poking his tongue to my lips’ skin, I shut my lips tightly, not wanting to get him to play or even throwing me off within his pace anymore… but that too, was actually a big no, and a failure attempt of mine.

Proton, knowing that I couldn’t be totally withstood his stroke over my crotch, actually knead his leg evenly to my crotch hard enough to made me gasped for a quick air and moaned from _–which I wondered mostly why did I let a soft sound of strangled, and pleasant at the same time–_ to even duck my head a little to withstand it, before having my lips claimed in no time as the tongue probed its way first, sending my breath away and eliciting a small protest out from me, with my hands started to struggle again, but to no avail.

Getting my voice muffled in protest _–with my breath puffing on and about as Proton had his way in, since I wasn’t used to the action or even knowing on how to take a proper breath but following Proton’s rhythm unless I wanted to faint myself out–_ when Proton had happened to move his hot muscle slowly around my mouth’s ceiling and to the my tongue in a persistent pushing to made us glued with, before adjusting to settle itself on my own tongue to have a pause, still tangling with, I planted a hard stare to the older man, letting our eyes locked, burrowing to each other with our clashing colors. The look I had given to _–by staring–_  of which I found to Proton, was seemingly amusing enough _–or so had I felt–_ as I gained myself a low throaty chuckle that had travelled down to my tongue and throat below for not long, giving me funny feelings and strange pleasure from; of the questionable.

I wasn’t sure on what to do, but as Proton’s tongue tangled with mine for a moment, feeling our breathes mingled with each other from the closeness, once Proton did made his move _–presumably because I did do nothing but staring, half confused on what to do–_ he actually deepened our kisses enough to even pushed my head back to the door’s cold surface evenly as he pressed on, giving me a strong lick, pushing his way to even press his body all at the same time _–leaving us just small space enough to breath, but mostly having my body pinned, body glued enough to let me even felt his head emanating from–_ before returning to exploring my whole mouth from.

As Proton took his time leisurely, swirling and flicking its tongue like he owned my mouth then, when he happened to tangle it for the last time, especially when I huffed and felt I needed to take a breath on while noticing my saliva drooled evenly to even dripped onto my cloth, Proton pulled away in a slow, agonizing movement as he intentionally letting a show of how his tongue left my own in a slow, entrancing movement before licking the side of his lips, revealing his smirk.

My eyes were only able to see what happened for the seconds he did that _–and could stare for a moment to linger seconds or so–_ until his leg came to work again, making me scrunched shut both of my eyes. At the time I moaned and felt my crotch actually reacted from _–with forming a little tent on below as I took a small peek to–_ Proton leaned in again as he gripped both of my arms and hand evenly, whispering a lulling sound to one of my ears, including a peck on my ear shell, which elicited another moan and my body trembling as the feeling was… getting at me, enough to made me feeling maddening at.

“Ahh, what a lovely sound you’ve made there… just from how I actually give you strokes with my leg right now… too, _Gold_. Just perfect and _truly beautiful, surely not forgettable_ on my ear. And look at your expression right now, _truly wonderful_. I wonder on how your voice would actually be heard from and looked like when I took you evenly after this, _hmm…?”_ Proton said with a teasing tone, making me blushed as I felt the older man’s words were reverberating through my eardrums and down below then, eliciting a gasp from me as I avert my face to be away from the older man’s probably incoming tone, only to get a quick peck again.

“Don’t avert your face, now. I know what I am saying was _correct_ , after all, Gold.” Proton purred again, before moving down slightly from my ear and down below to my neck, caressing his lips _–like it was his fingers–_ as he paused to nibbled down my skin from time to time, leaving some erotic sound of lapping intentionally.

And how… at the time I found the action Proton took actually made my tent getting even bigger, my mind was totally a mess _–as I couldn’t think straight with my blood seemed all to gone south and gathering on my crotch–_ and moaned loudly when the ex-executive happened to bite his fangs down on my neck part, along with his legs kneading evenly. By the time, I could only focus on what was going on with Proton’s leg and trying to resist the bite he had just given, but to no avail since Proton had then licked the bitten part and bit it quite rougher, after times. And at the time I started gasping and writhing under his arm after few minutes, with me even almost giving up to even think of running away, Proton’s audible throaty and sly chuckle was erupting through, making me snapped both of my eyes just to see the older man’s eyes were gleaming evenly, expressions…

_…turning into a beast who was having its prey spread out, laying on the plate and about to be gulped down in no time._

“Gold, I will tell you this only once. I never did this _–of every single thing from the kiss and to even now–_ to out scare you, frightening or even going to send terrors straight to you, but—”

“—But you _do like me_ , don’t you?” I managed to said out loud then, trying to get an honest answer from with even bothering to stare at, with my eyes looking straight onto the older man’s emerald orbs, making him chuckling slyly in response.

“Well, I _wonder_ about that. Why don’t you just try to find out about that by yourself? And… for the moment, as I saw you were having your… _‘condition’_ here, forget about your Pokegear, your situation and just enjoy the whole thing going on after this. With you falling straight to the _luscious trap of mine and into my care now, Gold_.” Proton said then before digging his leg evenly to my crotch and move it up and down swiftly, earning an uncontrollable sigh, gasps and mix of moans from me that came from time to time, making me couldn’t actually said anything back to the older man.

Especially when he seemed to intentionally rubbed the part around my tip _–of the tent itself–_ which made my strained voice couldn’t be controlled after, enough to made me felt that I wasn’t even myself, or even me anymore by the time Proton chuckled evenly, giving me butterfly kisses over my nape; like he was trying to soothe me down, which in fact he wasn’t, obviously. Even my body was… trembling from the strange sensation that I didn’t even want to admit as pleasure, good things, or whatever could be even called as at the time, sending me questions and thoughts wandering to anywhere.

As I’ve found myself having a messed up, screwed and hazy mind from the _‘condition’_ I surely had, and how I felt that my body heated up from, to certainly made it the pointer that it was not the usual me, with me blushing evenly too, I knew that I ought to think clearly _–or at least try to have a clear mind and strain myself to the point, even–_ at the time, or else I would just be a messed up Gold, being played into Proton’s hand, and completely forgetting the whole task I had at hand and why I was even there at the moment.

Gathering my mind and inner focus on the sake _–of retrieving my Pokegear, even when I was deemed to be not able to move, or even having the chance to take it by, mostly because the restraining movement of Proton’s–_ at hand a little, even though I was still weak from the pleasure, with my knees trembling a little from the strange sensation and almost fell down if it wasn’t because of Proton’s supporting hands still _–a grip, to put it precisely–_ too, I huffed a little before planting a look on the older man for a moment.

As I planted a look slowly to the older man’s face who had settled down on my nape, I saw… the ex-executive himself was getting strange in a reaction himself, with his breaths getting a little quicker from either excitement or something else as he saw me, I wasn’t sure, and… how he might just having the same expression as mine at the moment _–I wasn’t sure–_ who seemed to had his eyes getting hazy in color _–of what I’d call lust–_ with a matching predator expression as we locked our eyes then, before eventually averting my eyesight entirely then, blushing evenly, all the while fluttering my eyes open and close, trying my best not to invite unwanted attention from the older man as I had the small thought was going on the inside of my mind, even with me still hitching a gasp and trembling under his leg, looking back and forth _–from his face to the movement–_ too…

_For Proton, this might look like I was pleading for something, for him to move or even demanding him to do something, but I wasn’t, truly._

And by the time I got my little time to have a thinking, my mind started to had its debating going on, too, at the time. I should resist him or even be away from Proton of questioning why does it had to be like this _–or so had all the events leading to even this way–_ and even said _‘no’_ to even his touches right now, because apparently I didn’t share the same feelings with him _–at all–_ and even if I was in a bound situation of where I could do nothing but being under Proton’s persistent, unrelenting touch with his… leg.

_And yet, ironically, I just… couldn’t._

I do had a wonder if I was even alright in the head, by knowing the older man liked me and yet, I didn’t share the same feelings with, to even letting him do this to me, like… how could I? I mean, I knew things were gone wrong on my part, here, at the very least. There, I was giving questions straight to my head, trying to see if there was even anything that had made me strained my voice to not even shout a ‘ _no’_ or ‘ _stop’_ from. Still debating mostly to myself, if it was truly me having no feelings or anything reasonable with the older man, even if with me being pinned and couldn’t flee myself, I could at least run myself from, or even do the things most possible from early this morning; calling the Police to take custody of Proton’s doing.

_But here I was, getting swayed by the stroke, letting Proton did anything of what he liked, even though I know he liked me, too, for sure, already._

By the action I chose to take, and mostly of how helpless I was _–of how I realized it–_ and not going to say anything or even shouting _–or planning to do anything I should do and done ever since–_  I was starting to doubt myself on the heart: if I wasn’t even developing feelings for the ex-executive. Or even starting to feel that I might had already developed it ever since without me knowing that I actually let the older man do anything as he wanted, or some sort of believing his actions regardless his past, feeling pity, or even me being soft to him _–which I doubt, but might and possibly be–_ and wanted to do nothing much to him anymore, since it was totally not worth the time of mine to send him back into the jail, even when I knew on the inside of my mind that: the situation we were having were directing into all wrong way.

“Gold…”

Or maybe simply because I had hit my mind wrong ever since this morning, under a strange spell of me liking Proton with the side effect of what he’d done over, by taking my first kiss even, to even made me almost thinking something strange and of unbeknownst myself. Or maybe, it was because I wanted to know the man much better that… I started to resort to a way where any people who would read this thought that I was and already messed or had my screw gone loose from. And in this case, because I wanted to know him in a better point, I started to let the man took over the situation he had, and wanted to see on how this would actually conclude.

_Maybe that was it, of me and my choices. Which could be called as some sort of spectator, but not truly._

“Gold?”

_I was then: quite sure it was the latter part._

I did know nothing about Proton much, not even his background before he joined as Rocket’s executive or anything, but by having him done this now, like how he said about me not even knowing his game’s initial, purpose, or even anything around, but involving the direct involvement of my body _–and to even had my kiss taken of just this morning, was sure made me knew that the older man wanted to convey something that I would took as what I’ve thought he was having feelings–_ made me doubt it _–of my initial of wanting to know him better–_ a little, but then again, _no._

 _That’s not it._  

Also, if I happened to put my mind in that way _–of my body having involvement, and if I think about it twice–_ a little, of Proton’s usual mind and perception too _–to even insert his point of view here–_ it just sounded exactly like me was actually having to develop a liking to Proton’s touches, by not protesting in a reaction to his touches, and nothing involving of me wanting to know him better _–in enlightened way and as a person–_ than of wanting to know anything about the older man, and how that was absolutely getting straying off the topic and main idea of mine, if any. I never think of that in a way or two before and would be absolutely a no-no in this case, since I was still struggling and all, with me assuming Proton actually thought the same of me at that time, at least.

_Concluding and setting my earlier possible –and with little doubt– of thought, it would be a no. Then again, my case of developing feelings of the older man, of wanting him to know a little bit better sounded a little off, too. And how I felt that wasn’t the case either. Th-then just what I was even feeling of right now…? Surely I, I—_

“Gold.”

At the mention of my name in a low, stern voice, I actually snapped myself up in no time, looking at the man who had been staring at my face _–for Arceus knew how long already–_ with a questioning expression, gaining quick stifle of gasp out and high pitch hissing as I tried to withstand the leg’s sudden stronger nudge from, sending my head to the back and arched my lower body in response of.

“You dare to even have a thought in the middle of the time of when you almost reach the peak and came, do you not, Gold?” Proton purred my name softly to the side of my ear, nibbling and pulling my earlobe strongly as the movement sent shivers down my spine in no time, immediately took over and replacing my whole thought of debating, questioning and wondering I just had over in no time, exchanging it with…

_…Pleasure._

“N—no! No, no, _no_ , Proton! _Proton_ , please _listen_ , why did you _even_ do this to me? As I had been wondering about it ever since, I—if you really have no feelings then you shouldn’t— _haa!_ ” I hunched my back when Proton happened to pause his legs from stroking altogether, leaving it there to stay over, noticing on how the older man’s eyes seemed to had its curiosity revealing upon the orb’s surface as I gave the question.

“You… were you actually thinking about that, Gold? I thought you will get it when I told you about _‘why don’t you find out by yourself’_ and to make you do some observation, and here, _you_ … you are still _questioning_ about it? I was wondering on what had just happened to you for a moment of not reacting when I had called you three times and giving you a _–must be–_ waves of pleasure even, yet here you are…” Proton made a baffled expression with one of his eyebrows arched slightly, giving me the quite skeptical look, before letting a loud huff and shrug as he leaned his face closer to my cheek, leaving a quick peck on it for a splitting second, before pulling away as he noticed my cheek had its red color still visible, making the older man had his smirk returned to the usual place.

“…Well, _no matter_. Be as dense and innocent as usual, stay the same as the old you, Gold, since sometimes _ignorance is bliss,_ they said. For that part of you, however, it is one of the _most exquisite charm_ you’ve had shown ever since _–your trademark, I supposed–_ and made me wonder as to why someone like you even existed and made _a mess_ out of me...” Proton trailed off in silence, making me couldn’t help but being curious by what he’d just said.

“Made a mess of…? But how—“

“—How, indeed. As for me, I could just savor every single and teensy bit of your innocence from now on, having my delightful fill of it whenever I wanted to, for sure.” Proton said with a throaty chuckle, expression turned to be a smug and made me couldn’t help but twitched a little, especially when one of Proton’s hand had started to move from my arm and to my cheek and caressing it slowly.

I didn’t know why, but as the chance present itself in front of me to be taken of escaping _–since my arm were no longer pinned and I could just duck my head and escape–_ I did do nothing but staring to Proton’s face, seeming to be allured and having my eyes getting hazier in a response, especially when we happened to lock our eyes together, shining gold orbs burrowing its way to the gleaming emerald ones…

“I thought, for a minute earlier with you dazing out: that you are debating with your own thought of something there, but… looking at your lovely eyes and reflecting your very soul _–and what you were thinking possibly by–_ right now, you were surely thinking about me, don’t you, hmm? Although, in all honesty, your questions earlier, were actually felt like it was more of a distraction of your mind compared to what you’ve had in store, as I knew you might be thinking about something else, if I should be honest… with. Of you perhaps, debating of how you should scream something to me to stop but you didn’t, and letting me doing everything I wanted as I took it advantaged because you didn’t show the certain rejection. Or so you were look like as you gave me a vibe from that kind of look, _Gold_.”

Once Proton ended it up with a victorious smirk, eyes squinted a little like he was a sly Arbok on the charge of going to bind me with the advantage _–of information–_ he had, I gasped in horror as I earned another true sly smirk from and…

_A bullseye._

_He--Proton even point something I didn’t even think of earlier, rewording and correcting my whole confusing mind into one perfected sentences, just from looking my face, and how it was getting to me that Proton was surely inhumane of, if I happened to not know him in the past! With his sharp senses, observant and a dangerous executive in the past due to his abilities above the average grunts, it was quite expected, however, making him one fearful enemy to be had of; since he had many ways to settle things or end you up in no time, if he was given chances, such as this situation I’ve had, even, where I was deemed almost speechless and how his words hit me like the Magnet Train crossing over._

“J—just how _do you_ —“, I hitched a gasp as Proton’s leg was suddenly returning to work again, interrupting my unfinished words as it was giving me some sort of feeling that I might… for not long having something going to release of, especially when I felt like Proton’s leg was intentionally kneading it slowly from the base part of mine to the top in an alluring way, sending me shivers from the strange feelings of it, and how my body trembled from.

I was quite surprised when Proton bothered to give me an answer to my unfinished question of the predictable after, leaving me with my thought of either he was just planning to tease me around with it, or simply because he found out on how interesting it was to keep a conversation with someone that had his mind muddled with questions regarding Proton’s doing, wondering if I was even not getting my head hit somewhere, and affected with strange feelings that had seemed to appear out of nowhere and all; in this case, me.

“I just… _happened_ to know, _Gold_. And that’s _that._ Maybe you could think that you’re an open book that I could actually read you easily like how I flip my own palm, but that _wasn’t_ the case, truly. Perhaps it was because of how the event led to as of late that I said those… things of what I’d just thought of, by trying to read your expression, facials, and made it apparent that it was a coincidence, if anything.”

_Although it is impossible to be said as a coincidence, I thought. Since it happened for more than once already, and he keep knowing what I’d had in mind ever since; which was frustrating, shocking me enough at times._

“Well, that is of no matter, in all certainty. For now, however, _Gold,_ do return to focus on what we’re having on hand and your condition, alright?” Proton smirked as a hand of his had then suddenly turned to scoop my hardened bulge below, making me twitched and gasped upon the touch, before continuing again with a low tone, alluring whisper of, “And do release your every single seed that you’ve contained ever since, and show me the _splendid_ expression you will made, when you reach your climax. Don’t hold back, now.”

Proton said, inviting a total reddened face from me as I heard it, and starting to made my whole thought shattered but focusing on what the older man had done then, by using his hand to stroke the bulge up and down, all the while combining it with the leg he had used to at the base, and at times, doing them both at the same time to made me gasping and moaning erratically from as I scrunched my eyes shut, head even pushed back to the door’s surface as I found the sensation was so not bearable, and totally burning through my whole body.

The next action Proton took, however, made my whole trains of thoughts ended up totally, as his hand had then keeping up the pace of his working legs in turn, stroking it few times, squeezing my shaft for a moment, before changing the movement with his leg, keeping doing that as it even made my pants felt slightly wet from, and getting evenly as I saw Proton kept doing that to made me gasp and moaned at the same time, with a combination of his tongue over my nape, licking, biting and sucking like he was hungry of my skin that much. I couldn’t really contain my moan any further as I felt myself was getting strange in the situation, my eyes fluttering close and open, body trembling evenly as I felt my shaft was getting harder than ever then; hinting that I was totally close and about to, climax, or so Proton had said.

It wasn’t until a minute or so before I actually hunched my body and how my muscle tensed up totally, before moaning loudly as I felt I had reached the climax when proton dug his leg deep _–as if he knew I was about to–_ and staying then, body trembled greatly as I had felt something surging through my whole body and gone south to my crotch and shaft, before releasing the hot liquids in no time with my back arched up, splashing my pants with the strong release and scattering all over to the inside.

As I felt stickiness started to took my focus when it filled my pants and how it even dribbled down to my inner thigh and down below as I felt it, trailing down to mess my pants, for sure, when I happened to release the second wave in no time as Proton nudging his leg from the base _–as if he was going to milk me dry and to made me release everything, that man–_ I shivered evenly, huffing a little as I heard Proton’s throaty chuckle from. When I happened to release the third and last, as I couldn’t really recall but felt, my body immediately slumped a little forward with a heave and hanging slightly _–with my other hand pinned to the older man’s hand, so I didn’t fell instead–_ from, making me felt quite glad, at the same time, dizzy as I strived to take much air from the intense experience I just went through; because of Proton, mostly.

With my eyes had its white sighting coming to decorate my sight from time to time after I took some air to fill my lungs with oxygen and be gone after, I sighed a little, even when I saw Proton actually had his way with looking down to my crotch with a smirk at first, before finding its eyes back on my face _–which was still flushed from–_ and leaning in to give a quick strong smooch on my lips; which I didn’t even bother to be minded or returning of.

It took me for a moment of minutes or even longer, when I happened to calmed my body down and gained my normal pace of breathing, I was, however, for not long had started to feel my whole body hurting and entirely exhausted from, making my whole mind stopped right in the track and fluttered my eyes closed slowly as the feeling of the revenging tiredness _–of what I assumed from the morning’s biking until this afternoon with Bike’s result, after I was just starting to gather myself on preparation of challenging the Gym but getting into a problem instead, and involved with Proton–_ started to dawn on me. The feeling was eating me away slowly from my muscles, to my veins and last my whole being, as I was for not long drifted into a quick sleep, regardless the position I was having or even thinking on what would happen next if I happened to let my guard down by sleeping from Proton; as I didn’t even had the chance to think of, but pulled into.

The only thing I had recalled and remembered before my consciousness started to drift away and left my body and into a deep slumber after the climax and release, was none other than those pair of emerald orbs that was looking down fondly on me, having its so piercing looks and gleaming from…

_…Satisfaction._

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so that was the end of the luscious trap! Have you had not enough share of the steamy scene? Worry not, the next two chapters there would be more things around, so made sure to stay tune so you won't miss where this is going to. <3  
> Oh, and don't forget to check maybe, the old work of Goldenlaunchshipping I've ever written before, as it had different plotline and situations! Of course, I'll be glad if you check and read them out. ;D
> 
> And thank you very much for the kudos, everyone! I really appreciate it, and lovely comments too <3


	6. Knots of Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is now out! I know I've been late uploading this (when I should upload it the very other day, too) but then again, enjoy the whole chapter! ;D Things would progress as usual, and of course, what are you waiting for? Come on, scroll down and enjoy the rid-read! ;D

“…ld.”

_A call. Who is it?_

“….ke up.”

_What up? Why do I need to be to be up, if anything?_

I grumbled under my breath then, furrowing both of my eyebrows as I felt there was a slight shook coming to reach my shoulder, making me grumbling even more before I slapped the hand away in no time, earning a sly chuckle in my hearing, with both of my eyes closed still.

_Who was… it? I knew this voice truly well to the depth of my mind, and yet, as my heavy mind, muddles from tiredness started to decorate the inside of my mind, I felt like I knew nothing… but recognizing the person…_

“…ld. If you don’t wake up soon, I will do something worse than what you’d expect.”

At those words again, however, I still didn’t want to open my eyes from, as I deemed it was unnecessary of, and what’s more: what worse would I expect from by sleeping further, anyway? Grumbling again under my breath and shrugging myself as I struggled to get some more sleep, I actually flung my eyes open and wide and yelped once I had for not long… felt a hand coming to settle down on my thighs and moving up slowly _–like it was taking the time to savor my every skin and warmth–_ before pausing as it reached my buttocks and squeezing it hard, sending me shivers from.

When I happened to look downwards and being confused a little on what was even happening _–and where I was at the time–_ I was actually more shocked when I happened to see Proton was already hovering on the top of my… naked body _–with nothing but my boxer on down there–_ on the top of a black mattress, having a sly and smug expression as he saw me having the most horror expression upon realizing on how defenseless I was. I had then took a small chance I was given to look around a little, noticing that I wasn’t in the same room I had on before, since it truly… felt like I was on the inside of a hotel, or anything similar, but—

“You’re in my bedroom right now, Gold. Also, stop looking to everywhere, but plant your look on me and do notice on what we were going to do next, if you didn’t happen to wake up after I did _this_.” Proton said as he squeezed my butt cheeks evenly then, making me gasped and trembled evenly as I found it to be totally strange of, and how I did notice Proton actually smirked and being totally amused from seeing my expression, as he kept doing that for few more times, before settling with a low, throaty chuckle before pulling his hand away from in no time.

By the time the ex-executive decided to pull himself away from me _–and with me getting wide awake, although slightly tipsy and confused after the sudden situation of me being totally awaken from–_ I immediately found myself to roll away from the mattress and possibly running away from the older man’s grip or even what would come to me next _–as I just realized everything of what just happened either earlier or even yesterday, I wasn’t sure or even bothered to know and ask Proton–_ but stopped entirely, by another quick and swift action of Proton; as always. As I felt I was being pulled back when Proton had apparently took both of my arms in a quick grip flumping me down on the mattress, I gave another loud yelp _–for the second time that morning–_ and scrunched both of my eyes in response upon the impact of returning to the earlier position.

After I managed to take a peek on what was going on for the passing second Proton seemed to did nothing afterwards, however, I was gasping again when Proton happened to lean himself closer by the time, leaving a quick kiss on my lips, before moving down slightly with his lips on my skin _–still–_ and stopping once he had reached… where he had planted his bite on my skin earlier, chuckling as his eyes locked with mine.

“Haven’t everyone ever questioned you about this… bite mark before?” Proton nudge a finger on the spot then, making me hissed and throw my head in a response, feeling tingling and hurt feelings started to spread through from.

I noticed he actually put another nibble on it yesterday as I expected, and no wonder now it was hurt like I was having attacked by a Poison Sting.

“N—no, apparently! And it’s good to be not aske— _Ahh!_ ” I moaned immediately when Proton had happened to lick the part for a second or so _–leaving soothing feeling first–_ before sinking his teeth deep and down on it, sucking it hard as he had for not long, redoing everything all over, making me hissed and gasped all over from the hurting sensation, all the while finding that I couldn’t do nothing but clutching down the mattress’ surface at the time, as both of my arms were still pinned hard by both of Proton’s hands.

After what felt like minutes passing with Proton’s sharp teeth were still on my neck, biting my skin to what I could just possibly felt pain from _–although I knew he was actually leaving mark there–_ when it happened to me yelping out loud as he sunk his teeth deeper, the older man stopped and giving a low, throaty chuckle as he stayed there, eyes being observant.

“Surely someone would notice it one of these days. But I’m glad for you, that you could survive mostly.” Proton made an amused hum _–mostly to himself–_ before actually moving to lean his body closer to the top of mine, giving it small spaces as I felt… our skins were being clasped onto each other, noticing late that Proton did wore nothing but his boxer as well.

Realizing it, I immediately took the chance I was given when Proton seemed to be settling himself, with giving out a quick question to.

“W—wait, Proton. Can I ask on what… what time is it? And where is my clothes, and… uh, yours? I knew that… I seemed to be passing out earlier but—“

“—You passed out yesterday. And by now, it’s ten in the morning. Our date had turned into a sour plan, eventually, but… what can I say and ask more? I actually had gained something more precious than a little date, with you writhing under my arms and be confused with; expression of with a lovely twist. _What a savoring_ dinner.” Proton interrupted and ended with a small chuckle, making me bit my lower lip and blushed as he had pointed everything out, and made me a little shocked from learning I fainted from yesterday.

“Your clothes too, were still downstairs along with mine. As you might see, I was actually going to heat your body up by with you were still naked ever since I pulled your clothes off to be cleaned, but… since you’re _quite_ awake by now, why don’t we just continue this to something you could look forward to, _hmm?_ ” Proton made a gleeful smile, earning a curious tilt and an arch of eyebrow from me in return.

“Look… _forward?_ ” I asked, gaining another wolfish grin and a purr of my name after.

“Yes, _look forward to_ , _Gold_.” Proton dug his leg _–that had suddenly moved up to the last second–_ to my crotch again then, making me moaned and gasped at the same time, scrunching shut my eyes as I suddenly recalled of what had just happening for yesterday, and how today was obviously no different from; and how that points out of what to look forward by Proton’s words, indeed.

“W-wait, Proton! I didn’t come here to actually, haa! Ah- _ahhh!_ ” Proton dug his knee even harder when I happened to almost said my task at hand, only to get a stop of moving for the next second I show some sort of resistance to the older man _–although my crotch reacted a little–_ by trying my best not to see on what was happening, Proton clicked his tongue.

“That _again,_ Gold? Even though I’ve told you that our game wasn’t finished yet. Did you even understand what was the purpose of me doing this to you ever since?”

That, I blinked my eyes open slowly, turning my eyes to slowly plant a look onto the older man’s face, who had both of his eyebrows furrowed down, expression becoming stern from.

“I… know that y-you, l- _liked_ me, if I was… even correct.” I stuttered.

“ _And?_ ” Proton asked, making me actually surprised on the inside of my brain, by when he didn’t deny what I’ve been saying after, and how I truly felt what I was saying and thinking ever since was true, about his feelings and all.

_But then again, what was with the ‘and’? Was there even any continuation of it? The game’s intention… he said? I thought his game’s intention was to only about me getting to know his feelings better…_

“I thought there was a missing piece that you didn’t tell me yesterday. Of what you’re debating on the inside of your thought, as to why: you didn’t show any rejection towards my reaction, including… _now_.” Proton had then returned to dug his leg to my reacting shaft already, making it even feel erect as the older man intentionally dug it out as I couldn’t find words to answer him after, letting me feeling like I was being interrogated by an official or the sort, through harassment and so to made me honest for a moment or so, there.

_Proton, did—did he actually meant to ask me of the thought I was debating yesterday? The thing I was thinking of me being wanting to knew him better and the things? Was that what he was asking from me, even? As I had the thought and furrowed my brows a little upon the confusion I had felt from the Proton’s question, the next second I saw the older man closed his eyes I was baffled, instead._

“Judging from your face, you are clueless, Gold. I knew you were right now were probably thinking about what I was even asking. If that is so, however, I found the game’s purpose didn’t seem to work on you truly, or anything.”

“Wait, what…?”

“I said the game’s purpose didn’t work on you. And I decide I shall stop playing this game with you as it was useless from, ever since. But that doesn’t mean I will return your Pokegear, _yet._ ” Proton ended abruptly before he actually pulled himself up from the mattress, letting a sigh out from his lips as his eyes turned to look at me still, with his piercing emerald orbs that seemed to penetrate itself to the inside of my mind, despite the clashed and how our mind didn’t connect, yet felt the same.

_Although, at the time I should be angry with Proton who already discarded his game from by not returning my Pokegear, I found it to be truly… worrying enough when he said that. Did he… did this all, of everything, happened just because he wanted to play a game with me, even? Even his like? If so—_

“Proton, did—did you actually touch me because you just wanted to play around with my feelings…?” I said without even thinking twice by my unfinished thoughts even, getting myself a quite surprise instead, as I saw Proton was actually widening his eyes in response, white pupils seen to be like dilated from the hyperventilation; when in fact he was actually shocked.

The expression stays around a minute or so, before Proton blinked his eyes and returned to himself, looking like he wasn’t even shocked or anything to begin with.

“No. I _never_ think or even trying to pull that to you, Gold. I never even think of playing around your feelings, if anything. It was more of the exact opposite and totally reverse, as you did knew my own feelings here. That aside, why and how did you even came up with that?” Proton asked curiously, making me flinched a little when one of his hands had suddenly returned to settle on my thighs, making my mind wavered a little upon the touch.

Although, I wasn’t sure on what or how to answer Proton’s question at the moment.

_I knew he meant about… that he had feelings for me, and by the exact opposite, he actually… well, wanted me to be serious with his feelings, right? Or even me thinking that he wanted me to believe that he was serious with his feelings for me. And so, I knew that Proton truly liked me in a sense, yet there I was, couldn’t say anything by that, but… throwing a question that I wasn’t even thinking possible or even needed to be asked of…_

“ _Gold.”_ Proton purred my name again then, leaning in as his grip over my thigh were tightening then, snapping me out from my mind as I returned to focus on the older man again, who already replaced his expression earlier with a teasing, full of smug and possibly sly tricks up his sleeve.

“I knew what you’re thinking just right about now, and how I perceived it, at least, by you giving me that kind of _question_. On second thought, you don’t have to answer me by. Be as innocent as you always were, as that is your plus point.” That, and suddenly my lips were suddenly being claimed with a strong smooch first for a minute or even longer on, before deepened evenly when Proton decided to use his tongue up to mine, swallowing my entire breath, mind, and of course, my own earlier thought.

_And why did I even think of him in a way that he was just pulling this up for a game? I knew the older man had another intention ever since the morning of our game’s start and know that it wasn’t about him doing this just for simply ‘game’ or my thought had thought and said about… or maybe, it was just me trying to get his mind correctly to ask it up, seeking clarifications, regardless of my own debating feelings, such as why did I even let him did this…_

_Yeah, that must be it, I thought._

_Now I already get the clarification, I am getting… slightly relieved._

As I had the thought while having the kiss with, it was ended quite abruptly when Proton decided to swirl his tongue around with mine, making me hitched a gasp when the older man pushed even deeper from, enough to made me pinned evenly as he kept doing that from left, to the right, up and down, before pulling out abruptly _–to even left saliva hanging in between of our lips–_ as he licked the side of his lips in an alluring way then _–seeking or purposely doing that to get my attention–_ giving me the most sly smirk.

I did do nothing or even daring to interrupt the older man’s doing as he was then looking through the door that was leading to the outside _–or so had I followed his eyes’ direction–_ and getting focused when the older man decided to move up from my body slowly, leaving the bed in no time as the creaking coming from the bed followed after.

“And as you must be truly awake by now, feel free to join me below to have a breakfast, Gold. I am sure you will _love_ it.” Proton said without looking at my direction, just crackling his bones and arms for a moment, before actually giving me a side look with a smirk first, and actually leaving for not long, having his steps actually fading as he went out totally and to downwards.

As minutes had then passing by with me seeing that the older man wouldn’t actually came up anymore or waiting me down below, my mind was actually asking as to why the older man was somehow… being gentle for a moment there, but stopping my mind entirely _–of where it was heading, at least–_ once I shook my head twice, giving it notice of it wasn’t important to be asked for or even worthy of being thought about, since I knew I will just get a tease from and possibly… how my half erect tent would continue to something like… yesterday.

I am glad that he actually stopped midway anyway, giving it an end it there to even invite me downstairs, rather than having us continuing this intense activity for the whole morning again. Since I was getting quite unsure of the feeling I had for the older man and how… Proton seemed to question me about it too, earlier _–or so I had in thought there–_ and of my thinking if he wanted to know about me wanting to know him better and stuff, but ended it up with a kiss instead. And by that action, I thought he was… being considerate of my… confusion. Maybe it was just me being dense, but… I wasn’t, really.

_I am more of being confused, anyway. I mean, I just wanted to take my Pokegear with ever since yesterday, but… now… w-wait. Wait, since I was naked and my clothes was downstairs, and also my Pokeball, my team! Were everything was alright though? I mean, my whole team! I knew my Pokegear was within Proton’s hand still, though, but what about--_

At the unfinished thought, I was immediately up from the bed in no time _–regardless of the uncomfortable feeling I was feeling of being half erect–_ in a panic state, standing on my own two knees, worrying myself out as I had then running myself to the outside of the large bedroom that had been decorated with black and purplish wallpapers here and there, and to downstairs in no time… it was.

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

“Proton! My—My Pokeballs! Where did you hide it?!”

Was the first thing I shouted once I ran myself from the second floor and down to the first, running all my way up from the long staircases and to reach behind the cabinet in no time, leaving loud thumps behind; enough to made the older man noticed before he was even turning around to greet me, since his eyes had found me already. By the time I reached the man up with furious expression, greeted with a blank one from the ex-executive, I was… actually embarrassed a little when I saw Proton had actually wore his whole clothes from the top till bottom, with white shirt and black pants as usual.

_Compared to me who worn nothing but my boxers. But who am I to be blamed to? I mean, I didn’t even know where my clothes were at the time, and so I couldn’t be blamed for!_

When Proton gave me a snicker, though, I averted my eyes down, and hissed a little when the hand of his reached my chest part and down below in a soft, caressing movement, enough to send my heart explode from, all the while noticing the smirk from Proton’s lips were getting wider; given he was planning something else.

“Aren’t you totally eager right now. Before you took breakfast, why don’t you, first, wore your dried cloth that was placed on the sofa, hmm, Gold? And then I will tell you about where your Pokeball was. Just to assure you, everything is fine.” Proton chuckled as he was then moving his hand up to reach my cheek, caressing it slightly as it made me trembled from.

“F—Fine.” Was what I said before I backed away from the touch he had given in a quick manner, actually running myself with confusion as I didn’t even know which sofa he meant, but found it in no time as the house was actually build and having its section built the same with my house; with only wallpapers difference and all.

As I saw my folded clothes were already placed on the black sofa’s surface, I immediately took it without further thoughts and wore it quick _–and realizing it after that it was truly being cleaned already from Arceus knew how long, having the smell of sunshine of being dried, and a perfumed cologne coming out to reach my nose’s sensory as I tuck the sleeves from one side to another, I noticed–_ not giving a response to a low throaty chuckle that had for not long, came to reach my ear and to my side, reverberating through the entire room, somehow; and how it was heard across from, ever since.

It wasn’t long as I saw the older man had then, taking a glance of him _–from time to time as he came to my side–_ and noticing on how he just… followed me ever since, with a platter of something on his hand, but not giving it much looking or anything as I was still busy wearing my cloth, up and down, to even fixing my sleeve before pulling my red jacket up. When I wore my short pants back, though, I did notice that my erection had calmed down _–which was good–_ from, by the time _–because of my panic state and building frustrations from another situation I’ve just had, I noticed–_ and feel myself getting quite relaxed from, although I was quite edgy and unsure at the time, mostly because of my Pokemon’s unknown whereabouts.

_Even if Proton assured me too, I am still unsure, since they’re too precious to be even left for a moment or so._

Looking around for a moment, of the living room and the sofa’s placing and to everywhere around _–as my eyes can took and observed around–_  I did notice nothing such as my Pokeballs or even Pokegear around, but neatly folded magazine on the coffee table that was already on the corner of two sets of sofa. Not only that, I saw that the room itself was actually designed quite perfectly compared to my house was _–of the arrangement, I should say–_ especially with a led TV that had been hung on the wall, matched perfectly with the black bookshelf that stood and placed just beside the TV, making it just perfect in a sync, with a combination of white wall around too, looking like it was sleek, modern design, _totally_. Especially with me seeing it now, of how it was just across the sofa we’re standing beside right now, I couldn’t help but stare in awe, with my thoughts wandering a little.

_How it was perfectly arranged for a single man to live in this… full of wonder house. Made me couldn’t help but wonder much on when was Proton was even living here…? I mean, I never even saw this house was even possible or visible ever since…_

A clink was then heard to caught my hearing, making me snapped my eyes up from and returned to turn my head to my side, seeing that Proton had settled a platter down on the coffee table for not long, letting my eyes went… widened slightly, from. I saw a perfect flipped up omelets on the platter with silverwares ready to be used already, with a… rice on the inside _–since several of the inside went out from the perfected glued eggs, spreading a little out from the small little gap, like serving and giving me the look of the deliciousness from–_ it seemed, I thought, then, making me drooled slightly from the sight.

I was not sure on how or what even gotten into the inside of Proton’s head when he made that platter _–either he was thinking of impressing me, or just simply doing that for me–_ but surely, I knew the man was experienced with… cooking; with it looking so neatly cooked, too, I was sure. Not stopping there, I even noticed there was… a love or some sort of shapes with my… face available on the top of it, with tomato sauce that looked neat and detailed with precision. It was lovely _–and almost made me lose my thoughts from–_ and totally taking my full eyesight with, noticing the older man actually made an amused look as he saw me from the corner of his eyes. Looking back from the corner of my eyes with a small frown to gain a smirk in return, I noticed that the older man might have already pulled something that almost took my heart from, for sure.

Or even doing something that could make him feeling already victorious with his cooking or something, continuing about what he felt to me, liking me, and such. And how at that moment, I felt quite mixed up from both of what Proton’s doing: of how he took my Pokeballs and Pokegear at the same time, and noticing my own heart had felt some tinge of strangeness, of being confused a little from the actions he had made right, I knew I was quite doomed, annoyed, frustrated and all of it, somehow…

With my thoughts almost getting swayed from the sight, however, I actually huffed and turned to turn my face with furrows of brows _–which made me must be looking like an Exploud getting angry with–_ facing Proton with all I’ve had, giving him the look of _‘give my Pokemon back’_ , or even _‘don’t play or even fool with me’_ face, which earned a low throaty chuckle that was followed with an amused smirk, eyebrow slightly arched from it; which looked like he was happy that I made such a face to him, and how it made me think Proton is a strange man, in all certain areas, or he was simply liking it, like what he’d said over, gaining such expressions from me, and wanted to do things such as threaten before.

_What a sly, and strange man, of who had not even deny he had feelings for me, to even pull me into the game of… …making me wanted to know him better, perhaps. Or whatever his game started out with, really, with any purpose he came up with just to make me on his side. And now even with me knowing him, but not knowing of what he wanted, except me here, being twirled on his fingers and played on and about, being confused of his actions either; especially the thing he’d said before he kissed me._

_He said he would stop the game, entirely, but now… now that he took my Pokegear and Pokeballs of from, just what he was planning to do, if it wasn’t another game and of whatever purpose, from what I would expect coming from his mouth, again, however? Was there even something else that he was… planning and what’s just going on, exactly?_

“I said _relax,_ Gold. I assured you earlier and surely by now, you knew it well, don’t you? Your Pokemons are safe and within my good hands. I didn’t have any plans on harming them, but simply… taking it hold for the moment. For now, why don’t you take a seat and eat your breakfast first? You won’t want to eat it when it’s already cold, right? As it would taste not so good after; compared to when it was still warm and good for your tongue. Also, I knew you haven’t had dinner ever since yesterday _–because you fainted after our intense session–_ and so, a heavy menu I’ve made in the morning, _made for you specially_.” Proton gestured one of his hands leisurely, making me twitched my brows a little and wanted to give protest to the older man, only to get my own stomach betraying my incoming words _–and my own thought of giving protests–_ of growling louder than a Loudred’s Hyper Voice, as I actually blushed immediately from, ducking my head in embarrassment as I took a seat on the very edge of the sofa quickly and pulling the platter along with the silverwares in no time, trying to bite my embarrassment back.

A loud _–and sly, amused–_ laugh was for not long heard from Proton _–who had been still standing around the side–_ earning my red beet cheeks as I stuttered a little, to even clink my silverwares from the nervousness and embarrassment I was suffering, all at once, feeling on how it felt like it was biting me to from the flesh and to the back of mind as I knew Proton might knew what I was going to say earlier anyway; making me felt even awkward, from giving him protests or anything in a reaction, of me still insisting of getting my Pokemon back, completely forgetting my empty stomach state and of my go unnoticed hunger.

“T-thank you for the food.” I said, quickly taking the spoons and the forks to taste it, up, munching it down slowly to feel the texture and digesting on it.

Not long, though, I made a loud hum as I found the taste was great _–and on par of Mom’s always best cooking skills–_ and actually ate in a rush, forgetting all of my table manners, clunking here and there as I sliced the soft texture of the egg slowly before putting it to the inside of my mouth quick, taking the time to savor the omelet taste before gulping it down in no time; doing it all over. Maybe it was because my stomach craved for foods badly, that I found the omelet was beyond heavenly at the time to even made me rushing to finish it fast _–forgetting everything but being delighted and happy from the taste–_ and how I kind of craved for more and more, and how I thought it must be mostly from last night with missing dinner.

My happy times were slightly paused when I heard a low, happy hum coming from the older man, then, with him for not long, taking a step or two to reach the sofa that was just in front of him, before seating himself down slowly and leisurely on my side, scooting closer for the next second _–to even almost glued himself to me–_ I didn’t give a protest, as I saw the movement coming from, letting me squinted my eyes a little from.

As I saw the older man didn’t even try to move or even pulling himself away from me for the next second I took count of, I immediately scoot myself to broke our closeness _–which was initiated by the older man, and one sided, really–_ to the sofa’s edge as I wanted to gave a space and distance between us, but getting myself a rough pull and muffled yelp _–when I was taking a spoonful of the omelet, even–_ from to even made my flumped to his chest _–with my back on his, from just a single pull he tried to do to me–_ making me plant a straight glare up to the older man who seemed to be more than happy to see a scowl, frown or even anything with my displeased expression _–of a change from my expression, I assumed–_ coming to decorate on my face.

_Curse my earlier thought of him being gentle earlier, if anything, at all; he wasn’t. He still took small chances like this to me –to either pull myself to be glued with, or anything to made me on his side, closer than ever, skin to skin– and, well… I knew Proton was never up for good intentions from the start, if anything, so… just curse it, indeed._

Smirking down on me with his usual sly curve on the side of his lips, Proton had then moved his hand from my shoulder and up to my cheeks in no time, caressing it as he purred my name slowly, leaning in to my ear as he did that.

“ _Gold…_ ” Proton then moved his other hand to eventually reached down itself on the side of my waist part, patting it down at first, before eventually wrapped around my waist part like slithering Arbok, pulling me up even closer to his body to made me gasped from.

Luckily though, when Proton happened to pull me _–out of the sudden and unexpected–_ I was holding my silverwares tight, or I will eventually cluttered it down and made a mess of the unfinished… omelet I was having. Frowning as I munched the omelet I was still eating down at, I was about to spoke something when the older man happened to be having his time to enjoy looking at me being frustrated of either continuing to eat or even be bothered, but stopped when Proton happened to lean himself closer and down… to my nape, letting his hot muscle _–that came out abruptly–_ grazing my skin up and down slowly, making me shivered and trembled under his breath, eyes scrunched shut from.

As Proton did that, the man paused for a moment to see my reaction _–or so had I saw him–_ before making a happy hum for a moment _–that had reverberated through from my lungs and spreading through my body like sporadic–_ with his pair of gleaming eyes, and actually continuing his actions for a moment after to lap his tongue up and down on my neck, making me totally losing my focus on what I was even supposed to do in his embrace, but being… possibly, eaten and swayed by the older man’s doing, entirely forgetting to even continue to eat the rest of my omelet...

…until Proton stopped and nipped my nape hard, that was.

“ _Proton!_ ” I screamed my lungs out to the older man from the action he took _–of what I will consider him doing things that was inappropriate to be done at the moment–_ and pushed myself quick and out from his embrace as I swung my other hand around to slap his hand hard on my waist away, letting the older man actually be startled and stayed on his place with a blank face when I happened to jump out from the couch and stood on my own two knees immediately after, widening my eyes as I was looking at the older man with my breathing getting erratic, a little, combined with harsh gasps from time to time; from the sudden jump and out.

Although at that moment, I was quite surprised myself that Proton didn’t actually do anything like how he usually prevent me from escaping _–or so I saw it recently, pushing or even blocking my way out whenever and wherever he wanted to–_ and letting… me jump on my own two feet, like now. Not only that, as I plant my eyes and focused to Proton’s face for a moment and later after I caught my breath up and still holding both of my spoon and forks, I furrowed one of my eyebrows to see Proton didn’t move from where he was, holding empty air in the same position as he…

…wore a baffled face.

Which was surprising me enough… to made… me couldn’t, or didn’t move on my own knees as well, but staring back onto those pools of shocked emerald orbs, burrowing itself onto mine as we locked our eyes.

Our staring and surprised face, confusion and uncertainty only lasted for a few minute after that, and how our staring’s spells _–or anything that made the two of us felt like we froze on our steps, stilling in our time as we stared each other after me escaping from Proton’s embrace for the first time, successfully to made him startled and caught off like that–_ broke when Proton actually moved himself a little and started to seat himself properly on the sofa, with eyes still staring to me, almost not blinking, with his smirk that started to found its way to the side of the lips, already. When he happened to chuckle from, I furrowed both of my eyebrows in response, getting my feelings slightly confused from.

_Or did he happened to be thinking of something such as… not going to push his way through with me, even letting me escaping and pretended like he was caught off from…? But that might not be it, right?_

“And no, it might not be or even it, Gold. You said that out loud you know. For once, I was totally caught up from your actions, since I thought that you wouldn’t actually retaliate your way and let yourself be kissed by, but… _hah_ , Arceus knew what happened to you and your thoughts right now to even jump like you were going to be eaten by a Feraligatr.” Proton chuckled loudly when I happened to slap my mouth with the back of my palm in no time, blushing a little as the older man continued chuckling with amusement; setting my face in fire like state because I didn’t even know I was saying my last thought out loud, even.

_Jus—just what happened to me… anyway? To even blurt it out…_

Proton, had then patted the sofa on his side to invite me to have a seat from for not long after his chuckles, making me jumped a little from the sudden change of movement, of the sudden invitation of him telling me to had a seat beside me, inviting my thoughts to dozens of question on what he was thinking, if anything. But, at the time, I didn’t actually think much on Proton’s thought, but following his patting and take a seat, as I knew I need to finish the omelet quick, and questioning him of my Pokeballs, again, return my Pokegear, _again,_ if anything.

Once I returned to take a seat and took another spoonful out of two spoons left on the omelet, though, I almost choked when Proton started on chuckling, with a hand that had suddenly found its way to the back of my nape, caressing it up and down softly. The gesture, made me shivered and trembled slightly from, especially when Proton seemed to dug his nail a little on the place where he had bitten me hard, making me hitch a gasp a little. Lucky, though, I happened to swallow the delicious omelet in no time when he happened about to caress my cheek, slapping his hand away in no time playfully and tilted my head to one side as I gave another glare to.

“Stop doing that, Proton! I know you might like to caress me and touch me and do whatever you wanted to, but I am actually against it. Also, that’s the reason as to why I jumped earlier. I didn’t think your actions were even appropriate to be done when I happened to be eating. What if I choked from?” I huffed, shrugging both of my shoulders as I rolled my eyes.

“You said you don’t, yet you _moaned eagerly_ ever since yesterday and this morning, whether I used my hand or legs, even.” Proton said with a low, soft tone as he made a smirk when my face turned to blush evenly again, almost jumping myself out from the sofa from his side, but stopped when Proton’s hand was swift enough to catch my arm in no time, making me pushed and seated back _–like a magnet–_ to where I was, in no time.

At the time, as I saw Proton smirked evenly from, I knew he might meant something like, _‘I knew what you’re going to do that next, however, it is futile since I’ve learnt of it’_ , and giving me that kind of look of accusing me of, enough to send me and my thoughts getting a little irked from. I knew he meant it by that words he had just given me to _–as he wanted to backfire my words of and found himself to be victorious–_ and so I knew the man meant _‘something to do and settle’_ with.

_And this, of his words, must be… on about what had just happened earlier on my bedroom, and of what he was probably going to do right now, with me; but I interrupted it, entirely. Also did… did he happened to do that just now when… I happened to be still eating though, to actually devour me… or something like a teasing, I wonder…?_

As I still blushed, though, when I happened to be wanted to give a thought to him, as I saw Proton actually leaned himself closer to my side and to my ear as he pulled the silverwares away from my hand slowly from at the same time, I shuddered evenly from.

_Especially when his breaths started to puff along my neck and down the line, making me shivered evenly from._

“ _Gold_. Also, I know you might foreseen it earlier, and… of how you must have in thought and questioning my question: _of what I was trying to do to you_. I see that… you’re very enjoying the omelet earlier, to even finish it fully, and I’m glad that you loved it, having to see you are having your hearty breakfast. And by the perchance, of the expression you had just worn earlier when you ate something I’ve cooked…  of your lovely expression _you’ve made_ , made me couldn’t truly resist myself from and totally… wanted to devour you, right _now,_ right _here_ and _without delay_.” Proton had then had his hand suddenly changed from my arm to my shoulder, pushing me down straight onto the sofa hard, with me noticing him actually already placing the silverwares down on the platter when I happened to yelp from the sudden… push and the shift… of position, with Proton hovering like some sort of...

_…Arbok, who was more than ready to gulp me down with its poisonous toxic._

When Proton happened to chuckle and gave me his most sly smirk, though, I furrowed both of my eyes, after I gained my total control of eyesight and knowing of my situation. When the ex-executive happened to had his hand caress my cheek with his gleaming emerald orbs, though, I took the chance to gave him a reminder of what I was on about; ever since yesterday.

“Proton. Give me back my Pokegear and Pokeballs, as _you promised_. You do know this is already more than a breakfast, and passing a day, do you not? And I knew you said you’re going to hold my Pokegear ever since you decided to call off the game. For what reason did you took my things, anyway? I knew you said you have a purpose, and what is it? Then, if this isn’t a game we’re playing, what was it right now happening down upon the two us? Unless you want to keep me as a hostage to something, that is.” And the last word of mine, made Proton’s expression soften a little as he gave a small whistle, eyes gleamed evenly.

“A hostage _, hmm, Gold?_ By your opinion, I was wondering if you’re actually going to suggest if you would like to play that with me, instead of… our situation, of what was happening… _right now?_ ” Proton asked with a low throaty chuckle in the end, making me twitched one of my eyebrows up upon noticing the answer was of not to my liking, since I knew where that was even heading to, if I happened to heed and continue to keep it up with.

_Not answering my questions at all but directing it all over again to another kind of conversations, I see. Proton-wise, I do think._

Sighing loudly from my nose and furrowing both of my eyebrows from, I inhaled much breaths at first, before increasing my voice.

“ _Listen_ , Proton—“

“I know. I _am listening, ever since_.” Proton suddenly interrupted with a hard glare to me, emerald eyes returned to have its hard surface seen from _–like how he was in the past, of the day he was still Executive–_ when it locked with me, making me actually in the wrong and trembled a little when he gave me an _–interrupted–_ answer with his… low, commanding and like, or at least, _frightening_ tone.

When I happened to actually get quite startled from the unexpected coming from Proton, however, to even be frozen to the spot, when Proton had for not long, had his expressions suddenly changed to a playful, victorious kind _–like nothing had ever happened for a splitting second there–_ I was actually caught off and made a baffled expression in return. And by the time he pulled a smirk from, my mind started to swirl for a moment, thinking things such as… if Proton did this to actually return what I’ve just done to him for a minute ago, of the payback; by catching him off from my sudden jumping after he planted a bite over my nape.

“A _payback_ for your doing indeed, Gold. And of course, by no means, I knew what you’re thinking by now, easily, just by reading your facial expression truly, indeed.” Proton chuckled low and throatily, before eventually suddenly moving down to plant a quick, deep kiss on my lips, making me almost choked by the messy inhale of air from.

And with Proton kept knowing my mind as of late, I knew I shouldn’t say anything to him anymore as of late, but… why, did he seemed to be more than eager to know what I was thinking of by the game, I wonder? Was there something else of I didn’t say out loud from my expression, if he can just knew about it truly well…?

My train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Proton happened to have one of his hand slithered down on the back of my nape, caressing the bite mark he’d left earlier to made me gasped from, and eventually making him having his way through with the older man… inserting his tongue in an expert, quick way to slither down on my own tongue to tangle it with at first, before pushing his way through to made a quick slurp and pushing me down quite hard as we… battled our tongues from; since I didn’t actually want him to have his way, if anything.

Our kiss, heated and totally messy kiss, to even made my drools trailed down from the side of my lips as we had our gasps from, eliciting a moan and a resistance _–from me–_ for a lingering minute or so, with Proton’s leading the way and kept swirling his muscle up and down from the ceiling and to thrust it deep with before swirling around, made me a moaning mess for the time. Until… he decided to call it off by pulling out suddenly, letting me arched my neck a little with a moan from the… _suddenness,_ was when I knew the time had not stilled and made me pulled into a state of consciousness.

By the time I saw Proton pulled himself away, he hung his tongue at the air for a moment before intentionally licking his lips in an entrancing, alluring way as I saw our saliva that had bridged in between was broken with him slurping it down, making me blushed evenly from; knowing that the older man was actually serious about it. Averting my eyes after with a scrunch shut of eyes upon gathering my mind _–and realization of what might happen next–_ I actually gasped and flung my eyes open in no time when Proton actually leaned closer and bite my earlobes for a moment, making me struggled a little from, before pulling himself away entirely with a smirk and low chuckle for a minute after, eyes scrunched a little as he saw me; of my messy sight and state on the sofa, I bet.

“Delicious precious _omelet_.” Was all Proton said and commented, before pulling himself away from the sofa and up in no time, making me a flustered mess and having erratic gasp from his sudden… kiss.

When I used both of my eyes to follow the older man though, I did notice he actually took the platter out from the table and walking himself away from… and to the back, making me getting confused at first, before realizing he was actually going to wash the dishes up. Although after few minutes or so passed with me still staring blankly to the older man who was starting to wash the platter with his scrub ready on the other hand, however, I abruptly woke and stayed up from the sofa upon the sudden realization I’ve just had, mostly because of the distraction Proton had given to me.

_My—My Pokemon and Pokegear--!_

At the thought, I immediately found myself to be up and without thinking twice, actually running myself up in a dash to the kitchen’s area and behind the cabinets, to the older man’s side, who was busy scrubbing the plate’s surface then, immediately shouting myself with a curled fists ready, eyebrows furrowed down as I was giving him a fighting like stance _–like how I usually was like, if I was with my Pokeball–_ in the distance, earning his stare beforehand.

“ _Proton!_ Do return my Pokemon right now! And my Pokegear, too, you—“

“ _Gold._ ” Proton sighed as he put the plate down after he washed it quick then, drying it with expert hands as he put it down on the drying area, giving me a quick glare _–of the unknown–_ again, which was more than enough to made me flinched from.

As Proton didn’t move afterwards but giving me stern look, I was… kind of having hesitation on the inside, but as I knew I had to at least put my righteousness and bravery in front of the older man to cover my stubbornness, when Proton happened to fold his arms within few lasting seconds, I was actually tilting my head to one side, eyes giving curious stares to the older man who had his eyes looking down to the kitchen’s sink for a moment _–in thought, he seemed to be and how I was certain of it–_ before looking back at me, a playful smirk was coming into play on the side of his lips; again.

“Do you think I didn’t know you keep your façade at most times, hmm, Gold? Well, either way, as I went past through you and your current actions. Do _tell me_. Why are you even so insistent with your Pokeball and Pokegear when you happened to know it was within my safe hands? _Aside_ from your accusation of me going to use it against the contacts you’ve had in hand and involving another person such as your Mother, since I’ve said that I wouldn’t resort to that tricks, even if _you’re still insisting_ on not going to trust me from. Do you have… a reason?” Proton asked curiously.

That question made me stoned and froze on the spot for a moment or so after Proton gave it out loud, letting the question reverberating through my eardrums and down below, eating me away from the outside and to the inner side, sinking deep and down to the inside of me, like some sort of Whirpool. As I had a moment or so to think about it, getting my realization back, I was… at the time: having a loss on what to say. I even saw Proton was actually turning to face me fully with those pools of emerald orbs and down to me as he leaned his waist on the kitchen’s cabinet, hands still folded; like he was commanding and totally wanted to egg me out on saying whatever I was thinking about.

“I…”

“’ _I’?_ ”

“I… don’t know. At least I know I wanted my buddy came back because they’re my team, how we shared best of the best memories and all that revolves around my memories and to the future, and that _was it_. I even was going to bring them to go on training back, so… do return my Pokemon! Also I would need my Pokegear to make a promise with the Gym Leaders with, to even going to another region after that!”

At the mention of another region, Proton’s eyes, as I did notice, widened and dilated a little from _–of what I would call a shock and total surprise–_ for three seconds or even longer, before returning to its normal size with a blink, expression suddenly getting blank as it was… unreadable from.

“Another _region,_ huh…?” Proton asked slowly to me with an arch of eyebrow, which gained an unsure nod from me, not sure if he was actually asking me or asking himself _–like a monologue–_ on that part.

“That’s the same with my dream before I joined the Rocket, at least.” Was Proton said before he walked himself up to me and to my side, pausing when I happened to give him a strange, quite curious look on what he was even thinking at the time, earning myself… another playful smirk, before a hand reached up on my shoulders, patting it slightly.

Though, I wonder on what it was of the dream of his before he joined the… Rockets? I knew Proton probably brought a little bit pieces of his memory and past up to me, however, that didn’t stay long until he actually decided to direct the conversation we’ve at hand into something else.

“No, that, of course of no _matter._ Not even having connection with your questions. Also, about your Pokegear and Pokeballs, come follow me to the upstairs and to the bedroom, if you want to get it back to your hands and of… our deals.” Proton said with a last smirk before eventually walking himself quick with those long legs, leaving me with a baffled look on the kitchen’s still, eyes following the older man who seemed to be more than eager walk ahead, with me still in confusion.

Although my confusion stopped when I happened to had notice on what might be probably going on the upstairs when Proton invited me out there, for sure…. Such as, possibly, what had just happened this morning and the continuation! N-no, I don’t want that. Anything, but his actions to return my Pokemon and Pokegear back at the same time…!

“W-wait! _Proton!_ I—I don’t know what you’re planning when you invite me up, b—but were you thinking about…?” I shouted and trailed off in silence, feeling my cheeks reddened from my own thoughts.

The ex-executive, however, stopped dead in his tracks when I throw the question to in a loud voice, tilting his head slightly to be angled perfectly, to give us better view to lock our eyes with, within his sight and ranging perfectly like he was aiming me, smirking evenly as he cocked his chin to me, making me quite startled upon hearing his next words.

“Well, about that, I _wonder_ …? Either way, Gold, come on up upstairs. Unless you want to find yourself never find the way to get yourself out from this house and not even your Pokemons. Not that I truly mind though, as you’re more than welcomed here.” Proton chuckled slyly with a wave of hand _–to made me follow him–_ making me… felt I had no choice but follow him up or… else; or so had it sounded like to be in my hearing.

_I didn’t have my Pokemon or even Pokegear with me at the moment either, so… so… I…_

Realizing I had no choice but to follow what the older man had said for the passing seconds, I heaved my shoulders and shook my head for a moment _–giving myself up–_ before actually finding my legs worked its way slowly up ahead and finding I was up into the stairs in no time, listening to Proton’s already opening the door with, knowing I had… totally work my way out with the older man, or… I will never get my Pokeball and Pokemons back, if anything; knowing how the older man’s brains works ever since yesterday, with him giving me threatening and any smart choice of words to made me do his wish…

As I found myself in the second floor in no time, when I saw Proton’s going to the inside of the bedroom in no time already _–with his back of white shirt was seen and into my sight–_ and how his steps were fading to the inside of the room and to somewhere with a loud creak of bed, deep inside my mind, I was… was… wishing that everything would just turn up just alright for my situation, not getting strayed off of from, and of course… getting my _initials thoughts and mission back_ , and not into something that had no involvement, no connection after the breakfast too, or even into something I didn’t want to face or known of….

_…Or even falling even further and deeper into his luscious trap… that had happened ever since yesterday…_

_…Again._

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would be coming out shortly! Also, just a reminded I was kind of slow on updating Steven/Brendan, but I am still progressing on it. It was just... things were suddenly sad over in the fiction (and I got absorbed, you see) but will made sure to upload things there! Worry not, and thank you for reading this far! Keep tuning in for new chapters, as I will update this! ;D


	7. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is here! This chapter would be of... a main-course (and by that, I sure hope you all know what that means ;D) and totally having scenes inside, so read when you're ready, and... scroll down for the whole thing! Have a good r-read! ;D

“Proton! Return my Pokemon and Pokegear _already!_ Don’t you think this has been crossing over many boundaries and what was set between the two of us? You said that you will return, and now you invite me here, do fulfill your promise! And… Y—you _even_ touch me! And why even bother to tou—“

As I walked myself to the inside of the bedroom and shouting out loud to Proton who had already seated himself on the top of the king sized bed leisurely he had as he waited for me to come over to himself, however, totally caught me off when the older man had actually pulled one of my wrist quickly and slammed myself into him _–of his chest–_ with a loud yelp, cutting off my whole sentence as I felt myself at first. As I was starting to knew what was just happening for the seconds after and was about to open my mouth to say something, for not long, however, I was pushed on the top of the bed with whites over my eyes at first _–from the sudden slam and sudden movement that was rough enough to made my vision gone white–_ letting me groaned and curled my other hand from the sudden, hurting movement after movement.

As I started to regain myself and my sight of whatever was happening next, with my eyes scrunched shut _–mostly because of the sudden pull–_ still, however, when I started to open it with a small peek and wince from the feeling I had still on my body, when I heard a small movement and Proton actually hovered his body on the top of my body, locking my escape routes with his hands on both of my sides, legs between my legs and all, I knew the older man’s intention was obviously: not good.

_What’s more, with his smirk and snicker he had let out, with his brows jutted slightly from._

“Save your words for later, _Gold_. For now… _however._ I would like us to bond even more, and continued what happened this morning, if you _don’t mind?_ ” Proton asked with a purr of my name softly, making me shivered and trembled when I felt his knee had suddenly found itself behind my legs and to my crotch, nudging at it teasingly as it elicited a small earnest gasp out from my throat in no time.

Proton, for not long chuckled in amusement as he dug even more of his knee to my crotch, making me actually realizing at the last minute that: I had to talk my mind out and not being wrapped around the older man’s pinky finger, enough to made me actually pull both of my hand to actually push Proton on his shoulders to made him back off from, although to no effort. Proton, seeing how I was trying to retaliate my way through with me actually trying to make him back off _–and how surprised he was, there–_ with a grit of my teeth and frustrated face, actually smirked. I wasn’t sure of what that smirk for and what it meant, but as I tried to made the older man budge and focusing my entire self to there, when I happened to see Proton actually started to pull his shirt a little upwards _–as I took a glance from–_ and… releasing his belt, at first I wasn’t curious.

Until Proton had suddenly took hold both of my hands in no time easily and pulled me up near the bed stand, was when I was suddenly yelping and thrashing around, with my eyes pleading to Proton, who didn’t seem in the slightest bit care; or pretended to be not caring at all.

“P—Proton! This _isn’t_ funny! I wanted to talk with you, not being tie- _Ahh!_ ” I moaned as I felt Proton’s knee started to found its way on my crotch again, giving the ex-executive the chance he was asking to the Arceus for, tying me up with his while belt strongly to the headstand and truly leaving me no chance to escape, if anything, to no end.

“I never said this is a joke either, Gold. I thought I told you to come upstairs if you want to find yourself to get out from this house, now, don’t you? Yet, you aren’t cooperating at all to even shout loud. What a _bad boy_.” Proton purred my name again, making me gasped loudly when he had actually pulled the belt up for one last time and pushing my body back a little onto the mattress, locking it securely to the bedstand, giving me truly no space to either move or… having my freedom tied, correctly.

“And by this, too, how am I supposed to even escape from? You do know ways to actually lock me up just because you’re having fun with what I needed most, don—“

“—I _don’t._ Don’t assume things, _Gold_. And I’m not going to resort this way if you aren’t shouting from the very start you came. And as you knew well… _bad boy should be punished_.” Proton said without much mercy in his tone, I knew, and suddenly yanking both of my pants down in no time, letting me blushing evenly from the realization that my _most private parts_ were no longer safe, and actually in chastity, or the sort of embarrassment feeling; knowing what Proton might had in thought and what he would end up resort with whatever punishment he was having in his thoughts.

Especially when I… had my shaft already standing straight in its glorious pose, letting Proton stared at it in both awe-full, and lusty gaze. When I had expected Proton to actually touch it or even do something with it for a moment or minutes after _–I wasn’t that sure–_ however, when I saw the older man actually chuckled and staring at me proudly, my mind wanders a little from.

_I meant… deep inside, I was sure that Proton would actually…_

“Do you expect me to actually touch you right now, Gold, especially when you made those _needy_ looks and sending it up to me with signals such as… your face right now, _hmm?_ ” Proton said with a smirk, earning my total blushed face as I saw the older man was pointing how my face must be looked like to him right then, making me actually averted my eyes from the older man, only to get myself a quick cup of my shaft in no time, making me shivered as I… couldn’t help but returning to look at the older man, who already made a lusty face at.

“P—Proton… _come on_ , now… I didn’t want to do…” I said as I tried to tug my hands off from the bed stand, only to get a chuckle and a push from Proton then, eliciting a gasp out from my throat, with my cheeks getting reddened in color as it heated up evenly, when Proton suddenly decided to lean himself closer to my face.

“It’s _not_ that you didn’t want to do, or anything. That’s a wrong choice of words that could be turn into a worse of a situation. Now, since you’ve been saying this, Gold. Let me ask you things, or… even, make you _realize_ something that you might not realize ever since. I knew you are here to retrieve your Pokegear and Pokeballs, and how I took it out to play a game with you, and how I was doing this with a purpose.” Proton started, a finger actually flicked on my hard and twitching shaft once, making me pushed my head on the mattress as I let a gasp out.

“P-pur… _pose?_ ” I asked with stutters, after a moment passed, with me hitching a gasp from time to time as I tried to gain my mind back.

Proton smirked at first, before eventually flicking my shaft again, making me hissed a little from, all the same, getting confused and complicated myself, being reminded of how the smallest thoughts over what Proton had done nowadays, made me having a small thump and how my heart beat fast at times, just like how I was at the time. I was sure that I wasn’t feeling it because of what Proton had done to my body.

Although the time might actually be the same as what Proton did to jack myself off yesterday, and how it continued this morning when we had breakfast, however, by these… complicated little feelings of what I didn’t know and existed for, especially if it was connected with what Proton had done to me, such as why I didn’t resist, I didn’t fight back when he stole my Pokemon and played along, as to why I didn’t say no when I could, resist him entirely, and just like… _now._

_Now, of all times, too, I couldn’t somehow, resist or even said no to him._

_Was it because I liked his touch? No, it wasn’t, I was sure. Even before this… too, I couldn’t said or reject him flat out._

_I wonder why…?_

“Confused now, aren’t you, Gold? Well, then, perhaps by how expression tells me, I knew exactly that this is the right time for us to actually ask and answer, regardless of how your condition below here, obviously.” Proton made a throaty chuckle as he flicked it for one last time to made me gasped desperately then _–as I wanted him to touch it, in all honesty, because of the uncomfortable feeling of how my senses gone south and my mind wrecking a little from–_ and actually stopping, as the older man had then moved both of his slowly hands on my sides as he supported his body, emerald eyes gleamed evenly as he wore a serious face.

“Tell me, Gold. I knew you’ve been hiding something on the inside of your feelings ever since. I knew you wanted to tell me something with your face, and yet you never did. I thought, at first you wanted some privacy and some time to think _–in just this morning–_ that I didn’t want to force you. But on second thought… the more I gave you more time to relax and pulling you away from it, the more I knew… that you wouldn’t actually tell me.” Proton huffs a little as he leaned his face even more, leaving his lips hanging just inches above mine before we kissed, making my face heated up evenly from the closeness as I throw Proton a confused look.

“W-what… do you mean…?”

“What do I mean, is… this, _Gold_.” Proton suddenly moved one of his hands to reach my left chest and put it down there, unmoving as I stared at it for seconds, before throwing a look to Proton, back and forth.

_My… heart?_

“Your heart, _if you asked me._ Tell me. I knew you felt something when I made you came yesterday, and how you actually staring blankly when I was going to made you climax into a greater height. I knew you’re bothered by my actions, and yet… why you didn’t reject me, Gold? You do know you can and have a chance of refusing, even if you do know I’m not going to just let you go relentlessly.” Proton smirked and chuckled throatily in a sly tone, making me actually gulped my saliva down and felt slightly cornered, especially when Proton had made it sounded like I was actually giving him some sort of… chances, of knowing my hidden feelings.

_The thought that I wanted to question, and throw, all the same._

“I… don’t want to.” I concluded then, letting Proton actually chuckled evenly, actually making his knee found its way to my shaft again, stroking at it softly, before pulling away, in an agonizingly slow movement to made me throw my head back as I made a frustrated face, of wanting to either dwell into the pleasure or fight against it; especially after Proton’s question.

“Don’t fight the pleasure, dear _Gold_. Actually, I knew well of what you’re feeling at the moment, but… I wanted to hear the words coming straight from your mouth, allowing me to actually move this further than my knee, if you know what I meant…?” Proton asked with an arch of eyebrow, looking down at me as I saw Proton was actually doing this like he was going to interrogate me entirely, thoroughly, if that meant to be me, going to be his victim or something else, in a Rocket’s way of doing before.

“… I don’t know what to say.” I said, huffing slightly as I still feel complicated myself, not knowing exactly what to say to Proton either.

“Tell me _anything and everything regarding it_ , that I might actually be able to help you with your complex feelings, Gold. Surely… you will know either of what it was, if you described it.” Proton said proudly, eyes gleamed as he expected me to actually told him, which I took doubt of, since I knew Proton never really going to give anything without nothing in return; like how I got Typhlosion back for my first kiss being stolen.

It took me few minutes and seconds to pass, with me and Proton staring into each other’s orbs intensely, looking like I was asking his souls out if I should told him or not, debating on my ownself about it, since I knew… if I was telling him the truth, then… Arceus knew what would happen with. Not only that, I knew fully well that what Proton might ask next wasn’t even my Pokegear, but my body, and the whole… Averting my eyes slightly from the older man for a moment after, I… actually decided to talk, even though I knew well of how risky it was, and why…

“I… at first, I thought my mind had been wrong ever since, possibly because you… stole my kiss at first. I wasn’t sure of what it was I was feeling, so don’t you dare made a point across that you declare me as I was in love with you! But then… then again, I didn’t know why but after things you’ve done, with you actually jacking me off, I… thought I like your touch, but that wasn’t it either. More like, it is impossible and it doesn’t sit right with me. Especially when you’ve become quite persistent with asking me out of things. I thought that… I was wan—wanting to… know you better, in a better point, that I let you… do things to me. And that’s… well, that is how I answer to your questions as to why I let you do things. I let you because I wanted to see how… things would go. But I don’t think that not it either, although… I don’t know why. Anything doesn’t seem right in a reason.” I said, wincing my face slightly when I saw Proton actually arched one of his eyebrows for a moment after _–taking in whatever I was taking then–_ humming amusedly, before widening his smirk as he suddenly… wore a wolfish like face.

“ _’Anything doesn’t seem right in a reason’_ , you said. I knew fully well where usually those words lead to, Gold. And yet here you are, entirely clueless of, by your innocence. Would you like me to tell you something that you might not realize yet, perhaps, Gold?” Proton asked with a purr, smirk had suddenly becoming and looking more sly than ever, sending me shivers enough and wanted to escape my way away, if my hands weren’t tied, that was.

“… _No_. Is what I’m going to say, but then again, do… you possibly, know what am I feeling, if anything? I thought you were asking that about how I can tell everything and help me, right…?” I bit the inside of my cheek for a moment _–quite uncertain if Proton was going to answer me, leaving me or even anything that went around–_ noticing on how Proton’s breath actually brushed my skins a little from, knowing exactly that the older man was getting himself even closer to me, on how our lips already brushed from, giving me totally access on how the older man’s eyes reflected my own’s color, of how bright it looked, and…

_Entirely beautiful, with a minus of his attitude and behavior, of course._

“Oh yes, Gold. I would be more than glad to help you to tell of… what you’re feeling, as for everything you’ve told me. As I expected, too, I knew fully well that was what you’ve stored on the inside of your mind, ever since. You’re head over heels for me. And that, was seen through and entirely when you happened to jump yourself out from me just this morning. Also the reason as to why I decided to tie your wrist also, now; since I knew well you’re exactly fast enough to run away from. _You are in love with me._ ” Proton stated, actually moving his lips slowly to meet mine without closing his eyes as I felt his other hand actually moved down to my chest and downwards slowly…

“Just what do you mean by— _mmph!_ ” Proton suddenly kissed and claimed my mouth with his swift tongue then, interrupting my whole sentence as I felt his tongue started to invade itself from the entrance and to the inside roughly, stealing my whole breaths as I felt the hot muscle started to swirl to the ceilings, down below, before deep throating me as it tangled itself, fighting for dominance.

Our kisses however, broke, when I felt Proton’s hand had made its way through to my chest part and below, sneaking itself in and to rub my nubs, making me pushed my head back as I felt the tip was being rubbed, flicked, and pinched, enough to send me off in an agony, especially when Proton’s knee had worked its way through too.

By the time, my mind was frazzled with what Proton had said then, earning my entire questions as to why and what happened then, if it was truly love that was Proton asked, but stopped when Proton had made his way through with my body, disconnecting my thoughts and letting it washed and replaced by the entire pleasure instead. Especially when I saw the older man had his smirk grown wider and how his throaty chuckle was heard more than once as I writhed myself when he happened to pinch my hardened nub and combining it together with his stroke over my hard shaft.

“Pr—“

“It felt too good, right, Gold? Especially when you know fully well enough, even though that deep inside you’re still confused: that _you loved me_. I do love you enough, my _dear_ , that I resorted my way through to steal your everything to make you notice me and my feelings through any way I deemed possible, and shall return it after I gained of what I truly want: _and that is you, Gold_.” Proton concluded _–of his game, his purpose, his goals–_ then, making me widened my eyes in half amazement and shocked, all the same getting the pleasures high and getting into my head, as I felt I couldn’t feel anything more that could be written or spoken with, but… feeling it…

Feeling… the depth, lengthy meaning of Proton’s words, actions, and how… it was true and made everything that had been happening these days came in a sense, filling in to my unanswered questions that had been directed to the ex-executive for Arceus knew how many times and how long has it been for me to await for an answer or anything, already; as to why I never seem to get the reason as well ever since, not even a single clue, even more questioning hints coming from the ex-executive, like questions he had purposefully given to me, if it counted. I wasn’t sure if I truly loved him in a sense, and how I couldn’t and wouldn’t admit it, yet, knowing entirely that Proton would tease me about it, surely.

_Or even worse than that._

“Proton—is this why you— _Aah, ah, ahh!_ ” I screamed with moans, cutting on what I was going to say entirely, when I felt Proton’s knee started to move downwards to rub the rest off and for not long, replaced by the right hand of the ex-executive, actually grabbing the balls hard and rubbing it before moving it up and down in a slow, soft movement, making me arched my hips a little from as I wanted a small touch to be touching it entirely, but pushed back when Proton took hold of my waist, pushing my body back and whispered, _‘slow down and enjoy’_ to my ear, and nibbling at the earlobe as he started to stroke it back, letting my head filled with much questions as to _why, and what Proton was feeling at the time he gave me this kind of ‘help’_ , but seeing it wasn’t worthy enough to be asked as I stayed quiet with my mind but moaning from, eyes staring at the older man’s, filled with lusts.

And by my stares and hitching a gasp, mixed with pleasure-filled sounds coming as Proton stroked me hard and slow over my shaft after, attending to my balls at times with a squeeze _–and how it was usually right after my moan and over pleasure when he stroked the tip intentionally–_ I knew fully well that the older man was actually hard in no time too, especially when he had worn a piercing and gleaming eyes over me, his breath hitched a little from. Although, my observant mode only lasted long after Proton smirked for not long, tightening his grip over my shaft and quickened his pace, making me moaned erratically, body spasm upwards over the strong pull and stroke the hand had given, and actually pulling me into seeing white when the older man dug his thumb strongly over the tip and stroking it there, letting my mind entirely messed up and moaned loud.

“Such an exhilarating expression you’ve made there, Gold. Not that I’m protesting, I’m actually appreciating every single bit of your reaction upon whatever movement I’ve been trying to do to you… especially this.” Proton said with a small whisper then, pulling himself up a little from my side, eyes looking like he was going to penetrate my body and mind alike as he made a wide smirk.

I was about to question on what was it the older man was talking about, even, only to be interrupted when the older man actually pull his hand and stroked my shaft evenly enough _–to almost become a squeeze–_ over, and combining it with his nail digging over my tip evenly, making me moaning with a scream at the last second before actually seeing white, back arched high as I felt my whole body tensed up from, letting my whole milk out from the tip as I saw Proton’s smirk blurrily, actually screaming when I released it hard to let it actually spread and spattered everywhere to even trailing down on my thighs _–as I felt the hot, warm feeling trailing down–_ before releasing it for the second time, and third, actually trembling and shuddering a little when Proton actually helped stroking it from the base and to the tip to milk me dry, he seemed to be, before I started to felt weak and wheezing after, flumping my body limp on the bed.

And by that time, I started to close my eyes from for a moment, feeling the afterglow started to beam over from my whole body, sweats formed under my bangs and actually feeling it spreading over my body like some sort of fire, until a shifting movement was then heard. And by the time, I quickly blinked open both of my eyes, looking on what the older man was doing at the time, only to be startled when Proton suddenly took grab of my knee and pulling it up high, to actually put it over his shoulder, making me yelped and blushing evenly from, stuttering as I felt my breath was still uneven from the afterglow, only to get slightly broken as I got myself surprised.

“Wh-what… are you doing, Proton…?” I asked, earning myself the most sly smirk and unreadable expression that had came on Proton’s face.

“Oh? Preparing you for something, of the… _main course_. And worry not, I _won’t_ hurt you, aside from tying your wrists. I would pretty much prefer that you stayed like that, or you’ll escape if you knew what I was planning to do to you after this, of course.” Proton said with a low throaty chuckle then, making me gulped hard when I saw a flash of grin coming from.

_Do—does he meant, that main course—_

“Oh yes, Gold, by your expression, you knew well of what I was _planning_ to do.” Proton ended my thoughts then with a low throaty chuckle, a finger had suddenly came to reach my buttocks at first, caressing its way slowly until it ended up in front of my entrance, making me shuddered from.

Although, that movement only lasted long until the finger treaded back, making me eyeing Proton at first with a serious expression, gaining his other smirk, before he actually leaned in to reach… the bed stand, taking something on the top of it, showing me some sort of a small bottle with blue liquid on the inside. I wasn’t sure when there was even a bottle on the bed stand, but now that I gained access to actually see things that had been putted on the top of the bed stand, I knew that it wasn’t just the bottle on Proton’s hand that stood there. There were also something with a small white package with a written _‘Love Life’_ , or something, not that I was sure with, making me winced at first, before returning to look at Proton, only to gasp when I saw the older man had twisted the cap open and pouring the blue liquid in such amount _–almost half the bottle itself, I saw, since it seemed to be still new–_ over his fingers.

By the time I saw the older man finished pouring it, tossing the bottle down to the floor and positioning his overly slicked fingers over my buttocks and up to my entrance slowly, I knew fully well that the thing he had used must be none other than—

“It’s lube, Gold. I was wondering why did you made such a face on this thing, but as I assured you earlier: _I wouldn’t hurt you_. And as long as you relax, everything would just be fine after this, to even made you reach the heaven where Arceus existed and living at from the sensation, I am sure.” Proton snickered at me first, throwing a prideful smirk before angling one of his fingers over my entrance, earning my small gasp as I felt the first finger made its way in at first, wiggling a little upon the tight entrance, before slipping in easily as it was smooth, too slick in a surface, making me letting a small moan when I had felt it reached to the inside of me in not long.

Proton hummed in bliss as he saw my reaction then _–as I stared at the older man’s face–_ actually moving his first finger slowly, pulling and pushing it slowly in an experimental way, earning my small mix of gasp and moan all the same, and actually moaning to even shuddered myself when it had for not long, twisted itself on the inside of my entrance, probing at something that had made me almost lost my mind. By that time, Proton smirked and actually doing it for the second time: probing it again in a slow, teasing way, making me shuddering greatly to even moaned loud, uncontrollable from my throat and out, inviting Proton to actually leaned in to have a quick kiss over my lips, muffling my moan for a moment, before pulling away in no time.

“Hit your sweet spot, _Gold_.” Proton purred my name in a lust, low filled with desire tone as I took notice _–of the slight change–_ and how his eyes filled with nothing but pure… hazy lusts.

“Proton— _ahh!_ ” I screamed when Proton had not long, inserting his second finger, moving out and inside slowly, and sometimes teasing my sweet spot _–or so he had said–_ enough to even send my view to all white, then, feeling my body jolted like being zapped with electricity, and actually trembled when Proton thrust his two finger quicker and spreading it up and down to stretch my entrance, before rubbing the sweet spot again, maddening my mind and me, myself, with lusts and purely pleasure.

Proton had then pulled that for few more turns, and minutes as he took as much time he could with thrusting his fingers with an addition of the slick lube, making my entrance letting a squelch and sexy, arousing sound as Proton kept doing it for few minutes, before pulling it away as he had for not long, breathed heavily, actually making me gasped and turning my whole attention to something that had been between my legs, poking itself. By the sight, of the still clothed, but huge bulge of Proton, I knew well, that the older man was surely going to release the weapon he had going to. And as I saw it, and planting a look to Proton for not long, the older man immediately unzip his pants, and pulling it down, along with his pants, letting the huge bulge _–under the clothed thing–_ came out with a spring then, making me blushed and bit my own lower lip as I saw the huge… size.

Proton had then let one of his hands rubbing my other leg in a slow, soothing movement then, giving me questions as to what those movement and actions meant, if anything.

“Relax, Gold. _Relax._ ” Was what Proton said for a moment before his breath hitched a little from, actually leaning himself in as he angled his huge shaft over my entrance, angling it perfectly, before pushing it slowly.

I wasn’t sure on what to do or what to say when Proton had actually tried to insert his hard shaft to my entrance, however, my mind was cut when I had actually felt the huge feeling started to be inserted on the inside of mine, slowly and agonizingly slow, making me tensed up and trembling a little upon the foreign feeling. Proton, however, knew I might resisted him on the first try, slyly taking his chance to pull himself for a moment, before taking the second chance to actually pushed himself fast and hard, making me moaned as I felt the huge shaft started to penetrate itself to the inside of me in not long, letting my breathe almost stilled and cut upon the strange, uneven feeling on the inside of my part… stomach and below.

Though, the foreign feeling was soon, replaced by a strange, tingling feeling when Proton actually moved himself slowly, from the inside and to the outside in a testing way at first, letting a slick sound coming out from in between, making my mind filled with nothing but pure lusts and being strange myself. Proton, however, as piercing, full of initiation and observant as he was and would always be, knew that for minutes after I could start to adjust to his huge size and his small movements from time to time then _–when he happened to thrust himself slowly from time to time–_ actually chuckling lowly at first.

Until Proton _–Arceus knew what had gotten into his head–_ had suddenly decided to increasing his pace to a normal rhythm at first, before adding up his pace enough, making me felt I was feeling outrageous, being dominated in a sense as the wild thrusts the older man was giving was… strange, until it hit my sweet spot suddenly, hard, and entirely lock on, making me moaned and arched my back to wrap one of my leg to Proton’s waist, earning his stroke over my shaft for not long, sending pleasures high into my head.

Seeing how I’ve reacted upon the pace, and the success hit over sweet spot for the first time, Proton tried it again for the second, third time, until the whole movement then, enough to even last with our skins slapped hard against each other, to even felt my milk was leaking a little when Proton stroked it all the same together, taking the advantage and all the same, something else, making me losing my head to think clearly as I could only sense myself being overwhelmed by the pleasure he’d given, moaning myself helplessly and forgetting my whole hand being tied, even, and feeling nothing but pleasure.

_Nothing but pleasure, given by the ex-executive._

As Proton thrust himself in and out like he was high himself, when Proton had then hit my sweet spot harder than ever, I arched my back and moaned into a scream like from, closing my eyes as I had then felt myself spurted another load of milk, scattering into a mess to both of Proton’s body and to mine, and getting to the mattress below, for sure. By my reaction I was giving, Proton, too, had for not long, grunted under his breath loud and thrust hard for few more times _–enough to even let me pressed down to the mattress by his weight and powerful strength all of a sudden–_ before actually thrusting it deep into the inside of my hilt for the last time, trembling hard as he released his whole hot and thick seed to the inside my entrance then, making me moaned over the hot spilling seeds that had made its way inside, mixing itself with the lube earlier and leaving me strange feelings behind.

As Proton had then released himself for few more times with him actually pulled a little before pushing forward as he wanted to release himself fully, however, I felt that some of seeds had actually spilled and leaked a little to the outside, as I felt my entrance was filled to the brim, making me winced, moaned, and trembled a little from the slick, squelching liquid that had seemed… to be a part of my body then. After that though, as the two of us had then lost our senses, breathing hard while we’re just having our afterglows, as I still saw some white here and there in my sighting _–mostly from the pleasure and how it affected me–_ from the second powerful release and feeling something else altogether, I found myself… blinking owlishly to Proton when the older man decided to gave me a sloppy kiss after, not protesting as I merely gave the older man a permission then; because I was too tired to argue or even reciprocating his actions.

I wasn’t sure on what and why he was giving that kiss, but by the confession he’d given earlier, I knew truly well that Proton had shown his love for me. For that however, when I happened to be locking my eyes to the older man’s emerald and gleaming eyes, I found myself for not long, dragged into a quick exhaustion and having my sight blurry from, before actually slept myself away after, not entirely caring about my tied hands or even the shaft that was still on the inside of my body, only noticing for the last seconds before my consciousness drifted away, was Proton’s small cringe and smile from, whispering a line that I found to be the answer and the key of the whole game… or _confession_ coming from Proton…

“I… _love you_ , Gold.”

Was what Proton said with a soft, lulling and melodic tone of his, making me smiled a little from …and dragged into a deep sleep, that I was, feeling a warmth started to envelop my whole body after _–which I thought was Proton’s body and blanket–_ and pulled into a happy dream, of where I hold hands together with the Executive without any restraint, boggling mind, as I had… developed feelings for, in the Cerulean City’s bridge together, without anyone to interrupt us together and enjoying the broad daylight under the blessing of Arceus...

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! And of course, this is not the end yet. There was so much to come, around five more chapters revolving around Proton and Gold again! (well, this is longer than the first fic I ever read about these two, for sure...) Would there be more scenes? Oh dear, you will found out soon ;D
> 
> And if you loved this fiction, where this is heading to, don't forget to leave some kudos! It shows how you liked it, and of course, helping me enough to write new fictions to be enjoyed, again and again! ;D Also, maybe I can spoil on what would be the next fiction I am working on at the same time with Steven Brendan! <3 Well, you'll find out soon, and so... see you, until the next chapter! <3


	8. A Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Chapter 8 is now out!~ Good news, actually, I had to tell you all about the chapters increased a little within this Goldenlauchshipping, and surely more things to be expanded a little in the end. I also put a wrong number of chapters, and fixed it! ;D
> 
> Alright, so this chapter has contain some more 'stuffs' and a perfect continuation from before, and... what are you waiting for? Come on, scroll down and enjoy the ride! ;D

The next morning, or the brand new morning _–I wasn’t that sure–_ after just last night’s activities, I woke myself up when I had deemed myself to be having enough sleep with a slow blink at first, yawning, all the while finding my eyes to be drawled and placed everywhere around the room I was in. At first, I found it was strange upon my wakefulness, as I found there was no one to woke me up _–when it was usually Mom who screamed herself in the morning and or knocking my door from time to time–_ and… next, was actually something on the inside of the weird room I was at the time.

Well, in the decoration itself, I found it to be truly foreign and surely knowing that it wasn’t mine _–from the pattern and color–_ or even my bedroom that I was having over _–since my room didn’t even have the same dark taste–_ as how there was a black curtain draping over the window, a cupboard that had the same color with the mattress, and even… someone already seating himself over my side, flipping over something leisurely _–which sounded like a book–_ with a waft of coffee coming to reach my nose in no time, giving me some sort of new feeling and all the same: strange and foreign from. Unlike my room which was messier, which was the opposite of the room I was having at, with a plus that I was never having a guest inside, even without Mom knocking on the door to let anybody in, which made sure that I wasn’t in my own room, house, or even anywhere I knew truly of.

_Then where was I…?_

Blinking owlishly as I found my brain still trying to knack around, searching for a memory that I might had just passed upon my sleepy state, I had decided to settle my eyes on the tall figure that had worn over white sleek shirt with black pants over, I was at first, still not registering on where I was at the time, why I was there, until a low throaty, sly chuckle was heard and reverberating through the silent room.

“Having a good time, _Gold?_ Staring at me leisurely… just right in the late afternoon after you’ve regained your consciousness. Well… I mean, when I expected you to be not waking up any time soon, too. _Not_ after the _heavy, breathtaking and intense session_ we’ve had over last night.” The man said with a smirk when I happened to get my eyes truly clear in sight, not finding troubles of being blurry or the sort anymore upon the entire awaken feeling I’d felt.

And by the words the man had said, I found myself to be for not long, gasping and having my mind registering on what had just happened last night, of what happened and such things around, as fast the Magnet Train which had run my mind over then, eventually cringing as I gulped and scooted myself over and away from the man who had his eyes nestled on me, feeling my cheeks getting redder as I noticed on what those stares might probably meant, especially after last night…

_…when Proton had made a move upon me. With us confessing to each other too, no less._

“P—Proton…” I muttered the older man’s name as I stared both of my eyes onto the older man who had took his mug of coffee and sipping down on it for a second, before putting it down on the bed stand and continued to flick his finger over the page of the book after.

“Who do you think it was? Your mother? Or… _someone_ else?” Proton smirked as he threw me a sly stare, trying to tease me all the same, enough to made me gulp my saliva down and shook my head after, hand gripping over the blanket that… had strangely, draped over my still naked body then, making me blushed evenly when I did notice that I was without any clothing to cover me, but the blanket that would surely be a doom of my day if Proton had decided to do something about it.

Although, the next thing he’d done, was doing nothing, but staring to my face for a moment, with glistened eyes, like he was appreciating my expression, before planting it down to my neck and down somewhere, chuckling. I wasn’t sure on what that stare meant to be, but as I saw the older man done that, I felt, somehow, he was like, licking me alive, without his tongue, but his eyes. Penetrating enough to made me felt I was entirely naked in his eyes, without anything to stop or prevent him from looking through, leaving me with my even redder face from.

“Stop being so _shy and embarrassed,_ Gold. What happened last night was more than real, and I do think you knew it well. Also, I believe I wouldn’t ever forget your confession last night. Entirely breathtaking, and truly appreciated. Not that I didn’t enjoy or hating it; it was the opposite, though. Your expression too—“

“—Stop talking about it! It’s _embarrassing!_ ” I interrupted with a loud yelp then, earning a low chuckle coming from Proton.

“It is, I _supposed_. Although, I see there is nothing to be embarrassed about, as we’re in love with each other, right? And we saw each other’s naked enough already, and… where’s the need of to be embarrassed, anyway? But that aside, unless you had something else in your mind that should make me think that _you weren’t_.” Proton pointed, eyes still planted upon me, and how I noticed his expression were having that sly smirk evenly when I found myself couldn’t say anything to the older man in return; like a checkmate on my part there.

_If there’s a need to be embarrassed, I’m sure that it is about how Proton didn’t have the shy or even any kind of embarrassment he should be having, like how I am right now. But this, surely I wouldn’t tell any of about it to the older man, or he’ll surely plan something at the last minute that could end up resulting with what happened last night, totally. Or he’ll tease me through the whole day._

But that _–of my thought–_ lasted only as long as Proton had then moved from his spot, putting an end to his reading _–which was quite unexpected–_ before moving himself up to reach me up in no time, one hand started to reach my arm to pull me quickly, making me yelped and smashed my lips with the older man as I knew it was the intention the older man was supposedly having in the head. Knowing the ex-executive would chuckle and hummed in amusement after _–by catching me off from–_ he immediately pulled himself away with a lick over his lips, eyes gleaming as he made a prideful face, smirk having found its way to the side of the lips already.

“ _Thanks_ for the early lovely taste of the breakfast.” Was all Proton said before he pulled himself, leaving some bitter coffee taste upon my own lips he had moved away from, and up from the bed _–leaving the bed creaked from at the same time–_ that he was, as he stretched himself for a moment, taking the book he was bringing along with the mug he’d putted down on the bed stand earlier quickly, before walking off, quite immediately after, leaving me with my blushing face that came to replace my usual expression in no time.

Although, before he had gotten himself out from the bedroom, he halted his movement as he turned his head to one side to look at me from the corner of his eyes, smirking again as I couldn’t spoke myself up or even trying to form any words from the sudden thing going on; which made me stupefied as I had nothing to say, like Magnet Train had crossed my body over the rail and leaving me soulless there.

“And, once you’ve gathered yourself and your mind, _Gold,_ do come downstairs and join in the breakfast. I will, and possibly, bring up about your Pokegear and Pokeballs, if you’re still interested in that, however. Unless you wanted to be eaten by what happened last night and had a daydream, though. I _don’t truly mind_ ; as you’re still cute the way you are right now.” Proton chuckled slyly as he had then cocked himself across to the door, before eventually leaving the room with small steps fading to downstairs, letting me locked my eyes to the place where he’d just left, with nothing to think about; or even knowing what to think about his actions.

_Since, what happened last night was real… even without him saying anything about it. And surely for what happened, I knew truly well, I was tied last night over, and how… there is still Proton’s belt over on the bed. And… how my arse was hurting much more as I still sat myself compared to what I had imagined, somehow. And surely, of Proton’s words, too, I knew that I didn’t actually forgetting himself upon the words he’d settled of my Pokegear and Pokeballs. I knew my team needed me, and so do I. Especially if I was going to get out from this place and… how I needed them to be back, and prevent Proton from doing anything I suspected him of might be doing, by his words that he’d been saying ever since, that had… somehow, led everything to the day I was having, making me entirely having a loss at words._

“Totally loss at words; that I was.” I sighed through my nose softly and nodding upon my own mind then.

_What happened last night too, made me realized that Proton did everything just to made me… somehow, realized my own feelings to him –which I suspected it was ‘like’, like what he’d said over– and actually made my feelings had some sort of messy feelings, but seeing that what Proton had said was exactly, fitting. However, the fact of my own realizing, quite made me entirely baffled and confused about my own strange feelings of what the older man said as ‘like’ and still questioning over it a little; which I was still debating on the inside as well, but not as debatable as before I was even talking about it to the older man._

_Although, there was still something I found to be questionable about, especially on his part, which I found the importance of to be known from me: of his own feelings and how; since it seemed and felt unfair on my part, giving him an access of my reasons and explanation, but getting none myself from._

_And I hoped, quite deeply, though, by what he’d said regarding his topic about Pokegear and Pokeballs itself wouldn’t actually wander again, especially after the breakfast…_

“Or so do I hope… and wished for.” I mumbled to myself, starting to get myself up from the bed with a small push of body, up from with a grimace over my face, then, almost falling myself from due to the hurting feeling over the entrance and how it was throbbing down to spread to both of my legs, but stilling myself as I leaned one hand on the top of the mattress; giving me some sort of help to stand myself in a balance.

Knowing that I had to go down to have a breakfast _–regardless the late time or anything–_ and how I needed to spoke things out with Proton quite after _–because it was important and I needed my whole team and the device, to even let Mom knew I might not be home and apology–_ I fought myself against the pain and the throbbing feeling that started to spread through to my back, even, wincing a little from time to time when I felt that there was something uncomfortable slipping out from my entrance and down to my thighs, but walking myself ahead and closing in to some walls as I knew I had to hold myself onto something and pretending there was nothing coming out; otherwise I would fell from the uncomfortable feeling over the intercourse’s aftereffect on the inside of my arse and could just made me fell on my butt.

But, that was managed by me, which resulted better when I had a wall to support myself, all the while feeling embarrassed as I felt the uncomfortable thing that started to leak little by little in dribble whenever I went to have a small walk _–which I found of it must be from last night’s and Proton’s cum–_ ahead, noting about how it should just be better cleaned after, or it would eventually bothered me enough to not even letting me take a seat; since it felt foreign and bothering enough to even had those small sounds of squelching and slippery.

As I walked myself ahead with my cheeks reddened at my own thought, however, I gasped when I looked at my body twice in uncertain gaze. As I found myself to be widening my eyes for quite sometime after, when I started to had a slow steps while leaning my hand to the wall to balance myself to almost reach the door too, I had then realizing at the last second _–I was halfway myself to get down–_ that I had nothing to wear on, but the blanket that had been draped on over me _–my body, to put it precisely–_ ever since, making it no wonder as to why I felt kind of breezy up and down. Pulling a face from the realization, while my eyes went to search everywhere to seek something out, like my clothes being put somewhere, perhaps, for a moment from left to right and to anywhere, I actually frowned when I found none of the things were spotted, but empty mattress with nothing on it, nor even my clothes on the bed stand and anywhere possible.

_This was just like yesterday –with the same dejavu like situations, conditions, and atmosphere of what had happened, if I should say it precisely– when my clothes are actually downstairs, and how I needed to use it with Proton looking from the back; when I happened to wear it up. Although, this time… I had different case: as to where I had nothing to be covering me –without any single cloth to cover myself with, to even include the private parts– but the blanket I had worn of to walk downstairs, and how I would just count on it without anything else on, which could be sort of dangerous when I walked myself down to retrieve my cloth later, expecting it to be put onto somewhere unpredictable, if Proton wanted to mess with me; since the older man had strange and unique things, sly mind to do things unpredictably, so I couldn’t count today would end up like yesterday._

_That was of the things which I expected that Proton might had planned some things that could result with me being walking naked and with him staring at—_

Although, at the thought I was having and how my mind was starting to wander and could be sorted into a dangerous part of the mind, I immediately shook my head quickly, putting an end to it, with both of my eyes shut tightly as I knew Proton might not do the things I was imagining. And surely… deep inside, I _hoped that he wouldn’t resort into that way_ , because of what had just happened last night and my current condition I was having of; of what I might anticipate of with him taking advantage of it.

Blushing a little for the few seconds after my sudden _–and quite unexpected, I had over just because I had nothing to cover me up but the single blanket–_ thought and in realization of the condition I was having, to result in what Proton might do and might not do, I actually breathed softly, inhaling and exhaling softly as I quite anticipated myself on what could just happen downstairs, but knowing everything would just be fine, regardless of my attempt to retrieve my clothes back.

Since, I knew that if Proton wanted to take advantage of it, however, he would most probably had done it before I was even having the chances to walk myself downstairs. Because, most likely, I was more than defenseless when I was asleep earlier, and even after waking up too, yet Proton did nothing of the sort. So, surely… he wouldn’t do that. But then again, I had to keep my cautious and aware mode on, just in case the older man would try to gobble me up like last night…

_…and catching me quite off due to his confession as well, which turned me into one new messed up self as well._

Nodding to myself while biting the inside of my cheek _–from the agreement I’ve shared upon my own thought and clear complicated feeling I had last night of–_ feeling it was getting hot and redder in color too _–by the clear recalling of what happened last night–_ I was then, decided to walk the rest of my mind, putting an off to it and brought it downstairs, not forgetting myself to had a chant within a small hope on the inside: hoping that Arceus would heed it over and grant it over.

_That Proton would do nothing dangerous, not after what had just happened last night and everything that might involve my body around anymore…_

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

“Proton, tell me where did you put my clothes onto? I need them now, or else I would catch a cold, and how it is uncomfortable with me wearing nothing but this blanket.”

I said with a loud, commanding tone over to the ex-executive when I happened to walk downstairs, noticing on how he had brought some platters over both of his hands and seemingly to be going to put it down over to the sofa we were spending breakfast yesterday _–the same daily, routine of his, and repeated–_ only to paused when he happened to stood beside me, a playful smirk had suddenly etched on the very side of his lips, letting me knew he wasn’t going to answer me with his most bright intention.

“Oh? I thought you wouldn’t need it, Gold. In this house, however, you shouldn’t be feeling uncomfortable even without any single clothes on. Not after last night, too, if you’re still feeling embarrassed about it.” Proton made a low throaty chuckle.

“But I do am feeling uncomfortable! I do need to wear some clothes because it felt more right and appropriate for me whenever and wherever, regardless of the things you’re saying! In other words: I had mannerism brought upon my bringing, and I’m sure you understood that much better than me; of the ethic and good sense. Now tell me where did you put it to? Also, what happened last night was last night’s, _and stop bringing it up_!” I said with a desperate tone to the older man, hand clutching even tighter over the only blanket I was having draped over my body, looking at how the older man seemed to take his time to answer me, but only smirking and having a playful smile to me instead.

“You know how to play your words _well,_ aren’t you, Gold? Not bad, if I should say. It’s over in the laundry basket over the back, under the staircase’s right side.” Was all Proton had said with a small chuckle, before he stride his long legs over to reach the sofa and putting the platters down in no time, making me quickly having my chances to actually ran myself to the staircases and to the right side, finding there was a basket of my clothes there, dried up perfectly.

Not taking much time or even delaying any further, I started to unwrapped myself from the blanket and putting it down messily over the floor, gathering myself to take my pants quickly over from, only to gasp and elicited a moan when I happened to feel a slither of finger over the back of my nape and down halfway to my shoulder. Just perfect, I had thought as I knew the finger belong to no one but the only man in charge of the house, who apparently followed me quickly after putting the platter in no time, and answering my slight doubt or even questioning a little upon whose finger it was, when he happened to chuckle slyly.

“So _sensitive_.”

Was the compliment the older man gave me, making me actually turned my head to one side to glare up at him, but at the same time, started to wear the boxer I’ve taken over in my hand, fighting back the urge of moaning and screaming my breath out when the older man happened to continue his trail of finger over my back in an agonizingly slow movement _–like an Arbok’s tongue grazing over–_ while I was trying to wear it over. Successfully fighting back the touch the older man had given over in a teasing _–or even trying to gain some sort of reaction off of me–_ I had then started to take my shirt up, only to be gasping when the older man had decided to be bold and continuing his movement with scooping my buttocks hard, making me gasped and trembled a little from, especially when I noticed on about how Proton’s seed was still on the inside and… somehow, leaked and trailed down slowly when the older man did squeeze my buttcheek, earning his amused hum and embarrassing compliment, as I felt his eyes were looking like some sort of predator when he set his eyes... down on the white liquid.

“And _sexy enough,_ that I must said.” Proton said as one of his hands then reached up for the other part of my buttcheek wide enough _–to even set me trembling a little from–_ and letting me feeling Proton’s seed started to spill down and to my between my legs softly, only to be stopped when I started to swat both of Proton’s hands away from, glaring my golden eyes as it met the pair of gleaming pair of emeralds.

Not trying to invite the older man of doing things that might just make him more than interested to tease me _–or even doing the continuation of last night–_ I decided to not heed what he was probably going to say and trying to take my cloth from; especially my undies, even though I know it would be soon need to be washed as it would be splotched with Proton’s seeds that would surely spill over when I took a seat, as felt like it was going to leak like faucet when my legs moved or anything, leaving my ass getting quite wet from. Knowing how giddy and my body shivering already _–from the imagination I’ve had–_ I was then, feeling quite uncomfortable already when Proton decided to do nothing but stayed over my back _–with his eerie silence and stood there–_ as I struggled myself to took and wore my cloth up from the basket, noticing on both of his eyes were locked on me, looking like some predator preying for its very victim and ready to gobble it up when the prey wasn’t cautious enough; and in this case it was me.

And that had somehow made me felt slightly _worsened_ when the older man had decided to settle his head on the nook and cranny of the side of my neck _–out of the sudden–_ while letting his lips caressing over my skin in a slow, entrancing way to all the way done until the side of my collarbone, all the while noticing on how his emerald orbs were gleaming evenly _–when I stole a quick glance with a gasp–_ especially when I happened to lock my eyes with him with a tilt of head, giving him uncertain expression and blushing when the older man’s breath started to caress my skin softly, with both of his hands clinging on my waist for not long, staying and grazing my skin; noticing he was even closer than ever, when I expected the older man to not try to do something after my swatting and rejection over his horrible teasing, if he counted that as one, but… doing things such as this.

“I would never expect the first thing you will be asking first when you came down would be about your clothes, _Gold_. I thought you never realized that you didn’t use any piece of clothing ever since… and wouldn’t be bothered with it, to even preach me about ethics. Which is surprising me enough to let me knew that you’re… a sharp person, yet innocent in a way.” Proton purred slowly while moving his hand slowly over the waist and to the buttcheeks _–again–_ before moving down to clasp over the leg of mine, stroking it up and down slowly like some sort of snake that was… _preparing its dinner._

“What’s that _supposed_ to mean?” I asked back with a huff, eyes not leaving the older man’s and to his hand’s movement from time to time, until he decided to move his other hand to sneak over my waist part and caressing it down softly, and slowly over to my crotch, making my head having its loud alarm over what was going to happen.

“Complimentary for you, of course, _my dear Gold_. And look at how dirty and yet, how lovely you are, Gold, with my seed spilling leisurely whenever I squeezed your arse or even _spreading you… apart_ . Surely a bath would be coming up for you soon enough, and let’s take our time… of getting you cleaned thoroughly _–inside and outside–_ all right?”

Was all that I’ve remembered correctly before Proton chuckled, starting to let his hand reach what was between my legs hard _–leaving me having no chance to actually reply and snarl myself back on what the older man had said with a protest–_ letting my head fall back to smash Proton’s chest upon the still sensitive and strange feeling I’ve had ever since _–with a combination over his seed that was on the inside of, having those giddy feelings to not let it slip or things would happen, with tingling feelings started to spread through my whole body and skin alike, like wildfire–_ enough to let me huffed and mind getting blank over a splitting second, especially when the older man happened to stroke his fingertip softly over the tip as I let a moan mixed with hitched gasp out; trying to get me in the mood or teasing, which I wasn’t truly sure of.

Although that only lasted long for a minute with Proton stroking it up and down lazily, before I actually said something that would made the already chuckling older man who seemed to be more than pleased to see my reaction over my side stopped and stilled his movement, noticing on how his emerald orbs seemed to not shone upon hearing on what I’ve said; in other words, angered or not pleased.

“P-Proton… listen, I know, _ahh,_ you wanted to continue on what we’ve just done last night—but let me tell you, I just wanted to dress up and… uh, I found that you haven’t said a thing about you to me as of yet, and I found it… to be, truly crucial and important enough for me to learn you better; since you knew me well enough to even came to my house and things revolving me, _but you_. So, maybe… an explanation… about yourself could be more than sufficient to let me decide to… _m-maybe_ … knowing… you better, knowing to decide what my feeling was exactly, and _the continuation, just maybe_ …”

I said while huffing, eyes fluttering open and close, while eyeing the older man who made a hard stare to my face after, seemingly to be entirely quiet _–and seemingly in deep thought, or even observing me to the extremities–_ for a minute or so, before actually sighing and letting go of my half hard shaft slowly from _–withdrawing his hands–_ making it spring softly and earning my small hiss from the strange and loss of feeling of his hand and the warm touch, but not getting myself bothered much when the older man happened to pull himself back after, nodding to myself when I took a glance over his face, which had worn a placid expression.

_Funny that Proton wanted to actually pull himself back when I expected him to be not heeding my words or even any kind of sentence I’ve made –like how it was mostly and usually– to even threaten me with things he would mostly took, upon hostage or the things he had thought about to made sure I was into his very game and noticing him, entirely; be it with me liking it or not, by the obligations I had to made sure done or Proton would do things that might just escalate to things I would not predict, such as… things happened yesterday to even led to this very moment._

_Did Proton… perhaps… really liking me that much to even heed my…?_

“If you think I’m pulling myself back just because _‘I was heeding of your words right now’,_ or even me _‘liking’_ you so much to actually consider myself to pull back when I had presented with a chance, then you’re all wrong, _Gold_ ; that wasn’t it. Don’t think highly of yourself or misinterpreting my actions, as I’m just doing this… because of _the appropriate order of dating_ after our confession last night _–although you weren’t still so sure until now–_ and obviously… wanted to savor my time enough to let you… having your time with, first. _In other words, giving you much time to relax before devouring you all over._ ” Proton said with a sly smirk _–giving his answer over my questioning mind that might had just expressed through my face, like open paper, which that must be–_ making me actually blushed and hurriedly taking my cloth quickly to wore it all up, from my underwear and to my pants in a brief second _–completely disregarding my half hard state, my possible leak of the seeds that still remained over in my entrance with its giddy feelings, and just clothing it up without second thought or debating, since my mind was occupied with another–_ when Proton happened to said those, knowing exactly that the older man meant what he truly meant and seemingly knowing on what I was going to said or even ask the moment he said those.

_And I knew exactly the man was even more serious than ever… especially when… he said… appropriate order of dating… yes? Then… it is true that Proton might just meant of what I was saying, but not accepting it thoroughly; or like he was considering his movement as we was supposedly going to date, but not going to accept it, as he denies it, mostly because his action might just be the reverse of what he was even saying, or the logic doesn’t make sense. Either way of whatever Proton had said, however, I found that the older man was serious enough to even hear on the things I expected him not to even bother listening but do his way through; like last night, for example._

“Come to the living room and have breakfast first. Don’t be late or I’ll pull you straight to bed and continue what just happened earlier, without even your device or _your… partner back_.” Proton said with a half-threatening _–or commanding–_ tone over me when I happened to be still with my thoughts and busily wearing my clothes, before leaving me alone with my already fully dressed cloth _–from the top and to the bottom–_ that was just worn at the last minute _–like I was going to have my day end with something troubling–_ earning my just blank stare as I saw the older man gave another smirk and arch of eyebrow; which made him looking like he was deemed victorious in this case.

Frowning when I had the chance of, I immediately pulled the hat that was strangely on the basket as well and pulled it over to my head quick, along with the blanket that was thrown over the floor and actually taking it back with me when I happened to know what I should do next when the older man had said of what he wanted me to do earlier; to have a breakfast, or anything would had just happen to me. Seeing how the threat was lame _–and how I was expecting it to come either way–_ I sighed and dragged my feet slowly to reach the sofa up ahead, also feeling how what was between my legs felt slightly uncomfortable and annoying me enough to even made me winced, but knowing it would calm down soon enough if Proton didn’t try to do anything to it _–or even trying to attack me again–_ all the while having my mind goes everywhere and into all kinds of direction; revolving around the older man and what he was up to, expectant of his next movement.

_Although, how I wished that the older man would just try to act nicer to tell me about him soon enough, rather than leaving me with waiting him, and how I was feeling strange and evenly myself…_

Until both of my eyes had found itself to settle on the emerald haired ex-executive that had happened to reach the shelf he had and taking… a book out from it, before locking his piercing emerald eyes with mine as he gave me a smirk, waving his hand with the book along before sitting over the sofa softly, was when I paused in my tracks. I wasn’t sure on what that gesture meant to be, but seeing how the older man had then flipped a page _–or so had I heard about the paper being flipped–_ I knew he was… then, somewhat reading of whatever books was there, which was after a moment of my unbelieving that made me almost not blinking, I had then followed the older man’s position softly and seating myself to his side while leaving a small distance in between, glancing with wariness from time to time as I put the blanket messily over to the floor; not minding much on where to put it to.

Not sure on what to do as I saw Proton read his book _–or so had I saw when I happened to glance my eyes over to the older man who was reading some sort of Pokemon Etymology or something as it had the title over, to even questioning why he was even reading those–_ I had then settled my eyes on the table across, that had surprisingly having a lined up of various kinds of dishes that looked dazzling and delicious, enough to sent me drooling hard from the sight. And by the expression I had worn over that time, I heard the older man had then made a low throaty chuckle from, which gained a reaction of a quick glare from me, knowing exactly that he was observing me when I happened to saw him reading his book; like a spy or the sort.

“Delicious, huh, Gold? Seeing from your expression right now, well, why don’t you try on eating one of those dishes ahead? I’m quite sure you’ll love it; the taste and everything.” Proton said with a low chuckle, making me frowned at the uncertain and doubtful feeling I was getting at first _–to either take a spoon of it, tasting it mostly, having cautious feeling around the older man, just in case he was putting something on the inside of the food, which he didn’t done yesterday, but who knows what would happen today–_ but knowing that my stomach had a rumble voice over the foods itself, without second doubts or delaying any longer, I had then started to take the silverwares and actually aiming for the first dish of omelet, and took a spoonful of it.

Once I’ve put it over in my mouth and chewed the whole spoonful of the omelet, I beamed and smiled upon the taste _–the delicious and melting taste–_ before actually starting to gobble down the whole platter _–quick enough to made my silverwares clunk here and there noisily as I enjoyed the taste–_ while listening to an amused low chuckle Proton had given me while I was eating from time to time, and… somehow, caught him staring at me fondly or sometimes looking like his eyes were piercing enough _–to be seen by me whenever I took a glance over to the older man–_ like some blade that was going to rip me through, and how I noticed that it seemed… to be like Proton wanted to devour me at the very time I took the breakfast; just like the other day when he happened to suddenly pushed me, which happened in a quick second before I pulled away.

Like someone devouring you softly through the eyes and how your body sensed it over and over. Or even someone taking their very time to wanted to devour you right after you ate the breakfast. Like some sort of preparation of the ritual things, or how… that looked like, with what Proton’s expression looking like as I munched the omelet down, eating it up quickly as I noticed the stare coming from the older man had become worsened enough in a situation, of where I should run myself up away from; or I’ll be eaten alive.

_Especially when I saw him licking the side of his lips slowly…_

_…Just like he was trying to get my reaction out from._

“Stop looking at me _like that_ , Proton.” I said when I happened to finish my omelet for a moment after, sighing as I flumped and relaxed myself to the sofa after, eyes averted from the older man’s.

“Looking like what _‘that’,_ exactly?” Proton asked again with an earnest chuckle after, noticing on how the older man was for not long, scooting himself closer to my side softly _–enough to let the sofa creaked from to let me know–_ making me felt more than aware enough on how it felt just exactly a repeat of events that had just occurred yesterday.

Seeing how the older man had then closed his book softly _–or so when I took a glance over his hand–_ and putting it down over the coffee table’s empty side after, I was starting to be going to pull myself up from the sofa, preparing myself just in case Proton was going to do something to me, especially when he happened to put one of his hand to the back of my shoulder already slowly, only to be jerked on the seat _–out of surprise–_ as I heard what Proton said next, letting my mind frozen and… quite pulled into his bait, if I should say.

“If you pull yourself up now, I wouldn’t pretty much return your Pokegear, your Pokeballs, or even telling you anything about myself, Gold; or as you asked me earlier of wanting to learn me better. Surely you know well of what I meant, _don’t you?_ Aside from my withdrawal of touching you earlier; which I’ve explained of. But, that doesn’t mean I couldn’t do anything to you afterwards, as I still love you and… wanted to do things much further _than this and to the bed to make you scream further_.” Proton said with a small whisper over my ear, leaning closer as he blow small wisp of wind to after, letting my body trembled from the sudden feeling I’ve had to even blushed hard, ducking my head as I felt the feeling of how the action Proton was giving was like eating me away from, all the same feeling helpless since I knew well I need to retrieve my things back.

“I… knew what you _meant_. Also, please return my Pokegear—“

A finger had then stopped over my lips roughly, making me thrown a desperate look over to the older man who happened to cut my sentence of middle-way, realizing the older man had closed himself in enough to even reach my cheek already, stopping when he happened to be just inch away from my lips _–which he still covered with his finger that had rubbed over the bottom part–_ and made a low throaty chuckle to me as I planted him a curious look, still feeling my cheeks flushed and evenly, when he happened to say something within a little whisper after; loud enough to reach my ear and send me with troubled thoughts.

“Don’t you want a kiss, Gold?”

Proton asked with a snicker, earning a beet red blush that had came to decorate my cheeks in no time, making me actually released myself from his finger and pulling myself strongly up in no time _–out of a reaction and reflex of mine–_ but pulled back when Proton had swiftly caught my wrist _–as his responsive reaction–_ to even angle it up to his shoulder, making me fell back to even crash down to the older man’s toned body under with a loud gasp _–by the sudden change of position–_ inviting another sly chuckle from, as I felt both of Proton’s hands had then moved to lock my waist up hard, letting my mind goes with another alarm that sounded like...

_…I couldn’t free or run myself away from. And how he must be planning something else--_

“Also, that Pokegear of yours, however, shall be returned later when I felt like it, as a punishment of yours just now: to break your promise enough to even actually planning to run away from with a pull up, when I told you of what would happen if you _do that, too_. If you’re thinking I might just be letting you go for the second time _–after earlier–_ then _you’re all wrong, Gold_.” Proton said with a wide smirk when I happened to look up to the older man slowly after, gaining his victorious expression over me; again.

“But, that was just—“

“— _No buts_ , Gold. As promised, it would be pretty much after.” Proton stated with a low, sly tone over me, making me knowing that the older man was deadly serious with his words, until he decided to stroke the back of my nape softly, making me trembled and sighed softly from, eyes averted away from the ex-executive when he happened to gave me a small smirk.

“Although you must be taking interest and amusement when you did this to me, anyway… like you’re wanting to do some sort of punishment games with all sort of excuses you could come up with at the last minute; just like how you come up with your game that leads to things happened to this very day.” I stated with a mutter over Proton’s cloth after, inviting a low throaty chuckle that reverberated through his skin and to where I was, having to know that I might just be… hitting the point and a bullseye to Proton; that was.

Although my point _–of my statement–_ didn’t really affect Proton in anyway possible, actually. As he heed it with nothing, but staring at me hard within seconds after, eyes almost like it was going to suck my soul out; if possible.

“Well, if I didn’t make up any excuses, Gold, or anything that could made our perfect time together ever since, I am quite sure that you wouldn’t even notice, heeding me, or even saying anything. As I had the history of the Rocket, and I’m quite sure you’re against it; of connecting with someone with a black history.” Proton said, suddenly nuzzling his face at the top of my hat after, actually releasing it with a quick flip and sniffing my hair out, chuckling as he stayed there.

Seeing how his other hand still on my waist and wouldn’t let myself go _–within a strange, awkward position, too–_ I was silent, at first. But when I was supposedly going to ask something, Proton had suddenly chuckled as he started to release me after, making me slightly confused on what he was doing _–and what made him suddenly doing that, out of nowhere–_ but heeding it as I had then immediately scooted myself further away from the older man on the sofa, all the while taking glances from time to time from his position and to mine; being aware of himself, that I was.

It was after a minute or so with my cautious mode, with my eyes were still on Proton _–to check him and what he was up to, even if he was going to jump on me and how I planned on to prevent it if I could and given a chance–_ who didn’t seem to budge from his spot, eyes looking solemn through the piercing surface, gleaming a little when it happened to move slowly to look at me, face fully facing with a small smirk that had formed slowly on the side of his lips; returning to decorate his usual stern face, which looked like he was playful enough to do that.

“You do have, _a black history_ , yes, and that’s the reason why I didn’t want to talk much to you, or even wanted to learn you any better if its not for my coin that had fallen down on the road at first, and accidentally meeting you. I’d pretty much avoid you, be it because of the things you’ve done in the past.” I whispered softly, with eyes started to look down on my feet, cringing inwardly as I found I didn’t want to say the things to Proton, obviously, but ended up telling the older man about it, somehow.

“Let me say of that occurrence, would be… of a _fate_ Arceus had set, that for both of us, Gold. But all thanks to this _‘fate’_ … I made you utter the words I’ve been longing to heard: wanted to _‘learn me better’_ , somehow. I wonder why _was that and the reason behind it…_?” Proton asked with a small chuckle, earning my gasp and immediate glare as I saw the older man had then laughed roaringly _–from his mix of total exhilaration and amusement–_ with his head leaning over the sofa’s headstand as I just gave a small huff and returned to shake my head from, cheeks having its heat returned.

_Like it was even… called as a fate. But if fate calls, then what can I say, even? To even make me seating myself together with Proton like this. Also with the both of us actually talking casually to each other and looking like nothing happened. Right after his attempt to pull me down earlier and possibly do something –he wanted to do but stalled in time because of what I said– of course. Which was surprising enough…_

“You don’t have to tell me, Gold. I knew you all too well even without you telling me now; you’re just not realizing it that you are telling me the things I’ve asked before. And now… since you wanted to know me better, and obviously, with your Pokegear and Pokeballs returned later as punishment… where should I start first…?” Proton let one hand reached the side of my bangs to swiped it back softly, inviting a shiver from my body as I was quite surprised _–and not expecting it to come, the touch of the older man’s–_ but relaxed a little after, even though I still felt rigid feelings churn on my stomach and to my shoulder from the sudden close touch.

“Wherever you’ll find it _reasonable_ , as I found you to be entirely... a cunning man that I wouldn’t be sure if I could even trust you enough _–of some of your words–_ whenever.” I said with a small mutter, eyes taking a peek over to the older man’s for a second, before returning to avert it down to look at the floor again, listening to another chuckle of his and a slow movement of his finger twirling with my black strands; like he was playing around with it, and having fun from.

“I see. Then why don’t we start on… about how I came to join with the Rocket? Perhaps you’ll find it reasonable enough that I didn’t have the intention of doing this to you, if not of what I learnt and how I wanted to gain your attention enough _, to made you fall for me;_ which I found to be truly successful for you to be in a state as you are right now.” Proton chuckled and paused as he stroked his hand to my cheek, before withdrawing it as he pulled one hand fast over my shoulder and made me bumped into his chest _–again–_ hard, locking me with the strong hand he had, that made me couldn’t budge but staring up at the older man slowly, gritting my teeth from the always expectant movement coming from the older man, as always.

_It was just… as if, he wanted me to always stay close after what happened last night, too, when I wanted to be with myself after the intense night I’ve shared._

“I’m still not sure if I am even _falling_ for, or liking you, you know; as I said I wanted to know you first, before even deciding what my feelings are, not trusting your words precisely quite after you helped me knowing it last night. I’m _uncertain._ ” I mumbled with both of my cheeks started to had a return of its grand blush, gaining a sly smirk from Proton, which I happened to know and guessed it would mean: he didn’t bother with my answer, yet going along with what he was thinking instead; of how I liked him as he explained, obviously.

_But it was true, about me having doubts of this feeling I’ve had over him, why my blush –aside from feeling the tease or embarrassing me– or even, mostly because of what happened last night, which made a mess of my entire mind, and letting me knew that I wasn’t… in the slightest bit knowing what was even happening, correctly. If I happened to really feel, and certainly like Proton, in a lover term, too, then what would happen precisely to me…?_

“Alright. Be that what you might voice for me. I could care less about what you’re saying, Gold, as I knew you might just deny your feelings for me, having perhaps uncertainty of what would you have left and done on the inside if I happened to know you all too well; leaving your without nothing to be hidden or the sort.” Proton moved his hand slowly to the back of my neck, slithering his index finger down the back line of mine in a slow movement, letting me knew the older man must be wanting to elicit a gasp or moan from me, but to no avail as I held my voice in but letting a small gasp out.

The ex-executive had then made a small disappointed hum upon my reaction and sighed, before eventually leaning his head to the side of my neck and craning his head swiftly _–not to my expectation–_ letting me questioning on what he was going to do, except how I was startled with a loud yelp when I suddenly felt a strong bite over my nape, making me throw my head to the back when I felt the sharp teeth digging over the flesh, grinding over the same spot for minutes after relentlessly. It took me a long time to adjust over the strong bite Proton had gave _–and how he locked my body to stay in place with both of his hands at the same time, giving me no chance to escape his strong biting–_ with gasping and hissing, before eventually trembling and shivering when the older man decided to stop biting _–or grinding his teeth quite deep–_ to pull back softly, licking over the hurting spot softly and kissed it over and over; like soothing it down.

It was a second or passing minute away after his licking and affectionate gestures over my hurting bitten place, which would surely become a visible bite mark _–judging by the intensity and strong biting over the surface–_ and how it would be more than clear enough to let anyone see under the bright light for sure, was when Proton pulled back and hovered his face over mine, suddenly taking my lips with his in a strong, rough kissing. Scrunching my eyes shut from the sudden action Proton had decided, I had pulled a hand to actually bump his shoulder twice or thrice, but not heeded as Proton had then claimed both of my wrist and pushed me down to the sofa, kissing my lips sloppily before pulling away with a smirk.

“I thought—I thought you are going to tell me about yourself, and not doing this, _mmph!_ ”

Proton had then kissed my lips again, this time even stronger as he relentlessly licking over the upper lip at first, before kissing the bottom and sometimes biting it to even suck, enough to let me gasped from the entrancing movement, and how… it was the time of when Proton decided to insert his hot muscle to the depth of the tongue and probed it deep and deeper enough, making me almost choked if it wasn’t the older man who noticed first as he pulled back quickly, leaving small trail of saliva as he licked it, smirk had found its way to the side of his lips as he looked down on me, fondly.

“Oh well, yes, Gold, I planned to. But… now that come to think of it, I had so little about things to tell you about myself. Most of them are… things you might find to be entirely sad, or things you wouldn’t expect from me.” Proton hummed.

Huffing from the kiss the older man had given, giving me quite a jagged breath as he stole my kisses away earlier, I had then rolled my eyes.

“Also, earlier, I didn’t care if you say things about me having nothing to be hidden or the sort, since you’ve almost gotten all of my words, and thinking as of late. Of course, that doesn’t include about your… past and how I needed to know about it, before I decide something.” I said, eyes opened up when the older man had let a soft laugh out from his lips, noticing how his eyes had squinted and looking more than scary, if not for a gleam that I had noticed resurfacing on.

“Something to decide… and I hoped, it would be about you _confessing your feelings_ , just like me, to you.” Proton pushed a thumb over my lower lip, caressing the surface from the left and to the right in a soft, entrancing movement, before pulling it back as he led it… to his… own lips, and licked it; like he was going to show me of the things I wanted to not see, if anything.

Blushing from the entrancing _–and intentional–_ doing of the older man, I immediately gritted my teeth and averted my eyes to the ceilings, pretending nothing happened, but stopped when Proton had leaned himself closer, making me gasped as he suddenly closed in and grazed his teeth over my chin; which was entirely unexpected.

“P- _Proton!_ ”

I yelped as I felt the piercing fang over my soft skin, earning a small, sly throaty chuckle as the older man continued with what he was doing, eyes on me, all the while… nipping, pulling the skin and sucking on it sloppily, even enough to let his saliva drooled down to my neck, making me gasped and blushed at the same time, knowing that the older man wanted to do this in spite of either he was going to tease me, or either… making a mess of my head; when I expected him to be telling his past and his importance of his life, instead of the messy kiss or biting he seemed to be more than fond to do to.

Although, my focus had suddenly changed from his actions and to heed his words when he happened to made a start of his speech _–even though with me in such a strange position, which I hoped that it would be just us talking normally, with my hand unbound from, too–_ about himself, making me winced and wanted to struggle myself out, yet not ending as I found the older man had suddenly wore a serious expression, with his teeth on my chin still, eyes locked to my face; like I was his target and surely going to be devoured soon, like some sort of prey with helpless state.

Warm, ticklish and warm breaths that had come while he talked himself out, however, had made me lose my focus little by little with a gasp _–especially when he nipped my skin over and over softly, before licking it like I was some sort of delicious dinner to him–_ and held my own breath back as I wanted to focus myself, but I had then, strived myself strongly to listen with both of my eyes fluttered open and closed from time to time; even though I wasn’t entirely focused mostly because of the older man’s sudden doing and unpredictable movement of his, yet still wanting to know since I knew there wouldn’t be a repeat of what Proton was saying, unless I wanted and would be readying myself with his other actions of either teasing or leading… _to the bed actions_.

“Before I joined the Rocket, however, I knew that there is one thing such _as hope and future_ , which I fondly said, of what I’ve looked of myself through myself and still remembered, that had reflected into the very you, right now, Gold; you with your shining eyes. Although you might found that I did nothing to you as of late but making you feel bad, in a sense and of what I felt, I did saw myself _–my old self–_ in you, or even… the reflections of my past by what you’re doing right then, there, especially on… where we’ve met on the Cherrygrove City by the accident of your coin. Maybe it is your clumsiness, I’m not quite exact about, but I knew there _is_ something—some part of you that made me fascinated, and how things escalated with the continuation of me doing the set of games with you.” Proton chuckled, before pulling himself off of me for a moment, only to continue speaking and leaning himself down to my chest after, making me trembled and shivered when he started to move his hands down as well, stroking at my waist slowly before tugging on my waistband and pants, warning me about on what the older man might just possibly done after and how I needed to stop him.

Unless things would escalate and surely there wouldn’t be any room of me to say anything about my device, my partner, or even myself, and made Proton did things of what he wanted, leaving his thought of telling me and moved with his own thoughts.

“P— _Proton!_ What are your hands doing down—“

“—Although I must say, the thing that might made me fascinated about you might not about your clumsiness. Perhaps, it is your reaction _–which I suspect–_ that made me. And that is of no matter, _Gold._ Aren’t you going to _learn me better_ , hmm? Perhaps shutting your very voicing at this moment would be more than helpful and… _gladly honored_ ; on my part.” Proton said as he purred my name in a sly, half chuckling manner _–which filled with teasing and horrible joke, if he would even said that as a joke–_ making me trembled greatly under his body as he had, intentionally let his deep tone rumbled through my body, sending shivers down my spine; like how he must be expecting it.

“Yes, I knew about what I’ve asked to you: _‘to learn you much better’_ , but _not_ in this way!” I protested as both of my eyes stared down on the hands that seemed to be not going to let themselves go as of yet, giving me extra attention on what it might just have done if Proton wanted to have his way through, especially when the older man had happened to gave me a small squint of eyes, brows arched slightly from his… amusement.

“Oh? I wonder what do you mean by _‘in this way’_ , precisely, Gold. Maybe you can help on explaining, to elaborate yourself on what it does… meant…?” Proton throw the question back with his low throaty chuckle, eyes gleamed as he titled his head to one side softly, when I happened to gave him a snarl, loud enough to rumble through his eardrums; for sure.

"I mean about us talking about you, in a serious, mannerly way. Not like this, with you teasing me and how you gave me vague explanations, to even direct it to the present time; when I expect it to be you talking about your past. What is _so hard--”_ A finger the stopped over my lips _–again–_ out of a sudden, making me gasped as I throw my eyes to the finger at first, before fixating to the older man, whom already wore such a not amused expression, tongue clicking.

_And how surprising it was, to see the executive clicked his tongue._

”Nothing is hard about to talk about it, Gold. It is just about something I couldn't find the good start with. What's more, for now, I had something to be quite important to be reminded, such as _about you_..." Proton paused, finger returned to my waistband and he sighed, before continuing with, "... who haven't even _cleaned_ yourself; or bathing properly; is what." Proton said as he eyed me piercingly, emerald orbs started to penetrate through my own golden orbs; like I was going to be eaten alive by his eyes, all the same, with the older man trying to take and read my very thoughts in, if he could.

_Or maybe, doing the usual sharp instinct he had over to try to perceive and caught my thought, and usefully going to do it when he had his very time to put things against me. Even when I thought the older man was going to stop focusing himself on me, and tell him more about himself, if he... was going to get my mind revolved around this strange feeling I've still had, rather than occupied or even focused too much on the older man--_

_\--Wait, I was already too occupied with him, right? I mean I had my mind filled with him recently and-_

”You think too much, again, Gold. What is it this time, wanted to release yourself from the just earlier: of the so not finished course of ours? And surely, the seed that must be leaking and sticking close to your undies, making you... rendered speechless." Proton hummed, leaving small snarky chuckles behind as I gasped, cheeks flaring up from the compliment I've had, but immediately finding myself to be up in no time as I just took notice of how my hands are both free at the last second, pushing and rolling myself quickly, before Proton would had happened to caught me up.

_But that didn't truly work well._

As Proton had sensed what I was going to do next, as when I was to do a rollback from, the older man took a strong grip of my ankle strongly, pulling me harshly enough, to let me actually falling half of my body down to the floor beneath _–with my face fell flat on the floor–_ with a loud thud, careless, and me yelping out loud, and how the rest of my waist and legs were on the top of the couch, with my ankle... cuffed by Proton's hand.

By the time I was deemed to be defenseless _–mostly because I was still quite light-headed from the sudden change of position, and how hurting it was for my face when I fell–_ Proton actually purred my name softly as he reached down to settle on my waist and down below, pinning me up as chuckled, smirk finding itself like usually over the side of his lips, when I happened to take a glimpse of his face in between of me trying to gather my strength to run.

_”Gold.”_

Trembling greatly from the purr of name, I wanted to turn myself to look at Proton fully while giving him a piece of my mind, only to be gasping and startled when I felt a hand started to sneak through under my clothes _–like some sort of sneaky Arbok–_ sending embarrassment down to my face, even under the strange, awkward position, too. Proton, chuckling as he saw me fell into his sneaky hand and couldn't fight back, pulled my ankle quickly again, taking me up straight to the couch with a help of his other hand, into the normal position _–even though it was hurting enough when he pulled me up, since he didn't even carry me, or even how I at least wanted him to–_ and flipped me quickly over my back, so I could face him. I cursed at first, couldn't snap myself out from the hurting feelings, wincing and sighing from time to time when I saw Proton's high attitude and prideful expression, until... the older man started to hover his body over me, putting both of his hands on my side as his face leaned closer to mine, leaving inches there without closing in.

Uncertain of what the older man might do, the only thing I could do was: staring both of my golden orbs through the older man's emerald ones, trying to search if there was even anything could be called as a hint of what he was going to do to me, especially when Proton hummed, regardless of what the older man might just had in thought or a change of plans he usually had. Lingering seconds then passed, with me actually just staring, wincing a little when Proton blinked and had his hand over to my chest to stroke at it, before gasping when the ex-executive decided it was time to do something.

I was entirely caught off when the older man happened to be suddenly closing our lips altogether, landing messy kisses as his tongue lapped over my entrance like he wanted to had a passionate kiss. Seeing how persistent he was, I parted my lips a little, and just at the same second the older man immediately inserted his tongue quickly, exploring its way through my whole ceilings and down below, meeting our tongue together as dominance play _–on Proton's part–_ started.

_Well, that was lasting only for few seconds before the hand over my chest suddenly hovered and moved down to my pants and... my entrance below, grasping it hard with a squeeze, which made me couldn't help but moaned into the kiss Proton had given, wanted to struggle myself away, only to be ended up with another lap of tongue and twirling the hot muscles, and how... his hand squeezed even more over the entrance part, letting me shivered evenly when I felt something started to move out from the entrance._

And by the time Proton knew he did the right thing _–or so he might think about–_ he smirked into our kiss, actually pulling away as he left me gasping, breathing quite erratically as my head turned into one mess, eyes half lidded. Worsened when Proton decided to squeeze his hand over my buttocks, letting me hissed at first, before letting a moan out and trembling as I felt Proton's movement had turned into a small massage, but entirely... letting the liquid that had been there all the time, leaking like some faucet to the outside, and how it must be staining my undies already.

_Although, my expectations were wrong, as it was much worse than of what I thought._

"Such a sight, Gold... Look at you. _Moaning and trembling like a mess,_ and look at this. Such a pretty sight of knowing what was mine decorated your pants like one loving, _dirty yet sexy stain_." Proton poked one of his finger over the part that must be stained already _–and truly visible to even let the older man saw it truly–_ making me shivered as I throw my head on the couch, feeling strange as I knew now it was horribly leaked until the outside.

"Well now, even though I just laundry your set of clothes for you. What should I get in exchange of a clean cloth again from a laundry again, I wonder, _hmm_ , Gold? Another punishment?"

"Stop messing with me-- _ahh!_ " I moaned when Proton suddenly moved his finger again to the bottom of where he teased at first, letting the fabric glued quite tightly over my entrance, and how the fabric grazing my skin in such intensity that I might just... lose my head... and release myself quickly from the single touch or even more set of touches that would surely made my mind blown over.

”And yes, show me your beautiful expression when you came, _dear Gold_.” Proton chuckled evenly, actually moving his finger to stab and grazed the place of my entrance quickly _–again, looking like he knew exactly what to pull and push, letting my pleasure get the best of me by his keen observation, and matching it with what I’ve stored in my thoughts–_ making me couldn't contain myself but breathing erratically, eyes fluttering open and close as I felt Proton was going to made me release myself again, regardless of the situation or even the clothes I was still using.

Not delaying any time further, Proton squeezed the part of my balls and to my hardened shaft _–from the obscene and intense feeling I was having–_ swiftly, teasingly went over the tip to tease it with the pants on, using the fabric to sensitize me, and then returned all over, from time to time, and how he turned me into one messed up moaning Trainer, beneath his touch. It took me not a long time before I found myself to be actually screaming my heads up, arching my back highly, before actually scrunching my eyes shut with white sight --from the pleasure-- as I felt I released my milk boy in no time, feeling of how the warm milk splashed through my pants and down below to trail over my thighs when Proton happened to push and dig his finger over my entrance the last time, before rubbing on the tip slowly, as if he was going to milk me evenly from.

Glaring my eyes, sighing and trying to regain my pace of breath at the same time, I was then seeing Proton actually grinned, eyes lit up as he leaned in to gave me a soft kiss, muttering a congratulations, which made me huffed and rolled my eyes from, eventually slapping one hand to my face as I wiped my face out from the sweats that started to form under my bangs; because of the intensity and the afterglow, which made me sweatier than ever, after such intense activity.

"Magnificent, Gold. See how much had you become just within days you're on the inside of my house." Proton said as he had then, unexpectedly pulled down my pants in one try, leaving me with my stained undies as I stared onto it for a moment, before planting a dazzled look to the older man, whom already made a low throaty chuckle, eyes gleamed down evenly.

I thought, at first, Proton was going to do something to me, except that he actually tugged the waist band of my undies, humming as he saw... the sticky liquid forming here and there _–and how I saw it as well–_ to even trailed down some on my stomach, which made me bit my lower lip and blushed evenly, before grinning as he let the waistband away from the angle, letting the undies slapped against my skin quickly in no time _–like how rubber worked–_ inviting a hiss and wince from me, even though for not long, I found myself to be hitching a gasp in embarrassment as I heard a small squelch coming down from the undies, of the mix of my milk boy and the seed that spilled from my entrance, letting my eyes getting quite half lidded in a response, like I was under the spell, trance of the feelings, quite mixed up as my body felt like it was going to betray me, if Proton was about to do something again.

Proton, noting of what had just happened, gave another comment with his prideful smirk.

”Such _a lovely_ sound. It sounded just perfectly _slick, squelchy, grinding and unearthly_. Which is just a perfect time to let us know: that you need a heated and pleasuring bath.”

” _Proton!_ " I shouted _–wishing deep inside that the older man would stop giving such embarrassing line, or comment that filled with lust and just shut his mouth up–_ giving the older man the chance of flashing a grin, followed with chuckling throatily after, before shifting himself up from the top of me in no time and stood just right beside the sofa, actually letting me staring blankly at the older man when he happened to do nothing but staring down at me, eyes gleamed evenly while he wore a placid expression.

_But one thing to be noted of, that when Proton wore a placid expression, there must be something going on the inside of his head, and usually… something of a plan that might just be dirty, sly, or even something else. And that was just correct when his expression changed a little, for few seconds after I stared onto his face, eyes not batting away from, as I wanted to know what he was planning and about to do._

Until Proton, he, made a wide smirked over the side of his lips, suddenly positioning his hand over the bottom of my knee and the other on my neck quickly, and pulled me up in no time from the top of the sofa, that was, when I actually registered on what was just going on _–realizing his plan–_ and almost screamed myself to even wanting to jump out from the bridal style carry of Proton's, which he had successfully done without any kind of restraint, or even embarrassment; which was embarrassing enough to made me didn't want to think of him doing that. As I was trying to let one hand to dangle off and tried to jump over from his carry, however, Proton already tightened his grip over my knee, making me trembled and hissed slightly from the strong grip, throwing my gaze to the older man who made the not so amused face already.

"Time for the bath. Don’t try anything funny, Gold. If you do, I’ll make sure you won’t survive until the night befell on the two of us, and even, _a punishment_."

Was all Proton said, cutting off whatever I was going to say and all I could've remembered _–to made me actually fell silent and closed my lips enough to heed his warning, since I knew if Proton said it with his threat, it would just be the same, like how he confiscate my Pokegear, and wouldn’t return it, delaying the time I should be getting until later point of time just because I tried to pull myself–_ before the older man decided to actually took me to the bathroom ahead, splashing me down the cold bathtub along with my clothes in no time, ignoring my entire protest as he cleaned me up thoroughly _–like some kid being bathed by–_ before continuing it up with another intense activity that made me entirely forgetting about what I was supposed to do, but losing myself in a heated up pleasure as the man worked his hand through, turning into a moaning mess on the tub and released myself over and over...

... and didn’t truly stop, until the two of us continued it up again, to the upstairs, with messed up appearance, with both towels draping up messily over our body and fell down to the floor, having to feel slick and warm skins lapped and glued against each other, making the atmosphere felt more heated up than the usual, before doing the main course all over on the bed, moaning and grunting, drenching the comfortable mattress and clean sheets with our sweats mixed with our releases, leaving the heavy smell of making love, over and over again...

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of chapter 8! I will update chapter 9 soon enough, as I would kind of fixing several things first (to even checking the other fics I'm working on as well) and...
> 
> ...thank you very much for reading this far! If you loved how things had been going, and loving the story itself, please leave some kudos to let me know! And thank you very much for the comments, along with the kudos you've all given to me! It's really appreciated ;D
> 
> And see you soon, on chapter 9, onwards! ;D (more things to come, I tell you!) <3


	9. A Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is out! Of course, this chapter might be just... not without much steamy stuffs, but, on latter chapter. You will know when, exactly! ;D For now, enjoy the things going on between these two! Have a good ride-read! ;D

"When will you actually stop doing things _within your pace with me, Proton_? I knew you had things you haven't said to me yet and surely you knew my… stamina isn’t as much as yours; if being compared to everything, ever since from the start. Also, you haven’t even told me clearly, about how you had your involvement with the Rockets, and I do think it is much better if you tell me the whole thing, instead of... doing this. I'm sore all over, from my back and spread through my whole body after all of our...so... don’t try to do anything again after this…"

I said, muttering over the last part softly, trying to not get on Proton's eager to do something side again as the night fell on both of us, noticing the room had a heavy smell of our shared body odor _–mostly sweats, mixed with what had just happened after our just done activity over and over–_ and how that affected the room to be quite hot in an atmosphere, mixed with the small scent of cologne wafting through the air _–which I suspected Proton spray some–_   to even let my nose felt quite tangy, feeling slightly strange from the strange, heavy, and sweaty smell itself; like it was some sort of strange perfume, yet it wasn’t.

As I moved my body slightly over the top of mattress and my eyes wandering slightly to the area around me, too, I perked up when I saw how things had happened to be already cleaned from, such as the earlier messed up bathroom towels and undies scattering over the floor, when Proton decided to take me all over, making me shut my mouth and forgetting my whole story on how I was and the reason I was coming there in the first place. Also, how the bed had been made out and the sheets were replaced with another clean one, with the exception on where I was laying down, perhaps: where I made it turn to be quite messy, quite crumpled, mostly from my habit of sleeping messily and scatter things around, including the blanket that should have been draped over my body, but dangling down slightly to reveal my chest.

_Although, my mind had worked just fine again now, so I’m quite sure I could just ask Proton all over, and begging him to tell me everything I needed to know, and for him to return my device and the whole team of mine, if I must. Since I still recalled the first thing I set myself out on a journey, too: that I wanted to challenge the Gym Leaders and prepared myself to go on the Unova’s Pokemon World Tournament and tested my skills, and not… this unexpected turn of events, really._

Tilting my head to one side, I had then settled my eyes over the draped curtain, which shown no light was coming to peek and bathed the room, given that it was… nighttime already; or so how my brain registered the time through one peek. A nighttime on Proton’s house, further away from the city and with me being so helpless that I could just sprawl over the bed weakly, without any stamina left to boot. And how I realized on how time flies when it was spent with something that only Proton would do to me, without holding back as he… didn't even let himself up, holding back or even being considerate enough, especially when I screamed _‘stop’_ from time to time, earlier. The more I told him to stop, however, the more _he relentlessly done_ it, harder, pounding himself into the inside of me even further while pinning me down with his toned body’s weight, letting me moaned erratically to even scream, feeling sore all over, which lasted until how I was still on the bed now, and… how he was exactly the man of who he was in the past: _the sadistic Executive and reliving his title_.

Only that he was cutting off Slowpokes' Tail to be sold off, and how that was of why he counted as the sadistic person. Not that I expected he actually had a sadistic part when he was on the bed as well; or about he loved to do it when it was counting me in, and not only about how would always do it himself, but together. Or perhaps, sadistic because he didn’t have his own self-control about it, which I wasn’t sure, and surely I wasn’t going to ask about this to the older man. Unless I was prepared to get my ass taken and we were going to do all the things all over, with me debating with my feelings on the inside, too, but... recently, not really debating it over, as if I was… accepting what Proton had said already. Not because he brainwashed me, just because… it felt true, to me, somehow.

_Such a mess that one coin incident could lead to things that had happened until today. I’m quite lucky that my voice didn’t turn to be hoarse after all the scream, however, the dull aches and sore over my back –enough to send small tingling feeling coming when I was about to move slightly, or even inches– was surely… like what they said: of how the first timers felt when they did it. Only, that it wasn’t already first, as this is already the second. And Proton didn’t truly hold himself back that I couldn’t even see the difference already. I thought it was because of the matter of me liking him or not, but then again, I knew the answer might just led to the first already, since I knew… if I truly wanted him to stop too, I’m quite sure I will stop him, no matter what. But I didn’t really… stop him, or just enticing the older man with it, and so… I found myself to be quite guilty, and… mixed up… like I was…_

_…falling in love, all over…?_

Having such trails and turn of thoughts when I was just awoke from, with my body having dull aches here and there, I blushed, and actually immediately pulling up the blanket up to cover my face, feeling quite scared that Proton might saw my expression and teased me about it, or even continued things up, regardless of my sore and aching feeling; and move himself like a Tauros. But, somehow, things felt a little bit odd in a situation, especially after me covering my face, and actually pulling it down again in no time, eyes squinting at first through the room, before settling down on the unmoving figure _–that had wore nothing over his body, but giving access of view: the usual sparkling emerald hair that looked dazzling whenever–_ that had been sitting himself over the edge of the bed, looking so focused that he didn't even… seem to notice on my talk, or even… answered what I've said ever since.

_Now… come to think of it, he didn't even reply anything to me earlier! Not even a hum, a yes, or a chuckle, but treating me with total silence! What had happened to him right now, would surely be about how Arceus going to destroy the world with his complete set of Platters! Wasn't it so, especially with Proton done such led things ever since the night, and now leaving me with nothing but--_

And my mind interrupted with a small gasp parting out from my lips, when I happened to see the figure shifted, clicking something that made a sound of beeping, which made me confused at first. Uncertain of what was the item, why it was even there, I stared down to where the older man was handling a small device, letting a beeping sound out from time to time, just like _my... Pokegear!_

_My Pokegear was there!_

Knowing it was my truly my device that was on the older man's hand, I quickly throw the blanket over my body away in a quick rustle and jumping myself to dove on to the older man’s to get the Pokegear up, only to skid and fell on the older man's pants roughly when my body ached so bad on the bottom and felt my legs were like jelly _–betraying my actions with the situations I’ve had, that to even let me blushed hard from both embarrassment and the shattered pride of where I was prideful enough to could pull my actions successfully, only to end up falling down from my horse, or something–_ when I was about to snatch the device that was just an inch away from my face as my hand almost scooped it up, only that the older man reacted quicker as he hovered it up high in the air, so I couldn't reach it in the end.

Snarling from the change of position of the gear itself, I had then shifted my look from the device and quickly planted a stare on the older man's face, which had wore a splendid expression; smirking, pair of emerald orbs had the looks of predatory eyes, especially when it had looked down fondly from my face and down to my chest, where he had apparently pulled a hand over to brush his finger over my nubs, letting me shivered from.

"Good… _evening,_ Gold. Such a leisure face you're making when you've just woken up and oh, energetic, if I must say." Proton tiled his head to one side, eyes looking across the room onto something, before returning to focus on me, which made me followed it at first _–seeing there was nothing across but a cupboard–_ before returning to see Proton had his sly smirk tugged on the side of his lips already; like how he used and would always be, whenever he talked or greeted me, as if it was his trademark.

"Who are you texting or calling to?" I asked with a small growl, cutting the chase off and jumping straight to the point I wanted to declare across, earning a low, throaty chuckle from.

"Someone I knew you'd believe to be told with excuses that you will be not home again, if you get what I meant?" Proton arched one of his eyebrows softly as his eyes were still looking at me, inviting a loud gasp out from my throat _–like my lump over my lungs had been freed and I could express it, without me thinking if my voice was raspy enough, or even not caring if it was going to be hoarse if I was about to shout next–_ as I knew who it was on the other side of my device within his grasp.

_Mom._

"Return the device to me, now!" I shouted without thinking twice, as I started to stood on my own two knees with effort _–regardless the strange, wispy and jelly feeling that made me felt my muscles turned so groggy enough that it felt like a twig, and would surely be broken in no time, since I knew the importance of me having the device back, if Proton tried to do anything funny–_ quickly, while trying to swat away the device strongly with both of my hands, but to no avail, since Proton only need to swung it over to the left and then right with his sly chuckle, doing it like some play whenever I tried to swung my hand to the device as the bait; looking just like Meowth trying to catch the fur ball, over again and again.

Growling myself when I happened to see Proton smirked himself in victory and how I felt he was playing around with me instead, I squinted both of my eyes and furrowing it deeply; given that I was quite pissed off by Proton’s doing, when I was at the very least, serious about taking the device back, worrying over what he was doing on it, and how the older man reacted with playing around, which was hurting my pride, a little, and sensitive over it, with a plus of what had happened last night.

" _No_. I knew you're still in punishment _–as I agreed and surely you heard–_ and I'm quite sure I've mentioned about returning it right after _‘you learnt me better’_ , don't you think?" Proton asked with a smirk _–again–_ but one that I had found to be quite annoying to me, mostly because of my own feelings toward him _–and how that smirk wasn’t needed and not so proper in a situation I was in–_ since I didn't know whose was it on the other line, of who he would be texting, endangering myself or even things I might just possibly overcame me in no time, if I happened to let my guard down and receive something bad as a message on a certain latter time; like him threatening people I didn’t know about, for example the Professors, or even some other Trainers I’ve met and agreed to have another challenge about.

"Then do tell me more about yourself, instead of stalling or even delaying anything to make you never talked of it! I know I've said this before, and yet you do things within your pace and pulled me on into an activity that lasted one—”

”—Half a day, precisely, as a sign that I loved you enough to made me addicted and forgetting the time, Gold. Of course, you shouldn't worry about the device as well. Rest assured: I did nothing to tamper it with, or even threatening everyone on your contacts. I only texted your Mother about the things you might find plausible of, in a situation you're having and how you needed permission of staying." Proton interrupted, pointing the things out with a sly smirk, making me blushed and cringed myself, mostly coming from what Proton had said, which was embarrassing enough to made me just wanted to dug my own grave at the time, especially because of what I initiated on the topic; about the activity.

_Which I regretted brought that up, in the first place, and knowing that the older man heard of what I said ever since, for sure, since he reacted up quickly in an answer, letting me knew precisely that nothing missed the older man’s instinct, his observation of keen eyes, and of what he’d felt, just basing it all on his own intuition; or so had the rumor and facts about the older man was being said by the other Rocket’s Grunt back over the base they had in Mahogany said before, when I happened to help Lance of destroying their machines that could utilize its function to made Gyarados out on a rampage._

And how I felt slightly odd and furious, but mixed up on the inside, would be of the best choice of wording. Feeling slightly stupid from bringing the _'activity'_ up and how it was entirely obvious made me felt even more dumb, too, since Proton would surely returned of what I've said in no time, leaving me quite speechless, just like how I was, already. Blushing and beet red from, eyes averted down to look at somewhere, I gulped my saliva down at first, trying to get myself away from the older man's legs, but stopped once I felt a hand started to grip on my arm, alarming my head with the thing that might had just happened; like how it was, usually.

Uncertain why the hand was there and with Proton not budging an inch when I started to pull it up, I looked up at the older man with a wince, before getting on what was going on at the time, with my breath hitched, eyes widened slightly as I took notice of where it was heading to.

_Proton taking his chances of doing things to me. Oh—oh no, no, not at this time of night where I had just woken up—_

”Frantic, aren't you? Surely… you’d think I’m going to do something to you right now, looking at how you gave me those… kind of look. I told you _there is nothing_ to be worried about, Gold. Things had been settled down and for _now..."_ Proton paused, eyes on the device again, actually pushing it straight to the inside of his pocket _–which my eyes immediately followed and recalled the pocket–_ and was going to snatch it up, only to be interrupted when the older man eventually stood up abruptly from the mattress, grabbing my arm hard enough to tug me, and letting me up as well, earning my gasp and hiss of slight hurting; over the strong grip.

"What do you think you’re doing?" I asked, eyes on the older man when he happened to move two long steps away from the bed and to the cupboard that had settled on the right side of the hanging curtain the whole time, making me tilted my head and winced when I happened to see a flash of grin coming from the ex-executive.

Not answering, the older man's free hand had then moved down to open the doorknob, opening it with a small creak before revealing the things inside. I wasn't fascinated or even exhilarated first, especially when I learnt about cupboard: the things that were used to store clothes, like how mine works. But that was a different matter when I happened to see Proton's cupboard. Gasping, i had then turned to look at the older man from the corner of my eyes, gulping my saliva down before settling down and the only two things that had been stored inside.

_A white belt and a set of suit, sitting side by side._

Things that I knew for all too well, was: the white belt used by the older man was actually used to tie my wrists yesterday, before the older man made his move and took me and my first time, before unbinding it. And now, for the suit-- I am not sure. I didn't know what those two things were for, and why it was there, with my arm gripped by Proton's strongly _–as if he didn't want me to escape for sure–_ but realizing what the older man's intention was obviously letting me have options to be chose, and possibly—

”Perhaps you knew already, from the way you looked right now, Gold. Yes, I want you to pick on which of you'd like to do for the rest of the night, certainly. Choose none and you'll be awarded with a set of punishment I've came up with, including a play that you might… love." Proton chuckled throatily while he made a sly face _–when I happened to take a peek over his face before returning it up on the sight over my eyes–_ making me shivered evenly as I knew it must be the real, real unexpected game Proton liked to do ever since; except that he wasn't aware of it.

"W--wait, what? This is beyond our agreement and what you've set with! And threatening me with another punishment, too...! One after another, aren’t you a total wicked Executive now!" I tried to tug my arm away hard from at the same time my blood had gotten furious and up to my head, the older man tighten his grip evenly, as he wanted me to pick it or else; of what he’d said.

Especially when he tugged me hard enough to make me turned my face looked at him back with a glare, seeing how he wore an already so smug and victorious expression.

_Isn't he like a total bastard, right now... or even more than that. Intentionally doing things that would made me end up with nothing to choose but those two options, of none I wanted to pick, honestly._

“Is that your answer? Silence, and accepting… to be punished?” Proton asked solemnly _–like he was the justice–_ earning my quick glare and hard shook of head immediately, turning to look down on the two sighting over, all the while trying to tug my arm away softly.

“N-no! I haven’t decided… _yet_. And I don’t want to attend your so called punishment, if it counts of whatever you’re going to do with me. I’m sore and I’m sure you know that much better.” I said softly like a mutter under my breath, making Proton only hummed in amusement before giving me another set of question.

“I’m quite sure I heard about you being sore. Although don’t you dare to stall your time to pick on these things just because you didn’t want to pick. But of course, if you wanted to pick none, I’ll be than glad to have you over in my house, not getting out for days and on the inside for Arceus granted; in other words, your punishment.” Proton said before laughing happily, making me gritted my teeth, wincing a little as my cold sweat started to drop down from the forehead and down below.

_I will, make sure however, I won’t be staying in. It’s the worst punishment I’d rather not follow, and not after my body being wrecked enough, here and there. I am not sure if my ass would be still intact if I… actually… not pick anything. Alright then, now it’s time to let me choose, something._

Uncertain, at first, I was looking through to the belt. Squinting, I was sure it was used to tie my hands over just the other night, and how Proton would made sure that I would be going through another set of activity if I was going to pick it, just from the slight intuition I was having, enough to send me shivering by learning the existence of it. Knowing what it meant _–the hidden meaning of the option–_ I gulped my saliva down and scrunched my eyes shut at first, exhaling and inhaling from time to time to calm myself down along with clearing my judgement, before settling down with a small sigh coming to escape from my lips and… to the item that was just right beside it: the set of suit.

_Suit was… well, what Proton had used the other time when he was going to take me out on a date. And I’m quite sure it might had just the same meaning, only slightly recalling of the events that took place over the Olivine and ahead, and cancelled at the last minute as Proton told his Golbat to flew us back, and… to his house, instead. I am not sure if picking the suit would be a better choice, but… seeing how I might just gotten myself out from the house, might just be a slight better option, only to not know what to anticipate at the last minute Proton might had a change of mind, a change of course and pulling me into… another excuses, trap and such things, like his game._

Planting a stare on the suit with me almost unblinking, Proton seemed to took it in as he voiced himself then.

“The suit, Gold?”

I nodded once.

Proton had then chuckled, as he suddenly pull his hand away from my arm, pushing me by a shove of chest and making me fell to the bed across as I gasped, trying to lean on something, only to grasp an empty air as I found myself flumped back over to the mattress in no time, eyes closed. I opened it for a minute that came by after, regaining quite my consciousness and my perfect gist of gravitation _–of knowing that I had just fallen myself over the bed–_ when the older man decided to spoke himself, fluttering both of my eyes open, as I saw Proton taking out the suit and closed the cupboard at the same time.

“A good choice of yours, I must say. And I hope, by the time we’re spending outside, you wouldn’t try to do anything funny, unless you wanted to get yourself a continuation of the intense, and merciless activity, Gold.” Proton purred my name in a low tone, making me winced a little.

“I will try… not to. If you will tell me further about yourself, that is. Also… does that suit of yours was actually about…?”

“Oh, I will. I will try to even show you wherever as I was spending my time before the Rocket came, and I think, it would be much better to let you know things about the practice of the road ahead, rather than letting you imagining it. Perhaps a reality truth and imagination mixed type would be more than enough to make you understand. And yes, regarding your question, it is about going out together. Even though I kind of hoped you will choose the latter option; which you might already oversee that you didn’t choose it.” Proton chuckled low, actually walking himself to stride across the room _–with his long legs–_ as he run his hand over his hair at the same time, earning roll of my eyes from.

“Yeah, right. Whatever came by to you is what.” Was all I’ve said before lurching my body softly up from the bed, eyes drawn to the older man that had been rummaging another cupboard that had settled down across the room, and coming back in over to me in no time, having another set of cloth on the top of his hands, while the other he took over from the earlier cupboard, was… set down on the other side of the bed, further away from my range.

Not sure if it was given to me or something else, and how I was pretty sure that it wasn’t my clothes there _–since I knew my clothes were still on the laundry basket and not dried, mostly because Proton drenched me over–_ I squinted and furrowed both of my eyes first, before planting it to be locked with the older man’s emerald orbs.

”What is that...? I mean, I knew for sure that it was sets of clothing, surely. But you don't mean to give this to me to be worn at whatever going out or anything you're mentioning about earlier, don't you?" I asked with pair of curious eyes, looking back and forth from Proton's hand that was holding the cloth and back to his face with a disbelief, gaining a hum from, along with a smirk that had never seem to be fading anytime soon.

"Surely _not that line of question_ , Gold. I think you knew this set of clothes _–and even if you asked about what is the thing, as these are cloth, alright–_ rather better than asking me the things you’ve already known and even wore of, however. Perhaps if you're going to ask if the size would be fitting you is more than correct and perfect; compared to that kind of question you're giving out to me. I hoped the size is just fitting you enough. Do wear it over once I had returned upstairs, and don't be wasting your time with daydreaming, or even protesting; as I would not heed it. Surely you’ll know what happened next that you didn’t do anything." Proton made a snide as he throw me the set of clothes straight to my face instead of my hand out of a sudden, making me yelped loud enough from being surprised _–and not expecting that to come at all–_ before pulling the clothes down from my face as I made a face to the older man, whom already happened to walk himself away from my sight and down the stairs in such a quick way within splitting seconds I didn't have my eyes on him, uncertain on where he was heading off to.

_Or what he was thinking, but taking a note on what he'd said. What was he, another kind of man out on a business and need a cup of tea to refresh his mood, acting like that?_

Wincing again _–mostly from my own thought–_ I felt slightly annoyed when Proton did that _–throwing clothes, since it was certainly rude and so bossy, that it would just made everyone angered with and with his bossy tone over to command me before he returned, taking over his boss, Archer, and treating me as his grunts that did nothing wrong but scolded–_ earlier, however, not heeding it anymore when I decided to let it off with a shrug, sighing my nose out, thinking about to just drop it and think of something else with much positive effects, starting to took down the clothes down from my face and over to my hand, pulling it down to be ironed slightly with my hand over bed; to prevent the wrinkles forming over the surface and how it might just damage the fabric itself.

_Even though I was just asking on the clothes he had over his hands too, not actually asking about what was that thing, or even something like a five year old kid asked. I knew it was a set of cloth, but for what purpose, was what. Then again, maybe I picked the wrong question, so I… kind of admitting: I am in the wrong and deserved that kind of snide._

Sighing, I focused myself back to the cloth, eyes slightly widening at the sight. The first thing I took notice of when I ironed it with, I found myself to be immediately hanging the first piece of the clothes: the white shirt I was taking fancy of, pulling it up straight so it had aligned perfectly just in front of my eyes, staring down at the simple, yet casual look it was giving out as vibe. It looked stylish and looked expensive in price, along with the other... grey vest, which I saw, and a black… luxury bowtie that was having its knot ready. I wondered just how and when did Proton had this set of clothes when I recalled about him trying to get my size just the very other day; before dating and the so called cancelled plans.

_Did he perhaps… buying it or ordering it over? I’m quite sure since he took it over from the cupboard, he might just… maybe, storing it over to made sure I didn’t see, but not certain, since there was a waft of perfume like coming from, the same as what Proton used whenever, it seemed._

And in the meantime I was wondering and my head went all over directions over _–enough to sent me over to cloud nine, wondering and questioning–_ the cloth, to what Proton done under, however, I gasped out loud when my mind had just realized something important that I had missed ever since, and always forgetting it when I had fallen into... Proton's pace, completely disregarding the matter with and having it _'poofed'_ and away from my head. Shaking my head twice, I widened my eyes, mulling over my thought.

_Wait, wait, wait! Wait now, pause, pause._

_Now come to think of it, Proton had made this whole mess of conversation we're having it going sideways! Or under the way, whichever sounded good. I was thinking of getting him to let him return my Pokegear earlier, but sure, it was rejected. And about him, he said he would tell it later. And one thing that I had forgotten: my partners! If I didn't even have my partner, like example, My Typhlosion, then how am I supposed to even able pulling something funny –like what Proton had said earlier– and even thinking of escaping from?! No, not only that, what if there would be things going on that I must sent my Pokemon out, yet without none! This, this thing.... it must be already calculated within Proton's grasp and ideas , and so he must be—must be hiding my Pokeballs somewhere that I should’ve–_

Tightening my grip over the clothes that was still on my hand over my slight anger and pitiful state I was having _–to even forgetting and passing the main point of me calling him earlier, actually–_ I gasped when I suddenly heard a loud click of tongue coming across, making me snapped my thoughts and gasped when I lowered down the cloth slowly, focusing my sight while swallowing my saliva down, expecting on what would surely happen next. Exceptionally _just great_ when the distasteful face the older man had wore, with him already leaning himself on the door's sill, folding both of his hands, eyes glaring down at me; like he was going to chop me off, if he could and would.

_And I knew exactly what that glare meant._

Seeing how did the older man do nothing but staring at me like he was going to rip my soul for few minutes later _–and how I felt nervous to say anything, since I didn’t heed him and his warning earlier–_ I was thinking of giving him the direct question of where my Pokemons were, and about to ask him to return it, but noticing at the same time Proton was starting to walk himself quickly to where I was, interrupting me midway.

"Proton! Tell me where did you hid my Poke--”

”I am _quite sure_ I told you for few minutes ago to wear the clothes. And I do think you had your ear just intact and working quite well, don't _you think Gold_? Unless... it is about you couldn't use or clueless about how to wear it over—the cloth?" Proton asked, hand suddenly pulling the cloth I was having on my both hands, pulling me for the second after he got the cloth on his hand secured, as he... had then pinned me over to the nearby wall with his body, having his other hand slamming down on my side _–blocking my way out–_ emerald eyes looking so piercing and narrowed down dangerously, changing his expression quick into gloom and dark one.

“ _Make a good excuse now_. _Depending on your answers, I might, or might not let you go._ ”

Seeing how the older man didn't try to say anything but giving me such a look after his threatening words, with a combination of his seeming entirely pissed off, I gulped my saliva down. There, I too, knew I had to say things honestly, or bad things would come to me. And in this case: _Proton with his anger build up might just lead to something that would involve, either my lips, my ass, or even my body that would end up on the bed, all night long… without… rest…_

"No excuses from m—me. I admit I was idly-dailying, or whatever you’re saying earlier. T-then, what about _you?_ I'm quite sure you went down earlier not to change or wear any clothes either. Unless _you too...?"_ I asked with a stutter of words, trying to smirk like how Proton used to be _–but not entirely convincing because of the stutter, bad start, I meant–_ only earning myself a dry laugh, and more narrowed down of eyes as the older man had seemed to be more than displeased, mood ruined from my prideful question; which shouldn’t be asked when the older man had no mood in it already, which was noted by me, internally.

"Oh? Talking back _with your fangs bared_ to me, now, Gold? _Not bad,_ if I should say. I'm checking the electricity down below, along with several things to make sure this house is doing just alright when we returned, just in case you wanted to know truly. _Also,_ I wonder why you were having such problems of wearing just one of the clothes up? I'm _quite sure_ I could wear my suit better faster than you, in no time; quick hands I was having, and so do you. Unless you... wanted to change together, and looking me naked, perhaps...? Such _a lewd invitation_ coming from you…" Proton trailed of in a silence, snickering when he happened to saw what happened to me next.

I found myself in no longer, cheeks heated up and blushing hard, feeling like it was going to blast from the overheat from what Proton had said to even immediately averted my eyes from. Though that only got evenly when the older man decided to press his body up to mine hard, moving his legs slightly to press my still naked body up with his in no time, leaving me yelping from the sudden movement, while looking at the ex-executive, whom already leaning in to one of my ears slowly.

" _Bullseye, huh_?" Proton whispered low, blowing an air quick to my ear after, making me shuddered as I felt the frictions coming from the eardrums and down to my spine, inviting a low chuckle and a quick peck over my ear.

"But that is not _–_ ”

”No _buts,_ Gold. No excuses. No reasoning coming and needed from you anymore. But thank yourself for the honest answers, as I knew what to do with you now _–instead of letting you go quick–_ exactly.” Proton said as he had suddenly waved the cloth he was having over his hand, taking my waist with his other free hand as he pulled me to stood straight on my own two feet, away from the wall, earning my gasp.

Not knowing what Proton had in mind as he did that however, when Proton had then starting to drape the white cloth over my shoulder and down below, leading my hands softly to the inside of the shirt in a quick way, it was then when _I understood_. Of what Proton had told earlier, and of course, the embarrassing changing together; even though we were both male. The action Proton made, made me actually parted my lips a little, before planting the older man a shy look as I felt quite... useless and treated like some sort of kid, when helped by the older man of wearing clothes, even though I could just do it alone and just fine; just like a kid being taken care of by their parents. After that too, Proton was still buttoning my shirt halfway up, even though he seemed to notice the state of my face as he made a wide grin and paused.

"Your offer of wanting to see me naked, however _, is still accepted_. Just made sure to not let your eyes went everywhere and focus, then returning… of what I've done to you in return, alright?" Proton had his smirk replacing the grin, brushing my shoulder with one hand in a entrancing way, before pulling it back as he suddenly, started to undress himself.

And by the time Proton did that, I took on my surrounding in a glance, my eyes were then wandered _–from feeling nervous–_ for long seconds, before getting its focus on Proton with my cheeks getting redder, when I noted: the older man happened to take off all of his clothes, except his underwear, I found myself to immediately bit my own lower lip and scrunched my eyes shut. That reaction of mine, only made Proton snickered as he had walked himself to somewhere for a moment, and throwing me something down to my feet _–which made me blinked my eyes open–_ and pulled the things up, noticing it was underwear, pants and the vest; from the bed and down to me.

Embarrassed again, I had then took a perk to the older man that was standing over the distance already and in front of the mirror that was hidden from my eyesight first _–because of the cupboard–_ but was seen from near the wall’s angle where I was at, squeaking when I noticed of how he had already worn some pants and a dangled shirt over his toned... body. Giving such a manly vibe, especially when he flexed a little, giving out his senses of ripped muscle, body toned and just the how he must be working himself out on the jail for as long as he were there.

”What is _wrong, Gold?_ I'm sure that you'd love to help me out after this, or... perhaps, the clothes are not to your taste? Or even, admiring my body enough that you felt lost on what to say?" Proton asked, eyes looking through the corner of his eyes as I felt quite flustered, quickly reacting by using the underwear I had found hidden under the pile of clothes, taking it first and trying to wear the rest _–by the pants first–_ as I shook my head, answering Proton with a shaky voice.

”N-- _no! I'm fine_ with. And stop being so Arceus-damned praising over yourself for each time; looking so prideful over and so confident whenever I stared at you. But I am, j-just… wondering on whose clothes these were I was using..." I protested, mumbling the last part, not bringing up the topic where Proton wanted to tease me with his body and admiring; which was true, of course, that it rendered me speechless, yet I didn’t want to admit it.

_Though I knew I should admit: that his body sure is attractive, since he's a good looking guy in the first place, and totally a working out guy with his combination of keen senses, minus his erratic, or horrible-tease like behavior._

" _Ahh._ I can’t help praising over myself, or looking confident, Gold, because your eyes told of whatever I wanted to ask and answered already; which is splendid, that I just need to confirm it out to you. That is my clothes when I was… still young. I am not sure if it hot too baggy for you in a size, but perhaps, bear with it. But from here, however, I see that it fits you. The Tailor I recent wasn't open _–as I recalled recently that she was on a holiday–_ you see. Since we're going to an important event and date today, so we must made sure to dress properly, like what you've opted to take earlier; of the suit."

"… _Date?_ " I asked loudly then, pausing to wear my pants from, eyes on the older man who looked at me from the mirror _–who seemed to be busily looking over himself from left to right–_ and settled on me, when I noticed I was asking the obvious thing twice; which was a dumb way.

My gesture and motions of slacking made the ex-executive had then sighed, eyes drawn to me as he made his treading back from the mirror to me, stopping when he was just an inch away, eyes gleamed evenly when my golden orbs burrowed his own emerald orbs with. It lasted and felt like an eternity when we happened to stare at each other after, like the earth stopped rotating and the time stalled, especially when the older man didn’t say or do anything afterwards; just like me who was slack with my hands, already. With us, living and sucked into the world and… all.

_Not only that, I too, couldn't really focus when the older man decided to close himself, focusing my eyes on the toned body that was revealed in between of._

" _Yes_ , date. What do you think it was, only a going out, meet and greet things, reunion things? Obviously not, and you knew that well. Gold _, if you please_." Proton smirked, letting out a breathy chuckle when I happened to blush, biting the inside of my cheeks as I hesitantly wanted to button the older man's shirt up, but tried anyway. But I was… always slipping up whenever I tried to button one, since my hand was working groggily, shaking greatly, trembling my body down as I knew those predator eyes were looking at me amusedly, savoring the very moment I was deemed helpless, especially after the intense activity.

"Such _clumsy_ hands..." Proton commented with a low tone, making me gulped my saliva down evenly and was about to work on another, only to stop when Proton took grasp on both of it, leading it up to his lips so he can kissed it; or so had I expected.

Only that the kiss never came, but the tongue instead, licking over the tip of my finger subtly, making me squeaked again, trembling when Proton had decided to be more bold, to even swallow it up, fingering it up and down, sucking it like lollipop for seconds _–or like however the older man wanted to make it like–_ before pulling it out with a smirk, leaving a trail of saliva behind, and grinning at the mess he had made over.

"Surely you're not going to be more than clumsy now, as... just now I've had licked your hand over, right? Or perhaps you’ll want to need another help of buttoning it up… with my hands, _hmm?_ " Proton had the side of his lips smirked upwards.

That question, and I was immediately gasping while pulling my hands quickly, returning to focus to work on my pants instead of bothering myself with the older man _–his inviting tone and smirk that had followed when I took my eyes on him with a glance–_ since I knew, for most of the continuation and what I had expected, however, that would end up with mostly me, being teased me all over again; if I happened to return my activity and help Proton buttoned his buttons down, that would be. Proton grinned as he saw my reaction, humming softly, taking quite a little and in no time to buttoned himself up in no time, suddenly pressing me back up to the wall again without any kind of warning, hitching a gasp out from me when one of the older man's hands had started to reach my waist and to the hip, stroking at it, up and down, softly; which looked like he tried to soothe me down, but not really.

“P-Proton, what are you doing…?” I asked, gulping my throat loudly when the older man decided to close his face in while leaving down an inch apart, chuckling and sending me waves of shudders, especially when his breath started to brush my cheeks, mingled with for a second.

“I wonder, Gold? I think you knew the answer much better than me in this kind of time, don’t you think?” The older man’s hand had then moved down to reach my crotch _–as I suspected and felt–_ getting me to actually gasping from already, squirming under his touch and hissed when he squeezed it softly, but stopped, especially when Proton leaned his head down, aiming from my neck instead.

“N, no, _no, Proton_! Don’t leave marks where people can see it clearly _, ahh!_ ” I squeaked when the sharp teeth had suddenly sunk down over my flesh hard, letting both of my hand pulling the older man’s shirt as I felt the biting and out of response, hitching a loud gasp mixed with yelp when the older man grazed his teeth over and over, sending my body down with trembled, scrunching my eyes shut as I felt the stinging, hurting, and the so not plausible bruise it would left over…

It took Proton minutes to do that over, with some soothing lick from time to time, before pulling away when he seemed satisfied with his creation _–which must be looking like a bruise, that would be black and blue in the end as I felt the hurting feeling over–_ actually pulling his head back while grazing his hand away from the bite mark, chuckling. Gritting my teeth, I managed to open my eyes after, locking it with the older man’s emerald orbs as he seemed to be more than amused already.

“Your bite mark which I’ve made just two days ago on your neck had disappeared already, Gold. And so, I’m thinking of putting another one, to make everyone knew that you’re not single, or not even counted as someone who would be free to anyone else when they’re reaching you up. But, rest assured, I’ve left much more hickeys that was spreading throughout your body and made sure you’re knowing that: _You’re mine_.” Proton growled at the last sentence hard, giving out a possessive vibe as I caught on in, parting my lips a little.

“Yours…? I’m y-yours? Since when? And hickeys? You left much over?—I mean, Proton, listen I—“, a finger then snuck _–again–_ over my lips hard, silencing me everything of what I wanted to say over, since I knew what the older man meant by that gesture: later and be silent.

Proton had then leaned his lips over the back of his hand _–the one that was still on, and silencing me up–_ slowly as he gave me a low, breathy whisper of,

“—And that would be continued when we’re having our enjoyable time on the outside later, alright?” Proton asked, confirming if either I was listening to him clear enough as he plant a stare _–and how he seemed to be wanting me to silence myself over the I was yours part–_ which immediately responded with a quick nod by me, who was for not long, released and left alone by the older man who took on the rest of his suit, draping it over his shoulder and buttoning it up in no time.

“But, Proton, my Pokemon-“

“-Including _that topic, questions of yours too_ , Gold.” Proton interrupted, dismissing it with one wave of his hand as he had then turned on his heels to face me fully, smirking and holding his head high.

“Unless you wanted to have a change of mind, and settling it over there, with your Pokemon relations…?” Proton gave me a glance over the bed before returning _–giving some sort of code behind that look–_ making me gulped my saliva down as I followed his sight, blushing hard as I shook my head.

“Good. Then hurry up and use your clothes. If you couldn’t use anything you’d found to be difficult to be wore off, however, feel free to call me up, as I will be more than glad to help you having your clothes up, and _enjoying our very time_ … within.” The older man gave a low tone over the sentence he seemed to be more than eager to point, making me fidgeted a little as I hurryingly took over my clothes that had scattered on the floor and putting it up to the bed.

“ _No thanks_. I can do it all by myself.” I said, hurryingly taking up the pants and the bowtie over the bed _–when I had safely putted it there without Proton’s hand to reach up or even intervening what I was going to do–_ and passing by Proton when doing that, hearing on the older man who hummed in a sour purr like tone, sighing exasperatedly _–or dramatically–_ before voicing another _–embarrassing and inviting–_ comment.

“Such a shame, then; it is a good offer. But well then, I supposed I will wait you over downstairs. Don’t take up too much time on your leisure time, or _else_.” Proton pointed out again with a low tone, making me looked at him through the corner of his eyes, finding his eyes looked like it was hungry of something with a gleam on the surface _–which I suspected possessiveness or the sort and how he gave the vibe out from his tone, connecting it with what he’d said before–_ before finding himself to be walking away from, going through the downstairs in no time as his footsteps fading into the distance, leaving me entirely alone.

_A good offer –or bargain– of his to made me lose my ass and letting him had his way even some more round to made me couldn’t stand or even struggling to, like I was now –but forgetting it because of what Proton had done– for sure._

After few seconds I was sure Proton had left, leaving just silence on the inside of the room, I sighed, pulling my pant quick _–which was Proton’s–_ and zipped it up without second thoughts, putting the bowtie as well _–and checking it twice–_ before settling myself up on the top of the bed, sighing again, finding myself to be pulled into a deep, disappointed thought.

Now, too, when I supposed to be asking my Pokemon out, trying to get everything back, he backfired it, and told me to wait until… this date; where he said he would said everything, including his past. I’m not sure if there would be another change of his mind as he might just made me turned into a mess, and possibly focusing all of my sight onto the older man, but… perhaps, by this event, that would happen after this, I could find myself to trust Proton perhaps. Or even, finding myself… to actually got whatever I was feeling for the longest time I was on the inside of Proton’s house, for days… already.

_He said I liked him enough, and somehow, I came to term with it by just today –and came to accept it a little– however, still had things to be asked of, since my heart was still having the uncertain feeling if that was even what it was. Including of what he’d said earlier… about ‘I’m his’. I meant, that… that should only be said when you’re already having mutual feeling being shared between us, right? I never went out on a date before, so I’m not experienced on what lover would say about if they went to one, or even with the lover about it. I knew Proton said about me having feelings for or the stuff for him, but… I thought I told him about my uncertainty over and he heard it clearly. Or was it simply of… how he talked about how I was his, out of convincing way, and how he made me didn’t want to stray off from him, like some sort of lovey-dovey couple Trainers…?_

_Or even, just because he felt like it, or…_

_…because I’ve technically had shared the same feelings with, so he wanted to declare his point across again, making it more powerful and convinced me of my own feelings… after all of the sweaty and intense activities we’d done through over and over…? Like, a line that was said after a loving gesture –in the soap drama I’ve seen sometimes– to brought the intimacy and closer feelings, to get even stronger and so did the love would even… becoming a gold in color, and unbreakable…?_

Blushing and biting my own lower lip, from my thoughts, I looked down, feeling slightly mixed up and embarrassed on the inside because of my own thoughts: that has felt like my own expectant feelings formed, and not a questioning kind of what Proton had done. Just like… how I was being hopeful of him to say those things. Although, when I knew I shouldn’t think too much on whatever I was feeling already, not questioning much or even bringing it up later, but still need to be considered enough to be talked about, perhaps, if Proton wanted to.

Nodding myself a little about and letting a sigh escaped from my lips, I had then stood myself up and pulling up the last piece of clothing _–the vest–_ quickly and was about to be downstairs while making my way out to the door and about to close it, only to be hearing Proton yelling my name from downstairs already, echoing through the room and startling me enough to made me jumped on my toes, wincing.

“Gold!! _Hurry it up_ or I’ll drag you down!” Proton said while putting both of his hands on his waist already, glaring down from the stairs below, wearing such a furious face.

Knowing that I didn’t want to invite anymore fuming Proton, or even him losing his patience enough to drag me down _–and might be continued with something else–_ yelling through my eardrums even, I hurriedly closed the door and nodding myself, running down the stairs in a quick way, looking down when Proton gave me a rough stare; anticipating of what the older man might do, or even pulled at the same time. That stare, only lasted long for seconds before he smirked, leading his way through to the front door then with my hand in his _–within his secure grip, to put it precisely, so he would made sure I won’t try to sneak myself away–_ and stopping when I was about to reach the door.

There, I saw Proton actually left a pair of very elegant black and sparkling shoes as he told me to wore it, and surely, I used it with a sigh quickly _–without any protest, since it was fitting on my feet enough, too–_ before being pushed away to the outside by a strong push of the older man _–making me startled from–_ while throwing Proton a small curse from time to time, while waiting and planting a look at Proton who closing and locking his door instead; since my hand was within his and I could do nothing but wait, after all. Sighing, I had then stare myself to the sky above, praying a little to Arceus on what would happen next would end up just good, all the while pitying me with my situation over with Proton, of where my freedom was still limited, within… his sight and hand; because of my own feelings, and how I was still clueless about where he was heading and all.

_After this, surely, the two of would be flying ourselves to the road ahead, by using Proton’s Golbat –if I could recall correctly, the damned bat who made a wicked Air Cutter– and having our so called date over, to somewhere around ahead. I’m not certain on how things would end up be, or even was it going to be smooth on the ride and such… but, then again, maybe trying to lean myself on Proton’s capabilities and see how things would work ahead… without my Pokemon, and…_

_…of course, asking him of all the things I found to be needed to be asked, learning himself better and to the road of questionable, wondering short-timed journey, with the ex-executive._

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end with the cliffhanger. I will update the next chapter soon enough, so ... thank you very much for the bookmarks, kudos, and the comments! I really appreciate it! ;D
> 
> I had things to be done in several days along with posting this fic, and with the other: Tensaishipping fic, so yes! Things would get exciting next, so... stay tuned! ;D


	10. A Profound Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is now out! Thankfully enough, this chapter is also updating along with Tensaishipping! Do a check out on the recent chapter if you'd like! ;D I knew things had been hectic and I'm writing several few and more fictions to come (I will let you know on what was it I was writing about, when the time should come!) and so... keep on and stay tuned! ;D
> 
> And oh, my, don't forget to scroll down and enjoy the thorough explanation of the whole re-occurring events on this fic! ;D Goldenlauchshipping! ;D

_A Mr. Keep Up To My Pace._

_A Mr. Listen To Me, or punishment that will eventually come into your way._

And last but not last, _a Mr. Who didn't have any veins of embarrassment through the streets_ , and made his way out while holding my hand tight in his, even when we're out on the public, with me noticing on how people giggling over when they passed by us, and even looking at _–like they were seeing some kind of attraction, with both of us being the same gender, or giving us a look of seeing weird people passing with both suit on our body–_ enough to made me duck my head low enough, blushing and groaning over with curses.

I thought at first it was just my own imagination _–and my nervous and paranoid–_ but the more we were walking ourselves to the road ahead, the more I’ve noticed the look they were giving us were getting evenly, making me couldn’t help myself but to shout a thought out loud to the older man in the end, quite hoping the older man would do something about it.

"Say, _Proton_ , I know you want us to hold hands, and I happened to not hating it, but not when and where everyone else can see it; the public!"

I protested to the older man who seemed to be more than care-less about me _–or even my piece of thought–_ let alone the crowds we were passing through the Goldenrod City and down the streets below, walking just leisure-ly enough, like there was nothing like dusts or even sandstorm coming to prick us; while in fact there were, like dusty look coming from other people, and how he looked more like he was being ignorant of his surroundings.

Feeling annoyed when the older man did nothing but giving it a breeze over and not even an answer to my yell, I was feeling quite mixed up inside, and how it built itself up until the top of my lungs and was about to yell myself out again _–like a blasting off eruption–_ but immediately distracted when I happened to took over my environment instead with a sigh that escaped my lung, eyes found itself on the nighttime city we were on: which was overly crowded with many kind of headlights over most of the buildings, people dancing or even crowding over the Game Corner. Just the place that I was missing to go everyday, if not for a change of mind I've had for three or four days ago, which I couldn't recall exactly; already, since my mind was occupied by the older man who was more than eager enough to made me fall into his pace.

_Just a place where I thought I belonged to, after the days of my retirement and all… It is quite nostalgic. Deep inside, I was hoping that maybe… one day, I could just visit the town all over alone again, and stand on the Game Corner or even somewhere else, without Proton’s company. Since I knew the older man might just be planning some ‘thing’ on the inside of his head, would be relentless on me and stuff._

I sighed and tugged my hand a little when Proton happened to still walked himself ahead, being totally uncaring of _–even when I had my thought going on–_ and giving me a curious glance as he paused in his steps for a moment, having a piercing stare that would be having a signal of _'get off'_ , to some people who might thought of it _–of how his expression called, like he was picking a fight or shooing people away–_ if it wasn't me: that knew exactly that Proton wasn't annoyed by, but just curious and waiting for me to gave a speech to; or a long thought and protesting of mine, over him and his actions. I just knew, since the older man either did what he wanted or waiting for me to bite the bait first, before luring me away with his tricks, or keeping up with his pace, with an aversion of topic, or anything he could use to distract me.

"What _is it?"_ Proton asked with a low tone, expression getting solemn when I gave him a small smile _–or cringey smile, as I recalled it–_ before having my eyes wandering over the neon lights that was seen on the distance immediately _–giving my mind a break over what I wanted to say–_ sparkling and fitting and perfectly decorating the splendid nightlife over the Goldenrod City and its usual motto; or even the usual line they’ve plastered over the City.

"I was just telling you about your hand… and how you should stop holding it while we’re out on the public; I didn’t hate it, but it was public, and you know how public works with. And where are we actually heading… to? I know Goldenrod didn't really have famous place for a date, _so_..." I shrugged and sighed again, eyes looking back to focus on Proton, who had his wide smirk already forming on the side of his lips; like it was never going to fade away even if the world ends.

"Oh, you shouldn't really bothered by it; if you are. Their eyes meant _nothing_ compared to our so love, for Arceus’ sake, and why do even noticed the public? Goodness, you also knew they would forget everything once they’re getting over what they wanted to do; like how they were usually heading to Game Corner and forgetting it, replaced by their fun. And there is _this place_ I wanted to visit of ahead, not really a long way. Perhaps if I should say clearly: a fancy place _you'd frequented_ before this strange habit of yours, doing chores of your Mom out on Cherrygrove City." Proton said with a cock of head over to the distance, eyes on me with a small squint, making me furrowing both of my eyebrows in return, quite not getting on what on earth he was talking about, and how Proton looked like he was about to give a hint of something, but did not.

_Until something hit me hard, on the back of my head when I followed his sight for a splitting second and returned to._

"Wait, you said, _what?_ " I asked back, gaping my mouth wide when I realized Proton's smirk had gotten wider, looking down at me like I was some sort of bullseye thing on his eyes; quite an amusement was what, and more fitting for.

_Was what he meant about him actually knowing my schedule and all the things that had happened recently and he waited me so he could use his trick to—_

"I said _exactly_ it. What is it, Gold, are you disliking the flying over my Golbat so much that you ended up being so... groggy, not totally hearing on what I was saying about _–to even ask it twice–_ getting clumsier in an act like now... and being _embarrassed from what I said –about our love–_ _perhaps?_ " Proton teased, making my cheeks turned redder than ever as I shook my head quickly, eyes averted down to the pavement road below and ducked my head low, wincing from.

Proton, taking in my reaction, chuckled throatily as he massaged my fingers _–which was still on the grasp of his hand and would probably not getting any release yet, feeling how it was quite sweaty–_ trying to soothe me down, only to made me even more nervous from as I almost held my breath from. And the next movement of Proton had made me flinched, especially when the older man had suddenly decided to close in, leaning down his face over my the back of my nape and kissing over the skin in a slow trail _–when I was deemed defenseless–_ letting me slapped a hand over the other man's lips away in no time and trying to push him back while glaring my eyes to him, but to no avail, since he let his tongue licked over it in a retaliating way, or even _a tease_ , making me trembling, hitching a gasp, and pulling the hand quickly away from all the same within just seconds out of a reaction, cheeks reddening until it reached both of my ears.

_But it was true: that his Golbat didn't do well in flying. In fact: it almost let us falling down to the sea this time, but managed to get us flying quick in no time when Proton balanced himself over, with its flying gotten worse when we reached Goldenrod, and fell over the ground with a loud thumping and me toppled down under Proton's body –and how his body squeezed me out of my soul, since he was bigger and toned enough to be able to dry me out– and how it made us had to actually stood, walked ourselves just from the route near the Daycare's house, and hitting the road; just like the last time I saw it the first time in Slowpoke, with only Proton, slow and late._

_I bet my Pidgeot will be much better than that –in a flying mode, by the confidence and how I’ve used it over and over enough to trust its strong capabilities to withhold two person and stood against the strongest attack– and entirely more than just capable of carrying the two of us out in a flight, unlike this Golbat. It wasn’t because I was mocking Proton, well, maybe I am. I’m kind of regretting one thing, and that would be: if only Proton had given my Pokemon back, then we wouldn’t have to suffer like this, with me surely having us flying in tranquil and without sweats to break._

_Also, as for what he said… it is not embarrassing enough, to put it honestly, it was tiring and exhausting me to the core, in all honesty. By the combination of his Golbat, and surely, his keep up to my pace and turn of events that happened way too quick and hard to be grasped by… But that aside... What Proton did and his embarrassing line and act just now..._

_Is… is this... what date supposed to be? His licking, I mean, is-is this what lover do... in and out of a public and..?_

Questioning my own mind and gulping the saliva down _–feeling slightly that was how, and the euphoria of not certain was spreading through my heart–_ my eyes had turned focused over the emerald orbs that shone under the most dim light over our place _–where we were standing at and when I realized it, just the time I throw glances around when Proton had just wore a smirk and not moving–_ in a piercing, observant way, letting the older man breathed himself a chuckle. I wasn’t sure if what Proton had given as a look was, like how… he was answering the thoughts I was having at the time; or acting like he was understanding enough, but not going to tell me anything about it. Or like he was knowing it, yet pretending he didn’t know, instead.

"No one sees us in a way you might think about, for certain; maybe you’re just imagining it way much and worse, nervous enough to feel that way. You shouldn't worry about it too much, _Gold._ Even if they _did and_ had problems too, you know I had things up to my sleeves; it isn’t like they had anything against us, leave them be with their eyes, while they had the chances." Proton had said then _–in a conclusion–_ earning my hesitant nod _–and feeling his good side over the last line–_ for seconds after, before pulling me up to the place that had the lamp shone under, giving me an entire access view of the area, all the while giving a notice over Proton's suit, that had the finest fabric all around the region I’ve noticed, which sparkled under the light, beaming the light of the night and how it... looked fitting to him, for his body size and height; unlike me with my short height, which didn’t reveal my true age like what happened over on the grocery I was having quite problem with.

_I wasn’t sure on how I was even looking like, since I didn’t check myself over the mirror like Proton earlier, but seeing the older man didn’t say anything about, except baggy things and about, as I thought it looked just average on me. I wanted to ask him about him, but then again, I was debating about it. It could either end up with Proton teased me up about, or even… worse…_

_…that would just lead him to something that would involve my body, again._

Blushing from the things I could find to be the conclusion if I was going to brought it up while we were walking ourselves to, I decided to end the thoughts or it would made Proton had his head held high if he took notice of it, eyes and hands going to eat me alive, out on the public, too, if he could _._

_But, by seeing how the clothes Proton had picked, and how he arranged it to even me using his cloth, it… just made me felt like Proton was just serious about this so called ‘date’ –and how this might had just the relation to me being totally aware of our date, I felt nervous like what Proton said to even mention hands problem, even though I really felt their eyes on me, but didn’t want to brought it up again– to even use the perfect suit, and lending me... his; a size of when he was younger too._

_It felt like we're sharing clothes, and... at times, giving Proton a sense of him: actually giving me some sort of barrier of protection, so no one would come by over to reach us. Like... a wild Pokemon leaving some sort of scent so his partner wouldn't be snatched away. Or the things it would do to made sure no one came by with, and protecting it before anything would happen._

Having my cheeks heated up again from my own thought _–and surely because of what had Proton said and it affected my entire mind to be so bad and worse in a state, revolving around him and his date to even to cloth and suit we wore, filling my mind with it, to even replace my initial mind–_ I shook my head quick, before gasping when I realized that the topic earlier wasn't answered just yet, and that made me reacted quickly enough to spoke it up to Proton, without holding back.

"W- _wait,_ Proton! By you meant earlier, however, did you mean, all this time, you stalked me away from? So… so, you _do_ know where I was heading to ever since… and made a point of a place and lead me to the beach ahead _–by seeing my coin fell–_ so I wouldn't run and fell straight to your trap _–of what happened recently, down to even me getting to your place–_ and game instead of having my chance to get out from your grasp, wasn't that so?! So all this time… all this time, I’ve been wrapped around your pinky finger and you knew, yet you didn’t tell me, aren’t you?! All this time I’ve thought I’ve been…" I questioned with a loud tone over, earning a piercing stare from the older man, who didn't answer, but only smirked himself, and how that made me shivered a little from.

_Then it was... all of this thing, was not by the coin incident, too? Dang, all his time I thought about it, there was something strange and off about Proton, yet I never thought that he would be actually revealing the cards now he got me to get out with a date, with him, no less! Just what am I supposed to do after learning this fact then?_

_All that I knew: he's also committing a stalker syndrome, as one crime, if I was about to report it to the police! Along from how my Pokemon and Pokegear confiscated and not within my hands, and how things would just be hard on him if I was seriously going to be fallen low enough by this—_

My train of thoughts had suddenly interrupted when I happened to not see Proton paused in his tracks, making me bumped into his shoulder with my nose first, as I made a loud _'oww'_ in a reaction, wincing and rubbed down my nose from, just about to protest to Proton too, but seeing that we were already going to a place where Proton was about to brought me; or already giving me a heads off the location ever since. Or precisely, just an entrance away from the building, but stopping ourselves, since the line to the inside was longer than ever as I’ve took notice of… the crowd coming over to Game Corner itself.

By the time I was looking over the line by a peek from the older man’s shoulder, Proton had suddenly yanked my hand harshly over so I was immediately toppling and balancing myself to be on his side in no time, giving him a quick grip over my waist before I protested  and how that made me bite my own cheeks as I squeaked.

"Pr-”

” _Shh_. Don't scream. Unless you want to be a public attention of everyone who are standing here, and attract a handful of person that you might know of. Not that I mind though: _especially showing how you were mine, and possibly revealing what things we'd done over_." Proton grinned, earning my quick whip of head _–fully facing Proton–_ as I glared my eyes, all the same cheeks getting reddened.

Proton had then chuckled throatily, ignoring my reaction, but eyes had then looking at me piercingly for seconds _–like he was in a deep thought–_ before leaning in to my ear, whispering something.

"I'm thinking of something over when we came to the inside of the Game Corner. Say, how about a bet settled on the two of us, Gold? A _punishment game_ , so it would actually settle everything between us, if you win, that is." Proton said, making my eyes actually gleamed in anticipation and beaming a smile, mostly because I knew by that, I could just made a bet in my mind with something-

”But, here’s the condition: If I win, you'll strip and straddle on me for the entire night. And oh, _lots of things to do after, or would be changed depends on situation and condition_. And if you win, you got all... of your belongings back. And a free access to get out from my house as well and me leaving you alone after. A good and just brilliant idea of mine, wasn't it?"

My breathing had the stalled as I turned to look at Proton with a grimace _–expression reduced to from all happiness and to sour one–_ noting the older man had his eyes gleamed when he did made that up. Surely he knew much about me being still very sore, inside and outside, and this kind of... bet? Sexual ones? I thought... he was… going to give me chances of to settle the bet itself. Sure, I wanted to have my belongings back _–by the Pokegear, my Pokeballs, my partners, and chances of going home and be home without Proton to mess up with–_ but… having a bet, if I lose, Proton took over me…? Surely that wasn’t a good idea and…

And I knew it was intriguing and challenging, but what if I was losing first? I knew things would ended up the same, but then again, with Proton taking all the victory _–if he did–_ surely, like what he’d said over, ‘lots of things to do after’, would just mean, bad, bad, things. I know how Proton worked with his words and what followed after what he’d done, and certainly… I knew what would happen next. And also, it isn’t about me going to lose or anything, but seeing…

…how Proton seemed to be more than confident of winning this up was enough, to made me winced, seeing how the older man had pulled himself back, pulling me up along to the line ahead as I was still in my thoughts, eyeing over the entrance and back to the older man, from time to time; feeling my paranoid self-returning, biting me up on the inside, when it was just a challenge, too. _I was uncertain._ I wanted to join in his bet _–to get my things–_ but things that made me felt like I was losing _–and to listen the reward for losing–_ had just ruined my thoughts, my total confidence. If I didn’t hear the bet things, maybe I will feel much better and fired up, but that’s not bet, more like: things to be explored, instead.

 Proton, as confident as he was _–when I happened to look at him within the corner of my eyes–_ and how his smirk made me felt small and certain to lose, churned my stomach up while we were just few steps closer before the whole thing going on. Seeing how we were, for not long lining, and going to head to the inside of the Game Corner after one more person coming out, however, I gathered up my thoughts and talked to Proton. I was sure I needed some words to made sure I was quite confident, and gather my thoughts, of either running away _–which was impossible, from the start, by the time Proton had said it, I knew–_ or just facing it, even if I was about to be losing, too.

_Deep inside, I knew by running away, too was a bad option to be had when one Trainer challenged you, and that was totally uncool. Proton, was a Trainer too, so I supposed I knew where this was heading to, when he had said over the bet; even though this was just a game. There’s no turning back when one Trainer had his eyes locked with you; a battle would be unavoidable. And so did this world worked out ever since, right? Then, my fear, my paranoid-self, should be taken down and withstood within my inner courage, and had to face it, regardless of the result. Even if I fear of losing, too…_

“Proton, I am against your bet.” I said, pausing to see an amused expression coming up to Proton’s face, and then continued when I settled it down on the door to the Game Corner, eyeing it like it was my enemy with, “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to back down from your challenge, be it my worst fear knowing what you will do if I lose. I want to get everything back, and so that’s it.” I said, huffing slightly when the Game Corner’s door was about to open, giving me a chance of taking the turn to be going inside along with, seeing how Proton smirked to me, and giving me a pat, with a small last whisper over my ear that sent me shivers down my spine over his cool, composed and low toned good wish, of,

“Well then, _good luck with that_.”

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

“Are you _serious?_ No way—I _, I didn’t cheat_ and so I think this result… you must be _kidding_ me!” I yelped and throw my deck downwards when I saw the result over the side of the table where we were seating currently, with the score of Proton revealing ten and a victory flag with several fireworks blasting over the screen, and mine with two points, and exploding Voltorb that followed after.

Proton, seating himself over the distance of mine, as I throw my curses around on the sofa and to look at him, only snickered and had his piercing eyes gleamed when it locked with mine, letting me gulped my saliva down. If the score shown the victorious side coming at Proton’s side, then it would just mean me… having to do the things that Proton would ask me to. Feeling my sweats started to form under my bangs and trailing down my cheeks and to the jawline as I had figured on what was going on next, with Proton having his smug face already _–ready to say something, I bet–_ I scrunched shut my eyes and trembled, until what Proton had said next thrown me off, actually, enough to let me blinked my eyes open and slowly looking up at the older man who leaned his head over his hand, eyes reflecting my golden orbs.

“You know, you’re cute when you looked like you were entirely bothered with what the bet we had settled on earlier.”

I was then, parting my lips a little as a response, eyes not blinking as Proton hummed, taking my reaction as he looked fascinated, continuing his speech.

“But, that wouldn’t make our bet didn’t work. Oh, I had tons of things I wanted to do with you, surely. Just made sure you wouldn’t black out on me, alright?” Proton snickered, making me blushed hard, all the while feeling disappointment coming to ate me away from; since I hoped a little that Proton might just be letting me away from his bet after those lines, which were impossible from.

And by the score too, I saw for not long then, a stash of coins were coming out from just the corner of the screen itself, giving Proton an access to scoop the whole golden metals up from and inserting it up to his Coin Bank, smiling proudly. And it was when I was feeling totally dejected, accepting my very lose from the Voltorb Card Deck Game between Proton, and met his orbs slowly after the older man called my name softly.

“Gold.”

Staring, I didn’t say anything afterwards, but noticing on how Proton had stood up from the sofa he was distance away from me, eyes looking down on me like he was… giving me some sort of gaze where he would ate me up next _–and how I felt helpless from that–_ and reached one of his hand up to my side as I was still seating myself. Not bothered to take his hand, however, I immediately stood up and scooted myself behind the older man, listening to his chuckle as I avoid his eyes from, given that I was lost, and not going to have any of teams back, or even going home. Surely, Proton seemed to lived his life up on the Game Corner, and his winning was obviously not a fake, or even cheating after two rounds of our play. I knew he was experienced and keened on playing it _–observant and knowing where I was heading to–_ and so I knew, he…

“Sour, that you wouldn’t like to even look at me, and away from my hands, even?” Proton asked, leaning in as he took grasp of my hand with a force, one which I didn’t give much protest but groaning from.

“If you know you are going to win, too, why are you even hassling yourself to even made a bet with someone _like me?”_ I asked, pouting when Proton had bumped his shoulder with mine as he lead the way to the outside, shielding me away from much people that came inside and out about, like he was just a bodyguard protecting me, until we were out from the building, with us, for not long, already out and taking quite a breather of the nighttime, instead of spending more time inside, which filled with a body odor, smells of perfumes, and all the things.

_Except, that I was still smell like Proton. More like his cologne, to put it precisely._

“I thought I was going to see how well you’re playing on and about, since you spent so much time on the Game Corner, I thought you’re going to be a very… strong, opponent indeed.”

“Such _sarcasm coming from you_. Thank you but _I’m not flattered_ by what you’re saying. Mostly because I didn’t get my belongings back, but knowing my body would be on your dinner list tonight. Even when I expected you to tell me more about yourself. And then, returning my belongings. Which ended up just a night, where we stood like this, not knowing where you’re going to next, what are you going to do.” I said, rolling my eyes as I shrugged, not expecting Proton to actually said anything, until…

…he laughed, out loud.

Enough to be heard to the whole silent city at that time… if it was even midnight or morning on the Goldenrod.

At that time, I immediately turned to look at Proton fully with a shocked expression _–because I had never saw the older man laughed before–_ who already held his stomach down and turned to settle his laugh already _–dying down immediately when he noticed me looking at him–_ eyes on me as he turned to smirk, which looked like he knew that he had invited my reaction out of his perfect baiting; or something else, that he might thought of, which only Arceus knew what.

“And that’s one famous, irked, disappointed and dejected line _–four in one–_ coming from you. And goodness, I’m quite thankful that by my laughing I could actually invite you to look at me, even if it is just seconds of your baffled expression too.” Proton chuckled throatily, before making me blushed as realization dawned upon me _–of what he tried to do as initial, actually, inviting a laugh to made me turn to face him–_ making me growled low as I turned to avert my sight to somewhere else; pretending to be focused anywhere.

But that only lasted long before Proton came to say something that had made me returned to look at him, from the glance over the corner of my eyes, and turned to face him fully, with my cheeks decorated with very red color and heated up like it was on fire, already.

“Though earlier, I should say, _I didn’t_ stalk you. I didn’t have the intention to, but in the end, I was, mostly because of my curiosity. And that had just became an unknown habit that came afterwards, when I supposedly to see you over in Cherrygrove City, doing your Mom’s chores, out of the blue. I thought too, at first, you were such a brilliant Trainer that surely wouldn’t waste your time on Game Corner; yet you did. I must admit, that you looked exactly none of what I pictured. But that’s what made me interested in you enough ever since before, letting me to actually pull a game that made you turned to fall into my trap instead. I love you enough… to make me turned into a prisoner of yours, and would be sent away to a jail and back again; if you hated me that much.” Proton said, eyes gleamed on the surface while squeezing his fingers over mind, entwining it quickly after; giving his certain feeling and how he wanted to let his point came across.

_It was so endearing… and embarrassing._

I thought at the time when I heard what Proton had said, blushing while giving him a nod, before gasping as I noticed something was kind of… odd, and off enough from the story of his: before the stalking events and how it might had just connection with the older man; the whole events that had revolved and in not my point of view.

“B-but, wait, thank you for your… honesty, but… that happened after you’re out from the jail right…? What happened between those points of you hating me on the core after I sent you back to the jail _–and giving up because your Boss didn’t came–_ and suddenly stalking me…? I mean, sure, l-love might just bloom out of nowhere, but surely you didn’t, just…” I said, waving my other hand and a small shook of head as I winced to the older man, giving him the point I wanted to made sense of.

Proton, was at first, quiet. He seemed to be thinking, I thought, and deep and rolling on his own waves, before planting a quick stare to the road ahead, back and forth, sighing. I was wondering what was it with his reaction out of nowhere, but when he’d suddenly pulled me again and to the road ahead, I thought maybe the older man didn’t want to talk it out. Or even… delaying the talk, and conversation itself, since he may, or may not be expecting what I was going to ask; when I should just be blushed and teased up by.

The older man had then pulled me into a road with dim lights ahead, sending me shivers down my spine and feeling slightly negative from _–since he wasn’t talking, or even looking back to say anything to me–_ keeping up a long walk ahead with his stride of long legs, which made me turned to pace myself to keep up with; unless I want to be dragged like a sack of potato. It was then, a turn to the left, and not long, a turn to the right of the street, until we were reaching up to the northern of the Goldenrod, almost going to a place where I’ve thought had not even a small street that was leading up to somewhere, but ended up… to be having one. It wasn’t a street, more like alleyway, and how Proton sighed a little before dragging me up again, and to the northern west building, it was, unlocking the door in no time as I followed in.

_It was, at first, making me quite confused with. I mean, a small building in an alleyway? Certainly not a residence house, right?_

And not, indeed, as it was then answered when the two of us had for not long going to the inside of a place where there was just one bar over the straight way on the entrance, and how there was a bartender on the back, who bow himself light when he spotted us. I wasn’t sure on what was it, what was that place and why it was even there _–the place, I meant–_ with ceilings decorated with luxurious lighting, sofa and coffee tables everywhere on the top of luxury and rich wine reddish color mats, with small ornaments decorating over like statues on each side, until I spotted there were several customers on the inside over the tables, enjoying their time with either coffee, cakes, and several things, all the way Proton was leading the way up, with me just trailing behind and had my eyes to be everywhere, observing and taking in the place for the seconds I had the time to.

_It wasn’t small, but wasn’t huge either… the atmosphere was tranquil, neat, and smell like… just a mix of coffee and cakes. It was like a café, but in a sense, too, it wasn’t. I wonder what place this is, and how did Proton knew…?_

“One table and two seats, please, _VIP._ ” Protons said when he stopped over the counter, taking back my focus on the bar _–or counter, bar counter–_ ahead _–the one I’ve looked through from the entrance–_ and earning a nod over from the bartender as he eyed me for a moment; looking very observant.

I wasn’t sure on what that eyes meant to be, but when Proton did slid a Platinum Card out from his suit, and explaining with a smirk of _‘he’s legal’_ , the bartender immediately went to the back with an apologize, and called someone up. I wondered on what Proton meant, but not giving it much questions as we had then waited, feeling Proton’s hand tightening over mine and dragged me even closer to his side, letting my cheeks blushed evenly.

_I thought the bartender’s reaction must be solely because I was feeling and totally not familiar with the place, or even knowing what sort of place it was, that made me eyed everything curiously like I was… a kid. With a combination of my clueless face, childish, and repeating things like what happened at the start of me buying groceries; and how that seemed to be adding up. Also, by the place itself… I am quite sure it was a café, but then again maybe it was a bar operating at night; like what I’ve heard over people that came to the region from the others, saying something like bar to spend in Unova, although maybe this was it._

_Not like I was ever going to somewhere like this before, so I am not sure. Since I mostly spent my times on the Game Corner, or even going somewhere I could just spent my times away with; drowning in sorrows. Going to somewhere like this was… a first, to me. A first, and surely, a new experience shared… with Proton._

Proton seemed to take notice of my reaction as he had chuckled evenly as I gave it no response. It wasn’t taking long, before another bartender came out from the back, bowing himself slightly as he gave us a nod.

Proton had then followed on the lead the bartender had, all the while having me walking together with Proton as well, eyes on the older man, back and forth from the floor and to the staircases above, ascending until we reached a higher place above, which had another sets of rooms and wooden floor with several ornaments on the side of the door _–which looked like a Pecha Berry Plant–_ and of course, just not any kind of room, by the way the décor had over the every single front doors, as I took glance over; high-quality wooden carved, and looking like it was a fairytale sense like room, compared to the environment downstairs.

_Maybe what Proton meant by VIP is… this, earlier? I am not sure but, seeing how the decorations, room arrangement and things on the outside –and still not on the inside, yet– I knew surely this is not a just regular rooms being shown here. It looked very expensive with careful touch of designs. Surely an amazing achievement for Proton to be able having access of this place…_

The bartender had then opened the entryway as we had paused to see, and leaving us alone when we had come to the inside for not long, with Proton taking up the keycard from, as the bartender quickly walked downstairs and giving us another bow. It was weird of him to do that, but looking back, and noticing there was no one again, I sighed and walked myself to the inside. As I took one, two small steps to the inside, slowly and carefully as I pressed my shoes down on a high quality mat, my breathing almost stopped when I had my eyes on the room itself.

It was a room that was as huge as my house’s bedroom, and decorated with a perfect bright-lit chandelier lighting up on the center, while there was, just a huge wooden table with some served foods aligned beneath, two seating facing the opposites. There seemed to be nothing else on the room, except the only thing I could focus myself on and drooling slightly at what I saw there: chocolate mousse, strawberry shortcakes, and heavy menus over, along with the drooling sight of the chocolate MooMoo Milk, cocktails and the others. Not focusing myself on the matter at hand or even Proton _–who was amused, chuckling himself on my side as he observed me, when I took a peek–_ already, I immediately released my hand from Proton’s, reached up a seat ahead and took the silverwares up, totally disregarding table manners as I took the first plate, clunking down on the plates that made my eyes watered from first: _strawberry shortcakes._

Proton too, was for not long, chuckling throatily as he took a seat across of me, starting to take on one platters softly to his side, as he had then pick the silverwares softly from, slicing down over his chocolate mousse slowly, even biting and munching it up slow. And as I had my own strawberry shortcakes, I found my eyes drawn to the older man’s table manner, seeing him as one interesting person when he ate _–and fascinated because it was the first time I had ever seen Proton ate before, and not before that, as he seemed to be already eating first and outright already, whenever I had my time to eat my breakfast or even dinner–_ and enjoying the food itself, giving me such a strange, yet alluring… sight.

Until Proton’s eyes found mine for several minutes after _–with me seeming to forget my own shortcake already–_ emerald orbs burrowed its very color to mine and paused his table wares to move, was when I snapped, and returned to eat my own shortcakes; minding my own business. But, Proton, as he caught my very attention already, and how he caught me focusing my eyes on him _–obvious and entirely without any restraint that even Proton would perk up and noticed–_ wouldn’t actually let go of my expression just yet. And that, had been even better when I was blushing evenly enough as I felt the heat spread even until both of my ears, gaining a chuckle from Proton, who was staring his eyes out; like he was going to suck my soul out of my body.

“And that, is _a face of someone_ who said he still is debating on his own feelings, still not sure and uncertain of it. Surely, one wouldn’t blush mad when he is with someone he didn’t love or even having feelings with. Or even staring hard at me, who happened to just eat my chocolate mousse, like he had something he wanted to say, yet couldn’t. Isn’t that so, _Gold?_ ” Proton pointed with a small chuckle and purr of my name in a slow, reverberating voice _–that drummed through my ears–_ as he returned to his clunking of both knife and fork by slicing the chocolate mousse again, taking another bite as I noticed his eyes were still on me, observing my movement, entirely.

Fidgeting a little, I shifted over my seat as I throw my eyes back and forth from the shortcakes and to Proton, feeling quite uncertain if it was even a good time to brought up the delayed topic from the street earlier, but…

_…but if I brought it up now, wouldn’t that ruin the moment? Also, about me having feelings, now I’m not certain but… if Proton said it again, then just maybe, maybe I could brought his past up, along with this feelings of mine, the uncertain feels and all…_

“U-um, I know earlier I’ve asked you on the street but you didn’t answer, so-“

“—It is fine, Gold. I will tell you just now. Meanwhile, just listen while you try to finish your shortcakes. Settling ourselves on VIP room sure made things felt… at least comfortable; for me. It isn’t like I didn’t want to tell you, but I supposed you know my past, and out in the public, I can’t say that. Exception on what I can do to you: such as holding hands. And in this café, things just felt right.” Proton smirked as he put his table wares down softly on the already empty plate, taking up the handkerchief that was already there and wiped his lips softly, looking entirely like a prince with his splendid table mannerism, and how… he looked just came from a well brought up family; instead of anything of the reverse.

Nodding softly from, I had then started to return to finish my shortcake in no time, taking a glass of MooMoo Milk and drinking it as Proton had then leaned both of his hands on the table, eyes on me with his face looking so dreadfully serious and stern all the same.

“So, I knew you must be already edging yourself to wait this from me, Gold… but…” Proton paused, taking up one glass of cocktails just in front of his as he sipped on it, putting it down with a continuation of, “…perhaps I would tell you about my past first. You said you wanted to learn me better, and so… I thought that would be of a best option first, before jumping through after the time distance that you don’t know what happened after.”

I just nodded then, agreeing myself to the older man who seemed to seek my approval of the story as he eyes me hard, feeling there was a hint of certainty behind it. Eyes looking on Proton first, I waited for few seconds to pass and feeling the silence shared between the two of us was suddenly getting quite heavy, before focusing over the MooMoo Milk for a second, listening to the whole story that had Proton sighed through his lungs.

“Before I joined the Team Rocket, I was at first, just a same Trainer like you. I raised up a male Nidoran as starters, and I truly had the same ambitions that shone like yours _–and which I ever said, reflected in you enough to remind me, until this very day–_ and living just the average-well, no, not average, maybe you should call, a well-raised family, without poverty or even problems, and I was raised just alright, like the average person who grew up through puberty and knowledge-able for most of the things revolving the Pokemon. I even had a dream, where one day I would be a Champion _–which you’ve had as the title–_ and had my life went ahead with a journey to another region. Everything went well... until I reached sixteen. My plans, my Nidoran evolved and then… _things happened_.” Proton said, pausing in his words as he seemed to be taken aback from his recalling, totally ruining his expression; and erasing the smirk I thought he would always wore, but replaced immediately.

Seeing how Proton didn’t seem to be going to continue and taken aback, I was wondering myself, but at that time, I reached Proton’s hand, grasping on it as he suddenly looked up, emerald orbs looking like so piercing and cold enough to made me shivered at first, but disappeared when he… saw _it was me;_ or how my face reflected in his eyes. I wasn’t sure on what he was thinking, or even what was the continuation of the story he had to tell me yet, but when Proton sighed, I knew he seemed to regain himself, although I was a little bothered myself as to why I reached his hand, and Proton entwined it for not long, squeezing my own with delight; or relieved expression.

I didn’t want to bother him with talking _–but giving him a silent, acknowledging quietness to egg him to go on–_ when he had talked himself after for not long, however, but feeling my chest warmed a little when the older man showed his new… side; compared to how he usually was.

“Things are, about when there was a huge mass of black uniformed team having their way out to the town, and starting to declare themselves as a Rocket: a Team that would surely brought over peace to the world, over revolutions they would made, with the… Boss. And so, they demanded us to give one of our Pokemons to them, giving them a place where they belong and would be treat well _–or so had they promised–_ as there would be better day if it was within their hands, helping them to achieve greater things ahead, bring peace and salvation things. Of course, by the time they made themselves out and giving speech, everyone had been putting faith that they wanted greater things and peace, obviously, _except me_. I was at the time, disagree by what they’re talking about, finding the contradictions and all the things around, especially regarding the Pokemon as I didn’t give them a bother for days when they asked me out. It was then… a day… where one grunt came to my house.” Proton sighed, eyes averted down for a moment, sighing _–like he was trying to accept what happened–_ before returning to look at me, noticing a slight waver surfacing over his usual sharp, piercing look.

“What happened?” I asked softly, making Proton twitched slightly; which was seen over his shoulder.

“Nothing happened. Or at least nothing amazing or even worse enough to be recall, in my memory. But I knew it that would be about me lying to you, Gold. I won’t lie: it… wasn’t for long, that they had someone clothed in an all white dress, calling themselves Executives, who happened to debate over my parents. I was against it, however, still, until my Nidorino had been forcibly taken from, and how, that day, I deemed myself as I was… very useless. I had then tried my best to defeat and took back my Nidorino out from the Executive’s hands, which I knew very well until this very day, _namely Archer_ , but stopped when he released his Houndoom and spread my whole house into a flooding fire, setting it up and burnt it down to ashes, along with my parents. A man who was responsible for his action, and I would say he is more than deserve his position on the jail until this very day.” Proton clicked his tongue, taking a sip of his cocktail as he had then set it down _–to calm himself down–_ before sighing again; as he seemed to be more than not happy enough to tell the story to me, yet finding it a must.  

“My family, was… well, trapped in the fire of that day, and the only one who survived… was me. It was tragic, I admit. And by the days I lost them, I was feeling like I was losing myself as well, and setting out in a revenge. I knew revenge was bad and always known of it, but as my Nidorino was taken, too, I couldn’t just sit still and hoping things would just be fine, with me having my Pokemon back. Things were then, unexpectedly, started just smooth out when I happened to set, finding a spot that looked like their, and how Rocket had taken over a building… in Saffron, back then. I started out to… kidnap one of the grunts out when they were idle on their duty, taking their clothes and sneaking my way to the inside. I thought at first, I would found my Nidorino fast, but in the end… I found nothing. Not even any single Pokemon was there, and I found just myself actually activating a sensor instead, making all the Rockets members came and surround me, eventually giving me to their Executives, and… meeting Archer, again.”

“And did you… happen to hit him?” I asked, quite curious when Proton seemed to be dazzled by what he was recalling, eventually laughing when I gave him a question that was like childish, but actually trying to lighten the mood we were sharing.

_And again, when the older man did that, I felt my heart had that small warmth surfacing again. Strange and I wonder why._

“No, Gold! I wish _I could_ , really. But I managed to hit him once when we’re on the same cells before, and I am content. Back to the past, he humiliated me when he saw me with the Rocket’s clothes, mostly because he recalls me, my face, and my opinion. I thought he was going to murder, doing things to me to settle it with me finishing out my revenge all the same, by infiltrating his building _–like you, at first–_ without his knowing, but… things had then… ended up to be gone all wrong. He suddenly recruit me as a Rocket, saying it was a way to made me ashamed to be against him before, and so I would recall it for the rest of my life. He said things such as of how I would regret it for the rest of my life, and humiliated me because I was searching the Nidorino, which ended up to be just in vain. In the end, however, I found out that my Nidorino was already taken by someone—“

“—Giovanni.” I interrupted, earning a quick glance from Proton as he seemed to be not expecting that.

“How do you know?” Proton asked, eyes squinted a little as he found me knowing it up, but not trying to brought it up anyways, since I used Celebi _–the Pokemon who can travel through time and defeated Giovanni on Sevii Island then, knowing what Giovanni had said in the end, but not wanting to give it a go to Proton, since what happened in the past would be my secret and Celebi alone–_ and shrugging my shoulder.

“Just an instinct.” I said with a small smile, gaining a curious look from Proton for lingering seconds before continuing it up again, disregarding the whole interruption of mine.

“ _Yes, Giovanni_. He was the boss, and at the time I was a Grunt, I worked through the ranks of the grunts at first. Until I spotted my Nidorino, who had evolved to Nidoking, then, making me actually running out from my team to reach the Pokemon out and trying to shook it out and returned it to me, but… it was all lost, and just in vain; like what Archer had said. My Nidoking didn’t recognize me, and even punched its hand out to me. By that time, I had then saw Giovanni coming along with Archer out of a sudden, and expecting things to be the end again, only that… spouty Archer actually said things such as my past over with the Nidorino and what they took, and that only made it worse. Giovanni ranked me up to an Executive just like Archer, and under Archer’s direct command, so he could… actually put some surveillance on me, and things like I was regretting my whole decision to reach the Nidoking. It _was hell in experience and I felt like death was better_.” Proton paused again, taking a breather, before continuing again,

“And that… still happened until six years later: when I was twenty two. I was told to be picking two things under: to either stole someone’s Pokemon and torture it, or even… cutting Slowpoke’s Tails; totally horrible. I knew both are worse in option, and at that time, Giovanni needed some fundraising over his Mewtwo Project, and… that was how I was suddenly stationed to be selling Slowpoke’s Tails and had… to cut their tails with; out of the pressurized commands and everything else. But let me tell you, Slowpoke didn’t feel pain when their tails are cut, and so that was why I chose it, even though… I know it was reckless. But that only lasted until you, young Gold, shown your persistence and even infiltrated yourself into the inside of the base, when I happened to be de-stationed from Slowpoke’s Tails mostly because of you, re-enacting their focus to be turned into you, instead of me, and how I observed you from the surveillance camera I had set over. I was fascinated, I remembered. Anxious enough to meet you, even though you saw me as nothing but a villain, even if I ever reach you up and talk like some… normal people; and that happened already. Arceus, however, is kind. He let you meet me again the last time over the Goldenrod’s Radio Tower _, remember_?” Proton asked, squeezing his hand over mine, making me nodded softly, all the same blushing a little from.

“I… remember. But at that time, you looked like you’re going to kill me alive, instead of you having relieved face or _anything kind_!” I said, protesting to the older man who wore a smirk on the side of his lips.

“If I _didn’t_ show a killing intention, I might as well be dead, Gold; they would possibly let me be dead first, before anyone else, and you might not meet me. Have you never knew I played my role well enough as a villain that was against you, stationed there to stop you, even though all I wanted to do is just to find Nidoking? It was lost, already, however. I knew for now, the only partner I had is just this Golbat and Koffing which I had earned from. I accepted the fact itself. That… and of course, I might never mention this to you, that I might already feeling that attraction for you when I saw you over the camera, battling yourself through like a hero _–even when you’re faced with difficulty–_ and… just reminding me of my old self, who set out with a mission that looked miles away already, but never regretted it, even though I was sent to jail because of the things I’ve done; out of what Rocket wants me to do.” Proton made a low snarky chuckle, eyes on me as I winced a little from, feeling quite guilty as I… knew it was partly of my fault that I didn’t know, the past.

“I… am sorry.” I said, honestly and having such depressed feeling, then, breaking the chuckle Proton had given as he had worn a stern expression already; replacing the atmosphere we had shared with.

“ _What for?_ I thought things were already in the past, and things are things; it couldn’t be changed from.” Proton said, mumbling the last part softly as I looked to him before looking down, eyes feeling stinging over the corner as I just learned… new things about him, all the same feeling guilty of wanting to send him to the police ever since, without even knowing of what he’d been through; and how I felt I should just stop doing that already, forgetting it.

“Nothing, I just felt like… saying it. I’m also sorry for your Nidoking. It should be said when you had been in a rough place, yet I knew nothing, deciding _you are a_ villain at first.” I said in a strong tone, eyes on the older man, who looked curious and was about to question me of something, but taken aback instead as I had then continued up quickly again, not wanting to miss a question that Proton might had just forgotten from.

“But, does this… had anything to do with your stalking behavior and even the continuation…?”

Proton’s eyes twitched, before smirking and leaning down on his other free hand as he looked on me, with me wiping my almost escaping snots with the back of my hand quick; unless I wanted to be an embarrassment and a teasing object to Proton if he found out about me almost crying from. Although I felt like Proton knew, but he didn’t want to mention it; again, since he was good with feelings, but only horrible with his teasing and his obvious smirk.

“Oh- oh, yes. Your earlier question over the road. About that, I remembered I was sent to jail after, indeed. I spent two years there, and did nothing bad _except_ hitting Archer’s face once _–out of revenge, settlement and his failure to made me involved–_ and had myself removed into another cells for sure. And then, I was for not long, out, because I did nothing bad like Archer who had happened to almost strangle the other prisoners from his anger, and having his sentence even longer; or even heavier for. I was glad that he actually get what I prayed ever since. And then… when I was released at first, I was confused about on what to do, deciding it might be a good way to return myself to the Goldenrod and checking my living apartment nearby, only… to see you over in Goldenrod, on the Game Corner. I was stalking you, as you said, maybe, but that wasn’t my intention, really. I was wondering on how I could have a better conversation with you to start with _–especially after my release–_ even how to approach you from, but seeing I had no chances or even having the chances you running faster was more obvious. And that… continued, until it was the start of our game, Gold.” Proton purred my name softly, making me blushing evenly, gulping my saliva down as I sighed, immediately taking in the information.

_And so… that is why? And that was how the recent things… actually… happened?_

_Is that… why all the games were even there?_

_If so, then… all this time, I was in a dumb-founded way, truly. No wonder Proton kept making my heads twirled around, revolving around him, or even distracting me enough to return to the main topic, over and over, that it made my head felt like bursting from questioning him with ‘what and why’. And even me speculating his reasons, and hoping what he wanted to do, instead, by seeing through what he wanted me to think, when he actually was the one who… lured me into every single game, already, of his, with me realizing his very intention._

_I knew it was strange that Proton was more than eager to kept a game with me and even smirking as always –like a madman he was– and always saying things like he wanted me to know something I didn’t want to acknowledge, to even get me straight, falling into his hands and getting myself confused. And how he always hit the spot over where I couldn’t apprehend my feelings, and me getting strange over it, even questioning why do I let him do things and within his pace, with Proton even pointed that out for me. Which in the end, happened to be on about, how I have a feeling for the older man, which he told over before. I didn’t know about my own feelings for the older man, sure. I wasn’t even sure if I could even say… what I was feeling right now, was even correct…_

_…and said as one feeling of like, exactly. I’m not experienced, and so I kept asking things, about, and uncertain would be better, even though sometimes I felt like, I wished I didn’t question things anymore and accept it already, but having a feeling that something didn’t fits in; which was my own problem, and not a problem of Proton’s. I knew I could learn something after this and get a conclusion over my own feelings if… I might say it to Proton, or something._

_Also, by learning his past and how things lead to, even… the day we were now, in this place, now I knew, no wonder Proton was persistent enough to even let me stay in his house for days, holding, squeezing my hand to even have his… way with my body. He wanted me to understood him, his affections, and even his own declaration, and his convincing way of telling me, already; which I’ve suspected before, and turned to be just true. Listening to what he’d said now, made me quite mixed up, accepting and…_

_…All had been cleared, my doubts, and all my questions revolving the man himself, and through his questioning actions that needed to be asked even; like his game and the purpose, which was to make me realized his love, and confessions, of his wanting to approach and said his affection, was too now, clear._

Blushing from my own thought when I realized everything _–like connecting lanes and zapping through my head, from the left and to the right, like static of electricity, and how things were more than enough clear in the view to made me actually notice, making a loud clink and beeping over my head, as realization dawned upon me, things connected the puzzles and turned it into one perfect masterpiece–_ I was then, reacting quick with a call of Proton’s name.

“Proton—“

“Well, _alright._ Since I’ve tell you everything you needed to know of, I felt a little much better in a sense. Of course, this wouldn’t be truly… complete if I didn’t say something on what you’d like to hear after this long story, I supposed?” Proton asked with a tilt of head _–like he was inviting a reaction out of me, and giving me something out from it–_ making me returned it with a wince of.

“Like what?” I asked, earning myself a quick grasp of my bowtie and shirt to the front, as I had then pulled into a messy, sweet kiss for a moment _–with my eyes widened and breath hitched, but returned back as I knew the older man was kissing me, not murdering or even killing me or the sort–_ before pulling away slowly, leaving inches apart as I felt both of his eyes were on me hazily, and gleaming under the gold-emerald color.

“I love you, _and stay with me_.” Was all of Proton said, before we actually spend the rest minute of our unfinished dishes with messily kissing each other instead, feeling my chest had the strange feeling all over again, Butterfrees flying and swirling over my stomach, but not rejecting the whole kiss as I returned it after, quite slowly, as I felt quite hesitant, at first.

_I meant, Proton had just told me the whole story about him and his past, and things were leading up to… this? A … complete-session of the long story, he meant?_

_I knew the older man had his ways of telling story and ending… or even having his way to reciprocate his own feeling and wanting to tell me things he couldn’t say, or even wanting to prove what he wanted to prove, and surely it wasn’t of the problem; of reciprocating his feelings to me. Seeing how the older man looking like he wanted to do it, however –and how it was seen from how his eyes were looking at me, and even his gestures he made when he told me the bad past– I gave a small smile, before Proton gave me another angle of head to fit our position, trying to deepen our kiss, letting him taking the lead, and me… softening my still hesitant feeling as I gave in a little with returning his kiss back._

But the hesitant feeling was for not long, gone, as Proton was starting to squeeze my hand and tightening, licking over the lips for an entrance, slow and hot enough to sent my mind almost blowing from, and permission was immediately granted. We were then, continued as we were taking our time slowly and steady ahead with infatuation, messy, tangled kisses over the top of the tables _–that felt like just perfect for the two of us, sharing dinner and even time together–_ forgetting the entire time and the foods that were still waiting to be eaten as we were then spending inside of the room, with our lips glued to another and hot tongues over the others fighting for dominance, feeling the sweet mousse mixed with strawberry shortcakes, for Arceus knew how long…

_…and how I found out on what I was feeling, already at the time, even without Proton telling it, yet needed to be spoken with, after our kisses and how I’ve learnt him in a much better sense, knowing him in a better sense, and how his heart and affection reached and touched my own, yet not exploring it thoroughly yet…._

_…as we still had times to be exploring each other, for the time being, and of course, with me preparing my soul and courage out to confess and told him this fluttering feeling, perhaps…_

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the chapter. Next Chapter would be coming out soon enough, too... and of course, more things to come. You will know what would happen when I uploaded the next chapter! ;D No spoily now.
> 
> And if you loved how the story goes so far, and loving to the core and what was going on the inside of the fic, please send kudos to let me know! One kudos meant a lot, and of course, a form of your support on letting me writing this! Thank you again for reading, and see you soon! ;D


	11. A Stay In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is now out! Things would got better in here, so... have a good ride and read throughout the whole story! ;D

Thing were then continued, as we were almost forgetting ourselves on the café we were spending time with kissing each other, ended up quite abruptly when a device rang on the room, very loud, to made us part our kisses from and startled to even jump out from the seat _–and that was me, of course–_ and how Proton struggled himself with his desires to continue, but seeing the obvious to not to, especially when I knew it was my Pokegear on the other side; still within Proton’s hand. I knew I should have told the older man to return the device up to me, but as I had my problem, breaths jagged from, eyes half-lidded after the whole kisses, I knew I was a real messed up one.

_A real messed up Trainer, to not be able to continue and… already losing my focus from what we’d done._

Proton didn’t really pick the device up from his suit’s pocket after, however, only leaving it until it stopped reverberating, wincing, as we had then, for not long, leaving the room with Proton’s hand pulling me up and entwined still, having me and my cheeks flushed when the older man happened to kiss me over my side of cheeks again _–and how I didn’t gave a sound of protest, since it was not on the public, not where people can see, as well–_ for one last time, until we had for not long, reached ourselves to the outside of the building already, suddenly greeted with a breezy wisp of wind coming from the sea and ocean ahead, given that it was nighttime.

And that was, also with a just so combination of Goldenrod’s location, that was built and located just beside the sea; and so it would be deathly breeze at night, and best advice to be heed of was to bring much more clothing like scarves, mantles, or anything heavy to be worn of, not a single clothing like what I’ve used.

Trembling and chattering my teeth from _–enough to made me even not blushing, but almost becoming a frozen statue–_ and how I was not truly used to the weather _–since I rarely spent my time until it was truly late at night, like how we were at the time, it must be–_ and how Proton took notice as he had then grasped my hand quick, pulling it to the inside of his pants pocket _–which made me blush and not protesting, since I needed some kind of warmth, even if it was just one of my hand and not the chill that spread through my body like I was being drown to ice storage room–_ made me biting the inside of my cheeks, averting my sight from it, as I was observing, focusing my eyes on how the older man acted after: he was looking on the distance few times, before heading up ahead from the café we were just at, making me tilting my head as I throw a quick question to; since Proton looked like he was going to do something dangerous, or even heading to somewhere he didn’t want anybody else to know of, like secrecy at the peak.

“Where are we heading to?” I asked innocently, earning just a small chuckle from Proton, who didn’t seem to be wanting to elaborate, but giving me some sort of surprise that would made me gape later on; like how he was, earlier.

_But, me, Gold, being so persistent sometimes –or always, I should say– actually continued again with another question, which was getting another low chuckle, and a glance of the ex-executive’s piercing emerald orbs, with a smirk that had tugged on the side of the lips; like it was a part of him, inseparable, like a Carnivine over its prey or the sort of parasitic Pokemon._

“Now come to think of it, by this weather and condition, and must be a late time _–by the color of the sky, the temperature decreased to super cold state–_ I supposed… you’re going to take me back to your house, or something; since you wouldn’t give me my belongings yet. And here you are… leading to somewhere…” I paused, huffing a little as I still followed Proton who seemed to be busy with his surrounding, walking in a quick tread of legs to be out from the street that leads to the alleyway, heading to the main street ahead and crossing the gate that would lead to the north, passing by the Normal Gym that was run by the crybaby Gym Leader, before actually turning right to the right path _–which I thought having no alleyway or even paths there, and only leading up to a Bicycle shop–_ and surprised me when Proton pulled me into the front of the tall building that was located two buildings from the right and near the trees, revealing a very tall condominium-like.

“…where you’ve mentioned you’re living in an apartment, before.” I finished, eyes on the older man who was looming over me then, giving me a ruffle over my hair and leaned down to give a quick peck over my forehead _–which was surprising enough–_ and letting me blushed from, but not minding it much as I ducked my head after, with Proton chuckled lowly.

_I supposed this was normal, after his confessing and telling me his whole story, ending it up… with a heated kiss, between us. Also, the story felt complete too, as he… gave me a full trust of retelling the whole thing, making me felt what he felt, and guilty by not knowing his attention, yet happy when I knew he did his things –which I counted as tricking, wrapping me around his pinky finger, or even doing things like forcing and even making me thinking the things I never think, such as like and love– made me concluded: that I must be having feelings, for him already._

_The warmth, my blush, even my reaction to not protest or reject his advances, was more than enough as proof. Now the only thing would only just be: how to tell him these strange things I was having experience with, and how I would gain the confidence that this is like and the afterwards, if Proton was saying it was that, and… the continuation, like me mulling over the fact, feeling stupid and dumb, all the while, having nagging feelings of better not telling it to Proton, leaving it be, since Proton already knew._

_But that would be… sad, right? I mean Proton had told me countless confession from –and how he didn’t get embarrassed, but very confident and brave, to even tell me without any hint of hesitation, fearing rejection– at least I could say something –even if it was awkward and made no sense– to him too, making him felt better even with me stuttering—_

I had then shook my head twice over my sudden bubbling thoughts and focusing my eyes out of a sudden when I realized I was already staring my eyes out to Proton’s face with a blank look, blushing again _–when realization dawned upon me, I was doing embarrassing thing–_ biting my inner cheeks as I averted my eyes down quickly when the older man had cocked his head, eyebrows furrowed down slightly while he had his smirk returned; wearing the usual combination that would call of amused expression, of Proton’s trademark.

“ _Loving me that much_ , that leads to even the point where you’ve made such a blank, hazy, and lovable face, huh, Gold? It was nice, I told you, being stared at by you like that. It made me felt like I was even loved that I was thinking at first; very clear and the opposite of what I thought I would fail to made you with my approach, instead. Arceus blessed us, and _our fates_ , I supposed.” Proton chuckled throatily as he still had his piercing, observant and seemingly knowing-all-of-my-thoughts eyes to me, when I happened to look up to him slowly, pouting from.

“I loved myself best and much even more than what you’ve said. And more like it was a fate you created by your persistency and games out of nowhere, not Arceus who arranged the fates.” I mumbled quickly, just getting a laugh from Proton, whom already taking out a key out from his pocket and inserting it up to the keyhole, clacking the door open.

“Like you loved yourself best; you loved me best and it was proving enough. But you should accept that if I wasn’t persistent enough, Arceus wouldn’t grant anything to us either, don’t you think? I supposed my stalking didn’t truly end up in vain. Although I would love it if you wore that kind of face when we are going to have _our heated punishment_ next, if you still _remembered on what our bet sets on earlier_.” Proton pointed, suddenly making me froze on my spot, expression pale a little from being reminded over what had happened _–feeling my veins had stopped distributing blood and oxygen, and how my blood drained from my face and to somewhere, making my body felt cold all over–_ eyes looking up from the keyhole and to Proton’s sly expression, noticing him already with his smug….grin too.

Gulping down my saliva, I was then starting to feel cold feet, cold hands, and a froze over my veins, it seemed, with my heart felt like it was going down to my stomach and swallowed down, breath stalled from, as if there was a lump blocking my air pipes.

“Gold?”

_Are you kidding me? I knew I forgot the time when being spent with Proton, sure, but… not, not, this. I mean for sure I was told earlier about our bet, and I was accepting everything but, now…? Already? I thought it would be stalled, and surely, when Proton mentioned punishment too, it must be something that would involve my body and heart alike. It wasn’t like I mind of what Proton wanted, but… surely…_

“ _Gold._ ”

Surely things would be continued up with my ass in an involvement again, and how I am betting that I wouldn’t be able to wake up tomorrow too, just like my first time when I had my way through with… Proton as the lead, actually, without asking much more about permission and do things within his pace. And surely, when we were going to the inside of this apartment, things would be the same with—

"Gold, if you _didn't answer me now and you’re daring enough to space out on me_ , I will just double your punishment, drag you to the inside of the bath straight after this, and do pound myself into you hard, slamming it out and inside, even if you’re going to scream to stop and begging to me, too, I won’t." Proton chuckled low and throatily after as he had my hand out and pulled it over to the front of his lips and kissed it for a second before licking it up.

The joke, or even a threat coming out from Proton's lips, had then all of a sudden, with his gesture of licking my fingers up, had then made me widening my eyes and gasped his name out loud when I just registered the whole thing: from his calling _–to even realized what my thoughts were and how it went sideways already to even most embarrassing thoughts, ramming over itself to the inside of my brain from and racked me up all weird, all the same with learning what Proton said all, hitting me like a Magnet Train over the combination–_ to the words he had uttered then: knowing the older man might had just planned to do that to me, obviously, giving me a pointer on all the things he might just said.

Feeling embarrassed from, I had then felt my body didn't seem to be going to lose its cold feelings over the feet and hands anytime soon and turned into an all heat, replacing it with my beet red face, having my blood circulation flowed through my brain, and surely... getting my embarrassment back, stumbling my mind over to say something.

” _P-proton!_ "

I yelped, feeling flustered as I saw Proton was getting relentless and totally shameless about his jokes – _or was it even a joke, or just a dirty line with threat by knowing I wouldn’t protest or fought him back, and not holding back evenly now, as he looked like he was free and knowing I knew him well, accepting him too with his given kisses earlier, too, to boot–_ if it was, even, and out on a public, too; lucky there wasn’t anyone else around, or else I might just slap his lips and ducked my head low, pretending I heard nothing.

Let alone his usual sense humor that was already usually tinted with dirty, shameless joke that could and will always set my face of fire, burning with red color, his jokes sure were… _something else lately_ _–as it had gotten even bold, and even dirtier than ever, regardless of wherever we were already, such as what he had just said, which I suspected because he knew what I was feeling, perhaps–_ as I found and noted these days. How that also followed with his licking over my fingers too, which made me immediately tugging it off harshly from, inserting the hand over my pants as I blushed hard, eyes eyeing Proton’s still smirking face, and how he looked calm when I happened to already broke his initiating actions; which usually would end up with things I happened to wouldn’t predict from, like him taking a lead and pacing things up without me realizing, such as what happened the first time.

_It was just like Proton… just knew which buttons to push, keen and careful on what words to be told of, and piercing enough to know whatever things he could come up with to work it out, and… he knew my just weakness or my point of blushing –well enough– and how he took it to his advantage, rendering me speechless and could do nothing, but staring at the older man… and anticipating his next move with wariness._

_Also trying to search on the inside of his emerald eyes, seeing if there was any hint or even reflections that would reflect on what he was going to do… next, and how I should came to predict it first before he did it; if possible._

As I was in a wary mode over Proton for the lingering seconds, and expecting the older man to do something else when the older man gave a small smile at first, I was caught off when Proton… had reached his hand out to pat my shoulder twice, instead, making me winced and furrow both of my eyebrows in response. And the older man, too, didn’t waste his time as he leaned in to plant another kiss, but not on my lips, preventing my lips or even my thoughts to spoke of. It was on either side of my ears, as he whispered things to me, quite the same second that it had send shivers down my spine; from the warm breath that tickled my skin and also the low voice he had made.

“I had more than things I wanted to try, Gold, with you, if you’re not getting on what I was saying ever since. And surely, by this punishment… I’m quite hoping that you will not be as rigid as you are earlier; also partly the reason why I made such a dirty line to you, to made flushed and eventually accept what would happen next. I also knew what you’re feeling ever since already; way much better than what’s running on your thoughts right now.” Proton ended with a blow of air over my ear, making me slapped it quick as I throw a glare to the older man, wincing a little as… I knew it was the answer, already, to my whole mind earlier; which was seen through by Proton’s sharp instinct and observant eyes.

Proton had then pulled himself back slowly from me as he returned to open the doorknob, giving me a gesture to go in first, which I immediately complied without any protest, since I was feeling quite… mixed up on the inside, already.

_So he knew what I was thinking all along, to even getting my quiet reaction earlier with a hitting arrow over the things I was asking, or even thought about. It was like he was an esper, although, having sharp instinct and or involved with so many human interactions enough, that he would already know me much better, just like flipping his own palm in a quick way._

Walking myself to the inside, however, as he knew I wouldn't realize or even recalling what kind of it would be about the ‘punishment’, which suddenly had built my paranoid self _–again–_ making my earlier happiness, my standing point of accepting lose, feeling dejected and disappointed had suddenly returned, attacking my feelings and body alike like firecrackers, hails and snows, and ready to set me off with either blow, scream, or run.

_And running seems to be much better idea in this kind... of situation. It wasn’t too late to do that now, wouldn’t it—_

Though, that option had obviously cut off when Proton had locked the door to the apartment in no time _–which gained my entire focus and gasp–_ wearing a sly smile, hand sneaking through to my wrist like a handcuff, which was... _totally a ‘the end’ of escaping of mine, and accepting... the whole new return and continuation of what happened in the afternoon,_ getting my body ready, regardless of the pain and the tingling feeling that was still on my arse, not leaving any time soon or even giving some sort of mark to let me knew I had been through so many activity that I wished to Arceus I had no more....

_…continuation of. Or that is how I wish, but Arceus was unkind._

Proton didn’t delay anymore time as he set his eyes on me after, tugging on my wrist quite harsh as he lead the way to the inside of the room and corridors, that apparently had much more doors on the inside, making me quite confused at first, with its dull color of metallic grey, and door looking like it was from aluminum steel, and unscratched as it reflected our entire body as we walked down faster and faster, through sets of doors with numbers, until Proton decided it was a stop, when I’ve seen a room with a number of seventy two over it.

_I wonder if this is how apartment, condominium worked… of? I never set myself to the outer world except visiting several houses, but I supposed this one looked like the one on Saffron City, the tall building I had gone to visit, which had even lift on._

“This is my old room, Gold. I knew it might not as much better as the house I’ve built on Cherrygrove after I stalked you and all, using my whole savings to built it up, but… you’re welcomed.” Proton pointed with a smirk, clacking the door open after he pressed some password over the door itself, and pushing me quickly to the inside of… the most pitch black place I’ve ever set myself on.

Proton had then quickly had some few steps behind me as he clapped his hands, making all the lighting over the room lit up over the sensory _–which made me baffled and amazed from, and how the technology worked just perfect–_ and hurting my eyes at first, before adjusting as I had then settled it down on the couch that was located on the furthest side of the room, or more, like… near the only huge bed on the center of view, with TV that had been hanging over the wall, aligning perfectly with the hanging cupboard that could store several things _–urgent things, I think–_ beside it. The decoration itself was simple, mostly white wallpapers, with several black mats in a form of tile that draped over the whole flooring, and how I noticed there was one black door that was looking like it was heading to somewhere but closed over the back. It was simple, sleek and stylish room, if I should admit, too, fitting how Proton was.

“I supposed you like it: the room.” Proton interrupted my train of thoughts, looking up slowly to the older man that was already standing just beside me, folding his hands from, while wearing a smug face.

“Well, I like it, yes, as this is much better than my room and… just things, I guess. Though it felt like there was… almost no one living here, ever, before.” I said, eyes returned to the bed and the whole room that felt cold over, and with just a smell of the room that was never used in a long time already, especially when Proton decided to say nothing afterwards, leaving some silence in between us, a comfortable one, that was.

Until he chuckled, throatily.

“I never visited here anymore, except the last time I was released and thinking of doing something else in the meantime I was going to chase after you. Deciding that I wanted to buy a house and built one, I was then spending my savings on the house… where you’ve been staying at.” Proton ended it up with a laugh.

It was then, I hummed, and suddenly recalling the important things I had almost forgotten, wanted to say ever since, and seeing the perfect time with me having no topic to be brought up anymore. I whipped my body swiftly to face Proton then, closing in as I furrowed both of my eyebrows.

“Proton! Wait a minute, I think you’ve been telling me the whole thing about yourself. Now, return all of my belongings! Pokegear, included!” I snarled and curled my fists to the older man, who was slacking and looked very relaxed in his form, not heeding of what I was saying next as he just gave a lazy smile.

“Does that mean you’re just coming this far with me, just to get your items after getting my past, Gold? Leaving me, after you’ve known things, and how I’ve confessed to you numerous times?” Proton asked quickly, piercing emerald orbs gleamed as it burrowed the color into mine, making me shivered and took two steps back, quite not… expecting on what Proton had just said.

_I mean, sure, I was just asking him to return my things back, but how did he even give me a question like—_

“Unless you had something else _you’d like_ to elaborate on, maybe I _will consider_ giving it back to you. Like, perhaps _, your feelings_. Wrong words and you know… where we can continue this up, nicely.” Proton glanced to the bed that was settled just on the center of the room, letting my eyes followed it with for seconds and blushed, shaking my head strongly after.

“N—no, I don’t know what to say, and no, Proton, I said, just return it! What else, earlier you got a loud beeping, surely at the time we-we’ve had over in the café earlier, it must be my Mom! I don’t know what you’re typing her about, but wouldn’t it be much better if you’d just return it up to me already?” I asked, giving a tone of begging out to Proton, who was still not so convinced as he sighed after, doing nothing but staring at me.

But minutes passed, with us staring at each other first, before Proton averted in no time, chucking out the device from his breast pocket, revealing the thing I wanted to take over, but not given back to me as I was just staring onto it, listening on how the quietness of the room over Proton’s place reverberating through my eardrums for the lingering seconds, decorated with small beeping that had for not long coming to reach up and replacing it.

By the time I had nothing to do, but standing idly just steps away from Proton and my device, I had my thoughts working on, revolving around to such sweet whisper over my head: like snatching the device away even though it was futile. Although that sweet whisper had for not long being pushed away from as I scrunched my eyes shut at first, exhaling and inhaling air slowly, since deep down, I knew that… if I were about to try something funny _–like trying to take the device up–_ when Proton had already refused to give it, I might just had another long dwindling problem, and of course, my punishment would surely came straight after this.

_And I don’t want that or even becoming much worse of… where I couldn’t feel anything. I don’t want us to be always having to resort to where body would be involved directly, even though I was sure Proton had done much things to me these days I was with him, I was like… feeling becoming an entire prisoner of his –his prisoner of love and me being debatable over my mind that had always revolved around the older man, to even forget my goals and what I’ve set upon– even becoming to doubt myself –over my intact words of having no feeling, but always having those warm feeling, chest having its thump– a little to now. I was, of course, not hating Proton, obviously, as I had things to be told, along… with taking back my belongings._

_If I hated Proton, like the older man said, not to even resorting to this day, I knew even the first day I would already call the police, instead of threatening him, but ended with me… wanting to know him much better, instead, until this day, where I’ve just learnt himself. If only Proton would return in, I was quite sure on latter point, which I wasn’t sure when: I would be certainly able to tell him this feeling of mine, even if I was seeing the not so importance of telling him one, since things would be gone astray whenever I told Proton something._

_Like the case where I haven’t even told my feelings already, things had then continued until this afternoon. I meant, certainly, I only learnt the older man for days, but… why and what was this… feeling, I wonder? I wanted to tell him, but—_

And my mind and heart _–as I felt almost stopped–_ stopped when Proton’s eyes settled down on the screen, brows furrowed down deep, before suddenly settling on me with a call of my name, which had made me gulped my saliva in a reaction; like it was my fault. I knew it wasn’t mine, but seeing how Proton reacted made me felt quite shaken, taken aback to the reality already.

“Wh-what?” I asked, stuttered and fidgeting as I saw Proton’s deathly glare, listening to his sigh as he had for not long, reaching up to me, giving me an access to my Pokegear’s screen, that took me twice to blink, from Proton’s face and down to it, time to time, as I asked for a permission.

“ _Read it_.” Proton commanded, making me gulped as I knew I was permitted, and immediately turned to look the screen, seeing the sender was obviously none other than Mom _–which I am relieved–_ and continued to where the header was, written with: When will you go home.

“Dear Gold, I know you sweetie had been out for four days now, but I hope you will be home within this week, alright, my dear? I know you’re out for Training, but seeing you have been staying over this _‘friend’_ of yours house, don’t you think you’ll be bothering them out? I knew you had to go home to tell me and take a break sometimes, Gold. And oh, your friend Silver had visited for two days ago, although he left for not long, throwing your bike away over the back. I’m not sure if you had him got angered with, but maybe do take a visit on him one day. PS: I love you, dear, and will bake Cyndaquil Cookies when you’re home, Mom.” I said, gulping down my saliva down as I finished reading it, eyes slowly looking up to the older man, who already sour in expression, emerald orbs losing its brilliant color as they were shaded with dark, dark dull deadly look.

“Well, do you… care to explain on what is going on?” Proton asked softly with a low tone, making me gulped and trembled slightly from, expecting the older man to pull me over and slam me over to the wall, which didn’t happen afterwards, but patiently waiting… for my reaction.

“About… _what?_ ” I stuttered, feeling slightly smaller as Proton hovered over me, pulling me over the arm hard, all of a sudden and pushing me back on my feet and to step behind few times, and stopped when the older man had pinned my body over on the wall, squeezing me hard enough and feeling how his breath felt much closer and warmer, to made me blush, averting my eyes down while listening to the older man’s low growl.

“I thought for sure: earlier I told you about you, going to spend more time on your friends’ house, and now this…? If I knew things would turn out this way _–with your Mom worried and asking to see you home–_ I would just make you to stay over my place ever since the start, and so you didn’t have to go home in this situation. I don’t know if you had said something to you Mom about things regarding me, but if you do, I’ll make sure you will tell me everything, _now._ If you don’t, then, tell me about your feelings instead.” The older man had his other hand then reached my jaw, turning me to face him fully, noticing on how he was totally angry from, vein slightly showing over his temple; which was the first time, and I was in total danger of.

I never had ever seen Proton had gotten so angry, but seeing how he looked like now, well… I must be at least saying something to soothe him down, especially about the part of Mom wanted me to go home; which he misunderstood, maybe, seeing it like I was telling Mom in the first hand about her Pokegear being hijacked and all, but turned up to be all wrong since I said nothing to Mom, but only saying I would be home later.

“N-no, I—I’m not sure if what you meant about me telling Mom’s Pokegear being hijack, but I will tell you one thing: all this thing that had been happening, I told no single soul, not even Silver! I-I knew it was just about you and I thought I could just settle things with you alone, without involving anybody. And so, that message of telling me home, was just… because Mom wanted be home, Proton, telling her I was just fine _–the family thing–_ you know? It isn’t a big deal!” I yelped at the last sentence when I felt Proton’s clench over my jaw had gotten stronger, seeing how Proton must be quite annoyed by; as there was also a hint of him being confused, although maybe it was my eyes having imaginations.

“It’s not a big deal, you _said?_ I thought you knew fully well that you’re mine— _my lover_ —and I wanted you to _stay here always, with me; by what I meant to tell you to explain_. Didn’t I keep saying that, over and over? Didn’t you even listen on what I was even saying? Or was it just a line that had nothing and not any meaning about you.” Proton said desperately, making me surprised by hearing that _–what’s more desperate tone of Proton’s–_ but heeding it, all the same having my chest had its thump back, feeling my cheeks blushed.

I knew it is such a wrong time to be feeling this way for Proton’s and his confession. His confession was something, alright. Even I-I wouldn’t be so sure about to say those things to him if I was given a chance to. Although, one point that had to be talked about on his speech, was Proton seemed to be crossing his boundaries over familial love, and his… obsession, possessiveness _–which was seen already, truly that he wanted to not even part–_ over me, which I had to say out loud of.

“L-listen, Proton, did you meant me to stay with you, such as…?” I asked, trailing off in silence to made Proton understood, which he elaborate in no time with a nod, eyes gleamed as it locked with mine.

The reaction made me gulped my saliva down in no time.

_I knew it was romantic, but if Proton meant me to stay with him in here, and even me not going to be going home because of it, just would be—very out of the topic and unexpected, wouldn’t it? Wait, does what Proton meant was even what I thought…? Was that… what? If so, then…. All I could just say at this moment would be…_

“I-I’m afraid I can’t do that, Proton.” I said, looking through to his eyes in a strong line of sight, letting me experience to see what happened to Proton who wore his face almost pale, but holding it up until he sighed, returning his expression to normal to stern like, as he seemed to be calm enough to listen to what I was going to say next; or so had he looked, with some waver on the surface of his eyes when I looked at it carefully.

“Li-listen. I know you wanted me to actually stay with you in here, or even your house in Cherrygrove’s secluded area, starting from now or even few days ago, and didn’t want to let me home. I understand you wanted me to stay on your side forever and always, not wanting to let me even meeting my Mom, but you know… Proton, _I can’t do_ that. You can’t lock me over in your house as always, I too, had my freedom, right? And just in case you wanted to know, I was actually starting out my adventure after the long spend on the Game Corner, mostly because I wanted to challenge the Gym Leaders from these two region: Kanto and Johto, to prepare myself to go on the Regions ahead, to challenge most Champions from renowned regions! And that was all the start, before you came to bring a game in, and now… confiscating my whole… belongings.” I said with a huff, eyes seeing how Proton hummed in amusement, eyes widening a little, but head tilted a little from; like he was confused.

_I wonder why Proton made such a face, if he really brought the topic of me not going home, instead of showing his side of being possessive, obsessed, if he really was? I meant, he looked exactly normal, and like… the usual Executive he was._

“You wanted to go on another Region?” Proton asked, eyes lit up all of a sudden, inviting a quite surprised state of me, knowing that Proton caught up fast, and nodding.

“Well, such as the resolve coming from the former Champion. Should I say, amazing, after such years you went down into a slump, too, and wanted to rise to face an even stronger… opponent.” Proton said with a smirk, making me suddenly confused on where the topic was heading to, but following it, regardless.

“Wait, you saw the whole Champion thing over in the Jail?” I asked, earning an unjust small chuckle from Proton, who was leering at me with his smirk.

“Obviously. I saw you there, beating Lance like you were the number on Champion that would go even further, and even, ready to beat the Legendary Red down, if he was about to return, or… things such as marvelous topic on the TV Line said.” Proton chuckled again, making me beet red from the compliment and averted my eyes down quickly, mumbling, ‘thanks’, to the older man who had for not long, pushing a device down to my hand, making me gasped but grasped on it tightly, actually.

I wasn’t sure on why on earth did Proton give those, and was just about to ask, only to be interrupted with the older man who had already released the hand over my jaw and angled it up to my waist instead, inviting a small gasp as I felt Proton had then closed his face in, breaking the inches apart as he hovered over my own face, leaving very small inches in between, and his breath… brushing against me and my skin, entirely.

“But I should admit, your marvelous self on the TV would be best, if only you had the same keen, cool pose you’ve had over the screen that had played your victory over and over. Such as… in this kind of situation: where your brain seems to not be functioning well enough, or even connecting with what I was trying to say ever since, Gold.” Proton purred my name softly, enough to send warm breath over to my face, inviting me with my blush again as I was just looking at the older man who had his eyes on me already; like he was licking me, eating me away on the surface, and planning to get in deeper.

“H-huh? What do you, mean—“

My words ended and cut of with a gasp, when Proton happened to lean his face in to the side of my ear, licking the earlobe softly for few times, before biting the soft part, chewing and pulling it over and over, as he had then whispered something again.

“I’m afraid, that you, Gold, dear, had been misinterpreting my very whole sentence earlier. I didn’t say such things as I wanted to _confine you in my house when you wanted to visit your Mother_ , just in case you were wondering. I think I was misunderstanding what you’re saying earlier as well _–making me actually need to suck in breath to stay calm–_ but here is the clearance: _I wanted you to stay with me, as always Gold. Stay in my meaning: is living together._ And I would be more than happy if you’re going to move in with me, instead of having to get back to where your Mom and home as always to report to her; as we could just visit her later on and wouldn’t worry her of such things. Even when I said about, ‘I would just make you to stay over my place ever since the start, and so you didn’t have to go home in this situation’, too, meaning I hoped… you had to actually live over already with me, not some sort of possessive words you might thought of.” Proton paused to get an air, before continuing again,

“…I also… thought you understood on my words well enough so I said nothing afterwards, waiting on the continuation where I’ve suspected you were not following on what I was saying, or reaching it good enough. And it ended to be all true: turns out to be you, having to not get the point I was trying to strike and _give_ to you. I’m proposing for your _moving out_ , dummy. Even though I was thinking this would be a  romance thing, a good line to be told, and here you ruin it. Although I came to learn that you’re wanting to visit another Region.” Proton said with a quick peck over my lips for once, making me widening me eyes when Proton smirked after, devouring my very expression as I had just...

_…came to understood things, after Proton had pointed it._

And it turns out with me had then, wore a baffled face, when I learnt that I wasn’t on the same page of Proton’s ever since the start _–the start of the Pokegear thing, not focusing there, but onto something else instead–_ with me thinking of the Pokegear, with Proton actually telling me the whole moving out _–but I wasn’t heeding it–_ and quite misunderstanding me on with my answer of ‘not a big deal’, and evenly with ‘I can’t do that’, and how he almost lost his composure midway, but having it back in no time. I knew it was my fault at the time, and so, when I realized it was such a shame and embarrassment on me _–by being idiocy after the main and ruin it–_ I actually immediately duck my head and scrunch shut both of my eyes from.

“But it isn’t bad, to hear that you want me to be confining you, being possessive, obsessive like what you might say, Gold. Things would surely get fun after this and tomorrow on the date, before we get your things to move out, alright?” Proton asked with a playful tone, earning my earnest growl in return, as I shook my head after and blink it up open when I had just learnt what Proton had said.

“Wait, what, _move_ …?” I asked, earning a sly grin.

“Yes, move out, obviously. After you’re staying in the night here, and leads to tomorrow, where we can pack your things together.” Proton said with a squint of eyes, looking so delight as he took in my still blushing face then, eyes on me like he was going to swallow me straight up, after this.

“But—but Proton, I haven’t said ye- _mmfph!_ ”

Proton had claimed my mouth quickly then, quickly closing our inches apart with a warm, heated kiss over the surface at first, before continued with a probe over the entrance for few times, licking on it from time to time as I didn’t want to pry my mouth open. Proton, sneaky and sly as always, actually use his one of his hand to squeeze my crotch quickly, making me gasped involuntarily as it gave Proton the chances of him inserting his tongue quick, prodding over the tip at first, exploring throughout the whole ceiling and down to my teeth, deepening it with few seconds passed. It took Proton several minute to actually deep kissing me hard, slow, and passionate enough as he pinned my body evenly, and even his kiss made me felt squashed under his enthralling kisses, experienced tongue that found spots to made me moan quicker.

Proton had then swirled his tongue with mine for several more time, before actually pulling away as he left a trail of saliva behind, licking the side of his lips as he smirked when it was just with our noses almost touching, eyes on the others hazily.

“Surely, you know you won’t reject about moving out Gold. Also, this… would be continued, with sweaty, slow, deep and hot over the bed, yes? I hope you’re not protesting as I won’t hear a ‘no’ as an answer, and to hear your feelings as you moaned for me, after.” Proton ended before he gave me another chance of speaking with a strong kisses again, pulling my bowtie along as he had his hand worked on my pants, making me moaning with muffle as I felt I was then being dragged to the bed for not long _–with Proton’s guidance and his swift, catching hand, like a dance–_ and tossed down in a flump, seeing how the older man was more than eager to continue as he gave me a lusty haze on, deepening the kisses over again, while he worked down on his hand and below…

_…to continue onto the most long, endless, and passionate night,_

_…where even the time, the space, and even Arceus…. Can not stop the wild Proton that was with me, within his embrace and strong hug, showering his whole affections into actions only one lover can embrace…_

_…and to the peak where I needed to shower my feelings over to the older man, by a word, of a ‘punishment.’_

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, and now this is the end of chapter 11! Next chapter, would... be, very very intense and totally going to a part of where you should prepare yourself and enjoy the thorough scene! ;D Of course, I won't spoil it.
> 
> And if you loved the story so far, don't forget to leave some kudos! I really appreciate it! <3 Also, do a check out on my other fics as well, as it would be greatly appreciated! And see you on the next chapter ;D


	12. Endless Steamy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 is now out! ;D Alright, I've been finishing to proofread this piece for like, two days? I wasn't sure, but I've been writing this along with another new fiction I might just upload soon enough. Have ever heard of Venom/Spiderman from Spiderman series? if you've ever, then good, I've been writing those two for days so... stay tuned, maybe!
> 
> I'm also trying to finish the other fiction I've been having, and for this Progold, it might be reaching an end soon, but I see that I might update a new bonus chapter, or adding it up when I see things fit. ;D
> 
> Well, then, without further ado! Come on and read the rest of this super long steamy scenes (like the title goooess) and enjoy!

“P-Proton…”

I mumbled under my breath and called the older man’s name when he happened to already strip me down to not… even any single clothes left _–like I was being peeled down–_ and sprawl over the bed, with the exception of the undies that was still intact on my crotch, but with nothing else to protect me down my bare, supple skin and let alone saving myself out from the hungry, ready for the devouring session before the whole hearty dinner _he_ —the older man would get. Although the tent formed between my two legs _–and protected by that one single cloth, which was the last line of my defense–_ didn’t really help me out from preventing anything that would happen next, or even lessen the delicious sight over in the eyes of the older man. More like it was adding in the delicious serving, setting my whole face on fire, because of the embarrassing feeling under the observant eyes that seemed to be hungrier when it glazed the piercing, sharp, and observant eyes on it.

Especially when I happened to look at Proton up slowly, who already had his eyes filled with lust, looking over my body like he was craving for it for years already, breath sounded ragged whenever he started to look me from my face, and down to my skin slowly, leaving his finger trailed down my skin over and over following his eyesight. And sometimes with a teasing hand that purposely brushed over the nubs, flicking the tip and even pinching it hard from time to time, making me couldn’t help but reacting out with a gasp, and trembling into his touch.

The reaction I had given out, had of course made Proton purred my name slowly, seeing for not long, that he was starting to lean down, pressing his own hovering body over mine in a slow, teasing movement, and for not long, feeling something hard already poking down on my stomach. And as I knew what it was, I didn’t want to look on what was it, but focusing over Proton, who seemed to be on the verge of releasing himself, yet having his patience with, along with small, hitched gasp; out of holding his bursting lusts.

“ _Gold_ , you do know, what we’re doing right now is a part of the _punishment_ , right?” Proton smirked, eyes locked with my golden orbs for a splitting second, before averting it up as I just gave a small nod, cheeks getting reddened from.

“Good. Then I wouldn’t repeat anything anymore. And by the punishment, there is something I wanted to change…” Proton paused, earning my immediate beam of eyes to the older man, hoping he would eventually call off the straddle thing he was saying earlier, but ended up with none whatsoever, and should I say: even worse with.

“…with you telling me exactly what you’re feeling recently, what made you felt uncertain, and surely, I would be asking you to straddle me up next. If you won’t do it, _well…_ I’m quite sure you know what would happen next in the bathroom, _just like the last time?_ ” Proton winked his eyes as my cheeks heated up until it felt like spreading over to both of my ears in no time _–making me the real Tamato Berry and its children, already–_ hissing over the pitiful punishment and the condition I was getting instead; and things reminding me of what had happened in the bathroom was surely horrible, bittersweet if I should say, with Proton having his way gentle after, but having his way through to the bed again, messing with.

Proton, smirking at first, had then delightfully letting out a throaty chuckle as he removed himself from the top of my body slowly and to the bed beside me, tugging on my hand to made me rise from my position _–which I struggled with at first–_ and when he glared _–a deathly and threatening one–_ however, I quickly found myself to be up and awkwardly, starting to move my body on the top of the older man, looking flustered as I didn’t know on what I should do. Until Proton pulled my nape down harsh and made me suddenly having another deep kiss, with his legs suddenly worked on my hardened crotch, making me gasped and released my kiss from Proton’s, earning his distasteful sigh.

“ _Such a boy_ , couldn’t even keep up the kiss when you’re supposed to have it your way, too. I have to remind you that this is _a bet_ _–set when you’re losing and accepting–_ and so, do your job well, Gold. Unless you _wanted_ to…?” The older man trailed off with an arch of eyebrow with his so not pleasing playful grin, inviting a growl mixed with sigh from me as I ducked my head.

“I… k- _know,_ geez! You don’t even need to tell me twice, _damn it.”_ I said, eyes finding itself to the older man who had his smirk tugging on the edge of his lips, one hand started to caress on my chest and down below, slowly, trailing over my ribs and back from time to time in a stroke, which I found quite relaxing, warm and soothing, until Proton continued.

“Well then, before you went ahead, the first thing I would suggest you, is to tell me about your feelings for me, Gold. And I will tell you what you will have to do next.” Proton said, earning my arch of eyebrows in return; confused on what was going on exactly.

“Wait, what? I thought this is straddling and confessing, and not—“

“—I had a change of mind. Perhaps it isn’t just about straddling, but perhaps… giving you a command on what you will do _next,_ one after another in steps slowly with my guidance… and it… wouldn’t be such a bad idea, don’t you think? Especially with _a delicious, white, and ripe body_ just within my grasp: on where I can just catch, touch, devour and made you a moaning mess, too, _Gold_.” Proton complimented, making me gulped my saliva as I moaned a little from the embarrassing line, gasping when Proton had his hand suddenly moved from exploring and settling down on my crotch, squeezing it up softly, stroking it up and down quite lazily.

“You can sit yourself down on my waist, Gold, and yes… _good_ _boy_.” Proton said as he moved his other hand along to my waist, angling it exactly just in front of his hard tent _–and how I felt it was poking just down between my ass–_ and I was sitting there, eyes looking back and forth from Proton’s face _–which looked slightly flushes, and having a smirk, and lusty gaze over me, for certain–_ and down to my place, seeing how Proton seemed to be more than happy to see me sitting there, with my own… pants feeling tighter within the pants from too and need some sort of release, by the teasing hand of Proton that made me gasped, trembled from; out of my unexpected reaction, like how my body betrayed me and the mind I was having earlier to stay intact and trying not to fall for it.

_And such an embarrassing position. If I was about to sit myself on Proton, then it must be… right now, he can just see everything, every single point of my body from where he was, making me felt even more vulnerable and was about to be eaten, here, and there…_

“I’m—not sure on what do you mean by straddling—“

“—Precisely of what _you’re doing_ right now, but you moved down to _sit down_ on my dick, and you pump yourself up, slowly and steady as you enjoyed it. Such _a sight_ , if I imagined it; alluring, and sexy enough, and it would be evenly if it is with you doing it.” Proton said softly, making me blushed as I plant a quick glare to, and brushed just away with another low, sly throaty chuckle from.

I was then, feeling quite clueless on what to do next as Proton said nothing, but giving me just a chuckle and feeling… on how the hard poking between my ass after moved slightly up and down, rubbing, and giving it no attention at first, until it was seen with Proton had his hand squeezing my pants even harder, licking the side of his lips _–out of a reflex and hunger maybe, over his lusts–_ his poking between my ass had gotten quite harsh _–to even made me felt like he was humping me straight with his clothes all around–_ it was when I actually yelped, moaning myself into the hand of Proton’s, eyes fluttering open and close when Proton actually knew where to pull, and where to stroke, actually made me turning an entire moaning mess when he happened to dig his finger rough over my tip _–having the cloth rubbing it over the surface, and how the frictions were harsh and pleasurable–_ harsh, feeling like I was about to release after, but stopped as he pulled his hand from.

Proton had then pulled my undies down _–which was the end of it, already I knew–_ quickly, revealing a slick and already dripping with milk boy shaft of mine, smirking himself proudly as he made another comment.

“Are you cumming from the touch, _already, Gold_? Such a boy… and here I am, exceptionally sure it wasn’t even minutes passing by or even an hour ever since…” Proton teased me, making me hunched my shoulder, huffed with my red face, and was about to protest as I parted my lips already, but the words I was going to utter was turning into a gasp, and changing into a moan instead when Proton decided to return stroking his hand with my hard shaft again, up and down, before stopping it entirely on the root of my shaft, squeezing at it hard enough to made my body trembled harshly, feeling like I was going to cry from all the same _–with my eyes stung already–_ cutting out my only source to cum and released myself hard, as I was sending a small whimper down to Proton in a reaction; sending his a puppy eyed look, and a grimace.

“Yes, _Gold?_ ” The older man teasingly asked like he was concerned, giving me some time after, to gather my small thoughts on what he was even planning to do at the same time; by cutting the flow to ejaculate.

“Don’t-don’t _mess_ with me, Proton, I know you knew I was about to- _Ahhh!_ ” I moaned again when Proton decided to use his hand to move over the bottom part of my shaft, trailing over the line and to the tip upwards, digging his fingertip there hard, but not having any kind of wishes to let the root go, still, it seemed.

“I’m _not messing_ with you. If you wanted to cum…” Proton paused, making me looking down at the older man who had worn an amused face, sly smirk finding its way to replace the usual one, and continued with, “…you can just tell me of what _you feel_ , and everything would be settled, _done,_ and you can release all of your milk, in no time.”

That, and I was suddenly having a lump forming on the inside of my throat, eyes looking quite bleary as I glared over to Proton when my body seemed to hate what I was doing _–arching up and down from to gain a friction over Proton’s hand with no intentions but out of a simple reaction, and how it affected Proton too, as he was letting a small grunt escaping his lips from time to time–_ but seeing I was having not a really clear mind at the time, only grasping few things about what the ex-executive might love to hear, all along. It was something I had been having the secrecy ever since, not sure on what to say and having a feeling of the possibility: Proton already knew about it _–but he pretend he doesn’t, and wants me to let him know by what came from my words instead–_ and he intentionally asked me out of it.

_Like how Proton was used to be and always going to be: teasing me horribly with his sly smirk, smug face, and piercing eyes that look at me enough, eventually going to made me lose my mind and body to him: to his pace and his rhythm, all along._

Sighing at first, I was quite hesitant on telling Proton _–as I look back and forth from–_ but the older man, relentless, teased me with another few strokes to, that made me wanted to release hard, but always cut off when the feeling was there _–like some sort of torture–_ and just few more times to release it up _–with Proton observing it over and how he knew about–_ making me actually ducked my head in few minutes after the horrible feeling _–of being teased, over and over–_ scrunching my eyes shut and shivering greatly under his hand and mercy, actually giving in and losing myself to the pleasure I’ve carved and desperate for, and would tell Proton so... he would grant me of what I’d needed.

_Such a sly man, he is. And he will always be, with his tricks up the sleeves._

“A-alright! Alright, promise me you will stop teasing me if I— _ahh_ , am, telling you about it.” I said with desperate tone, half jagged breath and beet red face _–which I bet, already–_ and trembling evenly as I felt Proton’s hands was there, like it was ready to snap and let me came after; like some sort of the restraint things, of the stuff people used or things I happened to stupidly jump when I saw the nets.

“Tell me everything about it, _Gold._ ” The older man said as he let one of his hands wandered through to explore my body, caressing the skin and flicking my nubs, enough to made trembled and moan again, and on the edge of the release, or already, if Proton would release his binding hand from my root and let me.

_Although that wouldn’t really happen… if I didn’t tell him anytime soon: as he would just tease me, taking me over the edge and restraint me evenly, even preventing from cumming. And that could just last forever, if he wanted to, as the man was sadistic, in bed._

_Such a fitting title, eh?_

Breathing for few times to gather my mind, when I happened to already felt quite better _–even though my body shiver from Proton’s snaky caress–_ I had then, started to spill it, locking my eyes with the older man’s, which looking like it was a pure emerald color burrowed with golden ones that meshed up well, reflecting brilliant hue of gradation, if I focused my eyes on it; and how I focus it there so I wouldn’t be truly distracted when Proton tried to do something else that could made me lose my head from.

“I… I know I never tell you this, and actually _not_ wanting to.” I gulped for a breath as I was paused for a moment, having my embarrassment still, until Proton chuckled lowly, piercing eyes staring on me, not heeding on what I was even saying as a rejection _–but turning it up in a positive effect of acceptance–_ having a look, like he knew what exactly I _was thinking_ about to made him looking like that.

“Go on.” Proton moved his hand to trace my skin, stroking the skin between the chest and to the stomach down slowly; giving me some sort of access like he wanted to made me felt distracted or even… getting my head messed up, which I didn’t truly bothered up with as I had my business down there, not settled.

“For certain minutes earlier, I sensed something str-strange when I was talking with you, like my heart was getting warm. Earlier, when you kissed me, too… I f, felt entirely strange as I had my heart skip a beat. And even before that, when… you do things to me, I just, felt something weird, although I’m not sure what, and you’ve told me about that I like you. I _never_ … dated before, so…” I paused, eyes blinking several times as I saw Proton had his expression didn’t change, but staying the way it was: with smirk, eyes gleaming, expression like how he always was.

Until he suddenly stroked me hard enough on my shaft to made me throw my head down and had to grasp over the sheet and his clothes to balance myself, was when I noticed it was a change of his expression: he was entertained and amused from. A low chuckle was then heard from the distance, making me leered up to see Proton’s face, but the only glimpse I could only see before white washing away my sight when Proton suddenly pulled my nubs hard enough before flicking it was him with his wide smile, eyes glazed as I arched my back to the older man, releasing my milk boy hard enough at the same time with my loud moan from, shooting the loads after loads for few seconds to see it splashed Proton’s hands and down to his clothes, before slumping myself down onto the older man’s body in a limp, listless mode as I tried to regain myself, my breathing and my regular… capability to talk.

Proton, I didn’t know, but as I was still limp and dazzled from my own afterglow and not his, chuckled throatily as I recalled correctly and a rubbing of his hard shaft still on my ass _–which I felt one last time–_ before I was passing myself out already over my own exhaustion, losing all my senses as my body demand sleep over and…

_…to the black world of dreamless state,_

_With me, hearing one last sentence that had echoed through my ear and to my head…_

“We’re not done yet, however, Gold.”

_…and I was pulled into a momentary, innocent sleep._

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

The next thing I recalled I was regaining myself _–to be awake–_ was when I felt something coming to splash over my skin, a warm liquid or the sort, before having my body glued to something warm, positioned within an embrace or the sort… and how, I felt something sticky enough to be glued over my whole skin. The last thing I could remember was I was blacking out on, and I was supposedly to be sleeping still. And yet, now… I was feeling the strange liquid, strange hands all over me with sticky liquids, and how my lower body seemed to be stuck into something hard and grinding enough…

_Was it even a dream?_

Not sure, I had then, quite sluggishly, stirring myself awake with a small groan, eyebrows twitched a little as I fluttered it open slowly after, blinks after blinks when it was still too blurry for me to even see, until I grasped a new light, was when… I stopped and thinking myself, when I happened to see a pair of hands on my body, while I was still having my pair intact and sluggish too. Uncertain, I had then looked up slightly, noticing there were some steam coming up from where I was, at the time, with liquid that was heard of splashing and getting into my hair twice, making me squeaked and shook my head quickly, and noticing I was… already in a strange bathtub.

I mean, I know earlier I was still in bed, and how did I just be in here already, and surely with someone too, since I saw it was just not a pair of legs of mine being relaxed, but another adult, too. Where am… I? The last time I was remembering too, I went to an apartment of Pr—

“Waking up already, Gold? Such a good timing, when I was just about to call you up for our other session of love making, too.”

And by the voice, and chuckles that came afterwards, I widened my eyes, immediately turning to see if it was even Proton on the back of my body _–and the body I was leaning onto–_ and certainly, it wasn’t such a surprise when Proton had lean his head down to my shoulders slowly, planting butterfly kisses down my skin for few seconds, getting my body shivered from the sudden intact _–or so had I regained my senses, and uncertain what had just happened earlier–_ until I locked my eyes with the hazy emerald orbs, that reflected some sly plan and greediness. His voice was easily noticeable, along with his sly chuckle that usually came to greet me whenever he was about to start something; like his habit and ritual, already.

_Although I wasn’t sure why and what he was planning to, if it was even about me._

“L-love _making?_ ” I questioned, gulping down just enough amount of oxygen that my lungs could take, along with my own saliva _–as I felt quite dry on the inside of the throat, after what I suspected, moaning out loud and fell asleep to even left it feeling quite chapped and raspy now, so I need a liquid to soothe it at least down a little–_ for a moment as I waited for Proton’s response, which only getting a wide sly smirk.

“ _Yes_ , love making, Gold. What is it, did the earlier session of ours would just end up with you sleeping and you’re getting away with it? Or… perhaps you’re thinking of that you’re so high in pleasure earlier, you’ve forgotten about my state… _hmm?_ ” Proton purred softly over my neck, making me hitched a gasp when he decided to take a cupful of water to be on my head, all the while feeling his lips were tracing on my shoulder, feeling a slight sharp graze of his teeth at the same time.

“I-I didn’t.” I managed to say, until Proton actually bite his teeth down on the shoulder part of mine, making me hissed a little from the hurting feeling, and how the lasting feeling stayed even until Proton took his teeth of from, eyes planted on me; observing my reaction.

_Just great, another bite mark to be done on my skin, and just… a masterpiece that would need another week to be healed. And by the way, by the means of bathtub, too, does this mean… Proton was going to do the repeat of what happened back then on the inside of his bathroom over his house and doing it… on what I could recall, currently his bathroom in apartment, too? Like, actually leaving marks on the building over few spots that we’d ever done it somewhere and creating a memory… or the sort…?_

_If so… if so--!_

“Good boy. If you didn’t, I am not sure on what I was going to do to you right now, after your hot confession earlier too. Such heated up words to made you faint on yourself after your pleasure, if I should mark it.” Proton said with a feline sly grin on my side, inviting another turn of blush up to wash my face in no time, as I had then blinking my eyes for few times before biting my lower lip, shaking my head from.

Proton made a small disappointed hum, with a click of tongue, as well.

“No…? Ah _, Gold, Gold, Gold_. I thought that was your confession earlier. Maybe I would just make you do another confession again then, and re-playing our entire session over and over until you tell me the truth and—“

“— _no!_ That is my confession earlier! And don’t even you try to repeat things, I told you: I’m sore enough after what you’ve done and tired.” I interrupted Proton’s teasing words, making the older man actually arched both of his eyebrows as he laugh softly, hands suddenly folding itself on my waist, looking as if he just didn’t want to let me go; or even, the golden chance presented there to go away in a drain, of having his conversation back and teasing me, for Proton’s sake.

“Well, isn’t _that good_ then, Gold? I get to know you much better, that I felt like we’re going to have a long, endless, and steamy night for tonight after…” Proton said as he muffled the rest of the words into my skin and trailing downwards until halfway of my body line _–over the back–_ and humming one last time there to made me shiver from, making him amused and blissful from my reaction.

_Such a man, feeding on someone’s embarrassment or even shame, as he took the entertainment out from it, pleasure from and even… a strange habit of his, indeed._

“Just where did you learn those things from…” I mumbled under my breath, hoping my words wasn’t heard or even caught by the older man, who happened to already lean his face back over my shoulder, and questioning me in a sly, playful tone.

“What, _‘those things’_ exactly…?” Proton smirked.

“ _Nothing_.” I tutted immediately, earning a just hum Proton as he had then did reacted with nothing _–or that was how I suspected–_ until a small splash of water was heard from, feeling how my seating position and Proton’s shifted, hand moved away slightly from my body, to cup another water and… pulling something from the stool that was standing right beside the bathtub, eyeing on the liquid soap’s bottle that was pressed by Proton, taking some good amount of it, before blathering all of it down on my body and to his, making me gasped from the sudden warm liquid.

“What are you doi- _hff_!” I said, shivering a little when a trail of finger of Proton’s had intentionally brushed one of my nubs that had been hardened ever since, cutting my whole sentence as I felt the sticky, liquid like slimy coming across my whole skin and to the back, letting my body experiencing sensitive trailing down slowly to my thighs and to the water, blending in, seeing how the soap stayed over the surface and on my skin…

_...that would surely turn on Proton, who had intentionally doing this, with his whatever purpose he might had just… have!_

”Gold, you may just forgetting things already, but _do remember_ that you were still sitting yourself just between my thighs right now, and surely... you know I wanted to do the things I said earlier: the punishment on the bathroom. Not because of your confession, but because of you’re... falling asleep on me, afterwards; after your pleasure, too. So made sure to get what I was doing to you, as none… other than fulfilling the rest of the punishment, and how I wanted to do things to you, straight, hard and in here; just like this afternoon." Proton then grinded his hard shaft _–which I've thought it was poking me already, ever since and took my attention when Proton said it–_ twice and within minutes after, making me yelped and almost moaned, but holding myself in check as I felt both of Proton's hands tightening on my waist after.

_I thought Proton, he... he was going to let this up, and no way, is he going to–_

”Gold, turn your back and face me, here.” A hand had then suddenly sneaked itself to my armpit, even though it felt quite slippery, too, but Proton had then pulling it up so tightly and stronger just to make me turn on my position _–from giving Proton’s my back as his view and to face him directly–_ but not immediately heed, as I was persistent enough to actually pull myself quickly away in return _–acting just the opposite and against what Proton wanted me to–_ and glaring at Proton when I had the chance.

”No! I don't want to."

"But you are going to have a hard time if you are staying like that, you know? It isn't like I'm picky about positions, but, _Gold_..." The older man had then sighed long, letting his breath tickled my skin as he had then grind his hard shaft again, eliciting a moan out from my throat when the hard thing poked itself accidentally and brushing over to my entrance in a slick, slow movement way.

 

And by the reaction I had given next: shuddering, feeling quite sensitive, trembling when I felt the shaft on, rubbing its tip, Proton seemed to freeze on his spot for few seconds.

_Or that was how I felt and sensed over my back with Proton not reacting enough but staying quiet for seconds I did not try anything to._

Just until he recovered from _–or I should say his switch flipped–_ with me shuddering greatly, though, was when he continued the unfinished sentence, in a low, mulling whisper of; which was almost inaudible for one ear such as mine, unlike the older man's.

"...But it is about _me_ , who wanted to spill my seeds into the inside of your body and fertilize it with after, giving you the best afterglow, too."

That sentence and a low growl over the last words _–a greedy and hungry growl–_ and Proton had suddenly caught me off out of my balance when he swung me over the position, given that I was yelping from too, out of a reaction as I had then scrunched my eyes shut when I toppled with unbalancing, splashing into the bathtub. Seconds passed then, with me drowning in few moments before being pulled by proton, making me gasp for air as he quickly positioned me... over his legs, again...

_... looking just I wad straddling him all over again, in another kind of... sense, just like earlier on the bed, only with the difference of us in the bathroom right now._

Proton had his lips then turned upwards slowly from, smirking proudly when I was still striving to take a breather over the sudden movement, the water that started to flood through my nostrils and to the lungs below, enough to... made me feel furious and hack a little in a reaction, out of nowhere. It took me for few times to get myself returning to my normal position, striving to took a hang over the bathtub’s side as I felt way too much slippery from, due to what Proton had done earlier to my body _–with liquid soap–_ and obviously, on his own body too, making me eyed him and beneath, noticing on how that body had given such a tantalizing, adult vibes, with a combination of just the muscle that was flexed a little whenever he took a breath from.

Fascinating and breathtaking, it was, enough to made me blush and almost forgetting my breathing as I saw it, eyes on the body I was supposedly going to straddle again _–without anything to hide the sight from–_ and made me lose my mind for a second there; being amazed with a haze over, to the body and to Proton’s face.

But Proton was and would always be a sly man, taking advantages of whenever the chances were presented. Quickly enough, when I was just grasping my mind and just about to say something, the older man had aligned my entrance just perfectly on the top his shaft with a hard squeeze over my ass --that was bigger, and standing up gloriously to show how it was more than ready to penetrate-- and poking up at my entrance enough, sending my body out on an alarm, by the not prepared yet; and how the things that should be taken in procedures correctly, even if we’ve been through, doing it for more than once already.

”Worry _not_ , Gold. Believe it or not earlier, when you're asleep, I've tampered with your entrance enough and filled with soap's liquid state, and surely... it would be just fine."

I gasped in a quick hitch of gasp after that.

_N-wait, he said when I was asleep? No way! No wonder just earlier when I was awake and even now, every now and then I felt some squish and slippery feeling over my ass and down below, and how I felt something was poking on below when I just starting to stir, even, but not giving it much thought until Proton brought it up just now and–_

My thoughts interrupted when Proton suddenly pulled me down to meet his huge shaft, pushing it in slowly at first, but getting deeper and deeper within successful seconds _–with me gritting my teeth at first, anticipating what was to come and the hurting feeling–_ after and relaxed down when I felt Proton had paused a moment on his thrusting when the half of it had been inserted, filling it in with a half of raging hotness, what’s to come, and slick _–mixed with soap–_ splashing water it was bringing, too. I was thankful to Proton then _–just a little, however–_ by letting me breathe for a moment and adjusting to the so foreign feeling still, and how the veins felt like it was entirely alive on my inside, knowing what to anticipate upon its active state; even though we've been doing it for Arceus knew how much rounds from the afternoon.

_This is why I dislike the idea of doing it in the bath: by the soap and everything that would make everything just turn strange. Even if Proton was going to just brought it up too... it had already sends shivers down my spine to the imagination and how I am not going to even do it, if I could, geez!_

Shuddering and gasping as I tried to relax from the filling half of my brim by Proton's, I was struggling myself to not see the shaft that was clearly on the view beneath me and of my own that had been half standing in a reaction too, feeling my brain had been losing it already, my blood gone south and gathered down on one place at the time. Panting myself next and trying to adjust some more, when I happened to look at Proton by just glance, I was then trembling a little when I saw his face that was already filled with pleasure, flushed a little on both of his cheeks, breathing slightly erratic from and... his pair of emerald eyes, looking glazed with entire lust.

But the time I was looking at Proton _–and taking in his sight–_ didn't really lasted long enough as the older man had then pulled his erection slowly back, and suddenly ramming it up to the inside of me harder and deeper enough to hit my sweet spot in just one single try, reaching up the hilt as I moaned out, sighing breathlessly, body trembling greatly from the pleasure, and a mix of the warmth that had enveloped my entrance, spreading like a fire throughout my body after.

_I wonder is this... the effect of me saying my confessions earlier...?_

"I love you, Gold.” Proton said before he started to thrust himself slow over me, making me felt quite giddy and trying to have the bathtub as a place to lean over, only to be pulled by Proton who had then angled it quickly over to his shoulder and back, whispering, _‘wrap it around my neck’_ , which I immediately complied with a blush; since I didn’t have many options, unless I wanted to slip myself from Proton’s grasp and to the water, mostly because of the water mixed with soap.

And certainly, just after I was doing what Proton had wanted, Proton had suddenly increased his speed over the thrusting, pacing himself quickly up and down to made a loud sloshing sound, that made me gasping and moaned all the same, especially when the uninvited water over the bathtub started to join in and filling my entrance the same with the movement Proton had made, too; strong enough to made the water splashing around and how that gotten into me. Moaning and wrapping my hand strongly over Proton’s neck and to lean over his side, Proton seemed to take note of it as he smirked, pausing his thrust for a while as it turned to made me confused _–suddenly–_ and gasping out a stilling breath to look at the older man, tilting my head to one side.

“Enjoying it?” Proton asked with a small gasp in between, eyes on me with his hands starting to move down on my chest again, letting my eyes followed after the confusion, and ducked my head in a response when Proton intentionally having his finger reached my nubs and pulled it for agonizingly slow movement _–and letting a small slick movement from the earlier soap–_ making me moaned endlessly from the sexy sound and the touch itself, with how it was evenly after the older man had his other hand suddenly moved to reach on my shaft, stroking it hard enough to made me hunched my shoulder and trembled from time to time already, sweats forming down and trailing itself from my body and mixed with the water below.

The combination of being stroked at, nubs being pinched, and where Proton had intentionally thrust his erection to the depth of my entrance, and hitting my sweet spot made me lose my head into a pleasure filled, eliciting moans after moans. And it took Proton not long for him to be actually pounding himself into the inside of me hard again, increasing his pace as I felt like I was being humped and all the same, having to be pleasured from. I heard Proton made a low growl and huffing for each time he hit my sweet spot hard, eliciting a sweet moan from my throat, and that didn’t really last long enough for Proton to have a release from.

_Or more like, me._

It took me in not long wanting to come already when the older man had started to erratically pounding himself into the inside of me in a quick, letting squelching and slick sound as he had rammed himself hard, giving a sound of skins slapping against each other hard from time to time in a reaction too, and how Proton used his hand to forcefully pumping down my shaft and digging his nails over the tip from time to time, massaging my chest and nubs all the same _–giving it erotic sense when he intentionally made the soap slipped his hand from and to my nubs like a scratch–_ as I had then for not long was about on the edge of the release, with proton had suddenly made erratic breath from the reaction I’ve made too.

“Pr-Proton, stop doing that, I am—I am gonna cum- _ahh!_ ” I said with a tremble and into a moan again when Proton had suddenly rammed himself hard and to meet my sweet spot again, sending my sight to the white color and how I knew it would be not long before my release, especially after-

“Then cum!” Proton growled as he had then pounded himself even stronger to my inside, and the last hit that was hitting my hilt and rubbed over my sweet spot, made me arched my back in a reaction, eyes scrunched close as it was washed away with white, me screaming myself out as I had shuddered greatly, before releasing a strong shot after shot of the milks’ boy onto Proton’s hand, and how it must be scattering all over to the tub and to Proton’s stomach, to my things obviously; which I didn’t care of, but being swallowed and drown into my pleasure.

Surely, my echoing voice of cumming had for not made Proton too, trembled for a moment, thrusting himself for few more times before grunting, releasing his seed hard to the inside of my hilt, feeling of the hot liquid had spread over to my entrance and flooding itself to down below in no time to made me moaned and trembled after the friction, even the escaping seed that teased my entrance and over to my thighs below, like faucet. Proton’s release lasted for three long and strong shot over mine, enough to fill me up to my whole brim and even made me felt it… was showering my stomach _–and made me full–_ with what must be Proton’s being hold of seed he wanted to release all the time earlier, and how…

_…it was an erotic thing, a must, in Proton’s eyes. And a happiness of his own too, for sure…_

The two of us had then slumped against each other, breathing getting erratic, shoulders heaved up and down for the afterglow _–and me trembling slightly from the pleasure that made its way through to made me lose my head–_ with how I still heard Proton’s growl of pleasure as his shaft was still inside me after, twitching with a still energy. Meanwhile, there was me, having my sighting had no long return as I managed to had a heavy breathing, gulping air after air _–even though the atmosphere share on the inside of the bathtub was already filled with sweat smell, humid and entirely the hot steamy thing that would let one know we’d just done a love making session–_ with my shaft already turned limp and my body decorated with my own milk, having Proton’s seed on my inside, and surely, messed up with the bath’s soap and water, entirely a mess of its own kind. Although I won’t say that to Proton, or else—

“You’re _erotic._ ” Proton’s said as he had his hands had then explored itself on my body for not long, making me twitched a little as I felt something was brushing against my member, poking at the tip for a moment before spreading the milk boy to wherever the hand wanted to.

“Wa-wait, Proton… _haa_ , what are you going to do… again?” I asked, still quite caught up with my own breath, struggling to have a proper breathing in no time _–as I exhaled and inhaled for few more times–_ to get as much as air as I could, trying to calming myself down after and return to my normal state, which seemed to be the just exact opposite of what Proton wanted then: to return me to the mood and continue, all over.

_And that was just true when Proton actually tried to fondle my balls again, making me trembling and moaned a little from, body betraying on what I was trying to do as I felt I was going to be more sensitive, losing my head from if Proton was going to—_

“Oh yes, I’m going to continue this for some more round, Gold. Surely, _this is not the end_ of everything yet. As you might just know, I’m _soo hungry_ that one round wouldn’t be enough to satisfy my libido, or even anything as you’re too delicious to be devour, over and over…” Proton purred my name softly as he turned to look at me with glazed eyes, smirk and a tongue that had played over his lips in a quick swipe, before claiming my mouth in no time, and releasing it quite after.

“But, Proton, we’ve just, _hmmmpf!_ ” Proton had  then claimed my lips quickly again with a strong deep kiss, reliving the shaft that was still on the inside of me as he had starting to thrust it over again, quite slowly, that pulled me into a reaction I wished my body didn’t do, and…

“I’m going to do things to you, pounding into you until you’re knowing I want nobody else, _but you and only you_ , _Gold._ ” Was what Proton muttered over when he released his lips from me, pulling himself back for an inch before returning to do what he wanted, making me a moaning mess when he started to work on my shaft, fondling my balls, and to even bite my nubs as  he do what he pleased…

…and how things continued until the dawn time, with things that had seemed to repeat over and over like in the afternoon: making me moaned loudly over and over as he aimed my sweet spot and taking on his words about rounds, ramming himself hard to my inside, to even involve one position to another with some soaps and meshing it up to my whole body after _–making me an entire mess as I screamed my heads out loud when Proton did that, and it even made me struggled at first by not wanting to involve anymore soaps or even something that would make things strange, though not heeded as Proton did the things still, not heeding me–_ to made me slick all over with his.

That didn’t even stop there, as we had then change our location from the bath, out to the bed, and even down to the sofa in a kinky position that Proton made me to, before settling it up for one more last time over the heated bed messily, with me actually struggling to get myself away and be sleeping already… yet Arceus knew, when things wouldn’t actually stop: before I turned into a jelly and hoarse Gold tomorrow, couldn’t walk or even be awake all just because one hungry Proton that had never seem to be satisfied if it was just once or twice in an activity, or even his hormones that was just too much for me to take; with a complete mix of his stamina being higher, asking for more with me just barely hanging there with one round of his.

_Or even when Arceus would have a brief stop on the events that seemed to be endless, and giving it all a break to…_

_…me who would surely couldn’t get up, with my legs and ass have lose its intact over Proton’s love and possessiveness, without the older man’s help in the afternoon…_

_…anymore._

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there's one chapter left (and probably a new chapter along, that I would insert up together with this one!) for this, and... if you've seen the notes I've been writing up earlier, then good! Make sure to stay tune, and of course, leave some kudos, as always! ;D
> 
> Thank you for all the support, the loves, and the comments, and see you on next chapter, ASAP! ;D


	13. A Date and Moving Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 13 is now out! Good news, that I happened to already finish the addition for the last chapter and need few days to check it out, but... for now, enjoy the whole chapter 13! Also, just a notice, that I would be posting a new fiction along with this chapter, so... make sure to check out! 
> 
> And ahem, without further ado, do enjoy the whole end of the long long long story ahead!!! ;D

_A man who knows nothing, such as delicacy and restraint._

_Not even a thing like consideration._

_Or even smallest thing like taking a break for one second from._

_But that would just be impossible to be wished upon, if you wanted to hope the traits of the man would even change from._

_And that’s what makes Proton and himself, with his sense of love, and his game that leads into the mess that led to this very day, where he had happened to just ruin everything with… his love, confession, or anything that he’d brought up with._

That was just how my thought works for Proton, right at the time I was still on the bed upon the unknown time, stirring myself to be awake with a small, struggling roll over the bed, after what intense _–and mind breaking–_ activity over the night; one that must be more than enough to break myself and my legs away into jelly, as I suspected. And worse, it was _even_ affecting my throat and voice, making it hoarse when I tried to call Proton’s name after me having a roll over the bed at first, waving myself to wherever I could sense Proton was. My eyes had then blinking slowly _–truly slow, that I was even no expecting what I had become–_ from the sluggish body and tiredness that had overcame me and my senses, almost getting myself to go back to sleep for few more blinks again if it wasn’t a figure that had came to settle on my sight for seconds after, returning my entire focus and into a clear when I blinked my eyes for one last time.

“Gold. You’re awake.” Proton said, with a hint of amusement on the inside of his voice and smiling to me, although I wasn’t sure it was amused, or he was just being deliberate, caring for my form, that was still roll on the inside of a blanket; like food rolls, I knew.

_Yeah, I am might as well awake, not going to stay on the bed any longer, if I could. All thanks to you._

“Do you need water? I’m seeing that you didn’t seem to be eager enough to be talking and… surely, not after what happened last night, too.” Proton tutted, eyes rolled before focusing on me as I gave him a small, hesitant nod, but yes, I need water.

Proton smirked as he saw me then, quickly finding himself to be on to somewhere as I saw him striding his legs to somewhere nearby _–or so had I heard and not wanting to follow my eyes on wherever he was going to, mostly because of my body and the hurting feeling, enough to set me almost on verge of tears if I was suffering–_ and for not long, coming back in a dash, already giving out a bottle of fresh water. I wasn’t sure on what to say next _–or even capable of saying it–_ but wanting the older man to open the bottle, as I parted my lips to say it about.

But Proton, thankfully, who was keen enough and observant, took my reaction quick as he immediately twisted the bottle in a quick flip, giving it to me after, with my hand taking it up in no time, angling the bottle as I gulped it out in just seconds. Once I was done, I quickly released a little sigh from, giving the bottle back to the older man who was watching me with his pair of piercing eyes _–and having a slight hint of the desire of devouring me again–_ ever since, but ignored as I didn’t have anything to tell him _–not to mention, my voice is lost because of him–_ I had then rolling back to the bed, eyes closing.

Proton made a low chuckle.

“Such a greeting and thank you from you, Gold. Well, no matter. I could just ask you another thank you later on: through your body or the night where we can just enjoy the whole thing around.” Proton smirked widely, making me actually gasped and planted him a quick look, feeling my cheeks blushed and several sweats forming under my bang already.

Proton had then walked away as he took notice of my expression with an arch of eyebrow, expression having its sly look, throwing the empty bottle down to the trashcan nearby before returning himself back and quick, staying over the empty side of the bed. And there, for not long, I had gasped when I felt pair of two hands had sneakily went to made its way under the blanket, pulling me close to where the older man was and sending my brains into a frenzy state.

“Pro…n..” I said, hoarsely, earning a chuckle that had then coming to follow, and rustling that came to my hearing as I was, for not long, feeling Proton’s hair was already on my back, having his face leaning in to the side of my cheeks as he grinned.

“You know, you sounded still lovely, even if you couldn’t speak well. Although I was kind of hoping for last night, that you will say you love me, or even any line that would sound romantic, completing our intense activity. But now you’re hoarse, oh… I suppose that would be able to be fixed later, on our date.” Proton said as he sniffed me after, letting me fidgeted a little on my form while feeling Proton’s hand had then moved from my armpit and down below to my waist, stroking… well, no, massaging the part softly and endearingly enough, to made me hitch a gasp and sighed from time to time; over feeling the strange, sore, jelly feeling over.

_Holy, too, he even thought he was still going out on a date with me, too, after this. I’m not even sure if I can handle my body and legs well enough before toppling and fell flat on the ground, quicker than any Scizor’s slash; means it was just that bad until I felt my legs were no more there, gone, or even, my waist part._

“For now, just let me made things felt better for you.” Proton lean in for a peck over the side of my ear, sending me waves of trembling as he trailed his face down to my neck, planting butterfly kisses while his hands were still working on.

Sighing a little and feeling quite sleepy as Proton did that however, my mind was, once, having a feeling that it was going to be Proton who was kind over the bed for considering my whole situations and my body state, and how I was going to thank Arceus and apologizing deep inside on my heart, only to see for not long… Proton already stopped massaging, and hugging into me instead. Surely, I wasn’t sure on what he was thinking until the older man chuckled, suddenly pulling me out from the blanket and sitting up _–and with me in his hands, too, too boot–_ and eliciting a loud hoarse yelp, that I was from. Proton had then laughed loudly over, having his head to on the nook and cranny of my neck as I throw him an angry glare, inconsiderate _–pulling my initial thought to–_ of me, and caught off when one of his hands were hovering on my lips, brushing the lower part softly.

“And surely, you don’t think I’m going to let you just be asleep, right? We had so many plans to do tonight, and I don’t really want you to sleep on me, again, Gold.” Proton purred softly, blowing a wisp of air to my ear as I shuddered, fluttering my eyes open and close as I could say nothing, but glaring after.

_If I could too, I would rather sleep rather than to have listen on what you’re going to most notably say, anyway._

“After this, we would go… to _oh_ , a breakfast first. It’s quite pitiful that last night I was head over heels for you, I even missed the chance to wrap the rest of our unfinished dinner from. If not, we won’t have to go out, or even making you strained enough to get out together with me. But then again, it would be much better if you walked to the outside, training your weak legs into a fit muscle, all over.” Proton said with a sly chuckle, giving a tease _–if not sarcasm–_ over to me.

_As if it could return like one. Not when you’re going to gobble me up again, obviously._

As I had my mulling and the smallest thoughts of protesting, Proton had for not long, already trying to pull me up from the bed _–when he happened to be already up from the bed, throwing the blanket down from me and out of my range, if I was going to take it back and roll myself back to sleep, ignoring the older man with his approaches–_ only that I had to stop him before he could with a tug over his wrist, along with gluing my other hand down to the mattress in a grip. And it just made the older man actually made a curious face on me, piercing eyes locked with my own like he was searching for an answer, or trying to get what I meant to say by that; or at least seeing like he knew me well, already, if not for his great intuition that had made me baffled for more than once already, with him always knowing what I was thinking and hit it.

It lasted for few minutes _–or even longer–_ after, although I didn’t and not sure for how long, with us not talking or even trying to break the silence, since it was too awkward, with my voice being like broken ice, tangy and horrible. And me, only staring my eyes out to the older man, trying to think on how was it I was going to speak _–with the problem I was going to have if I did speak, too–_ until Proton let a sigh escape his nose, breaking the contact for a moment to shut his eyes momentarily, before opening it for few seconds after, emerald orbs glistened with anticipating sparkles over the surface.

“What is it, that you’re _trying to say_ , Gold? Anything you’re having to voice of…?” Proton asked carefully, eyes squinting a little when I had then cleared my throat _–which still hurts inside–_ first, trying to stutter few words, and see how well on I could say the thing to Proton.

“I… ‘m not sure about breakfast, since I’m… qui…te hoarse, and so..re, so…” I managed to said all before I was huffing a little, feeling stinging on the inside while hearing Proton hummed.

“Well, about that: _I had some working plans_ I can help you after, so… make sure to wear your clothes back. I will help you if you’re facing problems, obviously. And. One _more thing_.”

Proton took my entire focus as I had stare at the older man who had moved his legs from me, letting my arm go as he had then travelled the room to gather my clothes _–which he had dried over the couch and putting it up there–_ and back to me in no time, helping me up with my waist and going through to wear the whole thing slowly, even though I was embarrassed to be seen by the older man _–by my skin without anything to be covered with–_ but couldn’t help it mostly because of the sluggish feeling and my weak knee, the certain sore-ness that would be a problem to be faced when I would walk outside.

_The effect and the things that would made sure I would be not focusing on the road, and what to be lean on to made sure I won’t fall and things. I’m quite sure I could manage but… not for the entire session, if Proton was having something going on in his head after the ‘date’. I’m not even sure if the older man even understood me being sore or not, but surely he didn’t seem to be caring enough for that…_

With my thoughts running on like lanes ahead, when Proton helped me to use my shirt and undies, I realized I wasn’t protesting much on what he was saying… earlier, or even planning myself on for it, when I came to think of it again. It wasn’t because I had no reasons to protest. I did, and it was because of, first: _Proton’s habit to never let go on his idea,_ and second: _not knowing what he had planned_ , _to not even going to bother to ask it out or else things would happen._ Although I’m sure it was usually a plan that would just set me on with my embarrassment, or even out of my mind.

_And things would surely happen over the road next, I’m sure, with me in a just hoarse, sore state, Proton surely wouldn’t let his chance go, no matter how embarrassing, out of the world plans he had, too… Since he seemed to be having none of the what-so-ever feeling ever since the day he started his games, with me too, right?_

_Right, and so he seemed to be what he seems to be, and would always be one, without a side I would rather him to have, of being embarassed._

Proton’s chuckle had, however, snapped me out of my agreeing thoughts as he had patted down on my shirt, putting on my bowtie back, before leaning in on either side of my ears, giving me just the perfect alarm and entirely connecting, agreeing with my very thoughts earlier with a low, deep, and hungry tone, of,

“I hope you will enjoy this date, thoroughly, Gold, regardless on what would happen next.”

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

_I am sure I had said about Proton being inconsiderate, embarrassing, and…._

_…’I had some working plans’ was what Proton had said over in his bedroom earlier, right?_

It was all true, and the working plans he had were: right after we went out from the bedroom, and supposedly going to be on a date, or even having a breakfast together, when I had happened to almost topple myself from the front door with my sluggish legs, Proton had immediately let his hands wandered to my waist and supported me throughout the way. Although, when I hoped things would change _–with Proton letting me, for example–_ when we had gone out from the condominium itself, the older man actually didn’t seem to be having a change at heart as he kept on holding me over the waist, tightly.

And even until now, where we are out on the public, where people can see us under the just bright light of the afternoon; already, but we’re going to just start out with a breakfast.

I was sure there were some eyes looking on the two of us as we walked, and me fidgeting a little to broke away from the hold, yet stopped whenever Proton had took notice of, pulling me even closer as he supported me still; supporting would be best, because I knew I would just fall again, and worse, on my butt enough to made my ass even worse in a feeling. I knew it was embarrassing for the both of us on the road, but if those people who looked on us felt on how my body was feeling… well, I was sure they would probably just ignore it like Proton, and with me just letting it went with the flow, since I had no option to be having to, except to rely on Proton; in the end, even though earlier I was saying to find a way, too.

I guess it was because of the unnoticed kindness of Proton’s that made me for a moment, having a soft spot over the heart, even though Proton would surely take his chances like a possessed person if he knew what I was feeling for; not to mention, this soft spot I had for.

We had then, walking ourselves out from the alleyway and into the main street, and walking ourselves under the blaring sun to walk across the huge paved road ahead, seemingly to went to the same route we were having just for the very other day, judging from the route Proton took over. And just true, when the two of us happened to cross the forks that lead to the north, south and the west part from our direction, Proton immediately took the west point and ahead, not looking anywhere as he took me along in a quick stride, eyes on the road ahead. I too, see no questions to be asked of, so I just followed on wherever Proton was trying to take me to, saving my energy and breath for later.

We had then followed the only path it was leading after few minutes passing, pausing when the path had ended just a little to reveal small storehouses and a reflection of gleaming sea water over the harbor ahead _–looking so clear under the blaring sun and the heat it was emanating from–_ as we were going to the side where the alleyway was just last night, and into the building that was just standing there on the same exact position, with Proton unlocking the door in no time.

Inside, I found there was no one else but just the two of us then, making our way to the counter again in no time, with Proton actually not using his VIP card, but saying things about just taking the locals. Surely, the bartender over the back bow a little, smiling at me as he had then lead us the way to the seats I was seeing full just last night, and sitting on one of the sets there. We took the furthest southern one _–near the wall and under the just painting–_ with Proton gluing himself on my side over the couch, and how the deserts from yesterday had for not long, aligned and served perfectly over the coffee tables, ready to be dug upon. And by the time I was seeing them, my stomach had already growled out loud, making the older man who was on my side immediately wrapping his hand around my shoulder, caressing my cheeks softly as I blushed from.

“P-Proton--!” I glared while trying to squeak with my hoarse voice, eyes finding itself to look around the room, getting quite scared if there would be anything like—

“No one is here, just in case you’re so scared about. Also, the bartender knew we were together too, and that’s why he smiled earlier. And oh, maybe you already knew about it but I’ll explain it out to you: this café operates as bar at night, but that doesn’t mean they didn’t serve desserts on the nighttime; like yesterday. This place… is also a place where I usually frequented back when I was visiting the Goldenrod and staying over the apartment.” Proton had the side of his lips edged upwards into a smirk at me, before moving his other free hand to reach over the fanciest cocktail that had blue sea color over the bottom, two Pecha berries decorating over the top of the curvy glasses like crowns, and took a sip on it.

Not wasting time or even idle without nothing to do, I hummed as I learnt about Proton’s past _–and slightly surprised to see Proton frequent the bar in the past, and not really surprising either since he was looking too much familiar over the place to even had the VIP member–_ I immediately settled my hand on the platters that had waffles with Sitrus Berries sliced over with Pinapa Berries sauce decorating the top beautifully, munching it down in no time while giving out a happy sound. Proton seemed to knew my reaction as he had then snuggled himself closer and hand squeezing my shoulder gently, inviting a curious peek from me.

“I wonder about this Gold, but… seeing how you acted yesterday, I see that you’ve never set yourself inside of a café or the sort. Or is this just… my sole, impure imagination?” Proton asked as he swig the curvy glasses for few seconds, before gulping it down as I saw his eyes were on me, looking curious with some gleam resurfacing on.

“It _is_ …” I said slowly, before taking another fork filled waffle to my mouth, eating it up as one perfect breakfast; I must admit.

The older man hummed as he learnt it over, patting my shoulder after.

“Then… take your good time in here. We can visit here whenever you liked after this, too, if you want to; since you know the place and the building, to even the directions, already. I’m sure you’ll like most of the foods here, since they were made by the most professional chefs from the Olivine _–with different menus every single day and weekend–_ freshly made before shipped here.” I beamed and nodded as I learnt the new fact and how it was of a no wonder the thing tasted like it was just made freshly from, and like it was cooked in just mere minutes ago.

_To add things, I would like to say: that Proton is cool._

_I never thought the older man knew things much –aside from his knowing over things including positions and bed stuffs– ever since, and how he even had way much experience with me. I think Proton is… a man with mysteries, but then again, I’m quite sure he had the knack of things revolving stuffs that smells like information, technology –because of the installed system in his house, and the mahogany incident where he put a surveillance on me– and even much more than that. The man got skills, intuition, sharps instincts, and he was just… perfect for any job, if he wanted to, really. If it wasn’t because of the incident where he joined the Rocket, too, I’m sure maybe he would already be a boss of a corporation or even running his own shops… And maybe—_

“Surprised that I knew this much?” Proton asked with a teasing smirk, one eyebrow arched high as I blushed immediately after _–by Proton’s words and I’m amazed to even stare on his face without me knowing of–_ shaking my head slowly while I was returning to eat my waffle quickly, slicing it bigger and swallowing it up quicker.

“Calm down, I’m quite sure you’re hungry but if you eat that much you’ll just choke on yourself. Although I should say instead, your earlier expression is so beautiful, Gold. I almost thought you were going to say you love me.” Proton chuckled sneakily as he pointed that out, almost making me choked after but calmed down as I took a glass of MooMoo Milk in no time, gulping it as my choking gone.

Proton was just looking at me with amusement after that, and smirked when I glared at him, with blush decorating on both of my two cheeks.

“Well s‘rry… about that.” I said, getting quite better in my vocals as I felt like my voice returning, continuing it up with, “but I’m not going to say that yet.” I huffed in the end, just getting Proton’s attention and his amusement as he threw his head back on the couch, laughing loud enough to made me flustered and turned to him with a gulp of a saliva.

“You were not, as I predicted. But one of this days, or no—even not longer than days—you’ll say it to me, I’m sure.” Proton pointed when his laughter died down in no time, smirking finding its way to the side of his lips again, setting my cheeks on fire as I knew… Proton was being daring, acting on his pure instinct that made me felt like I could just spoil my heart quick, if I was getting too overly infatuated with the man; yet thankfully I don’t, but I had feelings yes.

Seeing how Proton might want to continue on the topic itself, I had then returned to eat the rest of my waffles, eating it all up in silence while sensing there was just another vibe coming up from Proton. Just the one I didn’t want to elaborate with, since he looked pretty much having the intention to dig it out from me, or even worse: devouring me up in here, regardless of place and do me hard; like how he was lately, becoming more and more… wild.

_Though I kind of hope he didn’t dwell on it too much, or else I will find him hard to be controlled after this…_

“Um, hey, Proton. I knew we had just breakfast now, and the time is afternoon. And you’ve returned my Pokegear, but not my Pokeballs yet; just to remind you. When will you return it, and… also, where are we heading next… after this? I know you s-said _‘date’_ , but…” I trailed off in silence, putting up a topic when my voice was slightly getting already better _–without the hoarse feeling left–_ from, hearing just a sly and low, deep throaty chuckle from.

“ _This is already a date, between the two of us, Gold_. Unless you want to mean it in something else, I don’t mind. But you are just going _to cry_ if we’re going at it again… and oh yes, to your house, to move your items out, obviously.” Proton said solemnly, letting me shrug when he said the things I found to be dirty already, and slightly annoyed when he didn’t bring the topic of my Pokemon; again.

_But, I think he’ll return it later, though, just like how it was with my Pokegear; where he returned it yesterday. As long as I didn’t pester him about it too much, or even expecting it to be to. Proton would return it when he feels like it was the correct time, or… like, he might just get something out from me, like certainty over my feelings or the things… would… be… when…_

Blushing from my own thought, all of a sudden, I quickly shook my head and drank my MooMoo Milk to even finish the whole glass, listening to the just so amused chuckle coming from my side as I felt my chest were having its usual thumping back and resurfacing; given that I was with the older man, and how my feeling seemed to affect me greatly. And when I happened to finish it along with the waffles, with the older man finishing his glass of cocktail and small amount of cookies, Proton was immediately standing up in no time, taking me along in his arm and draping it down over to the waist, quite immediately, and enough to made me glare to, but not heeding it as I left it be.

Since protesting or even growling would just adding up the attention, and feeding on Proton’s amusement even more, with the older man having fascination whenever he pulled something that would either made me angered from, or pouting, and such things; enough to set his heart on fire and be aroused, if he was in the bed with me. Though I didn’t know if Proton was just simply liking to tease me and to feed my anger to add on his tease for it, or simply… because of how our relationship were like oil and fire ever since. Although I was sure it was not on latter or the first, more like it was both, but in a different way of perceptions.

_Yeah, that must be it._

As I had my thought agreeing again, I was snapped out from my thoughts when the two of us had then moved to the front desk and paid everything with cash _–from Proton’s, actually–_ before getting ourselves out from the building, to hit the road ahead and to our next _–involuntary–_ destination next: of my house. And without forgetting on what Proton said as he leaned on my ear and nibbling over the earlobes to send me trembling and blushing furiously, with,

“You’re _interesting_.”

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

 “Gold! You came home!”

Mom said as she suddenly jumped herself on me without even regarding the older man who must be baffled when he had just came in after me, closing the door slowly with. When Mom had stopped squealing, with me struggling just enough to met Mom’s eyes and to Proton’s, when the older man had said greetings, was when Mom’s eyes lit up and focused on the older man, pushing me away in no time as she scooted closer to Proton, who looked slightly amused and dazzled from.

“Oh, my. _Oh my._ Why didn’t you tell me first if you’re going to come home today, dear? And surely… if he is _not one dashing fella!_ Why don’t you even tell me if you’re going to even bring someone home with you, too? You _idiot_ son! You should tell me beforehand so I can greet him properly, and of course, a preparation of my heart to see whom you’ve befriended aside from Silver, that you’re getting secretive about!” Mom yelled loud enough, making me winced and shook my head as I put both of my hands up and giving up over the topic itself and the rowdiness Mom had created when she approached me, pulling my ears while noticing on how the older man had his smirk visible when he locked his eyes with mine for the splitting seconds I took a quick glance; when I happened to escape Mom’s eyes.

_He’s amused huh…? What a sly man and his chances of taking everything he could take by my suffering too…_

“Listen, Gold—“

“I’m _very sorry_ , Madam. On Gold’s _behalf_ , too. It was actually me, the one who accompanied Gold for the last three-no, four days out on his training, and when you texted him—I’m sorry—But I’m thinking of letting him to go home for today to get to meet you, would be much better.” Proton interrupted as he gave Mom a perfect, clean smile and just enough to made Mom’s face blushed for a moment there _–which surprised me enough to made my eyes wide and baffled–_ before getting her on her understanding, getting to have Mom nodding quickly from.

_But that’s all lies._

_A perfect lie of Proton’s, I should say. We’re not even training if I should even be honest with Mom, more like… playing game. Or training yes, over the bed and how it made me a moaning, yelping and screaming pro over and over, whenever he do and start those things, by the name of ‘punishment’, and ‘bet’, which was one of his forte and perfect wording. His favorite slang and motto, maybe._

_Fitting for him, to be honest: the sadistic Executive with punishment on his hips._

_But then again… what can you expect when he had learned so many things and experiences enough, that would let him to be actually be… a clean, dirty minded, not considerate adult that had nothing on his mind but wanting his way through in the end –or today, to put it precisely– taking all of me to him, making me his, and turned me into one obsessed lover like how possessive he was too—_

“Ahh, is that so? I’m very sorry to trouble you for my son within these four days. I know he’s such a boy to be handled sometimes, I hoped you aren’t feeling too hard and tired by dealing with my boy…” Mom said with a furrow of brows, sending me the so-not pleased expression; like it was my fault all along here, bothering Proton with anything.

_Though I should actually say and defend myself there: I never am bothering the older man with anything troublesome; if it was even troublesome. More like, the opposite; where he bothered me to my wits end ever since four days ago, almost involving as much person as he could take just because of his feelings and the whole thing he said to me, about his feelings and how to approach me, and whatnot._

“Oh no, no, _no_. It was my _pleasure_ to be having your son under my _‘guidance’_. He’s a lovely son and of course, lovely characteristic he had brought with him, Madam. I should say, Gold is extraordinary and more than capable to be furthering his goal, in my eyes.” Proton made a low tone over the words he had deemed important and always locking his eyes whenever he said that, making me blushed and gulped my saliva quickly, before dashing myself quickly away to the stairs ahead, making Mom gasped from my sudden outburst.

_Is he… mad?! I know he meant well and Mom doesn’t notice it, but the way he talks to are something you’d just said when you’re introducing someone and about to propose, that sly…!_

“Gold, where are you going to, dear?! It is so rude for you to actually run from these conversation about you, too, at least you should be giving—“

“—No need. I’m going upstairs! See you later!” I said then, not bothered to look back as I felt Proton’s eyes drilled holes over my back as I fidgeted a little from, before running myself to the sets of stairs in a quick, flurrying way, hoping slightly that the older man wouldn’t actually follow, or even, messily ruining me and my head as he had his way of talking with words.

The last thing I could heard before I opened the door and closing it quickly after when I reached just the wooden floor and mats to my bedroom’s entrance was several mumbles of curses coming from Mom, and obviously, a throaty chuckle from Proton’s that had sent me shivers through down my spine, and echoing through few times… that was enough to made me had had enough from, blushing furiously as I knew Proton would surely came up after, following me…

_…until my very end._

_＊＊－-_ _－・「ランス。ゴールド」・－-_ _－＊＊_

“Good riddance, is what you’re going to say in this kind of moment after minutes of yours running away to hide yourself on the inside of your room and leaving me be, is it, _Gold?_ ”

Was a sound coming to creep up behind the door after half an hour I was still inside the room with me fiddling over my Pokegear and rolling on the bed, making me startled enough to be jumping on it with eyes wide, seeing how the older man had just turned up with a so not amused face. I was about to ask him about what happened downstairs to made the older man looked like that, but… when Proton had closed the door slowly, eyes glaring its emerald orbs at me hazily, I knew I shouldn’t ask. Further more, when he happened to look at me with a smirk, tongue slithering against the lips as he had then walked himself to where I was at the time, turning my chest to be having its powerful drumming _–which reverberates through to even my ear and veins–_ from, and made me gasped when the older man immediately throw himself over the top of my body, hovering over as he looked… just like a hungry Arbok, wanting to devour me alive.

_Even after what had just happened last night, too, he too, was still…?_

Trembling, I didn’t dare to say anything afterwards to even drop my Pokegear from, eyes on Proton’s emerald orbs like I was trying to see through him and try to made him understand I did do nothing to made him looked like angered, but lasted only long after my face was suddenly having its blush when Proton leaned his body down softly, face started to lean in to my face and stopped, with it was just inches away before our lips touched…

“See how carefree you are right now? Meanwhile I had to keep up with your Mom downstairs, to learn about you so much in better view, yet without the person in question. Where is just the fun in that, I wonder? Especially when… I….” Proton paused, eyes averted down to my bowtie, having his fingers tugging on it slightly to made me gasp quite out of surprise, before continuing up with a smirk, eyes on me again, “…wanted to ask for your moving in, with your name on the family registry. In other words: marriage.”

I wasn’t sure on what I was hearing on the last sentence _–and felt like I was dreaming, into the second world–_ as my lips parted, eyes on the older man with my breath stalled, but… knowing it was an existence of the whole wording of I never even thought coming out from Proton’s lips; not to mention, I didn’t want to expect it either. _But… marriage? Wait, Proton, I thought he was about just to have my things moved to—_

“Wait, I thought you’re going to just made me move in with you, just how things _escalate_ to… that?” I asked, out of the blue and just repeating over what I had in mind, enough to made Proton’s eyes twitch, the side of his lips getting down as he plant me a baffled, look; which was surprising.

“Are you serious, _Gold?_ ” Proton asked with a low tone, uncertain if he heard me wrong or something, but when I gave him a quick, innocent way of nodding, proton immediately backed himself away from the top of me as he had then, took a seat over my bed’s side, eyes going to everywhere before settling down on me; which I found odd, since Proton was usually looking confident, and nothing seemed to would made him turn to be like that.

At the strangest moment, too, I thought and senses, I was suddenly feeling quite strange myself, by being reminded on what Proton had just done few days ago over the back of the house to have a game, and now… having the older man sitting here, on the inside of the messy bedroom of mine _–which should be making me embarrassed from–_ and feeling quite lax as I saw the older man seemed to be at loss on what to say _–totally out of his character, I should say, for now–_ and me, following his gestures as I exhaled and inhaled airs softly, eyes still on the older man, waiting on what he was going to say next.

_If he had anything he would like… to elaborate, maybe? I mean he’s totally confident earlier and whenever we were, ever since days ago. But seeing him like this… made me felt quite uncomfortable, too. Especially, what if he snapped and attacked me quickly after, which would be surprising enough and would had what happened last night happening again, and—_

“I’m surprised that you… would tell me that.” I said, stopping my own thoughts and initiating the conversation, making the older man’s eyes lit up _–him snapping up, I see–_ from, turning to look at me with his stern, serious face.

Until he replaced it with a smirk over his lips, was when I was truly caught off from.

“Oh, you’re surprised? If I should tell you anything: it’s not really surprising. What surprised me for a moment earlier if I thought you didn’t know how moving in works, _Gold_. Seems to me you just understood it well, by the time you’re bringing this topic up, _yes?_ ” Proton purred my name softly, catching me off over his reaction on… where I thought the older man would be totally surprised _–which he said he was, indeed–_ but not expecting it to be lasting only that long, and how he seemed to be more than capable… to handle his expression and changed it up quickly.

_And that’s both amazing but quite frightening, as I was just getting more not sure on what reaction he would be pulling next, looking like and how I might be just pulled into his traps, again! Like how it was from the start; only that I didn’t see him through his expression, since it was mostly smirk and his unjust actions, that turns to be in a light way, enlightened in my eyes, unlike now._

“Proton, _I_ -“

“-Gold, Gold, _Gold_.” Proton clicked his tongue softly as he shook his head _–like he was just disappointed me, or just exaggerating things by giving me that kind of reaction after my words of surprised, which I am quite sure with–_ after, interrupting my whole sentences as I just sent the older man my usual glare, one eyebrow arches as I tried to see what the older man was going to do next; since I felt something was up on his sleeves, at least, and I had to anticipate it, no matter what.

And just true _–as my anticipation goes with my instinct–_ Proton had pulled something to me next, only that… it wasn’t in my radar or even expected by me enough: to caught me off and actually surprised myself when the whole thing happened, like I was dreaming, myself. Proton had suddenly took an action: with a pull over my waist to made clung to his side in no time with my head flumped over his strong chest strong enough to made me gasp, but breathing in the cologne the older man had over _–since I was closer than ever, and how the cologne was the first thing that came to my nose when I was going for the air instead–_ instead, making me blushed slightly and had to glance over to my room for several times from the sudden move, not certain if it was even a hug Proton was actually giving; since the older man never did the thing before, not without a force he was pulling on the Slowpoke’s well before, with his locking my head to stay.

It took my body on the whole alarm of the action, rendering my thoughts to bubbles and questions for minutes, and eventually settling into the _strange hug of Proton's_ after; that lasted for minutes after with the older man doing nothing but just staying there, as I observed him carefully, with me on his embrace and not moving.

By the time I was within his embrace, however, my mind started to swirl, questioning, to even predicting on what he was going to do next. Yet the seconds passed with my anticipating, nothing was coming or even what I was predicting was true either _–ended up everything was nothing like my predicament, and so strange, out of the world–_ as I listened to the older man's just stagnant breathing for quite some time _–like a lull, it was–_ hearing over the small thump pounding from his chest; like how I was, back then.

_And this must be all because... of the older man's habits that had made me used to what he used to be doing and not...when he was being like this; being gentle, or that was how his demeanor was showing at the time._

It felt strange still, in a sense, with having Proton over _–and I'm not protesting or against his idea to be having took a visit to my house–_ ever since, but since knowing him in a better light _–which was just within last night, before our love making session that must be a door to heaven and death with my body state–_ with Mom seeming to like him earlier to even shove me _–her own son to greet Proton earlier, on the door–_ after such things happening from the start too _–although I didn't tell her anything about it and Proton knew about the whole thing, yet didn’t tell her as well, as I’ve expected–_ I am just glad things happened lately just turned about to be alright, without fuss.

_Mom with her not knowing of what happened to me and Proton’s trap that led me to confusing route ahead, with either: confiscating my items, or even taking my stuff to play his game, would be much better; just let her set in the light, with the exception of her learning Silver’s antics just days ago. I knew Proton—he was good with making me playing his whole game, but… surely I’m going to be much better in a feeling if Mom knew nothing at all, but just knowing Proton the way he was she met him; not to mention, his black past as well._

_Things would be better and peaceful with the way they are; I decided, as I meant for the current time and to the future ahead, without Proton messing with, to even tell Mom one day or I’ll might be as well dig my own grave if she learnt anything. Though I’m sure Proton wouldn’t resort to tell her, since it was just between us, between him and his game to love, to made sure I fell to his trap and gotten into his hands, safely, and would be… turning me to have his shower of affections; or those kind of lines where romances would be thick on the soap opera, and the most simple wording and summary of what Proton had been doing to me, and his actions, these days._

_I too, know I'm such a headful and total headache to be described when I had these feelings but, I am just glad things were going straight to be fine, and with Proton saying things to made me move in along with me on his family registry, too... even though there was something that needed to be considerate from: with Proton who seemed to be far from going to stop his smirk and teasing, to even his self-control, but... for now, maybe, for once, I will just let my mind be off, and enjoy his company._

Settling down on my thought with a huff and relaxing into the older man's sort of embrace after _–by knowing he didn’t try to do anything afterward–_ I had then starting to inhale and exhale my breathing softly, having my chest thumping like Proton's own had infected me, and sensed on how our chest had apparently shared the same rhythm from, our breathing matched, just like we were made and… meant for to be together, by the strings of fates. And these things that happened... were all from the unexpected turn of events, all the same with me, trying and striving a little to get used to his approach, with a mix of my just exhaustion that came to pile up after the long road we took; from Goldenrod to Littlebark Town, that made me suddenly felt these things coming to resurface.

Or that was how I felt, until I was having Proton's head leaning over the back of my nape for in no long, reaching down quickly to either side of my ears, blowing another wisp of air that made me trembled slightly and blushed from, but doing nothing in a response, keeping Proton at the peak of his amusement; and just letting him be, if anything.

"Here I was, wondering if _all the things_ I've been doing to you as of late was... actually your _first time_." Proton muttered softly, as he leaned in to reach just in front of my face to stop when it was just inches before our noses collided, lips touching as I was… feeling his breaths brushing my face whenever I kept my eyes on the older man, feeling the love coming from the eyes that shone when it locked with mine.

"It was. _Even_ my first kiss, too." I muttered back in embarrassment, feeling my lips almost brush the older man's lips from the small inches we had shared then, but not going to be closed in while Proton had still his eyes—looking at me, with gleam had started to resurface when I said that.

"And that, too, include your first date, first propose and...?" Proton asked again in a low tone, gaining my small nod as I still look at the older man with my cheeks getting even red from.

Proton had then chuckled, not throatily _–as how he usually was–_ but happily.

"Good then. As I was expecting it ever since and to even pointed it out, but not going to tell you since you must be going to be insulted next."

"I _am_ , already. With your unfair share of experience, I supposed..." I quickly snap up to with total Tamato Berry face, revealing a sly grin from Proton before he closed in, having his lips on mine for few minutes, before having his way as it was getting heated, with me showing no resistance to _–and Proton took it as granted, permission not denied–_ and pushing me down to my mattress again, with the older man returned to hover himself on the top of my body, smirking while licking the side of his lips, hungrily as he looked at me.

"And then, where is just the perfect _'I love you'_ from our dearest Gold? After my confessions and even _my proposal_ to get you in my family registry; and get married, too..." Proton asked as he made me blushed from, wincing a little.

But I still have one thing to be asked from Proton: one thing that he might seem to be intentionally not brought up ever since, seeing if I was even remembering it, or just going to teased me up with, when I was going to forget things and be away with.

"First, my Pokeballs and _that_ would be latter." I pointed with a pout, eyes on the older man who was amused from my endearing answer, but still closed himself in for a peck to me in no time, revealing few Pokeballs I've been missing that was already within my reach and sight on my bed top when I focused my eyes to my side _–like it was just a magic, though Proton must be having tricks to made that, but surely he must be pulling it out when I wasn’t focusing my eyes, and I thought it was when I was having my thoughts to his embrace, catching me off by his sly tricks, and quiet movement–_ earning my gasp. 

And just before my hand could be able to retrieve it by my quick reaction, however, Proton had already caught my wrist and pulled it over the top of my head and down to the mattress gently, actually furrowing my eyebrows to.

"That could wait later, Gold. Now where is my three little words...?" Proton arched his eyebrows suggestively with a smirk, making me sighed at first, not wanting to elaborate on; or even making his wish came true.

_Since he too, knew which buttons to push, to even what to pull and trick me to be strung to the depth of his game that had led into this very day, with my chest having its thump over and over..._

"I love you, Proton."

_But seeing I see the need not to holding myself back too, to grant Proton’s wish to hear the words…_

_…when I knew I could just say it._

And Proton immediately lunged himself straight to have another heated, passionate deep kiss that made me felt like I was going to be send to the Arceus' place after, with our tongues on each other, battling its way through all over to even be followed with Proton sneak one of his hand under my shirt, having quite intense time on the inside of my bedroom and bed for the whole afternoon, and which could just be continued until midnight, with me… just... not knowing when, with who knows what happened next?

_I knew, yeah, sure, but I didn't really remember when I was awake within normal range and becoming the usual Gold after that, with Proton going after my ass and kept asking for my love confessions too; like some idiots in love. Although, these things were happening, only..._

_...thanks to the great game of his, leading down to a trap, that made me now officially a prisoner that was falling out to the depth Proton's love and his very victim which couldn't escape his approach after with moving out and get married in privacy, and living together, happily ever pleasure and steamy after. Like it was a no end cycle for the two of us, and surely, one day I would actually hit Proton for whatever he was planning from the start and get him back. Also, I happened to recently acquainted with the Tailor Proton’s frequent to go to made his suit and shirt, and… knowing Proton didn’t tell lies about the Tailor before; that she went to holiday. The tailor was the person who happened to made the cloth of our private wedding –or whatever Proton liked to call it with–_ _too, as he made the most beautiful and stylish clothing, fitting for someone short like me just fine._

_Amazing, huh?_

_And my… setting my initial to be out on challenges you ask? Oh surely, it happened for not long after I retrieved my Pokegear and Pokeballs back after, where it took a day after I moved my items from my house, with me actually training ourselves to the Saffron’s old dojo –with Proton’s in a trail– and to even meet several Gym Leaders there –which made them baffled at first when seeing Proton, especially Blue, but knowing we’re together after my explanations, things were becoming quite chill after– before having our take off to another region –when I happened to already felt confident enough, and even having Proton to help me set myself with fiery passions mostly, due to his battling and his wicked, sly technique that set me ablaze, too be even keen on defeating every single Trainers out there to prove myself– with Proton watching me battle, over the bleacher in Unova regions too._

_Things were just… fine after that, with me winning for the Johto Title and the strongest champion for the Regions –although I was winning with scratches and just tiny difference with a Trainer from Unova, namely Nate– and… well, we were getting steamy ever after again when we decided to check in the nearest hotel over in Drivteil CIty, but… worry not, we’re just living and loving just fine –though with us having a fight over the smallest things sometimes, but settled down for not long in a bed and its continuation to let the steam off, which was rubbing me off recently– even through the most unexpected events and ridiculous dropping coins as the main and start of the story, but…_

_…I’m sure, even after this story, too, things would be happily ever after and fun, through the pains and things you’ve said over for a vow, and… our game and living had then just started again, in a new way and more journeys ahead to be explored of._

**A Game to Love --END**

 

 **PS-GOLD** : Or that was what I was going to say, with exception Mom and Silver were there to witness, approving our relationships and cried tons. Cheers. :) And oh, such a sight with mop-head crying with napkins over his nose and snorting, really. When I thought he was going to be opposed to my relationship, too…

 **PS-PROTON** : Rather than that, I'm more focused on how you are crying happily ever after, though. You screamed a lot to even have a dream with lusty face in one night, calling _`Ah, Proton, stop...!'_

 **PS-GOLD** : ....W- _what!_ What are you doing, writing on someone's diary! Not to mention, you're giving everyone a leak out of the night too! Aren't you thickhead that people can see!  >:|

 **PS-PROTON** : I'm just a thickhead when it comes to you, _my dear_ ;) I supposed everyone wanted to know what happened next and so I tell. Although I must admit this story is so steamy I was about to made you sprawl over the bed again and _do you over_...

 **PS-GOLD** : N-No you bloody idiot! This isn't some sort of place where you can just comment down and let people see! A-and this is going out of hand! Anyway _, A Game to Love_ —or no, _more like it is a_ …. **_Game of Loving Trap, END!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end? Yes. But there would be a bonus story soon, so stay tuned! Also, thank you for reading this far, and.... see you soon, on a new fiction featuring Venom/Spidey for Spiderman series, and another update on Brendan/Steven journey! (though Steven would be most probably slow-ish, because of too much fiction I've been working on along, too, but eh, worry not, I will post them all soon, so... stay tuned! ;D) 
> 
> Okay, I've been saying stay tuned too much, and one thing, thanks for everything, you guys! I know I've been supported, and if you loved this story, don't forget to leave kudos, comments, or a poke maybe? ;'D Yeah, either way, see you on new FICTIONS! Zen will wave out in advance, and on... the next note, it is ;D


	14. A Sea Side Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Last chapter is now out, and... have a good read, everyone! This would be the last and the very last of the Proton/Gold story I've been writing so far (and probably will think of more plots, if I had any again, in the future!) Thanks for reading this far, and enjoy!! ;D

It is a bright day out when I decide it is a good day to have a day out from the house, away from being coop up with Proton all day long ever since, and away from all the things we’ve been doing for the past few weeks like one routine ever since our wedding day: _making love, eat, sleep, eat, making love, and the repeating cycle, one Arceus will even figure out_. Sure there was one of the day where he brought me out to the café over Goldenrod and spent the day lounging there with foods and desserts alike, but that only happened in every week’s weekend, and the continuation was always like me being sprawled over the bed, doing the same routine, over and over.

_And the result was with my ass felt like one of the thoroughly plowed enough, with me… well, I can’t really say if I’m one intact Trainer or not._

And so, when Proton actually agreed by my persistence _–that has me struggling and wrestling with Proton over the bed to argue and wanting to reason with, for the other day–_ of having a day out to the beach over the western part of Cherrygrove City _–which is just meters away from the house of Proton and mine, since I’m moving in to his family register, officially–_ as I find it to be… odd, but then again, not questioning as to why Proton wants to agree with, but simply enjoying the free day I am being given, and not going to protest from the small change _–since I didn’t want to argue and having to go on a bed activity again–_ with me sunbathing and playing with the water along with my returned Pokemon; and this time, Lapras, at least.

_Though… that is the just good part._

The _real thing_ —or the bad, bad, super bad part is: at each minutes I spend myself quite for some meter to reach the sea water, or even quite afar from Proton for Arceus know how much, who had been sitting under the rock and its shadow _–by shielding himself from the sun, as he hates it, I find it out–_ while enjoying the breeze ever since the minute we start to get on the beach… and with me playing out with the sands along with Typhlosion, Proton annoys the hell out of me; like seriously annoying.

Not simple annoyance, as I find myself to be irk from and flinch from surprise whenever and like forever after, because of Proton is being there _–with his staring, watching, to make me fidget and aware, and all of it–_ and obviously not because of without any other real reason. There is another real reason. The real reason, _is,_ because of the older man’s calling over from his place in a loud, yelling voice, that will always make me flinch whenever I am going to dip my legs in to the inside of the sea water ahead, or reaching the sea and of the beach-line, even if it is just me going to splash it to Typhlosion and play with it, for seconds. And that makes it just the perfect combination of ruining my beach and sea fun.

_Like what… am I? Now that he is there, I felt like I was just under the heavy surveillance from the guardian of the sea. Or watcher of the sea, or what?_

Not sure if he is doing that with purpose, he is worrying sick about me, or simply because he wants to annoy the hell out of me.

_I’m quite sure it is the latter one._

“ _Gold!_ Do not stray further away the line I’ve told you to, or else you’ll drown from! The wave’s strong today, and I told you not to disrespect, or even looking down on the sea and its moods, even if it looks calm and all!”

_Such a party pooper, Proton is. I want to have my fun, and yet he is being all fretting from, eyes squinted down to me when I am not going to listen to him._

“I know- _I know! Geez_ , I’m not a kid anymore, Proton! So you can just sit back there, kick back and relax, or whatever _you’re planning to do there_ , instead of yelling at me, you know? Or maybe you can just join me here instead of being there yelling without reasons to me, being stupefied, _scared of swimming_ and all!” I say with a loud voice, echoing enough to reach the place of Proton, who happens to be already wearing a furious face, possibly being irk from what I have been saying as well; since it is being said with a tint of mockery, and me looking down on him.

_Well, not my fault._

_I am thinking of getting Proton to be into the beach today in a hope we will spend our day together, splashing water together and even play with our Pokemon. Yet here I am, being down when the older man decided to take a seat under the rock, and rolled eyes when I ask him to be in together, just few minutes ago. And so… I went off alone in such angered state. When I am going to play with the water, too, however, he immediately scowl at me, and always making such a frown to with a yell afterwards._

_Even until just now._

_If he’s really against or even hating of going into the beach ever since, why didn’t he just—call it off ever since and reject it, anyway? I mean, seriously, with him sitting there on the rocks. I know we’ve been together for weeks, and months, maybe, I lost count, but I never expect the older man to be like this, when I taunt him to do the thing I want him to._

Lolling out my tongue to Proton in a mocking way later when Proton decides to do nothing but staring onto my face, I find the older man’s piercing eyes actually twitched upwards for the seconds, finding it to be truly amusing to see him being angry with. Although, the seconds I see Proton is not going to move from his spot as I wait, I immediately turned around, running and starting to dip my legs down to the sea water ahead, pretending not listening to what Proton yells about when I started to walk down the waves, that feels warmer than ever, and calm enough; unlike like what Proton said, at least.

_“Gold!”_

Turning my eyes down and up ahead the calm sea _–checking the condition first, at least, with seeing my Lapras was surfing around the area still, and sunbathing–_ I grin mostly to myself before actually jumping down to the water below in a quick splash, diving myself into the inside of sea whilst trying to adjust to the pressure of the water is giving out with me, before staying put for few seconds there as I open both of my eyes, trying my best to deafening the sound of Proton sounding from afar to call me up. Not going to be bother with Proton’s antics, or even going to listen to him anymore, I closed my eyes as I stay underwater while floating little by little, holding my breath as I start to enjoy the warm sun coming to shower the water and affect me slightly from; caressing me with it.

As I stays in the water for the next few minutes _–and when I happen to not hear any single voice coming out to reach my hearing, being replaced by the calming water and the sounds, it must be–_ another kind of voice has for not long, reaching up my ears. Blinking both of my eyes open, I immediately turn myself around when there is a sound of gurgling, strong splashes with dive coming in no time, and a quick swoop over to my waist with two strong things after, catching me off enough to even make me gasp, struggling myself from.

Although, as I struggle myself _–from being panic–_ and trash around when the strong thing starts on holding me down over to stay at my place _–with not knowing what was it–_ with my eyes are not being bother enough by what was holding me, and what has been happening, because I felt too much, with my brain having a mess from, when something warm comes to land over my lips after, it is when I widen my eyes out, almost losing my breath when…

_…it is none other than the person who is screaming my name out loud ever since._

_“Pr…ton.”_ I muffled a little into the kiss, eyes becoming attract to the solemn pair of eyes that was like… grazing me, and my skins enough from; like a soft caress, sending me little shivers from.

Not blinking as I felt the lips is still on mine as seconds passes _–from not realizing, to even unbelieving what happens there, with Proton dives in and after me, even–_ I thought the thing that is currently happening is just an illusion of mine; when I expect Proton not to come. But there he is, being there, with me, kissing me and my lips, with both of his hands over my waist, grabbing me to stay put. Not certain at first, but being totally certain afterwards, especially when the older man smirks, quite immediately after breaking our moments of with pulling away from the kiss at the same time to make me drink several of the water when I blanked, I regret myself and my… actions.

_…and to even my stupid thoughts._

As I am immediately being pull back out of the water and out of my mind by Proton _–with his sharp senses–_ quickly after, I can’t help but finding myself to be coughing hard and sneezing afterwards _–because of seconds of my breath being suck by Proton and his kiss, I find–_ with a splash, and actually glaring both of my eyes to the older man who chuckles and sweep his bang out of his face _–who looks relax and enjoying–_ slowly, like one cool man, noting the situation with the two of us still floating on the sea.

I try to push and nudge Proton away from me when he still has his hands on my waist afterwards, when I happen to have regain all of my breath and letting out the water from my lungs, but to no avail when the older man decides to lean closer instead, draping it over my lithe body before turning it into one hug strongly as he sighs.

“Gold, wouldn’t you even _try to listen to_ me for once? I know you’re stubborn, and always going to be like that, as I see it, but… see, _you’re almost_ drowning just now, if it wasn’t for me.” Proton huffs and putting his jaw on the inside of my wet hair, letting me feeling his body warmth a little when I feel his closeness from his sticking, slick and wet skin to mine, more than ever.

“Not _my fault_ , actually. I almost drown in… because of you and your cause _mostly, anyway_ , Proton. If you didn’t came inside and not to e-even… _kiss_ …” I trail off in silence, already finding myself to be blushing from and can’t continue on what I am going to tell him about.

My reaction, obviously gains the attention of the ex-executive already in no time, who happens to already chuckle and leans down to brush his forehead softly with mine after, leaving just merely inches between our noses as he stays there, inviting the warm sun’s ray to shine and showering on just the two of us at the same time _–like the sun loves us–_ with the time giving the stall of time. Feeling on how close we are, and how he—Proton, hugs me tight enough… to let me listen to his slight reverberations over the chest, just like mine when I am this close, I gulp my saliva down and stare my eyes to the older man’s features, within the passing minutes that seems like… eternity.

Giving me his brush of warm breaths as he exhales softly every single time, letting the emerald color of his orbs burrowing with my gold’s as he smiles softly after... I don’t know what will be even greater than the time we’re spending with, at, and now, by the strange turn of events from the start, that leads until how Proton jumps in to the sea water to follow me in, and kissing me just earlier.

Proton caresses one of his hands to my cheeks slowly, softly and gently after.

“I want to _kiss you_ , _Gold_. And I _want_ you to know that I want to do things to you badly enough ever since, to even call you out, to make you retreat to my place; with the most absurd warning I’ve ever made up from, I admit. But you never seem to notice it _–not even my intention, least–_ enough, to actually defy what I was trying to warn—or calling you, precisely, about. Not to mention, even when you’re asking me out to join you too… You’re… _totally precious_ , you know?” Proton purrs softly over my name, and giving me a super soft and deep tone over few words he find to be important, and making me blushing immediately, as the effect takes over almost instantly enough; to even let my heart feels like it is going to explode within minutes.

“S-So, you’re not actually going to just stay there, breezing yourself… and hating… this beach? My idea…? I-I know you’re rolling your eyes earlier when I ask you, so… ” I stutter softly when Proton’s thumb caressed down the downside of my pupil and to the ear, sweeping the hair to the back softly.

_Then, he’s… not doing this to annoy the hell out of me? He isn’t…?_

“Of course not. I had some other plan working on the inside of my head, and I planned to not tell you about it, and precisely why when you ask me to join you with water, I rolled my eyes, and things like calling you next enough, to make you hating me, it seems; but I wanted to kiss you, and desperate for one, as we stay here on the beach, that’s why. I never plan to stay there forever, and going to be angry with what you’re saying ever since, to even leading to this beach and your idea. I love this place. Reminds me of the first day I made you feel flustered, and the main point of the key, that leads to this very day; memorable, indeed. Even if you’re going to say that I am going to leave you alone in this beach, because I can’t swim, too… then you’re all wrong, _sweetheart_.” Proton smirks.

“S-Sweet—“

“ _Sweetheart, Gold_. You deserve it. Of course, not to mention and not to be forgotten, _about the punishment_ that would surely await you back on our home later, by thinking I can’t swim and scared, and to say bad things about me, for certain; on the back of your mind and your expressions.” Proton says with another grin, before actually going to drag me out from the water in no time with his strength, not giving me any time to protest myself with argument, but pushing me over to the sand below _–hard enough–_ to make me yelp from the sudden movement; of the changing floating environment and to the hard, soft, and weird sand that will latch onto my skins.

Hovering over with both of his hands over the side of my body, Proton leans in slowly enough, leaving just a small inch between our lips as he eyed me, hungrily.

“But that would surely change and I might rethink about it, if you’re going to say _the three magic words to me_.”

I gulp my throat down after listening to that, eyes widen with my heart beating totally fast enough, to even made me blush from.

“You’re _kidding me!_ No-now? You know what will happen, i-if people comes by this place, and my Pokemon too—“ I flabbergasted as I tried to look around on the beach for few splitting seconds from time to time, with my eyes flick up ahead, back and forth as I speak to Proton, only getting a small mocking chuckle from.

“No _one will see_. Not even your Pokemon; like they would understand what we’re doing, too.” Proton shushes me in no time with a soft tone, letting his tongue actually lick the underside of my lips teasingly after, eyeing me with a smirk while he waits for me and my answer, as he seems to know… his game, well.

_Three magic words… he said…_

_The use of words… of I love you, the thing he happened to made me saying all the time around, and making me blushed and nervous, always and happened for many times, already._

Gulping my saliva for the next few seconds, with my chest having the strange reverberations of the thumping loud, loud, and ever so loud to even ring on both of my ears enough, to steal some of my attentions away, especially when Proton is still on the top of my body, eyes on me with gleams, waiting so ever patiently for my reply and my words, and letting me know… that I can’t really stall my time or even running away from the situation we’re having. And to tell him the magic words… is a must.

Stalling for few seconds, and looking at the surrounding for one last time _–with observation of the weather–_ too, when the sun actually feels quite high in the sky enough to shine on the two of us _–a perfect timing, I think–_ I actually gulp my saliva for one last time, blushing beet red before I decide to say it, with small stutters.

“-I-I… _I love_ … you.”

Proton smiles sweetly.

“Me too _, dearest_.”

And that’s all it takes before Proton starting to close in the gap of our inches, kissing me hard enough to make my head dig in to the sand below at the same time, with his hands starting to travel down on each side of my skin with gentle caresses, just under the bright sun, to even lasts with the deep kiss that feels like ages, before releasing ourselves from when the sun is truly high with gasps and heavy breathes, burning the two of us out of our soul in no time as we quickly move ourselves from the spot, or else we will be burnt down from. It takes us few moments as we move and reaching ourselves to stop right just beside the rock Proton was seating on earlier, before chuckling and staring ourselves for one last time to each other, and continuing it all over again, on the top of the rock of where Proton have been seating himself over ever since _–alone, and now replaced with the two of us–_ in a quick, wet, and sloppy time we’ve still had over in the beach… with the sweetness and lovely feelings.

**A Game to Love – END.**

 

 **PS-GOLD** : I never thought Proton actually wanted to kiss me and doing most of the lewd, unpredictable thing over when we came the beach—to even wanting to kiss— yesterday, until the last second he did things to me. I thought I ask him with persistence to go on to the beach together, because he wants to, with none of the things we’ve been _doing almost every single days routine_.

 **PS-PROTON** : You expect me to do innocent things with you, Gold? You’re adorable, and totally innocent enough to be eaten by this Arbok alive, you know. >:D

 **PS-GOLD** : W-Wait, _why are you even reading this again_! I thought I told you to stop writing things up in someone’s diary! :’o

 **PS-PROTON** : Not when I’m going to just see you writing busily after the night we’re having over from the beach, and seeing you yawning to even drooling over this page when you’ve finished writing it. Not, when it involved Gold, either. :] _Your secret is safe, with me._ _I never expect you to love writing things intensely enough, just like you’re recording us doing the stuffs._

 **PS-GOLD** : S-shut it! Stop writing some more! I know you’re going to blabber things enough to the explicit detail here, so, continue this things up when we’re finishing our bath and talk it up properly. By the way, thank you for the surprise just this morning, with the Dratini you get over the Game Corner. :3

 **PS-PROTON** : I thought you were going to end this up, Gold? Well, you’re welcome. I actually wanted to give you earlier yesterday, if only you’re going to listen to me.

 **PS-GOLD** : W-wait, you are? Anyway, that would be called as bribing, if you’re going to get the best of me, doing things over the beach before giving me Dratini! >:’0

 **PS-PROTON** : _Tch_. I don’t call if it is about bribing or not. Either way, I was supposedly going to suggest you to have a beach time together in front of the house, and going to give you the Pokemon, but then you’re being pesky and saying you want to have a beach near Cherrygrove. I don’t know what’s different about the same place and all. Totally the reason why I halted from giving you the Pokemon until… today. And putting it down in the morning right beside you, when you’re asleep.

 **PS-GOLD** : I knew you would eventually do things to me if we’re going to just be enjoying the beach in front of your house! That’s why I changed it. But thanks for the thought. Will do my best to grow it and evolving it into one great Dragonite.

 **PS-PROTON** : Make sure to fully pay me next for the Dratini, _with your body_ , thoroughly tonight, alright? I want us to try new positions. P: _Love you_.

 **PS-GOLD** : WHY YOU— _I thought this is a gift_ —Anyway, this conversation is done, with you trying to take over with the things I told you not to mention; the details! This is already too long anyway, and we talked too much here, enough to be a long story, so talk to you later, on the couch after finishing breakfast! A Sea Side Story, **ENDS HERE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this! I really appreciate it, and the loves, support, you all guys have been giving to me. Thank you-- and see you on the next new fiction, of VenomSpidey, where we will meet on the author's note, again! For now, Adieu! ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please give support by leaving by some kudos to let me know you loved this story! One kudos meant a lot to me, and it would help me boost some new fictions to be finished (apart from this promised fiction I've mentioned the last time) <3 ;D


End file.
